Das vierte Orakel
by Parmesan-Power
Summary: Eine dunkle Macht zieht herauf.Mit Magie versuchen die drei Orakel Link zu sich zu rufen,der vor Jahren verschollen ist.Doch an seiner Stelle erscheint ein vollkommen Zelda-fanatisches,chaotisches Mädchen aus einer Parallelwelt..K6 IST DA!!^^ YAYYYYY!!!!
1. Die Orakel treffen zusammen

LEGEND'S ALIVE - Das vierte Orakel  
  
###############################################  
  
Autorin: Ihr wisst, dass es da ist ... ihr könnt es ATMEN hören ... es ist ... PARMESAN-POWER!!!! TÄTERÄTÄTÄÄÄÄ!!!!!! *tröt* *tröt*  
  
Disclaimer: Wem gehört Zelda? Nintendo? Wääääh, wieso nicht mir? *in Tränen aufgelöst über dem Keyboard häng*  
  
Genre: Ähh, ja. Wie definiert man das? Also, es ist ein bisschen von Humor drin, ein ganz klitzekleines Fitzelbisschen zumindest (hoff ich) aber nur ein bisschen, und viel mehr Adventure, und Drama mischt auch mit (böses! böses! XD)  
  
Ähm, was noch? Ah, so, ja -  
  
AUFPASSEN!!! HALLOOOOOO, DU DA!!! HERSCHAUN!!! JA, DU!!! JETZT KOMMT NÄMLICH ~~~Achtung, Achtung, piep, piep~~~ Ich hab nur Oracle of Ages und Oracle of Seasons gespielt!! Muähhh!!!! Ich hab nämlich bloß nen Game Boy!!! Aber ich war so begeistert, dass ich einfach mal das hier schreiben musste! Verzeiht mir, Anbeter des Games, ich habe die meisten Charaktere so manipuliert, wie ich sie brauchte. Sowieso stechen nur die Charaktere von Link mit seiner stolzen und aufrichtigen und Ralph mit seiner etwas chaotischen Heldennatur aus dem Spiel raus. Na, und natürlich die Maku-Bäume, aber die spielen eine nicht soooo wichtige Rolle in meinem kleinem Story ... Ansonsten ist es aber ziemlich schwer, die Charaktereigenschaften aus dem GB-Game rauszufiltern. ;.; Außerdem hab ich gleich ein ganzes Land erfunden - Ranelia heißt das gute - und mit den Gefühlen der Leuten so herumgespielt, dass wahrscheinlich irgendwann nur noch Kuddelmuddel dabei rauskommt. Na ja, wir werden ja sehen. Wollt ich bloß sagen.  
  
NOCHMAL AUFPASSEN, ES GEHT NÄMLICH WEITER!!! HAHAHAHA, ICH LASS EUCH NICHT EHER GEHEN, BIS ICH FERTIG BIN, JETZT KOMMT NÄMLICH ~~~Achtung, Achtung, piep, piep, Teil 2~~~ Wenn charakterliche Parallelen zwischen mir und Minu auftreten, bitte ich euch, das zu ignorieren - es liegt daran, dass das hier ursprünglich mit Self-Insert statt finden sollte, aber dann fielen mir einige Dinge auf, die unmöglich wären mit Self-Insert zu machen, und ich hab es gelassen. Daher aber die Gleichnisse zwischen Milu und Minu (löl) aber wie gesagt - büdde wegschaun. JETZT MUSS ICH ABER LEIDER DIE KLAPPE HALTEN, BIN NÄMLICH FERTIG MIT DEM GANZEN KRAM ... FREUT EUCH, ES GEHT LOOOOOOOOS!  
  
Ich bitte zu beachten, dass Link in dieser Geschichte kein kleiner, sondern ein großer Held ist (sprich: "erwachsen"!)  
Kapitel 01: Die Orakel treffen zusammen  
  
Der Regen peitschte über den Hügel. In Strömen floss das Wasser die weißen Marmorwälle des Tempels hinunter, und Nayru hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass Din, oder Farore, je nachdem, wer zuerst da gewesen war, den Tempelraum bereits vorgeheizt hatte. Kalter Wind trieb ihr den Regen in Schauern ins Gesicht, und sie war bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Aber es war ihre Pflicht, den Tempel aufzusuchen, jetzt wo die Schatten erneut drohten. Sie seufzte und kämpfte sich weiter den dünnen Pfad hinauf. Unten am Fuß des Hügels wartete Ralph auf sie, er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie zu begleiten. Seit Veran hatte er hart trainiert, um sie zu beschützen, und Nayru konnte nicht ausschließen, dass er Link vielleicht besiegen können würde, gesetzt den Fall es käme zu einem Kampf zwischen ihnen, aber an diese Möglichkeit brauchte sie noch nicht einmal zu denken. Erstens würde Link nie gegen Freunde kämpfen - sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er sie auf der Spitze des Schwarzen Turms in Labrynna zur Treppe gestoßen hatte, nur um dafür selbst von einer Verans Geisterhände geschnappt zu werden. Er hatte sich für sie geopfert, aber zum Glück hatte er den Kampf mit Veran überlebt.  
  
Aber es gab einen zweiten Grund, weshalb Ralph nie gegen Link kämpfen können würde: Link war verschollen.  
  
Nayru hatte den Tempel erreicht und stieß glücklich darüber die Tore auf. In den Kaminen in der Eingangshalle loderten bereits Feuer, es war angenehm warm, und um die flache, mit Wasser gefüllte Schale in der Mitte der Halle herum standen Din und Farore und starrten nachdenklich auf die sich leicht kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche. Als Nayru eintrat, hoben sie die Köpfe und lächelten ihr zu. "Hallo, Nayru", sagte Din. "Hat ja eine Weile gedauert, bis du hier warst, was? Das Wetter ist einfach furchtbar."  
  
"Es regnet jetzt schon seit Tagen", sagte Nayru und nahm dankbar das Tuch an, das Din ihr reichte. "Wer weiß, ob die Schatten damit zu tun haben?"  
  
"Ach was!" Din lächelte amüsiert. "Hör auf damit. Nur weil sich erneut was zusammenbraut, muss das ja nicht gleich der Grund für das schlechte Wetter sein."  
  
"Stimmt, wahrscheinlich hast du recht und ich sehe mal wieder Gespenster", seufzte Nayru und trat ebenfalls an die Wasserschale heran, die auf einer Halbkugel aus Stein befestigt war. "Habt ihr schon angefangen?"  
  
"Womit denn?" Farore sah Nayru offen an. "Alles, was wir wissen, ist, dass das Böse etwas plant. Mehr nicht. Also sag mir, Orakel der Zeit, womit hätten wir anfangen sollen, wenn wir den Feind nicht mal kennen? Und nicht wissen, womit er zu besiegen ist?"  
  
"Na, na!" Din räusperte sich, und Farore wandte den Blick ab. Sie hatte ihre Abneigung gegen Nayru noch nie verhehlt, was die Zusammenarbeit der drei Orakel immer etwas schwer gemacht hatte. Din vertrug sich mit allen beiden gut, aber Nayru und Farore konnten sich nicht ausstehen. Die Atmosphäre war immer etwas gespannt, wenn sie alle drei aufeinander trafen, daher bevorzugten sie es, sich nur äußerst selten zu treffen - wenn sie sich per Zufall begegneten oder eben nur dann, wenn es nicht mehr anders ging. Dieser Fall war jetzt.  
  
Nayru schlang sich das Tuch um die Schultern. "Was wissen wir denn genau?", fragte sie und sah die beiden anderen an.  
  
"Die Bedrohung kommt aus dem Norden", sagte Farore und berührte mit einem Finger leicht das Wasser. Sofort erschien eine Karte darauf. Sie wiegte sich leicht mit den Wellen, die Farores Berührung hinterlassen hatte. "Ungefähr hier, auf der Nuun-Hochebene und hier wurden eigenartige Bauten errichtet." Ihr Finger kreiste über den betreffenden Stellen auf der Karte, im Nordwesten Labrynnas und über dem Kugelkamm. "Die Goronen berichteten von igluartigen, aus schwarzem Stein gemauerten Gebäuden. Sie sagten, sie wollen es vermeiden, sich ihnen zu nähern. Es verursachte ein beklemmendes Gefühl." Sie sah die anderen beiden Orakel an. "Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das noch lange nicht alles. Der Bote, der mir die Nachricht überbrachte, hatte ungeheure Angst darüber zu reden. Es war fast Panik."  
  
"Was meinen die Maku-Bäume dazu?", warf Din in die Runde.  
  
"Der Maku-Baum in Labrynna macht sich Sorgen", berichtete Nayru. "Sie sagt, das Gefühl sei ein bisschen wie damals bei Veran, aber ganz anders. Die Essenzen befinden sich immer noch da, wo sie sein sollen, und sie kann sich noch an alles erinnern. Aber sie macht sich dennoch Sorgen. - Wie ist es bei dem Maku-Baum in Holodrum?"  
  
Din seufzte. "Fast genauso. Er ahnt was, eine Art unbestimmtes Gefühl, aber er kann mir nicht sagen was."  
  
"Die Hallen der Bäume strahlen nicht mehr so viel Zuversicht aus", sagte Farore. "Ich habe sie beide bereist." Sie musste es ja wissen, immerhin hatte sie es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, halbjährlich zwischen den Bäumen hin- und herzupendeln.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Din etwas ein. "Was ist denn eigentlich mit dem Maku-Baum in Ranelia?"  
  
Farore seufzte. "Ich komme einfach nicht dazu, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten. Jedes Dreivierteljahr umziehen! Ein Orakel braucht auch seine Ruhe. Wenn ich so hastig hin- und herziehe, kann ich mich nicht mehr um die Geheimnisse kümmern, die sich mit der Zeit ansammeln. Und vor allen Dingen kann ich die Freundschaft mit den Bäumen nicht so vertiefen, wie ich es gerne möchte." Beide Bäume hatten mir der Zeit ein tiefes Vertrauen zu Farore gefasst, obwohl sie das neuste der Orakel war.  
  
Nayru runzelte die Stirn. "Drei Orakel sind zu wenig für diese Welt", stellte sie äußerst besorgt fest. "Zuerst waren es nur Holodrum und Labrynna, das ging ja noch. Aber dann wurde Ranelia entdeckt und jetzt wächst uns alles über den Kopf. Das ist furchtbar!"  
  
Sie schwiegen alle einen Moment, weil jede von ihnen wusste, dass es auch daran lag, dass Link nicht mehr da war, aber das wagten sie sich nicht einzugestehen.  
  
"Das heißt soviel wie dass ein neues Orakel her muss", sagte Farore trocken. "Der Witz ist ja auch bloß, dass Orakel nicht auf Befehl erscheinen, nicht wahr? Aber das wird ja kein Hindernis für uns sein."  
  
"Farore", sagte Nayru ärgerlich. "So kommen wir auch nicht weiter. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was wir tun sollen, aber ..." Sie dachte angestrengt nach. "Irgendwas hab ich vergessen. Verdammt, ich weiß bloß nicht was."  
  
"Im heiligen Tempel solltest du nicht fluchen", belehrte sie Din grinsend. "Mir geht es aber auch manchmal so mit dem Vergessen. Wenn ich den Tanz des Vergessens tanze."  
  
"Ich dachte Witze bringen uns nicht weiter!" Farore berührte wieder das Wasser, und die Karte verschwand. "Ich werde den Maku-Baum um Hilfe fragen." Ein neues Bild erschien. Es war der Maku-Baum von Holodrum. "Maku- Baum, seid Ihr wach?"  
  
War er nicht. Aber was war anderes zu erwarten gewesen. Farore runzelte die Stirn, als laute Schnarcher durch die Eingangshalle zu schallen begannen. "Ich frage mich immer noch, wie die armen Leute das in dem Dorf aushalten. MAKU-BAUM!!"  
  
Schläfrig und träge hob der Maku-Baum ein Augenlid. "Man ruft mich?", murmelte er verdutzt und schniefte. Seine brummende Stimme rollte durch die Halle und warf Echos. "Wer ist da?"  
  
Farore rollte mit den Augen, und Din grinste verhalten. "Ich bin es, Farore, das Orakel der Geheimnisse."  
  
"Ah, ja, ich erinnere mich!" Überrascht öffnete der Maku-Baum nun beide Augen. "Was ist denn? Ist etwas von großer Relevanz geschehen? Ansonsten weckt mich nicht."  
  
Langsam wurde Farore ungeduldig. "Die Bedrohung, wisst Ihr noch? Die Welt ist in Gefahr. Mal wieder", fügte sie hinzu. "Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe."  
  
"Wobei denn?" Über die Wasseroberfläche strichen kleine Wellen und kräuselten das Bild des Baumes, der verwirrt in die Gegend sah. Er konnte im Moment nur Farores Stimme hören, aber sie nicht sehen.  
  
Farores Finger krampften sich um die marmorne Wasserschale und sie befahl sich, tief durch zu atmen, bevor sie weitersprach. "Die Welt ist in Gefahr", wiederholte sie eindringlich. "Wir brauchen Hilfe, aber wir wissen nicht woher. Wir Orakel sind nur da, um die Welt in Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber nicht um sie zu retten. Außerdem sind wir viel zu wenig. Uns wächst die Arbeit über den Kopf!!"  
  
"Was ist mit eurem Stammhelden? Wie hieß er noch gleich, Klink?" Unbewusst hängte der Baum ein stummes "e" an den Namen, so dass er sich anhörte wie "Klinke". Nayru zuckte leicht zusammen.  
  
"Sein Name war Link", korrigierte sie den Baum verletzt. "Ihr solltet ihn wirklich kennen, immerhin hat er unsere Welt bisher oft gerettet! Wie könnt Ihr ihn nur vergessen? Ihr seid eine Schande für -"  
  
Bevor sie sich richtig in Rage reden konnte, hielt ihr Din erschrocken den Mund zu und sah sie aus weit geöffneten Augen an. "Nayru!", flüsterte sie entsetzt. "Das ist der Maku-Baum!"  
  
"Oh. Stimmt." Verwirrt und verärgert starrte sie das Wasser und das Spiegelbild des Baumes an. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung."  
  
"Ja, ja", sagte der Baum zerstreut. "Ambi?"  
  
"Nein, das war ..." Auf Nayrus bittenden Blick hin riss sich Farore zusammen und fuhr fort: "... eines der anderen Orakel. - Könnt Ihr uns nun helfen oder nicht?"  
  
"Ja, nun ..." Der Maku-Baum räusperte sich. "Ich meine von einem anderen Orakel gehört zu haben ... einem neuen ..." Hoffnungsvoll lauschten die drei jungen Frauen. "Aber" - der Baum gähnte - "ich kann euch leider nicht sagen, wo ..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. "Wo ... wo ... es ist ... ist." Er begann zu schnarchen.  
  
Ärgerlich hieb Farore die Faust ins Becken, doch das Wasser spritzte nicht über. Wo Farores Faust in seine Masse eingedrungen war, bildete sich eine Vertiefung, die noch ein, zwei Mal hin- und herwaberte und sich dann wieder schloss. Das Bild des Baumes war verschwunden. "Das hat es ja jetzt gebracht! ... Ich glaub die Magie reicht noch nicht einmal mehr dafür aus, den Maku-Baum von Labrynna anzurufen."  
  
Besorgt tauchte Din ihren Finger ins Wasser. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Wir sagen Link Bescheid und -" Nayru schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, und die beiden anderen schwiegen betreten. Über Link redete man nicht mehr gerne, seit er verschwunden war. "Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie. "Ich wollte wirklich nicht ... Aber er ist der einzige, der ..."  
  
Tröstend legte Din ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Farore starrte sie nur eisig an. "Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Din ernst. "Früher hat er uns immer geholfen. Aber wir können nicht rückgängig machen, was wir getan haben. Glaub mir, es ist für ihn besser so."  
  
Nayru straffte sich, und das leichte Zittern, das sich auf ihre Glieder gestohlen hatte, verschwand. "Ja. Ich weiß", sagte sie tapfer. "Ich schlage vor, wir beraten morgen weiter und begeben uns nun in die Schlafgemächer. Aber vorher", fügte sie mit einem ganz leichten Schmunzeln hinzu, "hole ich Ralph von draußen rein. Der arme Kerl wartet draußen sicher immer noch im Regen auf mich."  
Währenddessen weit, weit entfernt, in einer anderen Welt ...  
  
"Verdammt!!", brüllte Minu so laut, dass die beiden Meerschweinchen im Käfig auf dem Flur zusammenzuckten. Das Mädchen war verzweifelt den Game Boy aufs Bett, sprang auf und drehte die Musik vor Wut so laut auf, dass Runi, ihre zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester, ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
  
"Bist du blöd, Mann?! Die armen Schweinchen, wenn du die Musik so laut machst!!", schrie sie ihre Schwester über den dröhnenden Lärm hinweg an.  
  
"Mach doch die Tür zu!", kreischte Minu als Antwort, schubste Runi aus ihrem Zimmer und pfefferte mit aller ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft die Tür selber zu.  
  
Nach diesem Wutausbruch stellte sie die Musik etwas leiser - so, dass sie in den Ohren nicht mehr weh tat - und setzte sich immer noch vor Ärger zitternd aufs Bett neben den Game Boy. Verdammte Endgegner immer! Die machten allen Spaß zunichte. Die Rätsel zwischen den einzelnen Level und die Level selbst machten einfach nur Spaß, das war Fun, das war Fez, aber wenn es dann zu den Endgegnern kam, dann bekam Minu immer fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch.  
  
Langsam wanderten ihre Blicke zu dem bananengelben Spielzeug, das neben ihr lag und von dem immer noch aufheiternd die "Sichern, Sichern und Beenden, Beenden"-Bildschirmmusik heraufdudelte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war Minu wieder verzweifelt am Kämpfen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag konnte sie in der Schule Aya das Spiel wiedergeben, die es ihr ausgeliehen hatte. "Ich hab es jetzt endlich geknackt", sagte Minu triumphierend. "Und ich bin nur siebenmal mehr gestorben als du!"  
  
Aya grinste. "War doch von Anfang an klar. Ich bin sowieso immer besser als du."  
  
"Na ja", blökte Minu mit geschwollener Brust. "Du hast ja auch mehr Gelegenheit zum Üben als ich. Mir sind diese Spiele einfach immer zu teuer. Und du kriegst, im Gegensatz zu mir, ja auch von deinen Verwandten immer Geld zugesteckt, von dem du die Games kaufen kannst ..."  
  
"Zelda forever!", quietschten daraufhin beide Mädchen nach einer kurzen Pause und schlugen sich gegenseitig so fest in die Hände, dass ihre Handflächen schon nach kurzer Zeit rot angelaufen waren.  
  
In der großen Pause standen Minu, Aya und ihre Freundinnen in einem kleinen Kreis herum und diskutierten angeregt die Brauchbarkeit der Schauspieler aus Herr der Ringe. Alashiel und Minu krönten kichernd Faramir und Legolas zu den süßesten Jungs aus dem Film, während Aya sich darüber ausließ, wieso die beiden sich denn bitte die allerschwulsten Schwuchteln überhaupt rausgepickt hatten. Der einzig wahre sei doch Aragorn. Daraufhin feixte Minu, das sei ja bloß Ayas Ansicht, weil Aragorn ein Schwert hätte ...  
  
[Anm. d. Autorin: Es gibt Aya wirklich und sie ist genau wie ich total schwertergeil ... bitte nicht hentaimäßig verstehen ^^"]  
  
Das stritt Aya gar nicht ab.  
  
Irgendwie kamen sie dann darauf, wie viel Ahnung von Schwertern die Filmemacher von Harry Potter gehabt hatten (nämlich gar keine) und Aya war gerade dabei, sich zu beschweren, dass Harry das Schwert an der KLINGE angefasst hatte und dass man so was nicht tut, da wurde es plötzlich schwarz um Minu herum. Ihre Knie knickten ein und sie fiel geradewegs nach vorne in Souzus Arme.  
  
Es war warm. Das war das erste, das ihr auffiel. Das nächste war, dass sie ihm totalen Nichts schwamm. Verwundert fragte sie sich, wieso es dann warm war. Wenn es hier nichts gab, was war dann warm ... ? Aber bevor sie auf eine Antwort kam, brach ein Stück aus der tiefen Schwärze um sie herum. Kaum, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war sie auch schon bei der Bruchstelle, als hätte der bloße Gedanke daran sie hin gebracht. Aber Minu fragte sich nicht weiter danach. Sie wusste ganz sicher, dass hier alles möglich war.  
  
Durch das Loch fiel Licht herein, und das hieß, dass dahinter etwas existierte. Wieso oder woher sie das wusste, wusste sie nicht. Minu steckte ohne nachzudenken die Hände ins Loch und versuchte, weitere Stückchen hinauszubrechen, um ans Licht zu kommen. Es funktionierte. Kaum war das Loch groß genug, dass sie hindurch passte, bewegte sie sich wie von alleine in den Raum, der dahinter lag.  
  
Die weiße Farbe blendete sie. Hier war alles weiß und hell, doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Sicher landete sie auf dem Boden. Weißer Marmor. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak: Die Dunkelheit, das vollkommene Nichts, waren verschwunden. Genau so wie das Loch, durch das sie gekommen war. Hinter ihr war ebenfalls eine weiße Marmorwand.  
  
Sie akzeptierte, dass sie nichts daran ändern konnte, und wanderte tiefer in den Raum hinein. Jedoch blieb sie stocksteif stehen, als sie sah, dass sie nicht alleine war.  
  
Außer ihr befanden sich noch drei junge Frauen im Raum, die um ein flaches Marmorbassin herumstanden, das auf einer steinernen Halbkugel platziert war. Offenbar war es mit Wasser gefüllt. Die eine hatte wallendes, nahezu bodenlanges blaues Haar und trug ein gleichfarbiges leichtes Gewand mit einem hellblauen Überrock. Die zweite hatte grüne Haare, die sie in je einem Knoten links und rechts am Kopf hochgesteckt hatte, und trug ein grünes Kleid. Und die dritte sprang völlig aus der Reihe: Sie hatte eine rote Haarmähne, die sie in einem dicken Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte, und links und rechts hing jeweils eine dicke Haarsträhne seitlich am Gesicht. Aber sie trug eine Art roten, kurzen Overall und riesige goldene Armbänder. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haut.  
  
Minu betrachtete sie neugierig und näherte sich ihnen dann vorsichtig. "Ähm, Entschuldigung", begann sie behutsam und stapfte näher. "Ich will wirklich nicht ..."  
  
"Ich frage mich, was das zu bedeuten hat." Die Rothaarige überging sie. "Ein viertes Orakel ... vielleicht stammt es ja aus Ranelia! Das käm uns zumindest sehr gelegen." Sie grinste.  
  
Die Frau mit den dunkelblauen Haaren wirkte eher besorgt. "Ich finde, das ist eher noch ein Problem. Die Schatten werden es bestimmt auch bald erfahren und dann müssen wir uns nicht nur Sorgen um diese Welt machen, sondern auch um das vierte Orakel. Das Böse wird sicher versuchen, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so bald es von ihr weiß. Wir müssen sie also suchen, denn sobald sie böse wird, kann uns wahrscheinlich nichts mehr retten."  
  
"Genauso wenig wie diese Welt", sagte die Grüne und starrte düster ins Wasser. Sie hatte eine dunkle, wohlklingende Stimme. "Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir sie finden sollen. Wir sind bloß die drei Orakel. Wir haben keinerlei Gehilfen."  
  
"Nayru hat Ralph", fiel der Rothaarigen plötzlich ein. "Wir könnten ihn losschicken und ... Ach nein, das wäre zu gemein, wir wissen ja gar nicht, wo sich das vierte Orakel aufhält." Sie rieb sich stirnrunzelnd an der Nase. "Meint ihr, die Maku-Bäume wissen es?"  
  
Minu beugte sich vor und schrie der Dunkelblauen "Haaaallloooooo" ins Ohr, aber sie reagierte nicht. Jetzt endlich begriff sie: Sie war unsichtbar! Unsichtbar war man normalerweise nicht ... also war das hier ein Traum. Sie seufzte. In Träumen brauchte man sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Man wachte ja nach einer Zeit sowieso wieder auf, also konnte sie das hier genießen. Minu tunkte den Finger in das Wasser, und nachdem er nicht weggeätzt war oder eine andere derartige Reaktion eingetreten war, spritzte sie die drei Frauen nass. Keine merkte etwas. Es schien, als ob Minu nichts in diesem Traum verändern konnte. Sie zögerte. War es denn dann ein Traum ... ? Oder eine Vision?  
  
"Dafür sind sie nicht zuständig", sagte die Grüne nun und hob den Kopf. "Wir müssen sie rufen ..."  
  
"Wie? Du meinst mit ... unserer Magie?", fragte die Rote zögernd.  
  
Die Grüne nickte. "Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."  
  
"Nein!", rief die Blaue energisch und trat einen Schritt vor. "Wir können das Orakel nicht rufen! Wir müssen ..." Sie holte tief Luft und dann schien es so, als spie sie den Namen aus. "Verdammt, wir müssen Link rufen, er ist der einzige, der uns jetzt noch helfen kann."  
  
Aufmerksam musterte die Grüne sie. "Und sag mir bitte, Orakel der Zeiten, wieso denkst du so?"  
  
Aufgeregt begann die Blaue zu erklären. "Mit Link können wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen! Er kann das Orakel suchen, und uns dabei helfen das Böse zu besiegen. Er ist der einzige, der das kann!"  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah die Rote sie an. "Ich weiß nicht. Was ist, wenn er immer noch wütend ist wegen damals ... und dann reißen wir ihn mit Gewalt zu uns?"  
  
Während die drei angeregt ihre Diskussion weitergeführt hatte, der Minu übrigens interessiert gelauscht hatte, wenn sie nicht gerade damit versucht war, den dreien an den Haaren zu ziehen oder in die Nase zu zwicken, ging eine Veränderung in dem Raum vor. Die Wände begannen eigenartig zu wabern, der Boden warf Wellen, und es schien, als wurden die drei Frauen transparent. Minu wurde schwindelig. Sie taumelte, versuchte sich am Rock der Dunkelblauen fest zu halten, aber ihre Hand griff hindurch. Sie fiel auf den kalten Boden. Wieder wurde es schwarz um sie herum.  
Nayru zuckte zusammen und sah sich hastig um. "Was ist?", fragte Din alarmiert. "Jemand ... Jemand war hier! Da war eine fremde Existenz!" Aufgeregt umklammerte Nayru das Bassin.  
"AUFWACHEN!", brüllte jemand mitten in Minus Ohr, was größtenteils dazu beitrug, dass sie aufwachte.  
  
"Link?", murmelte sie verdutzt und sah sich um.  
  
"Das war wohl ne Überdosis Legend of Zelda", meinte Aya kopfschüttelnd. "Du solltest nach Hause gehen."  
  
"Tu ich wohl besser auch", sagte Minu und richtete sich verwirrt auf. Ihr war noch etwas schwindelig, aber größtenteils ging es wieder.  
  
Sie ging nach Hause.  
Farore stand in ihrem Gemach und blickte auf die stürmische See hinaus. Der Tempel lag auf einer Halbinsel, vom Meer umgeben, und der Regensturm hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört. Das Wasser war aufgewühlt und dunkel. Aber das Wetter und das Meer passten zu Farores Stimmung.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie von Nayrus Vorschlag halten sollte. Link mit Magie zurückzuholen, und so dazu zu zwingen, wieder für sie zu "arbeiten", wo er sich doch zurück gezogen hatte, um genau das zu vermeiden ... das war Wahnsinn. Für Link. Farore konnte Nayru weder verstehen noch besonders gut leiden. Woran das lag, wusste sie nicht. Oder wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen.  
  
Sie wusste, dass Nayru es nicht so gemeint hatte, aber in ihren Ohren hatte es sich so angehört. Sie war dagegen, von Anfang an. Aber Din hatte nach langem Überlegen eingewilligt. Von Din hätte sie das nicht erwartet, nie. Farore mochte auch Din nicht besonders, aber immer noch mehr als diese Nayru, diese verdammte, vermaledeite Nayru ... Sie war es doch hauptsächlich gewesen, die Link dazu gebracht hatte, sich in die Wildnis zurückzuziehen, verdammt, dabei hatte Link sie gerettet.  
  
Farore und Din waren mitschuldig. Aber sie hasste Nayru dafür.  
  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte Farore etwas für Link empfunden. So stark, dass es sie fast zerrissen hatte, innerlich. Aber diese Gefühle waren fort. Link hatte sie nie gesehen. Er war freundlich zu ihr gewesen, aber er war zu fast jedem freundlich. Er hatte nie mehr für sie empfunden, geschweige denn ihre Gefühle geahnt. Und sie war zu schüchtern gewesen, sie ihm einzugestehen. Weil sie wusste, dass daraus nie mehr werden würde.  
  
Sie hasste ihn dafür nicht. Aber sie liebte ihn auch nicht mehr. Die Gefühle schwanden mit der Zeit und ließen eine warme Freundschaft zurück. Das war so, seit die Orakel diesen Fehler gemacht hatten, diesen verdammten, und Nayru war am meisten schuldig. Überwiegend wegen ihr war Link nun fort. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da wollten sie es nicht akzeptieren, aber die Resignation war mit der Zeit gekommen.  
  
Nur in Farore stürmte es noch. Sie wollte Rache. Sie würde Rache nehmen. Rache an Nayru. Wegen ihr war Link fort. Nayru, Nayru, Nayru.  
  
Link .  
Auch Nayru starrte auf die See, aber sie hatte andere Gedanken. Sie dachte an Link, an damals, und sie dachte an das Wiedersehen. Ja, sie würde Link wiedersehen ... Link!  
  
Gleichzeitig schämte sie sich, schämte sich für ihre Hintergedanken. Sie wusste nicht einmal selber, wieso sie diese Idee in die Runde geworfen hatte. Als Orakel hätte sie diesen Vorschlag nicht machen dürfen, denn Orakel mussten anderer Lebewesen Wünsche zu akzeptieren.  
  
Aber sie hatte diesen Vorschlag nicht als Orakel gemacht, sondern als junge Frau. Als Liebende? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber dass sie Link wiedersehen würde, der Gedanke hatte alles andere überflügelt. Nur das Wiedersehen ... dann nichts mehr. Es war ihr nicht egal, ob er ihnen helfen würde, aber es war ihr auch nicht so wichtig, wie es hätte sein sollen. Sie musste mit ihm reden und sich entschuldigen. Die Rettung der Welt war nebensächlich für sie; sie wusste, dass das falsch war, aber sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Es gab immerhin sicher auch andere Wege, das Böse zu vernichten. Link war viel wichtiger.  
Sehr, sehr, seeeeehr weit entfernt ... in einer anderen Welt währenddessen ...  
  
... war die Musik in Minus Ohren so laut, dass sie schon fast nicht mehr wahrnahm, dass sie es war, die zuhörte. Wenn sie Ruhe zum Nachdenken brauchte, drehte sie die Lautstärke immer so hoch, wie sie es aushielt. Das war für sie eine Art und Weise, sich von allem anderen abzuschotten. Natürlich hörte sie zu solchen Zeiten keine Rockmusik - sie wollte ja nicht taub werden - zum Nachdenken war die Dido-Kassette das allerbeste Mittel.  
  
Minu fragte sich immer noch, was dieser visionsmäßige Traum vorhin in der Schule zu bedeuten hatte. Nayru, Ralph, Link, die Maku-Bäume ... das waren alles Elemente aus dem Zelda-Game, zumindest aus dem für den Game Boy. In was war sie da bloß geraten? Das war verrückt, das war krank, psychopathisch. Und während Dido mit einer vor Trauer triefenden Stimme "My lover's gone" sang, fragte sich Minu, ob bei ihr die Realität gone war. Verlor sie den Bezug dazu?  
  
Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und beschloss, erst einmal die Finger von allem zu lassen, was mit Zelda zu tun hatte. Das hieß, nachdem sie das Seasons-Game geknackt hatte. Danach. Eventuell. Oder auch gar nicht.  
  
Ihre Schwester bollerte ins Zimmer, ohne anzuklopfen, und schrie so laut, dass sogar Dido übertönt wurde. "Minuuuuu? Bringt denn Aya jetzt morgen das Spiel mit oder nicht? Ich spiel dann auf alle Fälle zuerst!!"  
  
"Werden wir ja sehen!", sagte Minu. "Immerhin hat sie es MIR ausgeliehen und nicht DIR ..."  
  
"Ich hab aber zuerst gesagt, dass ich zuerst spiele."  
  
Es war zwar ein Bruch der stummen Gesetze, die zwischen Runi und Minu herrschten, aber Minu sagte trotzdem "Ist mir piepegal, was du zuerst gesagt hast."  
  
Woraufhin Runi total beleidigt abzog und Minu wieder ihre Ruhe hatte. Trotzdem, vielleicht sollte sie aufhören, so Zelda-fanatisch zu sein. Wenn so etwas noch mal passierte, dann hatte sie wahrscheinlich ernsthafte Probleme und sollte mit jemandem darüber sprechen. Fragte sich nur, mit wem. Bei solchen abnormalen Problemen lachte sich doch eh jeder krumm und kringelig, dem man sich anzuvertrauen versuchte.  
  
Minu setzte sich auf, zog die Beine an, stützte die Arme drauf und legte den Kopf ab. Also doch lieber für sich behalten. Aber das würde sowieso nicht mehr geschehen. Nahm sie sich zumindest fest vor. Blieb nur die Frage offen, ob man Visionen steuern konnte.  
Sie trafen sich am nächsten Tag im Tempelraum.  
  
"Bereit?" Nayru lächelte den anderen beiden befreit zu und rieb sich die Hände. Din grinste aufmunternd, während Farore ernst blieb.  
  
"Seid ihr sicher, dass wir Link rufen sollen?", fragte sie.  
  
Nayru nickte und versuchte, nicht allzu viel von ihren Gefühlen preiszugeben. "Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es das Beste ist." Während sie über den blauen Teppich schritten, der sich von den Eingangsportalen zum Bassin und weiter zur Tür am Ende des Raumes zog, die zum Anbau des Tempels führten, in dem sich die Schlafgemächer und alles andere befanden, zählte Nayru noch einmal alles auf, was dafür sprach. "Erstens kann Link das vierte Orakel suchen. Zweitens kann er uns anschließend dabei helfen, das Böse zu vertreiben, oder uns zumindest sagen, wie wir es machen sollen, wenn er uns nicht hilft. Und drittens", fügte sie leiser hinzu, "können wir uns dann bei ihm entschuldigen."  
  
Und ich sehe ihn wieder, sagte sie noch in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Ein rosiger Schimmer trat auf ihre Wangen.  
  
Das mit dem entschuldigen hast du ja wohl am nötigsten, dachte Farore mürrisch.  
  
Din machte sich daran, die weißen Kerzen anzuzünden, die überall im Raum herumstanden, während Farore begann, das magische Wasser in Schwingung zu bringen, indem sie mit dem Finger Kreise hineinzeichnete. Nayru erweckte die Aura des Raumes.  
  
Als alle Vorbereitungen getroffen waren, stellten sie sich im Dreieck um das Becken herum auf und fassten sich an den Händen.  
  
"Kann es losgehen?", fragte Din und sah Farore und Nayru an.  
  
Die beiden nickten, Farore ernst, fast grimmig, Nayru immer noch mit dem rosigen Schimmer auf den Wangen. Din fühlte sich innerlich etwas zerschlagen, aber sie lächelte. Sie lächelte immer.  
  
Die drei Orakel fassten sich an den Händen und konzentrierten sich fest auf Link. Sie verdrängten alles andere aus ihren Gedanken, hatten geistig nur noch das Bild des Helden von Hyrule vor Augen, sein blondes Haar, sein stolzes Lächeln, seine grüne Kleidung, seine Kraft, wenn er sein Schwert führte.  
  
Die Kerzen im Raum flackerten.  
  
In einer anderen Welt verschwamm plötzlich die Welt um ein Mädchen herum.  
  
Einige der Kerzen gingen aus, während sich in der Luft ein eigenartiger Ton erhob, wie von einer großen Glocke, tief, ein bisschen nachhallend.  
  
Die Wasseroberfläche begann sich zu kräuseln.  
  
Auf den Stirnen der drei Frauen bildeten sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen, liefen über ihre makellose Haut zum Kinn hinunter. Sie begannen zu zittern, doch die Konzentration hörte nicht auf.  
  
Nayru begann wie fiebernd Links Namen zu flüstern, und bald folgte ihr Din und dann auch Farore, ihre Stimmen erhoben sich mit dem Zauber des Augenblickes, während die Kerzen um sie herum flackerten und ausgingen und der Glockenton lauter wurde, bis er durch den Tempelraum dröhnte, aber noch immer konzentrierten die beiden sich auf den Held, der in diesem Moment, fernab vom Tempel, weit fort, einen seltsamen Sog verspürte in seinem Körper, aber er sträubte sich, sträubte sich so stark, wie er nur konnte, und noch viel, viel weiter fort fiel erneut ein Mädchen in Ohnmacht, und die drei Orakel konzentrierten sich, konzentrierten sich stärker denn je.  
  
Und in der zweiten Welt, der Parallelwelt, die neben dem Zelda-Universum lief, verschwand plötzlich eine Seele. Einfach so, ohne ihr Zutun. Die letzten Worte, die sie hörte, bevor sie ihre Reise antrat, waren "Link ... Link", gerufen von drei Stimmen.  
  
Der Zauber hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und entlud sich mit einem gewaltigen Knall.  
  
Nayrus Knie hielten ihr Gewicht nicht mehr; sie knickte ein, ließ die Hände von Din und Farore los und sank auf den blauen Teppich. Auch Dins Kreislauf gab für einen Moment seine Arbeit auf. Sie klammerte sich am Bassin fest und hielt sich schwach auf den Beinen. Vor Farores Augen wurde es ebenfalls schwarz, doch sie fing sich am ehesten wieder.  
  
Nach einer Weile wurde es wieder klar vor den Augen der Orakel. Nayru stand zitterig auf und sah sich um. "Wo ... wo ist er? Hat er Zauber nicht gewirkt?"  
  
"Doch", sagte Farore sehr, sehr, sehr trocken und Nayru schoss herum. "Aber nicht so, wie wir es wollten."  
  
Die drei verdutzten Orakel blickten zum magischen Wasser, in dem eine noch viel verdutztere Minu saß und sich umsah. "Hey Leute", sagte sie und lächelte peinlich verlegen. "Ich komm doch nicht etwa ungelegen, oder? ... Und äh, wo zur Hölle bin ich überhaupt?"  
  
~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ... ~~~  
  
############################################### Naaaaaaachwort ... ja, so was gibt's bei mir auch.  
  
Muahahahaha, ich lass euch an der allerspannendsten Stelle sitzen, nämlich bei "meinem" Auftauchen, dem Erscheinen der Göttin der Welt ... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Blitz und Donner* .... Iiiiiiiiiiiich und gröööößenwahnsinnig?! Also nein, wo denkt ihr bloß hin, iiiich doch nicht!!!  
  
(Muahahahaha, ich werde die ganze Welt übernehmen, wartet bloß ab!!!) ... *räusper* Ich waaaaaars nich.  
  
Eh, ja, also, als erstes muss mal zu meiner Verteidigung und damit nicht gleich alle, die mich kennen, mir auf den Kopf schlagen, gesagt werden, dass ich Minus Charakter, der ja ursprünglich mal meiner war, total verzogen habe *grins* (Das sollte ja ursprünglich alles Selfinsert werden, aber ich hab es abgeändert.) Wenn ich mich plötzlich in einer fremden Welt wiederfinden würde, dann würd ich sicher nicht "Hey Leute ... Ich komm doch nicht etwa ungelegen, oder? ... Und äh, wo zur Hölle bin ich überhaupt?" sagen. Keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren würde, aber NICHT SO. Definitiv. Ich bin nämlich eher schüchtern. Minu bin also nicht ich. Hahaha. Hahahahahahaha .... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Was noch? Überrascht, dass Nayru in Link verliebt ist? ... Oh, whoops, das sollte ja ein GEHEIMNIS bleiben. (Hallo, Nayru. Nicht schlagen ... Aua.) Aber hey, das konntet ihr euch ja wohl denken, oder? So, wie sie sich gefreut hat, als ihr Vorschlag angenommen wurde! Aber das ganze mutiert nicht zu einer Lovestory, no fear. Überhaupt kommt nichts so, wie man es will oder denkt. Lasst euch überraschen *auf die Tastatur einhämmer* Haha. Hahahahaha. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
... Aber ich hatte euch ja gewarnt, ich hab bloß die Game Boy Spiele gespielt und in diesen Games kommt von den Charakteren, wie ich finde, gar nüscht so viel rüber wie ich für diese Story gebraucht hätte, also hab ich sie so gedreht und gewendet, bis sie mir passten. Das gleiche gilt auch für Farore, aber bei der konnte ich den Charakter ja aus Grund und Boden stampfen, da war nämlich rein gar nüscht vorhanden. Wer die Spiele gespielt hat, weiß, dass Farore da bloß eine Person ist, die in den Maku-Bäumen rumhampelt, einem sagt, dass sie das Orakel der Geheimnisse ist, und als Speicherplatz für die im Laufe des Spiels gesammelten Geheimnisse dient!! ... Also hab ich sie manipuliert. Haha. Hahahahahaha. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...  
  
Wenn ihr wollt, gebt ein Kommentar ab. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, lasst es bleiben. Oder aber schreibt an webmistress_milu@yahoo.de. Viren gehen ins Archiv. Heiratsanträge auch, Todesdrohungen werden als Scherz befunden, und bei Kontoüberweisungen und allem anderen, was mit Geld zu tun hat, das am Ende bei MIR landet *mit dem Finger auf sich zeig* mach ich gerne mit. Auf alles andere antworte ich (vielleicht). ^^ 


	2. Die Ankunft der Minu XD

LEGEND'S ALIVE - Das vierte Orakel  
  
###############################################  
  
Autorin: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! Müllkinder!!! Müllkinder überall!!! Sie sind gekommen, um uns zu holen!!! Sie sind überall!!!! Ahhhh!!!! Denn: PARMESAN-POWER ist zurück!!!!! Das größte Müllkind aller Zeiten!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda ist mein! Mein! Mein! MEIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ich weiß nicht, was Nintendo ist. Ach doch, ICH bin Nintendo. Muahahahaha, denn Zelda gehört ja mir. AAAAALLLLLLEEESSSSS MMMMMMEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!  
  
Genre: Haha, haha, haha, ein flotter Dreier, das Genre! Adventure, Humor, Drama!!!! Yeah!!! Ich liebe ja so ne flotten Dreier. Echt flott, die Dinger.  
  
Da war doch noch was *sich das Hirn zermarter*  
  
JETZT IST ES MIR WIEDER EINGEFALLEN!!! DIE ULTIMATIVE LACHERSHOW MIT DEM ULTIMATIVEN NAMEN ~~~Achtung, Achtung, piep, piep~~~ habe bisher nur oracle of ages und oracle of seasons gespielt stop muähhh stop habe bloß einen game boy stop war aber so begeistert komma dass ich das hier schreiben musste stop verzeiht mir komma anbeter des games komma habe die meisten charaktere so manipuliert komma wie ich sie brauchte stop sowieso stechen nur charaktere von link mit seiner stolzen und aufrichtigen und ralph mit seiner etwas chaotischen heldennatur aus dem spiel raus stop plus maku-bäume komma welche keine großartige rolle in kleinem story von parmesan-power spielen stop war sehr schwer komma charaktereigenschaften aus gb-game rauszufiltern stop ;.; habe außerdem ganzes Land erfunden bindestrich ranelia bindestrich und mit gefühlen der leute so herumgespielt komma dass wahrscheinlich irgendwann nur noch kuddelmuddel dabei rauskommt stop na ja, wir werden sehen SSSSTTTOOOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! ENDLICH!  
  
THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!! WIR SIND NOCH LANGE NICHT FERTIG DENN SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH WIRD UNSERE GROSSARTIGE SHOW FORTGESETZT UND ZWAR MIT ~~~Achtung, Achtung, piep, piep, Teil 2~~~ Ja. Ein Trauerspiel. Wir konnten das Unglück nicht abwenden. Denn sie hat es schon wieder getan. Wir wissen nicht, was wir dagegen tun sollen. Es ist bei ihr eine Sucht. Sie hats mit Self-Insert versucht. Aber wir konnten sie gerade noch verhindern. Wir müssen die Welt trotzdem warnen. Eine furchtbare Krankheit könnte ausbrechen. SCHEISSE, SIE HABEN MICH MIT EINER SPRITZE ZUM SCHWEIGEN GEBRACHT!! ICH HASSE DIESE TYPEN! DIE WEISSEN MÄNTEL MACHEN MICH IMMER GANZ KONFUS.  
  
Ich bitte zu beachten, dass Link in dieser Geschichte kein kleiner, sondern ein großer Held ist (sprich: "erwachsen"!)  
Kapitel 02: Die Ankunft der Minu (XD)  
  
Eine unangenehme Schweigesekunde brach aus, während Minu im magischen Wasser saß und spürte, wie es eklig aufgeregt um ihre Hände waberte, als möge es gar nicht, dass sie es in seiner Schale "besucht" hatte. Die drei Frauen, von denen Minu keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie sein konnten (außer einer unbestimmte Vermutung) starrten sie mit tellergroßen Augen an. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie irgendetwas falsches gesagt hatte, oder etwas getan hatte, dass man lieber nicht tun sollte, oder ob sie vielleicht im falschen Moment am falschen Ort war. Und wo sie überhaupt war. Sie wagte nicht, sich umzusehen, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, in der Vision zu sein - bloß leider war sie diesmal nicht unsichtbar, was ihr diese drei mit den komischen Haaren aufs deutlichste zu verstehen gaben.  
  
Schließlich brach die Frau mit den dunkelblauen Haaren die Stille - Nayru, wenn Minus Vermutung stimmte und sie sich an das Game noch gut genug erinnern konnte (Minu hatte ein Hirn wie ein Sieb).  
  
"Uhm, dürften wir deinen Namen erfahren?" Sie gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, freundlich zu klingen.  
  
Die Rote - wahrscheinlich Din - legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Nayru", sagte sie warnend und Minu machte in ihrem Kopf ein Häkchen hinter Nayrus Namen, "es ist nicht ihre Schuld."  
  
Nayru schien sie nicht gehört haben. "Verdammt, wie heißt du!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Minu ein, dass sie wahrscheinlich gemeint war. "Äh, eh, ich, ja, also ich, ich heiße ... Minu."  
  
Nayru gingen die Worte aus und sie starrten sich gegenseitig an. Die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte förmlich.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden trat Din zwischen sie und brach den Blickkontakt. "Bitte ... sei ihr nicht böse", begann sie. Minu schien es, als hätte sie Schwierigkeiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Wir ... wir hatten jemand anders erwartet." Sie sah Minu mit einem Nayru-hat-es-besonders-getroffen- Blick an.  
  
Woraufhin Minu nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sollte sie ihnen preisgeben, dass sie in etwa wusste, worum es hier ging? Dass sie die Frauen, zumindest mit Namen, kannte, und dass sie sich ungefähr auch vorstellen konnte, wen sie erwartet hatten? Sie beschloss, das vorerst für sich zu behalten.  
  
Also nickte sie. "Ehm, ja. Kann ich vielleicht aus dem 'Zeug' hier raus?"  
  
Dins Blick fiel auf das Wasser, das mittlerweile vollkommen aufgewühlt und wütend gegen Minu schwappte. Ein Grinsen zog über ihr Gesicht, und Minu war sie sofort sympathisch. "Ja, klar. Ich helf dir."  
  
Sie zog Minu aus dem Becken, und Farore (oder wahrscheinlich Farore) reichte ihr ein Handtuch, das Minu sich gleich umwickelte. "Ja, äh", sagte sie sehr intelligent. "Äh, ja."  
  
In diesem Moment rauschte Nayru, die bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wie erstarrt da gestanden und in die Luft gestarrt hatte, als könne sie es noch nicht begreifen, an ihnen vorbei, stürmte in den Anbau und warf die Türen hinter sich so laut zu, wie sie konnte.  
  
Farore beobachtete das ganze mit einer nicht ganz echten beteiligten Mine. "Die Arme", sagte sie und hätte genauso gut "Ha, ha, geschieht ihr ganz recht", sagen können, denn so hörte es sich an.  
  
Derweil hatte Minu sich einigermaßen die nassen Haare trocken geschrubbelt. "Wo bin ich?", fragte sie nun in die (im Moment ja sehr kleine) Runde.  
  
"Du bist im Tempel der Orakel." Farore drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie kritisch. "Ich weiß nicht, woher, aber du bist auf eine andere Weise hier her gelangt als wir. Nicht auf dem Reiseweg, nicht wahr?" Prüfend zog sie an Minus Pulli. "Das ist auch eine sehr seltsame Kleidung für meinen Geschmack. Woher kommst du? Bist du ... eine Spionin der Schatten?"  
  
"Also jetzt ist es aber genug. Spionin der Schatten - ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was Sie mit Schatten meinen, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich bin. Ich kenne hier keinen und gar nichts und dann beschuldigen Sie mich als Spionin der Schatten! Das ist -"  
  
Din schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Soll ich dich auf ein Zimmer bringen?", fragte sie, tauschte ein paar Blicke mit Farore, die alles sagten, wenn man sie richtig deutete - was Minu auch sicher getan hätte, wenn sie nicht zu beschäftigt damit gewesen wäre, Farore empört anzustarren - und stapfte dann mit Minu hinüber zur Tür in den Anbau.  
  
Farore blieb allein zurück und versuchte das Wasser zu besänftigen.  
  
~  
  
"Hallo? Hallooo?" Minu stapfte auf dem Gang umher und klopfte an alle Türen, die sie finden konnte. Sie war auf der Suche nach dem Badezimmer, aber bei diesen ganzen Türen, Pforten und Toren war das keine einfache Sache.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete ihr ein junger Mann die Tür und starrte sie verwirrt an. Er hatte langes braunes Haar (sein rechtes Auge war fast ganz von einer schwungvollen, nahezu eckigen Stirnsträhne verdeckt) und er trug einen langen Spitzhut sowie einen Mantel. Minu registrierte seine seltsame Kleidung.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr?", fragte der komische Typ.  
  
"Minu", sagte Minu ein wenig hibbelig. "Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, mir zu sagen, wo das Badezimmer ist?"  
  
"Äh", machte er verwirrt und besann sich einen Moment. "Ja, natürlich. Am Ende des Flurs die Treppe hoch und dann rechts die vierte Tür."  
  
"Dangeschöin", sagte Minu und sauste wie ein geölter Blitz in die falsche Richtung.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah ihr Ralph hinterher und schloss die Tür wieder.  
  
Nach einigen Anläufen hatte sie das Badezimmer gefunden. Nachdem sie die Toilette benutzt hatte, überlegte sie einen kurzen Moment, schloss dann die Tür ab und ließ sich in der porösen weißen Marmorbadewanne ein Bad einlaufen. Daraufhin entdeckte sie neben dem Waschbecken eine Reihe von Fläschchen und Tiegelchen und goss diverse Flüssigkeiten in das heiße Wasser. Schon nach kurzer Zeit bildete sich Schaum und ein verlockender Duft stieg aus der Wanne aus. Bald ließ sich Minu in die Schaumburg sinken.  
  
Nachdem sie ein paar Schaumflöckchen durch das Bad gepustet hatte, ließ sie sich den Ablauf dieses Tages noch einmal durch den Kopf laufen.  
  
Nachdem sie in diesem komischen Tempel gelandet war, hatte ihr Din - die Frau mit der komischen Aufmachung - ein großes, helles Zimmer zugewiesen. Vor Erschöpfung war Minu aufs weiße, weiche Bett gefallen und hatte erst einmal ein paar Stunden geschlafen.  
  
Mehr war nicht passiert. Aber ganz offensichtlich war sie in einem Zelda- Game gelandet. Und das war krank. Kranker als krank, megakrank. Sicher lief sie durch eine Halluzination, das hier war nicht echt, konnte gar nicht echt sein. Minu war nie ein Mädchen gewesen, dass Verschwörungstheorien, Ufo-Sagen und an Magie geglaubt hatte. Sie war immer schon strikte dem Weg der Realität gefolgt, und das bedeutete: Keine Zauberei. Kein Schicksal. Nüscht vorherbestimmt. Außer der Zufall, vielleicht.  
  
Und nun sollte sie in einem Zelda-Land gelandet sein? Eine Parallelwelt? Das war absurd. So was konnte es nicht geben. Sie pustete eine weitere Schaumflocke über den Rand der bassinartigen Badewanne, folgte dem Gedanken und begann Beweise zu sammeln, dass dies kein Zeldaverse war.  
  
Einer war: Link fehlte. Zumindest hatte sie den Held der Welt noch nicht gesehen, aber sie vermutete stark, dass er es war, den die Orakel hatten rufen wollten. Aber statt Link war sie angekommen, und sie stammte aus einer anderen Welt (ha, ha), also mussten die Orakel versucht haben, jemand aus einer ANDEREN Welt herzurufen, denn immerhin war sie hier angekommen und ...  
  
Minu bemerkte, dass ihre Gedanken sich hilflos im Kreis drehten, und versank wütend im Wasser.  
  
Von außen bollerte jemand gegen die Tür. "Wer ist denn da drin? Wieso brauchst du so lange?! Das ist ja entsetzlich, andere Leute wollen auch aufs Klo!"  
  
So schnell sie konnte war Minu aus der Badewanne und angezogen und öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand Nayru.  
  
Sofort britzelte die Luft zwischen ihnen. Minu wusste immer noch nicht, wie Nayru ihr eigentlich gegenüberstand - gut, neutral, hasste das Orakel sie? Doch auch dieser Moment schien keine Antwort zu bringen. Nayru starrte sie nur eine Sekunde mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, rauschte dann ins Bad und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Kurze Zeit später ertönte von drinnen ein lauter Schrei. "Igitt, zum Teufel, wieso ist das so nass hier?!"  
  
Minu machte, dass sie in ihr Zimmer kam.  
  
~  
  
Als die Dunkelheit langsam am Horizont heraufzuziehen begann und Minu am Fenster stand und sich den Wind um die Nase wehen ließ, klopfte es an die Tür.  
  
"Herein", rief sie, neugierig, wer da kommen würde.  
  
Es war Farore. Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür auf und trat ein. "Minu? Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."  
  
"Nö. Was gibt's denn?" Minu schloss das Fenster und sah Farore gespannt an.  
  
"Lass uns in die Tempelhalle gehen", schlug Farore vor. "Die Orakel ... Es gibt einiges zu klären. Bitte folg mir."  
  
Sie gingen in die Tempelhalle, wo bereits Nayru, Ralph und Din standen. Kaum traten Minu und Farore ein, kam Nayru auf sie zu und legte Minu die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Nayrus Stimme war monoton und irgendwie nicht so, wie man eine Entschuldigung erwartete. Minu guckte blöd. "Äh. Ja. Und was?"  
  
"Ich habe dir Unrecht getan. Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass du statt ..." Sie schluckte und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. "Lassen wir das. Bitte verzeih mir." Kurz senkte sie den Kopf, dann schritt sie zurück zum Bassin.  
  
Farore nickte ihr zu. "Minu, wir haben einige Fragen an dich. Im Gegenzug werden wir auch deine beantworten - wenn du welche hast, heißt das."  
  
"OK", meinte Minu und rieb sich die Hände. "Scheint mir ein guter Deal zu sein." Farore schaute sie ein wenig verständnislos an, und sie fügte rasch hinzu: "Ich meine, es ist ein guter Tausch. Ein Geschäft. Genau."  
  
Das Orakel nickte. "Danke, dass du einverstanden bist. Es macht sicher vieles einfacher, wenn wir übereinander Bescheid wissen. Also sag uns: Woher kommst du?"  
  
Mist. Genau diese Frage hatte sie erwartet. Sie entschloss sich dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen. (Vielleicht schrieben die Orakel sie dann als Verrückte ab und sie hatte ihre Ruhe.) "Uhm ... aus einer anderen Welt", sagte Minu vorsichtig. "Glaube ich zumindest."  
  
"Das ist Unsinn", schnaubte Nayru verächtlich. "Andere Welt! Es gibt keine anderen Welten!"  
  
"Das habe ich zuerst auch gedacht", sagte Minu verteidigend. "Aber dann bin ich wegen euch hier gelandet, und mir wurde das Gegenteil bewiesen."  
  
Din runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Du musst verstehen, dass es sich schon wein wenig wie Nonsens anhört."  
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte Minu. "Wie gesagt, ich wusste es vorher auch nicht. Im übrigen würde ich auch keinem glauben, der mir sagt, er käme aus einer anderen Welt."  
  
"Ich bin skeptisch", sagte Farore. "Erzähl uns doch etwas über dich. Wie alt bist du?"  
  
"Dreizehn. Vor kurzem geworden."  
  
"Du bist sehr jung", lächelte Din.  
  
"Aaaalso ..." Minu holte etwas gereizt Luft. "Besser blutjung als steinalt, würde ich sagen, nicht wahr? Mein Leben liegt zumindest noch vor mir."  
  
"So war das gar nicht gemeint!" Abwehrend hob Din die Hände. "Du bist nur sehr groß für dein Alter."  
  
Minu sah an sich hinunter. "Stimmt nicht. Durchschnitt, sag ich mal. In meiner Welt sind alle in meinem Alter so groß. Manche sogar noch größer."  
  
"Wie groß sind denn dann die Erwachsenen?", fragte Ralph entgeistert. "Du kommst wohl aus einer Riesenwelt?"  
  
"Nein." Minu grinste. "Mit dreizehn ist man eben schon fast ausgewachsen."  
  
"Du könntest für fünfzehn oder sechzehn durch gehen", meinte Farore anerkennend. "Als ich dreizehn war, da war ich viel kleiner." Sie schwieg verbittert. Sie erinnerte sich nicht gerne an früher.  
  
Nayru räusperte sich ratlos. "Und was machen wir jetzt mit dir?"  
  
"Wie wärs damit, dass ihr mich zurückschickt?", schlug Minu vor. "Ihr habt mich hergeholt, jetzt könnt ihr mich fairerweise doch auch zurückschicken."  
  
Din seufzte. "So einfach geht das leider nicht. Uns ist auch nur ein gewisses Pensum an Magiekraft gegeben. Und die ist vorerst damit aufgebraucht, dass wir dich hergeholt haben." Betretenes Schweigen.  
  
Minu brauchte einige Sekunden, um das zu kapieren, doch als es angekommen war, klappte ihre Kinnlade herunter. "Das ist jetzt ein Witz! Soll das heißen, ich kann nicht zurück?! Mann ... Mann!!" Mehr bekam sie vor lauter Schreck auch nicht hinaus. Die anderen wussten auch nicht, was sie sagen sollten.  
  
"Dann würde ich sagen, ich bin jetzt mit Fragenstellen dran", sagte Minu bitter. "Oder am besten, ihr fangt einfach an zu erzählen. Damit, wieso ihr jemanden rufen wolltet.  
  
"Mädchen aus der anderen Welt, es tut uns außerordentlich leid, dass wir dich aus deinem Umfeld gerissen und in diese Welt transportiert haben."  
  
Minu lächelte säuerlich, aber so richtig verdaut hatte sie das ganze noch nicht. "Gnnhhngg."  
  
"Wir haben ein paar Probleme." Din übernahm das Reden. "Wir wollten eigentlich jemand anders her rufen, einen Helden namens Link, der uns dabei helfen sollte, diese Welt zu retten. Denn sie ist bedroht. Im Norden machen sich Schatten breit, und wir, die Orakel dieser Welt, wissen nicht, wie wir sie besiegen sollen. Die Maku-Bäume, die Beschützer der Orakel und Länder, können uns ebenso wenig helfen."  
  
Ralph grinste heroisch. "Ich kann euch helfen."  
  
Ein winzig kleines Lächeln, so schmal, dass man es fast nicht bemerkte, zog über Nayrus Gesicht, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr gibst."  
  
Ralph seufzte, er schien zu wissen, dass er Nayru nicht wiedersprechen konnte. Farore ergriff wieder das Wort. "Wir haben eine Bitte an dich."  
  
Minu spitzte misstrauisch die Ohren. "Ah ja? Und was wäre das?"  
  
"Bitte geh und such Link!" Nayru trat vor und in ihrer Stimme lag ein Hauch von Verzweiflung. "Diese Welt muss gerettet werden und vielleicht ist er der einzige, der das kann! Es sollte nicht zu schwer sein, ein bisschen gefährlich vielleicht, aber bitte, hilf uns! Im Namen der Orakel und dieser Welt ich flehe dich an!"  
  
"WAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAASSSS?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?" Nach Minus Schrei machte sich Schweigen in der Halle breit. Dann legte das Mädchen richtig los. "Seid ihr verrückt? Ich bin von irgendwo Outer Space und hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mich hier durchschlagen soll, bin total fremd in dieser Welt und kenne die Spielregeln nicht, ich könnte dabei draufgehen und kann mich nicht wehren, und ihr wisst das und fragt mich trotzdem?!"  
  
Niemand sagte etwas. Alle schwiegen bedrückt, und Nayru senkte den Blick. "Die Bitte war nicht richtig. Es tut -"  
  
In diesem Moment grinste Minu. "Mensch, ist ja geil! Ich werd zur Heldin! Boahhhh, ey!!!" Sie kriegte einen irren Lachanfall und begann im Kreis herumzutanzen. Triumphierend reckte sie eine Faust in die Luft. "Ich habe mehr als du erreicht, Aya! ICH BIN BESSER! MUAHARHARHARHARRRAHHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!"  
  
Die Orakel und Ralph starrten sich verwundert an, dann zuckten sie resigniert mit den Schultern und wichen vorsichtshalber ein Stück vor Minu zurück.  
  
~  
  
"Hier, das ist eine Karte dieser Welt. Die roten Grenzen kreisen Labrynna ein, die blauen Holodrum, östlich davon Hyrule, und hier, im Westen", Dins Finger fuhr über das Pergament, "Ranelia. Die weißen Flecken sind noch unbereist. Das Land ist ganz neu entdeckt worden. Bisher dachte man, an der Westgrenze Holodrums wär alles zu Ende. Ansonsten ist die Karte aber äußerst verlässlich. Hier in dieser Region (wieder zeigte sie auf die Karte) wurde Link zuletzt gesichtet. Dort solltest du anfangen, zu suchen."  
  
Din rollte die äußerst verlässliche Karte zusammen, verband die Rolle mit einem Lederband und steckte sie in den Beutel, den sie mit Minu gemeinsam auf die Reise vorbereitete. Dann sah sie Minu aufmerksam an.  
  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Minu war ziemlich blass um die Nase. "Doch. Ich frag mich bloß grad, worauf ich mich da eingelassen habe."  
  
Din grinste. "Dafür ist es allerdings noch zu früh. Hier." Sie drückte Minu ein längliches Etwas aus Leder in die Hand, aus dem ein brauner, glänzender Holzgriff herausragte. Staunend zog Minu das Etwas aus der Scheide - es war ein Dolch. "Iiiih, der ist ja geil! ... Wofür ist der?"  
  
"Irgendwie musst du dich ja gegen die Oktoroks, Moblins und das andere Zeug verteidigen, das hier so rumkriecht. Du kannst ihn an deinen Gürtel schnallen." Sie zeigte dem Mädchen, wie.  
  
Es war der Tag der Abreise. Din und Minu hatten sich in das Gemach des "Weltenwechslers" zurück gezogen, um alles für die Reise vorzubereiten. Din hatte eine außerordentlich große Sammlung an diversen Gegenständen vorgewiesen und sich gemeinsam mit Minu daran gemacht, das nötigste einzupacken. Bisher hatten sie Kleidung, eine Karte, etwas zu essen und den Dolch.  
  
Jetzt schob Din ein kleines Säckchen zu ihr hinüber. Minu öffnete es neugierig und fand kleine Samen darin. Sie erinnerte sich an den Samenbeutel aus dem Game, aber die Samen sahen anders aus.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm sie ein paar auf die Handfläche. "Was ist denn das hier alles?"  
  
"Kerne. Mit verschiedenen Wirkungen. Feuerkerne, Arkanumkerne, Duftkerne, Pegasuskerne."  
  
"Gabs nicht auch mal Sturmkerne?"  
  
Din zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie scharf.  
  
Minu hätte sich den Hintern versohlen können. "Ach, hab ich geraten", sagte sie und grinste verschwitzt. "Passt eben so in die Reihe." Im Ausreden erfinden war sie noch nie gut gewesen.  
  
Din runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, verschnürte den kleinen Sack wieder und versenkte ihn in Minus Reisebeutel, der damit auch schon fast voll war.  
  
"Fehlt nur noch ein kleines Utensil ..." Din verzog den Mund zu einem schmalen Strich, als denke sie nach, und stand auf. "Ich habs unten in der Halle vergessen. Warte, ich hols kurz." Sie grinste Minu zu und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Kaum war sie verschwunden, stand Nayru plötzlich in der Türöffnung. "Mi...Minu?"  
  
Überrascht sah die Angesprochene auf. "Ja, was?"  
  
Nayru lächelte verschämt. "So wie ich mir das von Ralph nachher anhören musste, ist meine kleine Szene ja vorhin nicht sehr glaubhaft rübergekommen."  
  
Minu schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, wirklich nicht! Aber das macht nichts. Ich kann dich verstehen." Sie überlegte kurz und fügte ein verlegenes "Glaub ich zumindest" hinzu, an das sie rasch noch ein Grinsen hängte.  
  
Nayru schmunzelte und trat ins Zimmer. "Hast du schon gepackt?" "Din hat mir dabei geholfen. Sie holt grad was unten aus der Halle, keine Ahnung was." Abwartend sah Minu die junge Frau an, die auch gleich merkte, wieso.  
  
"Eigentlich ... Also, ich ... ich habe eine Bitte an dich", drückte sie schließlich verlegen raus. Minu stöhne theatralisch. "Nicht noch eine!"  
  
Das Orakel schüttelte hastig den Kopf, offenbar hatte es den Witz nicht verstanden. "Nein, keine Angst, so ist es nicht!!" Sie bückte sich und reichte Minu eine kleine Schriftrolle. "Kannst du das bitte Link geben?"  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Minu stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Das ist eine Nachricht ... eine Botschaft an Link", sagte Nayru traurig. "Du kannst es ja nicht wissen, aber wir Orakel haben einen dicken Fehler gemacht in der Vergangenheit. Das hier ist ein Entschuldigungsansatz. Wir können es wahrscheinlich nie wieder richtig gut machen, aber", sie seufzte, "wenigstens versuche ich es ... Bitte erzähl den anderen nichts davon, gut?"  
  
"Wieso denn das jetzt?", fragte Minu verwirrt. "Ich dachte, ihr entschuldigt euch gemeinsam?"  
  
"Jaaaa", sagte Nayru gedehnt. "Aber ... es gibt Dinge, die gehen hier nicht alle was an." Sie lächelte Minu kurz zu. "Es bleibt ein Geheimnis, ja?" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie auch den Raum.  
  
Minu starrte die Schriftrolle an, rollte resigniert mit den Augen und packte sie ein.  
  
~  
  
Der Sturm war mittlerweile abgeflaut. Das Meer war immer noch dunkel und aufgewühlt, der Himmel grau, aber es war wärmer geworden, und es regnete immerhin nicht mehr. Während Minu mit den Orakeln und Ralph zum Strand hinunter ging, wo sie ihre Reise starten sollte (wie das allerdings vonstatten gehen sollte, konnte sie sich auch nicht denken) betrachtete sie den Himmel. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde es noch einmal regnen, aber sie konnte sich da auch nicht sicher sein. Wenn sie wirklich auf See reisen würde, käme es besser, es bliebe trocken. Sie sandte dem Himmel eine stumme Drohung zu.  
  
Während sie den sich die Klippe hinunter schlängelnden Pfad hinabstiegen, gesellte sich Din zu Minu, die etwas abseits der Gruppe lief.  
  
"Na? Aufgeregt?"  
  
"Ein bisschen", gab Minu zu. "Immerhin habe ich so was noch nie gemacht. Ich bin ja auch nur ein normales Mädchen."  
  
"Sei froh", seufzte Din und warf die Arme zum Himmel. "Ich konnte nie eins sein. Von klein auf wurde ich zum Orakel erzogen, Pflichten hier, Pflichten da! Aber ich habe es akzeptiert." Sie lächelte und wechselte das Thema. "Denk dran, es wird nicht besonders schwer für dich. Du musst einfach nur übers Meer schiffern und dann den Dschungel durchkämmen."  
  
Minu runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn es so leicht ist - wieso habt ihr es dann nicht schon längst selber gemacht?"  
  
Nayru hatte wohl zugehört, denn jetzt antwortete sie. "Din sagte ja: Als Orakel hat man seine Pflichten. Wir können nicht einfach weg und auf große Abenteuertour gehen. Wir müssen bei den Maku-Bäumen unseres Landes bleiben und das Gleichgewicht der Erde halten." Sie lächelte, ein wenig traurig, wie es Minu schien.  
  
"Aber wieso habt ihr dann nicht einfach Ralph geschickt?", fragte sie verwundert.  
  
Ralphs Brust schwoll an und er reckte das Kinn. "Ich habe auch meine Pflicht. Ich muss Nayru beschützen! Ich bin unabkömmlich!"  
  
Nayru klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter und lächelte. "Ja. Und dafür bin ich dir dankbar."  
  
Sie waren am Strand angekommen. Der Sand war noch feucht und kalt und hohe Wellen rollten an den Strand. Der Wind blies ihnen kalt um die Ohren. In der Nähe lag ein stacheliger roter Stein.  
  
Minu schaute etwas blöde aus der Wäsche. "Ja, und? Soll ich schwimmen?"  
  
"Nein. Dimitri wird dich tragen", sagte Nayru.  
  
Minu erinnerte sich, Dimitri war ein dinosaurierartiges Wesen - ein Dodongo, um genau zu sein - das ein guter Schwimmer war. Link konnte es mit einer Flöte herrufen. "Ich hab doch die Flöte nicht", seufzte Minu.  
  
Im selben Moment zuckten sie, die Orakel und Ralph zusammen. Alle starrten sich gegenseitig an. Minu versuchte so gut es ging, die Situation zu retten, indem sie einen verschwitzten Lachanfall bekam. "Ich meine, Flöte, haha, Flöte, kapiert ihr? Haha!!"  
  
Die Orakel sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie kapierten - Minu kapierte ja selber nicht - aber sie übergingen den peinlichen Moment. Nur Ralph kratzte sich am Kopf. "Häääääääää?!"  
  
"Sie meint Flöte, Ralph", sagte Nayru belehrend. "Verstehst du nicht? Flöte!"  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Und was ist jetzt mit Dimitri? Was soll das überhaupt sein?" Minu hatte inzwischen beschlossen, die Dumme zu mimen, damit die anderen nicht merkten, dass sie genau wusste, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
"Da." Din zeigte auf den stacheligen Felsen, und Minu begriff. "Oh! ..." Sie stapfte darauf zu und klopfte auf den harten Panzer. "Hallo? Lebt es?"  
  
Von irgendwo tief innen kam ein leises Grummeln. Minu schreckte zurück. "Iiiiih! Es lebt!!"  
  
"Dimitri ist ein freundlicher Dodongo", erklärte Nayru und legte die Hand auf das Tier. "Sie können hervorragend schwimmen. Er wird dich über das Meer zur Ostküste Ranelias tragen. Du weißt, wo Link zum letzten Mal aufgetaucht ist?"  
  
Minu dachte nach. Din hatte es ihr später noch einmal genau erklärt. "Im Konika-Dschungel?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
"Ja." Nayru lächelte selig und drückte Minu die Hand. "Schick uns eine Brieftaube, wenn du ihn gefunden hast. Und bitte vergiss nicht, ihm alles zu erzählen, ja?"  
  
"Jaahaaaaaaa", machte Minu etwas genervt, denn Nayru erklärte es ihr bereits zum zigsten Mal. Hielten die sie hier denn alle für blöd, nur weil sie aus einer anderen Welt kam? Die waren ja fast genauso schlimm wie ihre Familie. Da glaubte zwar auch keiner an Paralleluniversums, aber für blöd hielten sie Minu trotzdem.  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich Dimitri entrollt und stand nun in seiner vollen Pracht vor ihnen. Er war ungefähr zwei Meter lang und eins fünfzig hoch und sah gefährlich und gleichzeitig zum Knuddeln aus. Minu hatte ihn sich immer etwas anders vorgestellt, aber wie hieß es noch gleich, nichts kommt so, wie man es denkt? Sie fragte sich allerdings, wo zwischen den Stacheln sie sitzen sollte. Wenigstens konnte man auf diese Weise leicht auf ihn draufklettern. Dimitri hatte anscheinend genau begriffen, worum es ging, denn er senkte sich nun auf die Knie. Minu kletterte auf das dinosaurierartige Wesen, setzte sich irgendwo zwischen die riesigen Stacheln und klammerte sich gut fest.  
  
Din umarmte Dimitris Kopf und legte ihre Stirn an sein Nasenhorn. Er blinzelte sie verdutzt an, und Din flüsterte ihm ein paar Worte zu. Dimitri schien zu nicken und drehte sich zum Wasser um.  
  
Nayru, Din, Farore und Ralph winkten, als der Dodongo langsam ins Wasser schlurfte. "Viel Glück!!", rief Farore noch. Dann ging die Reise übers Wasser los.  
  
~  
  
Nachdem der erste Seekrankheitsanfall überwunden war und sie sich langsam an die nassen Füße gewöhnt hatte, lockerte Minu ihren Griff um Dimitris Stacheln etwas und sah sich um. Sie sah nichts als Wasser, runzelte die Stirn und packte die Karte aus. Wenn Din Recht hatte, dann trug Dimitri sie parallel zur Küste, bis sie eine Landzunge erreichten, auf dem sich ein Ausläufer des Konika-Dschungels befand. Nachdenklich fuhr Minu mit dem Finger über die Karte. Jetzt sollte sie auch Link kennen lernen - auf den war sie besonders gespannt. Sie rollte die Karte wieder zusammen und steckte sie zurück in den Reisesack.  
  
Dann trommelte sie auf Dimitris Panzer. "Hallo, du Vieh, können wir vielleicht auch schneller schwimmen?! Bei diesem Tempo brauchen wir nicht zwei Tage, sondern zwei Jahrhunderte, bis wir ankommen."  
  
Minu fiel vor Schreck fast ins Wasser, als Dimitri tatsächlich antwortete. Er sprach mit einer endlos langsamen und trägen Stimme, aber immerhin, er redete! "BBBBeeeeeiiiiii ........ ddddddiiiiiieeesssssseeeemmmmm ........ Ttteeemmmmpppooooo ....... brraauuuuccchhhhheeennnn ......... wwwwiiiiirrrrr .......... nnnnnuuuurrr ......... eeeeeiinnnneeeennnn ....... uuuuunnnndddd ............. eeeeeiinnnneeeennnnn ...... hhhhhhaaaalllbbeeenn ..... Ttaaaagggg."  
  
"Wääääh!", plärrte Minu. "Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!!! Gararararaa!!! Im Spiel hast du auch gesprochen, du Vieh! Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du das kannst?! Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt."  
  
"....... Ssspppiiiieelll? ......." Gelinde verwundert stellte Dimitri die Ohren auf.  
  
"Scheiße!" Sie schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund. "Vergiss das, OK?"  
  
"WWWaass .... iiisssst ..... dennnn ....... eeiinnnn ........ Spiiieeelllll?"  
  
Minu hämmerte ihren Kopf gegen eine der Stacheln. "Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?! Was haben deine Eltern mit dir gemacht, dass du noch nicht mal weißt, was ein SPIEL ist?!"  
  
[Anm. d. Autorin: Ich schreibs jetzt nicht mehr so auf, aber Dimitri spricht immer noch so, dass er für einen Satz eine halbe Ewigkeit braucht XD]  
  
"Nichts ... gegen ... meine ... Eltern." Dimitri hörte sich etwas verstimmt an. "Dodongos ... sind ... sehr ... gute ... Eltern."  
  
Minu verdrehte die Augen und wolle gerade etwas äußerst unfeines sagen, da kiekste sie plötzlich erschrocken auf. "Maaaann!", quengelte sie. "Blödes Mistvieh, kannst du nicht aufpassen?! Wenn du so tief im Wasser liegst, werd ich doch total nass!"  
  
"Ich ... liege ... nicht ... ich ... schwimme."  
  
Minu stöhnte auf. "Deppenvieh. Bist du schwer von Verstand?!"  
  
Dimitri drehte sich verärgert auf den Rücken, und Minu sah nur noch Wasser. Als der Dodongo sich wieder umdrehte und Minu ihren Schreikrampf ausgelebt hatte, musste sie zu ihrem Unbehagen feststellen, dass ihr Reiserucksack verschwunden war. Dafür kriegte Dimitri erst mal einen ordentlichen Tritt auf den Rücken, aber dank Panzer störte ihn das nicht im geringsten.  
  
Minu sah schließlich ein, dass es nichts brachte, ihn zu beschimpfen, und sie versuchte es auf die sanfte Art. "Hör mal, Vvvvv.Dimitri, können wir nicht noch mal zurückschwimmen und meinen Reisesack suchen?!"  
  
Dimitri blubberte leise ins Wasser. "Der ... ist ... doch ... schon ... längst ... untergegangen."  
  
Minu unterdrückte einen erneuten Wutanfall. "Aber da waren wichtige Sachen drin, Kleidung und alles! Soll ich nackt rumlaufen, oder was?"  
  
"Wenn ... ich ... abtauche ... um ... ihn ... zu ... suchen ... ertrinkst ... du."  
  
Darüber musste Minu eine Weile nachgrübeln. Schließlich sah sie ein, dass es stimmte, und runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Dann fiel ihr Nayru ein. Hastig fuhr ihre Hand in die Hosentasche - aber glücklicherweise war der Brief noch da. Auch der Ring, den Din ihr zuletzt noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie seufzte beruhigt auf. Den Dolch von Din hatte sie sich am Gürtel festgemacht, der war also auch noch da. Sie trat Dimitri noch einmal. "OK, alter Fettsack, diese Runde geht an dich."  
  
Darauf antwortete Dimitri nichts mehr.  
  
~  
  
Weit entfernt stand Link vor seiner kleinen Hütte und sah stirnrunzelnd zum Himmel hinauf, wo sich dunkle, bedrohliche Wolken zusammenballten. In der Ferne grollte es schon gefährlich. Noch war es trocken, aber das würde nicht mehr lange halten.  
  
Er seufzte und steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide zurück. Sein Blick wanderte über die kleine Lichtung, auf der er seine Schwertkampfübungen zu machen pflegte, damit er nicht aus der Form geriet. Er hatte zwar nicht vor, in seinem ganzen Leben noch einmal irgendetwas heldenhaftes zu tun, aber er wollte auch nicht zu einem haarigen Sandsack aus dem Dschungel mutieren. Und so übte er weiter fleißig jeden Morgen und jeden Abend.  
  
Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, hier im Dschungel zu vereinsamen.  
  
Er stapfte wieder in seine bescheidene Hütte hinein, ging hinüber zu seinem Schrank und musste entdecken, dass ihm seine Lebensmittel zur Neige gingen. Im Dschungel ernährte er sich von den Früchten, die ihm die Pflanzen boten, und jagte auch ab und zu ein paar kleine Tiere. Im nahen Fluss konnte er angeln. Fische waren eine nette Abwechslung, wenn man nach Wochen von Hasen- und Vogelfleisch gespickt mit irgendwelchen undefinierbaren Früchten oder Pilzen einen Schreikrampf bekam, wenn schon wieder nichts anderes auf der Speisekarte stand. Allerdings hatte er beim Angeln irgendwie nie Glück.  
  
Er pickte sich wahllos eine große, runde Frucht aus dem selbstgeflochtenen und mittlerweile durchlöchertem Korb und biss hinein. Ein rosa Wurm strahlte ihm entgegen. Angewidert warf Link ihn mitsamt seinem Abendessen aus dem Fenster. Langsam begann ihm der Dschungel auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
  
Aber er hatte auch keine Lust, sich wieder der Welt zu zeigen.  
  
~  
  
"Es ... wird ... wieder ... stürmisch."  
  
Dimitri stieß einen Schwall Luft aus, der sich an der Wasseroberfläche in Blubberblasen auflöste.  
  
Minu glaubte das selbe. In den letzten Stunden war ihre grüne Gesichtsfarbe mit den Wellen gestiegen und gestiegen, und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihr Essen noch bei sich behalten konnte. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an Dimitris Stacheln und hoffte entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese dunkelschwarzen Wolken sie nur vereimern wollten.  
  
Wie gesagt, sie war ja schon immer ein wenig krank gewesen.  
  
"Können wir dann nicht noch ein bisschen schneller schwimmen?", fragte sie das rote Ungeheuer, das immer noch mit erschreckender Gemütlichkeit durchs Wasser dümpelte.  
  
"Ich ... finde ... nicht ... dass ... das ... nötig ... ist."  
  
"Ich aber", sagte Minu kläglich. "Bitte ... ich kotze sonst!"  
  
"Das ... ist ... nicht ... mein ... Problem."  
  
"Unsensibler Fleischklotz", knurrte Minu. In ihrem Magen brodelte es gefährlich, als Dimitri einen weiteren Wellengiganten überquerte. Am Himmel ballte sich erschreckend bedrohlich eine endlose Wand von äußerst böse aussehenden Regenwolken zusammen, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Tropfen fielen, denen schon bald eine wahrhafte Sintflut folgte. Nach ein paar Minuten war Minu bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.  
  
Dimitri nahm das alles mit Ruhe auf. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, er wurde weder schneller noch langsamer - eigentlich zeigte er überhaupt keine Reaktion.  
  
Krampfhaft klammerte sich das Mädchen ab ihr Reittier. Welle hoch, Welle runter, Welle hoch, Welle runter ... und ihr Magen im selben Rhythmus. Der nun aufkommende Wind - als wäre es nicht von allem schon genug! - blies ihr den Regen wie tausend spitze Nadeln ins Gesicht, und verzweifelt senkte sie den Kopf, doch jetzt wurde ihre Kopfhaut malträtiert, und das war auch nicht besser. Der Wind blies so heftig, dass sie Mühe hatte, Luft zu bekommen, Salzwasser und Regentropfen rannen über ihr Gesicht, es gab keine einzige trockene Stelle an ihrem Körper, und zu allem Überfluss war es auch noch eisig kalt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte auf diese Weise, das Wasser aus ihren Augen hinauszubekommen, damit sie sich umsehen konnte. Blinzelt richtete sie ihren Kopf nach vorne, doch sie sah nur Wasser; lag das nun an ihren nassen Augen oder an der Regenwand vor ihnen? Grau, alles grau.  
  
Und Dimitri schwamm immer noch, immer weiter der Nase nach, ohne sich am Spektakel der Naturgewalten zu stören. Halt mal - bildete sie sich das ein, oder schlingerte er? Kam er mit den riesigen Wellen nicht zurecht, die ihn aus seiner Bahn drücken wollten?  
  
Der Wind sauste und brauste, die Luft war erfüllt von seinem irgendwie gespenstischem Heulen. Der Regen peitschte in Schauern über sie hinweg. Dimitri stürzte in ein Wellental.  
  
Was war das vor ihnen? War da was in den Wellen?  
  
Sie wollte nicht loslassen, um sich das Wasser aus den Augen zu reiben, doch es sah so aus, als schwämme da etwas im Wasser ... sie sah nur verschwommene Schemen ... verdammt, sie brauchte Gewissheit! Ohne zu überlegen riss sie eine Hand von Dimitris Stacheln und rieb sich ein Auge. Im selben Moment brüllte Dimitri "FESTHALTEN!" und irgendetwas traf Minu mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie einfach von ihn hinunter und ins eisige Wasser geschleudert wurde. Sie tauchte unter, versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten, aber da war nur Wasser, es war so ruhig hier unten; sie wurde wieder hochgedrückt und da waren die Geräusche wieder, laut und brausend, das Regenrauschen, das Klatschen der Wellen, und das Donnern des Gewitters, und über den Himmel zuckten Blitze - sie sah durch den Regen, dass Dimitri nirgends war, verdammt, wo war er denn? - aber da kam schon die nächste Welle und sie wurde immer weiter fortgetrieben, unters Wasser gedrückt, verdammt, sie bekam überhaupt keine Luft mehr! Wild ruderte sie mit ihren Armen umher, sie verspürte den Drang zu schreien, als sie den Ernst ihrer Situation erkannte - sie wurde wieder nach oben gestoßen, versuchte sich gegen diese Macht zu wehren, aber das Meer war zu stark, es riss sie mit sich, von einer Welle zur anderen und hinab ins Wellental - unter die Wasseroberfläche - kaum war sie das nächste Mal oben, öffnete sie ihren Mund und schrie so laut sie konnte, aber der Sturm verschluckte ihre Stimme, und mit dem nächsten Wellenschlag war sie wieder unten, Wasser im Mund, und dann wieder oben, der Regen war so dicht, so viel, dass er es ihr schwer machte zu atmen.  
  
Ihre Kraft schwand, sie konnte nicht mehr schreien, nicht mehr atmen, sie versuchte verzweifelt zu schwimmen, aber nicht mal das funktionierte. In panischer Angst japste sie nach Luft, ihr Körper wurde schlaffer und schlaffer, und von Dimitri keine Spur. Sie geriet wieder unter Wasser, das Salz brannte in ihren Augen und in ihrem Mund, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren, ließ sich einfach dahintreiben, auf und ab, auf und ab. Die Geräusche drangen zu ihr hindurch wie durch Watte, während sie scheinbar von Welle zu Welle tanzte, ein bald lebloser Körper ...  
  
Sollte das das Ende sein?  
  
Ein letzter, hoffnungsloser Versuch, sich zu retten, der ihre letzte Willens- und Körperkraft verbrauchte. Dann geriet sie wieder unter Wasser, und ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Mund, etwas wie Erleichterung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie ihren Blick durch das aufgepeitschte Wasser nach oben richtete und nur Grau sah, nichts sonst. Es war ruhig hier unten, ganz still. Sie trieb weiter nach unten. Ihr Körper war wie tot. Sie fror nicht einmal mehr. Das Wasser schien gemütlich. Ein schöner Ort, es zu beenden, nicht wahr? Ja, ja, hier kannst du ruhen. Niemand wird dich stören. Stimmen. Komisch. Ihre Lunge tat weh, drohte zu zerbersten, aber sie merkte es nicht, merkte gar nichts mehr.  
  
Doch plötzlich, ein Schatten, der durchs Wasser geschossen kam, ein Rauschen, ein Dröhnen, etwas hartes - Seeungeheuer? - sie wurde an die Luft gedrückt und verschwand nicht wieder nach unten, immer noch Regen und Wasser, immer noch laute Geräusche, aber Luft, Luft! Sie schnappte gierig danach, sog ihre leeren Lungen voll, konnte sie nicht bewegen, lag einfach da und krampfte ihre Finger um Dimitris Stacheln. Der dumme Fleischklotz hat dich doch gerettet, nicht wahr? Dummes, dummes, dummes Ding ... Sie wusste nicht, wen ihre Gedanken meinten. Wasser lief ihre Wangen hinunter - Regen? Tränen? Meer? - ihr Herz schlug ihr so hart gegen die Rippen, dass sie meinte, es zerplatze. Und irgendwann versank sie dann im rettenden Dunkel, mit dem letzten Gedanken, dass sie lebte, dass sie gerettet war, und dass sie wieder aufwachen würde.  
  
Und Dimitri paddelte weiter, wie der Fels in der Brandung, still, gemächlich, sich um nichts kümmern - immer ihrem Ziel entgegen.  
  
~  
  
Anderthalb Tage später.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte Minu zum ersten Mal seit - wie es ihr schien - einer Ewigkeit und drei Tagen wieder den Fuß auf feste Erde. Nach über einem Tag auf See und ihrem kleinen Abenteuer war ihr das ewige Geschwanke der Wellen ins Blut übergegangen, und so brauchte sie ein paar Schritte, um sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen, gerade zu gehen und nicht hin und her zu taumeln.  
  
Sie wandte sich zu Dimitri um und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Der Dodongo war gerade dabei, seine Tonne Gewicht wieder ins Wasser zu tragen.  
  
"Hey! Dimitri!" Minu lief ihm hinterher und blieb dann stehen, unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollte, oder musste. "Danke ..." brachte sie schließlich hinaus. "Du hast mir echt das Leben gerettet. Ohne dich wäre ich - wäre ich - Gott, ich wär da unten im Meer abgesoffen! Aber wer ahnt auch, dass da Baumstämme in Wellen rumschwimmen ... Na ja ... Echt, ich wär tot ohne dich." Überwältigt hielt sie einen Moment inne, um sich das klar werden zu lassen. "Und danke auch dafür", fügte sie schließlich matt hinzu, "dass du mich getragen hast. War echt nett. Tausend Dank."  
  
"Habe ... ich ... nicht ... für ... dich ... getan. Nayru ... hat ... mich ... drum ... gebeten."  
  
Sie streckte dem Dinosaurierwesen die Zunge raus. "Na und? Ich kann mich doch trotzdem bedanken. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder. Du hast auch noch was bei mir gut, jetzt ... Also ..."  
  
Ein lauer Platscher, Minu war nass und Dimitri im Wasser. Er sah sich um und blinzelte sie aus großen Augen an. "Ja. Vielleicht. Vielleicht ... sieht ... man ... sich ... auch ... mal ... wieder. Grüße ... Link ... von ... mir. Er ... ist ... immer ... sehr ... nett ... zu ... mir."  
  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte ihm die Nase. "Ja. Mach ich."  
  
Er tauchte unter.  
  
Minu blieb noch ein paar Sekunden stehen, drehte sich dann um, holte tief Luft und marschierte in den wenig einladend aussehenden Dschungel, immer der Nase nach.  
  
~  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später hatte sie die Nase voll. Dieser blöde Dschungel hatte sich irgendwie gegen sie gestellt. Egal was sie tat, entweder sie landete am selben Punkt oder auf der Nase. Mindestens einhundertdreiundzwanzig Mal war sie jetzt schon gestolpert und hingefallen. Oder im Kreis gelaufen. Sie blieb stehen und verschnaufte erst mal, nur um dann zu bemerken, dass sie schon wieder an der selben Stelle stand wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Wütend umklammerte sie den Dolch, den sie schon vor Ewigkeiten zur Hand genommen hatte, und zerhackstückselte erst einmal eine Pflanze, die sich im Weg rankte.  
  
Dann sah sie sich erschöpft um. Dieser Dschungel hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, ganz sicher. Sie spürte schon seine irre Vorfreude und die Verrücktheit, die in ihren Adern heraufkroch ...  
  
Wütend über sich selbst schüttelte sie den Kopf und hieb den Dolch in einen Baumstamm. Wenn das so weiter ging, machte sie sich wirklich noch verrückt! Unglaublich, wie blöde ein Mensch sein konnte.  
  
Plötzlich knurrte es ganz in ihrer Nähe.  
  
Minu sah sich verwundert um und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, um sich den Schweiß abzuwischen. Ätzend heiß war das hier. Die Luft schien zu stehen und war so dick, dass man sie mit dem Messer hätte schneiden können.  
  
Wieder knurrte es.  
  
Jetzt war sie sich ganz sicher, dass es keine Halluzination war. Sie spitzte die Ohren. Raschelte da nicht etwas? Hörte es sich nicht so an, als tropfe da was? Sabberte da was im Gebüsch herum? Etwa ein perverser, happosai-mäßiger Spanner? Ihre Hand wanderte zum Dolch an ihrem Gürtel und sie flog herum.  
  
Im nächsten Moment passierten zwei Dinge.  
  
Das erste war, dass sie eine Menge Sabbertropfen ins Gesicht geschleudert bekam, und zwar von etwas, das sehr groß, sehr hässlich und sehr gefährlich aussah und im Moment immer näher kam, mit den Pranken in der Luft herumschlug, das Maul sehr weit aufgerissen hatte (Minu sah eine Reihe von hässlichen Zähnen, mit denen sie LIEBER NICHT in Berührung kommen wollte) und zum Steinerweichen brüllte.  
  
Das zweite war, dass ihr auffiel, dass ihr Dolch nicht mehr an ihrem Gürtel hängte. Sie hatte noch so viel Zeit, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihn in einen vermeintlichen Baumstamm gesteckt hatte, der sich aber nun als Rücken dieses unangenehmen Etwas entpuppt hatte (der Dolche stakste noch irgendwo zwischen den Schuppen) bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie sich lieber aus dem Staub machen sollte. Das Ding sah relativ langsam aus, so kompakt gebaut, wie es war, da sollte sie eine Chance haben.  
  
Zeit zum Abhauen blieb aber leider nicht. Der Berg aus Zähnen, Sabber und Panzerschuppen war leider doch nicht so lahm, wie sie gedacht hatte, und bewegte sich nun in rasanter Schnelle auf sie zu. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, da bohrten sich im Baum hinter ihr auch schon gewaltige Pranken in die Rinde.  
  
Hastig rappelte sie sich wieder auf und schlug sich seitwärts in die Büsche. Das Ding folgte ihr. Und leider schien es schneller zu sein als sie. Und es kannte sich im Dschungel besser aus als sie. Durch seine Größe konnte es die Pflanzen auch einfach niedertrampeln - sie musste sie beiseite biegen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte das Getrampel auf. Überrascht blieb Minu stehen und sah sich um - hatte es die Verfolgung aufgegeben?  
  
Im selben Moment landete ungefähr eine Tonne Muskelfleisch auf ihr. Sie und das Monster krachten zusammen auf den Dschungelboden, und sie wusste, dass das das Ende war. Sie war dem Scheißvieh unterlegen. Sie konnte gar nicht gewinnen ...  
  
Das Vieh schien siegessicher zu lachen, aber es hörte sich an wie grunzen. Minu kniff die Augen zusammen und bereitete sich auf die Todesattacke vor.  
  
Sie kam.  
  
Aber nicht für sie.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden schreien, jemand sprang über sie hinweg, das Gewicht war plötzlich fort, hinter ihr hörte sie Laute, die von einem wilden Gerangel kamen, aber sie traute sich nicht aufzustehen. Im Übrigen glaubte sie auch nicht, dass sie das noch auf die Reihe kriegen würde. Alle ihre Knochen schienen wie zerquetscht.  
  
Dann hörten die Geräusche plötzlich auf. Jemand trat über sie hinweg und kniete sich vor ihr nieder. Minu blinzelte. Braune, seeehr große Stiefel?!  
  
Sollte ihr dazu nicht was einfallen? ... Moaaah, waren die riiiesig.  
  
"Bist du OK?", fragte eine Stimme.  
  
Hörte sich an wie von einem Jungen. War wahrscheinlich auch einer. So um die sechzehn, siebzehn Jahre alt.  
  
"Lebst du noch?" Jemand piekste sie in den Rücken.  
  
Langsam dämmerte ihr, dass SIE die Angesprochene war. Und dass man Leute, die keinen einzigen heilen Knochen mehr im Leib hatten, nicht in den Rücken pieksen sollte. Das tat WEH.  
  
Sie sprang auf und versuchte "MAAANN, DU ARSCHLOCH" zu brüllen, aber aufspringen kam in ihrem derzeitigem Zustand nicht gut, und so sackte sie gleich wieder in sich zusammen wie ein Luftballon, den man mit der Nadel sticht. Von unten schaffte sie es gerade noch, "Aua" zu dem Typen heraufzuröcheln. Hey ... der hatte ja lange Ohren. Aber diese komische grüne Mütze sah echt blöd aus. Irgendwie aber lustig.  
  
Der Kerl musterte sie prüfend. Bevor sie ihn Ohnmacht fiel, fiel ihr gerade noch auf, was so ein Typ eigentlich mitten im Dschungel zu suchen hatte.  
  
Dann war es aber endgültig vorbei mit der Bewusstseinsphase.  
  
Link kratzte sich am Kopf, fand das Mädchen einen Moment lang ziemlich verrückt, nahm sie dann auf die Arme und trug sie zu seiner Hütte.  
  
~  
  
Als Minu aufwachte, war das erste, an das sie sich erinnerte, dass jemand ihr das Gesicht vollgesabbert hatte. In der Zeit, in der sie geschlafen hatte, war der Sabber auf ihrem Gesicht getrocknet und fühlte sich nun äußerst ekelhaft an. Außerdem stank es.  
  
Nachdem sie diese (seeeeeehr intelligenten) Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, richtete sich auf und fragte sich das nächst liegendste: Wo zur Hölle war Dimitri?  
  
OK, das war vielleicht nicht das nächst liegendste, aber der Gedanke, sich zu fragen, wo sie war, kam ihr auch ein paar Minuten später.  
  
Während sie also superschlaue Gedanken dachte, trat durch eine Art Vorhand aus dem Nebenzimmer Link ein. Er betrachtete sie kurz und klopfte dann an die Wand. Sie fuhr herum und fixierte ihn.  
  
"Verletzte soll man nicht pieksen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Eh?"  
  
Minu fiel ein, dass das doch ein bisschen ZU verrückt wirken musste, und änderte ihren Satz dementsprechend ab. "Wo bin ich hier?"  
  
"Im Dschungel", sagte Link und korrigierte sich: "In meiner Hütte. Wer bist du?"  
  
"Geheimagentin 007, im Auftrag Gottes unterwegs", sagte Minu geheimnisvoll. Als Link ein verwirrtes Gesicht machte, sagte sie ihm ihren wirklichen Namen.  
  
Er sagte ihr seinen.  
  
Binnen weniger Sekunden hing Minu an Link.  
  
"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ink!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"?!??!?!?!?!?" Der Held wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Da hing ihm ein wildfremdes Mädchen um den Bauch, was damit beschäftigt war, abwechselnd in extrem schrillen Tönen "Liiiink" mit einer Million i's zu quietschen, ihn noch fester an sich zu drücken und ihn freudestrahlend anzustarren. Selbiges Mädchen hatte er erst vor wenigen Stunden im Dschungel aus den Fängen eines Moblins gerettet, und ihre Reaktion war eigentlich nicht die, die man von einem Fräulein erwartete, dass mit seinem blanken Leben davongekommen war.  
  
Hastig versuchte er sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien, aber sie hielt fest. Link überlegte sich, ob er vielleicht das Schwert zur Hand nehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er benutzte stattdessen seine Stimme.  
  
"WÜRDEST DU BITTE DIE GÜTE HABEN, MICH LOSZULASSEN", schrie er und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Minu starrte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Was denn, was denn - ich hab dich doch nur begrüßt", meinte sie pikiert und rappelte sich auf die Füße. Dann sah sie sich um. "Das ist ja eine echt kleine Hütte. Wohnst du hier schon lange?"  
  
Links Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Hm. - Woher kommst du? Was hast du im Dschungel zu suchen? Hier kommen nicht oft Leute her." Deswegen war er selbst ja hergekommen.  
  
"Ich? Ich komme ..." Minu überlegte sich, ob sie ihm ebenfalls sofort sagen sollte, dass sie von einer anderen Welt kam. Irgendwie beschloss sie dann, das nicht zu tun, strahlte und sagte die Wahrheit: "Ich komme übers Meer!"  
  
"Und von wo? Bist du den ganzen Weg geschwommen?"  
  
"Nein. Da war ein Dodongo namens Dimitri, von dem ich dich übrigens grüßen soll ..." Sie schlug sich erschrocken die Hände auf den Mund, riss die Augen auf und starrte Link an, der ebenso überrascht zurückstarrte. Dieses Mädchen war also gekommen, um ihn zu suchen?  
  
Dann hatte er binnen einer Zehntelsekunde sein Schwert gezogen und richtete die Spitze Minu an den Hals.  
  
"Was willst du", knurrte er.  
  
Sie hob zitternd die Hände und schluckte. "Ich ... ich ... ich ..."  
  
"REDE!"  
  
"Ich will was zu trinkeeeeeeeen!!"  
  
~  
  
Ein paar Minuten später. Link und Minu saßen nun gemeinsam am Tisch, Minu schlürfte Wasser aus einem großen Holzbecher, und Link saß ihr gegenüber und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Zwischen ihnen lag offen das Schwert. Die Spitze zeigte auf Minu, die sich im Moment jedoch nicht daran störte.  
  
Befriedigt setzte sie den Becher an und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Jetzt geht's mir schon besser. Danke."  
  
"Bitte", sagte er grimmig. "Und jetzt schieß los. Wer bist du?"  
  
"Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Mein Name ist Minu."  
  
"Und wieso bist du im Dschungel? Das hier ist ein menschenleerer Ort, kapiert!? Hier kommt man nicht einfach so ohne Grund her."  
  
Minu starrte auf die Tischplatte. "Ich hab ja einen Grund", sagte sie. "Ich wurde geschickt. Und zwar von ..."  
  
Sollte sie es wirklich sagen?  
  
"Jaaaaa? Lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen", meinte Link.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und entschloss sich positiv. "Von den Orakeln", sagte sie und sah auf, nur um Links fassungslosem Blick zu begegnen. "Von Nayru und Din und Farore. Nayru hat mir sogar einen Zettel für dich mitgegeben!", fiel ihr plötzlich strahlend ein. Sie zog die Rolle aus der Hosentasche und legte sie vor Link auf den Tisch. "Der ist von Nayru. Aber sie meinte, die anderen beiden sollten nichts davon wissen."  
  
Links Finger schlossen sich darum. "Was weißt du noch? Wieso schicken sie dich?"  
  
"Na ja ... sie haben gemeint, die Welt ist in Gefahr und so ... von Norden kommt eine Bedrohung ... und dass sie keine Ahnung haben, wie sie die Welt sonst retten können", fasste Minu alles zusammen, was sie behalten hatte. "Na ja, und mehr ist es nicht. Da steht vielleicht mehr drin."  
  
Link nickte und erhob sich. "Du hast also mit der ganzen Sache gar nichts zu tun. Tut mir leid wegen vorhin, ich hätte nicht so panisch reagieren sollten." Er steckte das Schwert in die Scheide zurück und stellte ein paar Früchte auf den Tisch. "Da. Falls du Hunger hast. Ich bin im Nebenraum."  
  
Durch den Vorhang trat er aus dem Zimmer und Minu machte sich an die Früchte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam er jedoch mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück und legte das Papier vor sie auf den Tisch. "Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was DAS sein soll?"  
  
Minu starrte mit vollem Mund auf das Blatt. "Daf ift fa ganf naff", sagte sie überrascht und schluckte.  
  
"Du bist nicht ZUFÄLLIGERWEISE ins Wasser gefallen, oder?", fragte Link und wies auf die verlaufene Tinte. Kein einziger Buchstabe war mehr zu entziffern. Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit. Minu war versucht "Ich waaars nicht" zu sagen, aber das konnte sie sich gerade noch verkneifen.  
  
Kleinlaut sah sie zu Link auf. "Ja ... aber ich habs wirklich nicht extra gemacht und es tut mir leid!! Es ist echt nicht meine Schuld!", beteuerte sie. "Im übrigen wäre ich bei der ganzen Aktion fast draufgegangen, du kannst dich also mal bei mir bedanken, und überhaupt, es ist nicht meine ..."  
  
Link rollte den Brief zusammen und Minu schien es, als schmunzle er. "Verstehe." Dann zog ein ratloser Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. "Und was machen wir jetzt mit dir?"  
  
Minu zog eine Schnute. "Das haben sich die Orakel auch schon gefragt."  
  
"Der Dschungel ist kein Ort für dich", sagte Link achselzuckend. "Hier kannst du auf keinen Fall bleiben." Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. "Also heute ist es definitiv zu spät, als dass wir dich noch irgendwohin bringen können."  
  
Minu sprang auf und sah ihn fast verzweifelt an. Das war ja unglaublich. "Hör mal, ich bin mit einer MISSION gekommen, verstehst du das nicht? Die Orakel haben eine Bitte an dich! Du musst diese Welt retten, du musst -"  
  
Links Gesicht verschloss sich. "Ich muss gar nichts. Ich bin auch nur ein ..." Er schwieg.  
  
"... ein Held, das bist du!", sagte Minu. "Sie zählen auf dich! Sie sind total verzweifelt, sie haben gar keine Ahnung, wie es weitergeht, und die Maku-Bäume wissen auch nicht weiter. Es scheint ausweglos. Aber du, du ..."  
  
"Du kennst die Vergangenheit nicht", sagte Link leise. "Vielleicht würdest du es ja dann verstehen. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich will nicht, und ich glaub auch nicht, dass ich kann."  
  
Eindringlich sah sie ihn an. "Dann erzähl mir doch, was passiert ist. Ich will dich verstehen. Ich will mal wissen, was dich bewegt, diese Welt vor die Hunde gehen zu lassen, nur damit du deinen Willen kriegst. Also ich finde das ziemlich egoistisch."  
  
Überrascht sah Link sie an. Aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte er es noch gar nicht getrachtet. Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. "Na gut. Dann ... Ich muss es dir wohl erzählen, nicht wahr?" Ein gequältes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht, als er Minu Wasser nachgoss, die Arme verschränkte und zu erzählen begann ...  
  
~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ... ~~~  
  
############################################### Wooohoooooo - noch ein Nachwort!!! ^^  
  
Äh, ja, als aller erstes sag ich mal was zu Minu ... das ist eine Figur, die mir völlig aus der Hand rutscht. Das sollte ja mal ich sein, aber bis auf den Namen scheinen wir jetzt nichts mehr gemeinsam zu haben. Trotzdem mag ich sie irgendwie ^^ Sie ist so blöde, das find ich immer lustig. Ich hab auch keine Seekrankheit, so wie Minu, aber das musste sein, weil sie unbedingt ins Wasser fallen musste ... Habt ja wahrscheinlich schon gecheckt, wieso ... Falls ihr jetzt aber denkt, Minu ist egoistisch und egozentrisch und verzogen, dann lasst euch sagen, in diesen Charaktereigenschaften stimmt sie mit mir überein :P  
  
Und wieso Link das Gefühl hat, dass er im Dschungel vereinsamt, wissen alle, die die Games für den Game Boy gespielt haben. Da erfährt man gar nichts über Links Herkunft aus dem Kokiridorf, da ist der Süße nämlich einfach bloß ein Kerl, der durch die Gegend rennt und mit dem Schwert Monster verkloppt. Das heißt er hat auch keine Navi, die ihm hilft ... Musste ich mir alles mühsam aus dem Manga zusammenklauben und aus dem Spiel, was ich ansatzweise mal bei einer Freundin gespielt hab!!  
  
Sorry für den happosai-mäßigen Spanner. Der musste einfach sein XD  
  
Wenn ihr wollt, gebt ein Kommentar ab. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, lasst es bleiben. Oder aber schreibt an webmistress_milu@yahoo.de. Viren gehen ins Archiv. Heiratsanträge auch, Todesdrohungen werden als Scherz befunden, und bei Kontoüberweisungen und allem anderen, was mit Geld zu tun hat, das am Ende bei MIR landet *mit dem Finger auf sich zeig* mach ich gerne mit. Auf alles andere antworte ich (vielleicht). ^^ 


	3. Besessen

LEGEND'S ALIVE - Das vierte Orakel  
  
###############################################  
  
Autorin: Higgsgügü! Gazzlwobbs! Nusratschu! Krapsibitü! Parmesan-Power!  
  
Disclaimer: Weeeell, weeeeeell ... *auffer Liste nachschau* Alle Zelda-related Figuren oder Orte gehören nicht mir ... der Rest schon.  
  
Genre: Dies und das. Keine Ahnung Oo Humor, Adventure, Drama? (Zufallstreffer!) BINGO!  
  
+++~~~Achtung, Achtung, piep, piep (diesmal ohne großartiges Intro, sonst wäre ich ja schon WIEDER heiser)~~~+++ Wenn ihr LA-DvO 1 und 2 gelesen habt (was sicher der Fall ist *mit der Pistole droh*) dann könnt ihr euch ja denken, was kommt: Die Charaktere hab ich alle manipuliert. So. Das wars. Siehe Teil 1 und 2 for further information *lalala* *schreibfaul ist*  
  
+++~~~Achtung, Achtung, piep, piep Teil 2 (ebenfalls ohne Intro)~~~+++ Minu bin nicht ich ... Ich bin nicht Minu ... Minu ist nicht ich ... ich ist nicht Minu ... wie auch immer ... lalala +++LET THE PARTY BEGIN+++  
  
Ich bitte zu beachten, dass Link in dieser Geschichte kein kleiner, sondern ein großer Held ist (sprich: "erwachsen"!)  
  
(Dieser Disclaimer war nicht so originell wie die letzten, hab ich recht? Hab mir keine Mühe gegeben. Wollte schnell weiterschreiben.)  
Kapitel 3. Besessen  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~ Farore entrollte das Pergament, das der junge Gorone ihnen überbracht hatte, glättete sie und las die Nachricht. Gespannt warteten Nayru und Din, bis sie fertig war. Post war etwas so spannendes.  
  
Das Orakel der Geheimnisse ließ die Rolle wieder zuschnappen und sah zu ihren Mitorakeln. Ein Lächeln zog um ihren Mund. "Es ist von Link", erklärte sie glücklich, legte die Rolle auf den Tisch und gab dem Goronen sein Gehalt, einige Rubine in einem Ledersäckchen. Er bedankte sich und verließ den Raum. "Er schreibt vom Kugelkamm. Dort hat er gerade die Goronen von einem Drachen befreit, der ihr Gebiet terrorisierte."  
  
Auch Nayru hatte einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt wie Farore. "Ist es nicht schön, dass er uns immer schreibt?", fragte sie beschwingt. "Er kommt zwar nur selten vorbei, aber er schickt ständig Briefe. Ich finde das toll!"  
  
Din nickte grinsend. "Und seine Briefe erst ... 'Ich habe diese Heldentat gemacht, ich habe jene Heldentat gemacht ...' Ich wette mal, Link ist der aktivste Held in der ganzen Welt."  
  
"Das reimt sich und stimmt", lächelte Nayru.  
  
Farore betrachtete sie schweigend. Immer, wenn sie Post von Link bekamen, war sie selbst nicht die einzige, die sich wie ein kleines Kind freute. Auch Nayru bekam immer einen rosigen Schimmer auf den Wangen. Farore fragte sich langsam, ob Nayru vielleicht auch Link liebte. Der arme Ralph.  
  
Farore legte die Finger um die Rolle. "Ich bringe sie ins Archiv", erklärte sie und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. Sie hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, alles zu archivieren. Als Orakel entwickelte man seine kleinen schrägen Angewohnheiten. Nayru sammelte Lieder - wann immer sie ein neues hörte, lauschte sie ihm, schrieb die Worte auf und prägte sich die Melodie ein. Din sammelte Tänze auf die selbe Weise, zusehen und einprägen. Und sie selbst hatte mit der Zeit ein riesiges Archiv zusammengetragen, eine Bibliothek, verteilt über die vielen kleinen Laubhäuser in der Krone der Maku-Bäume in Labrynna und Holodrum, in der sie einen Großteil der Zeit verbrachte, indem sie in alten und neuen Büchern las, sich Wissen aneignete und Dinge nachforschte.  
  
Nachdem Farore die Rolle einsortiert hatte - für Links Briefe gab es ein besonderes Regal, dessen Ordnung nur sie kannte - kehrte sie in die Maku- Halle zurück. Nayru und Din saßen noch hier und unterhielten sich. Farore setzte sich dazu. Das Orakel der Zeiten sprach sie gleich an. "Sag, Farore, dir ist doch auch aufgefallen, dass Link immer mehr für uns tut?"  
  
Sie nickte. "Ja ... er ist eben ein Held." Hinter ihrer Maske war sie verwundert. Worauf wollte Nayru hinaus? Din schwieg, sie schien bereits eingeweiht.  
  
"Er muss diese ganzen Dinge gar nicht tun. Ich meine, fändest du es als Held gerecht, wenn du durch die Lande zögst und andauernd irgendwelche Monster bekämpfen müsstest?", bohrte Nayru nach.  
  
Farore überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie ehrlich. "Ich bin kein Held, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mich als einer fühlen würde."  
  
Nayru strich sich über das Haar. "Ich wäre nicht glücklich", sagte sie versonnen und zwirbelte eine lange blaue Strähne zwischen den Fingern. "Ich fände es ungerecht. Ich würde ein Haus wollen und ein warmes Kaminfeuer und dass ich nur herumziehen müsste, wenn man mich bräuchte."  
  
"Aber du bist eine Frau", erinnerte Farore sie kühn. "Und du bist kein Held. Du bist ein Orakel. Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sich ein Held fühlt."  
  
"Doch", sagte Nayru steifsinnig. "Und ich finde, wir sollten etwas an seiner Lage ändern."  
  
Farore glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. "WAS hast du bitte gesagt? Kannst du das für mich wiederholen?"  
  
Nayru macht gleich weiter. "Wir geben ihm ein kleines Haus irgendwo, wo er gerne wohnen möchte, und dann geben wir ihm immer eine Belohnung, wenn er wieder etwas heldenhaftes getan hat. Dann ist Link sicher -"  
  
Farore sprang auf. Ihre beiden Dutts zitterten vor Wut. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", schrie sie. "Das wäre ja wie ein Hund, den man an einer Leine hält! Das können wir doch nicht machen mit ihm! Er ist ein Held, kein Haustier!"  
  
Auch Nayru erhob sich. "Hast du ihn schon einmal gesehen in letzter Zeit?", sagte sie und rang um Fassung. Auch sie war wütend. "Hast du mal gesehen, in was für Kleidung er herumläuft? Schmutzig und abgetragen. Er sammelt sich seine paar Rubine zusammen, indem er Büsche zerhackstückselt und gegen Monster kämpft, in der Hoffnung, sie verlieren ein paar! Oder er geht in Spielhallen und versucht dort sein Glück. Er wohnt nirgends, sondern zieht andauernd herum wie ein obdachloser Oktorok!" Während ihrer Rede war sie immer lauter geworden, und nun schrie sie Farore richtiggehend an. "Und dann wollen auch noch alle von ihm, dass er das Geviech tötet, was ihnen auf die Nerven geht! Ich wette, er fühlt sich so was von verarscht!"  
  
"Na, na", rollte die träge Stimme des Maku-Baumes von irgendwo heran. "So ein böses Wort."  
  
Sie beachteten ihn gar nicht. Zwischen den beiden Orakeln wurde ein stummer Kampf gefochten; sie starrten sich gegenseitig so wütend an, dass die Luft bald in Flammen aufzugehen drohte. Din wagte nicht einzugreifen.  
  
Auch in Farore kämpfte es. Einerseits wollte sie Nayrus Worten glauben schenken, andererseits wusste sie, dass Link auch Ehrgefühl hatte, und dass wäre verletzt, wenn sie das taten, was Nayru vorgeschlagen hatte. Wenn sie ihn bezahlen würden. Dann käme er sich -sicher- verarscht vor. Er war glücklich so, wie es jetzt war - da war sie sich ganz sicher.  
  
Aber wenn Nayru doch Recht hatte? Wenn es ihm schlecht ging? Wenn es LINK schlecht ging, der sie immer so nett behandelte? Wenn es ihm irgendwann zu viel werden würde und er gar nicht mehr käme?  
  
Sie gab auf. Nayru hatte gewonnen. "Wenn du meinst, dass es das richtige ist", sagte sie und wunderte sich selbst, wie gleichgültig es sich anhörte, "dann tu es."  
  
~#~  
  
Es war einer von Links seltenen Besuchen. Sie saßen in der Maku-Halle um den großen Tisch herum. Die Orakel hatten den Tisch für Link gedeckt, der sich gerade mit allerlei Leckereien den Bauch voll schlug und ihnen erzählte, was er so alles erlebt hatte. "Jedenfalls", mampfte er gerade, "puppte sich dieser Drache dann als heimatloser Dodongo heraus, der sich eingenistet hatte ... Als ich ihn besiegt hatte, erreichte mich auch gleich die nächste Nachricht, und zwar von den Zora, die hatten mit einer seltsamen Krankheit zu kämpfen. Der Ursprung lag in -"  
  
Farore war unglücklich. Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und beobachtete Link. Er schien in seiner Rolle als Held so glücklich zu sein. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie vielleicht einen Fehler machen würden, wenn sie wirklich täten, was Nayru vorgeschlagen hatte.  
  
Das Orakel der Zeiten schob Link eine Scheibe Brot zu. Er bedankte sich und wollte gerade weitererzählen, da unterbrach Nayru ihn:  
  
"Link - sag, bist du eigentlich glücklich?"  
  
Er sah sie verwirrt an. "Wie, glücklich?"  
  
Farore musste einen siegessicheren Blick von Nayru einstecken und senkte die Augen. Die blauhaarige junge Frau stand auf und lächelte ihm zu. "Wir haben beschlossen, dir zu helfen."  
  
"Was?" Link hatte plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr.  
  
"Sieh dich an", sagte Nayru. "Deine Kleidung ist dreckig, deine Klinge abgewetzt, du rennst in der Gegend herum ohne ein festes Zuhause und andauernd wollen irgendwelche Leute was von dir."  
  
Link lächelte verlegen. "Och, das macht nichts."  
  
Sie überging ihn. "Wir wollen dir", sie holte tief Luft und Farore wurde es übel - das würde schief gehen! Din sagt gar nichts mehr - "wir wollen dir ein Haus geben. Und Geld. Damit du weißt, dass deine Arbeit etwas wert ist. Wir werden dir jedes Mal Geld geben, wenn du wieder etwas geschafft hast, und ..."  
  
"Nein!!" Farores Schrei unterbrach Nayru, die ihr wütend zufunkelte. Jetzt nicht! Jetzt hatte sie sich doch gerade so schön in Rage geredet.  
  
Link saß wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl. "Das ist doch wohl ein Witz", sagte er ungläubig, todernst. "Ihr macht Witze."  
  
Nayru schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Warte bloß ab, dir wird es viel besser gehen, wenn ..."  
  
Link sprang auf und hieb die Faust auf den Tisch. "Für was haltet ihr mich eigentlich? Ich ... ich bin ... doch nicht euer Hausheld! Bezahlt werden!" Verächtlich schnaubte er. "Wie ein Söldner! Wie käme ich mir denn da vor."  
  
Nayru starrte ihn überrascht an. "Wir wollen dir doch etwas gutes tun", sagte sie. "Du kannst dir aussuchen, wo dein Haus steht, dann ..."  
  
"Nein!", sagte er ungewohnt heftig und sah sie der Reihe nach an. Farore konnte seinem Blick nicht begegnen. Sie faltete sie Hände im Schoß und hoffte, nicht weinen zu müssen. Din sah ihn flehend an: Bitte sei nicht zu hart! Sie meint es nur gut.  
  
Link beachtete sie gar nicht. "Weißt du überhaupt, wie sich das anhört", sagte er verächtlich. "Als wäre ich einer, der für Geld alles macht. Als wäre ich käuflich, als ... Dafür gibt es kein Wort, das schlimm genug ist! Ich kann es überhaupt nicht glauben, dass von euch ... von euch ..."  
  
Er schwieg verbittert und wandte sich ab. Er ergriff sein Schwert, das er in seiner Scheide an die Stuhllehne gehängt hatte, und machte Anstalten, die Halle zu verlassen. Doch Nayru lief ihm hinterher und packte ihn am Arm. "Link! Es würde dir viel besser gehen!" Sie zerrte geradezu an ihm. "Du müsstest nicht mehr ..."  
  
Link riss sich los, wirbelte herum und schrie. Ja, er schrie. Normalerweise war das gar nicht seine Art - doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. "Ich möchte aber! Nayru, versuch nicht, mich dazu zu überreden, euer Söldner zu werden! Ich werde mein Leben so führen, wie ich es will - Basta! Es ist meins! Mischt euch nicht ein!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus der Halle. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verließ er sie. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie ihn nicht wiedersehen sollten - aber sie hatten das Gefühl, als wäre es ein großer Abschied. Für lange Zeit.  
  
In Farore war etwas zerbrochen. In dem Moment, indem Link Nayru angeschrieen hatte, hatte es in ihr ganz leise geklirrt. Es war ihr plötzlich gleichgültig gewesen, was geschehen würde. Sie hatte nur noch Link und Nayru gesehen. Links Verletzung. Nayrus Starrsinn.  
  
In diesem Moment hatte sie aufgehört, Link zu lieben, und begonnen, Nayru zu hassen.  
  
~~~ Flashback Ende ~~~  
  
Minus Wasserbecher war leer. Draußen war die Nacht eingebrochen, nur Grillen zirpten noch. In der Hütte war kein Licht außer das einer kleinen Kerze auf dem Tisch, die Link während seiner Erzählung angezündet hatte. Sie schwiegen beide. Link erinnerte sich bitter an alles, und Minu dachte darüber nach.  
  
Plötzlich lächelte sie still.  
  
Link sah sie verwirrt an. "Ist was? Hab ich was auf der Nase?"  
  
"Es ist fast genauso gekommen, wie Nayru es unbewusst gewollt hat", sagte sie ernst und sah ihn an. "Du bist kein Held mehr, du lebst hier in deinem kleinem Hüttchen im Dschungel. Du bekommst kein Geld und keine Bitten mehr, aber das liegt daran, dass keiner mehr weiß, ob du überhaupt noch lebst."  
  
Link runzelte die Stirn. "Ich -"  
  
Minu unterbrach ihn. "Ihr habt aneinander vorbei geredet. Wegen einem Missverständnis habt ihr euch vollkommen aus den Augen verloren. Sie wollten nur das Beste für dich, aber du hast es falsch verstanden. Sie haben dich auch nicht verstanden, aber was denkst du denn? Die sind ihr ganzes Leben als Orakel erzogen worden, sie können gar nicht wissen, wie man sich als Held fühlt!" Minu hatte sich in Rage geredet. "Ich glaube, du tust ihnen Unrecht! Sie haben versucht dir etwas Gutes zu tun, aber sie haben es nicht geschafft."  
  
"Es war so verletzend", murmelte Link ohne zu wiedersprechen. "Es kam mir so vor, als würden sie mich ... als würden sie mich für einen habgierigen Söldner halten. Einen Auftragshelden. Ihr Schoßhündchen. Als würden sie mich in ein Haus stecken, was irgendwo steht, wo sie mich immer erreichen können, damit sie auch ja wissen, wo ich bin und was ich tue. Drei Mütter auf einmal. Dabei habe ich ihnen doch schon oft Briefe geschickt."  
  
"Sie mochten dich eben so gerne", sagte Minu. "Krieg ich noch Wasser?"  
  
Link schob die Kanne zu ihr hinüber und stand auf. "Ich ... ich schlafe mal eine Nacht drüber", sagte er unbestimmt. "Es ist so ungewohnt für mich, mit jemandem zu reden - habe ich seit zehn Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht. Und dann auch noch gleich eine neue Heldentat! - Du kannst das Lager von vorhin nehmen, ich habe im Nebenraum noch eins. Was zu essen steht im Schrank. Gute Nacht." Er lächelte ihr zu und ging durch den Vorhang in den Nebenraum.  
  
Minu schüttelte den Kopf, trank die Wasserkanne leer und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.  
  
~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie davon geweckt, dass Link sich über sie beugte. Sie riss die Augen auf und er fuhr erschrocken zurück. "Du bist ja wach", keuchte er. "Meine Güte, hab ich mich erschreckt."  
  
"Und so was will ein Held sein", sagte Minu tadelnd. Gleich darauf fiel ihr das Gespräch vom Vorabend wieder ein und sie stürzte sich beinahe auf Link. "Sagsagsagsaaaag!!!! Was hast du dir überlegt?! Machst dus oder niiicht?"  
  
Link machte ein etwas erstauntes Gesicht. "Wie?"  
  
"Meeeeenn!!!! Du wolltest du dir doch überlegen, ob du die Welt rettest."  
  
Er grunzte. "Bleibt mir ja wohl nichts anderes übrig."  
  
Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und er wurde blutrot. Hastig schüttelte er sie ab. "Das heißt aber auf keinen Fall, dass du mitkommst", stellte er gleich klar. Minu machte einen Dackelblick und ihre Unterlippe fing an zu zittern. "Und wieso nicht?"  
  
"Es ist viel zu gefährlich", sagte er. "Hey, ich bin ein Held ... das heißt, ich war ein Held ... egal, aber du bist nur ein junges Mädchen, du könntest dabei draufgehen."  
  
"Du bist blöd." Minu setzte sich auf das Lager und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände, während Link ein paar Sachen für sie zu essen auf den Tisch stellte. Sie überlegte. Klar, mit Gewalt, Dackelblick, Jammern, Kreischanfällen und Todesdrohungen würde sie hier nicht weit kommen. Link war nicht der Typ für so was. Aber jetzt war sie schon mal hier, jetzt hatte sie die einzigartige Chance, mal ein richtiges Zelda-like Abenteuer zu erleben, und da wollte dieser Waldschrat sie einfach nicht mitmachen lassen! Wenn sie irgendwann in ihre Welt zurückkehrte und Aya erzählen musste, dass sie Link - LINK! - getroffen und dass er sie nicht auf seine Heldenreise zur glorreichen Rettung der Welt mitgenommen hatte - meine Güte, diese Schande war so groß, dass sie es sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Als die Orakel sie um den Gefallen gebeten hatten, Link zu suchen, hatte sie schon das Gefühl gehabt, etwas erreicht zu haben, das Aya noch nie erlebt hatte. Ein gutes Gefühl.  
  
Jetzt kam sie sich bloß noch lächerlich vor.  
  
Sie seufzte und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Diese Sache musste sie ernst angehen.  
  
"Ich finde das unfair", sagte sie sofort.  
  
Überrascht sah Link auf. Er hatte sich gerade daran gemacht, eine Frucht aufzuschneiden, und sich die Hälfte schon in den Mund gestopft. "Waff?"  
  
"Unfair!", wiederholte Minu. "Ich bin nur per Zufall bei den Orakeln im Tempel gelandet, und dann sollte ich gleich auf große Tour gehen. Wie du gesagt hast, ich bin nur ein normales Mädchen - aber das ist schon irgendwie hart, nicht wahr?"  
  
Das war zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber was sollte es.  
  
Sie beugte sich über den Tisch. "Verdient das nicht eine klitzekleine Belohnung?"  
  
Link runzelte die Stirn. "An waff hafft du gedafft?"  
  
"Dass du mich mitnimmst."  
  
Er schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf, überlegte kurz und grinste dann. "OK." Minu wollte gerade jubeln, da hob er die Hand und lehnte sich siegessicher zurück. "Aber nur bis zum nächsten Dorf. Von da ab reist du nach Hause."  
  
"Aber ich weiß nicht, wo mein Zuhause ist!", sagte Minu verzweifelt ohne zu überlegen.  
  
Überrascht sah er sie an. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Minu ärgerte sich jetzt über sich selbst, aber ihr fiel keine geeignete Ausrede ein. "So, wie ich es gesagt habe, ich weiß nicht, woher ich komme."  
  
Link runzelte bedrohlich die Stirn. "Das musst du mir schon näher erklären." Eine Spur von Misstrauen lag in seiner Stimme.  
  
Minu wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Was sollte sie ihm jetzt erzählen? Dass sie aus einer anderen Welt kam? Nein, dann würde er ihr vielleicht nicht mehr vertrauen. Sie würde auch niemandem vertrauen, der ihr erzählen würde, er käme aus einem Paralleluniversum. Sie würde ihn für verrückt halten und abschreiben.  
  
Sollte sie ihm denn erzählen, dass sie Gedächtnisschwund hatte? Dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern könnte, wo sie herkam? Aber das war ebenso unwahrscheinlich. Denn wenn sie Amnesie gehabt hätte, dann hätten die Orakel ihr schon vorher geholfen.  
  
Link klopfte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Er war sehr angespannt. Es war still im Raum. Niemand sagte etwas. Sie starrten sich gespannt an. Von draußen kamen auch keine Geräusche.  
  
Links Hand wanderte zu seinem Schwert.  
  
Es half alles nichts. Sie musste lügen.  
  
Verzweifelt holte sie Luft. "Ich - ich - ich wurde aus meinem Dorf verstoßen! Ich kann nicht dorthin zurück."  
  
Mit einem Schlag fiel alle Anspannung von Link ab, er sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück und atmete tief auf. Das Schwert fiel klappernd auf den Boden zurück. "Und ich dachte schon!"  
  
"Du dachtest was?" Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch rasend, und sie war ganz zitterig.  
  
"Sorry - ich dachte, du wärst eine Spionin der Schatten", erklärte er ein wenig verlegen, rückte seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. "Tut mir leid."  
  
"Seltsam, irgendwie denken alle das. Farore zuerst auch."  
  
Link grinste. "Du hast so was eben an dir. Na ja." Er wurde ernst. "Wieso bist du verstoßen worden?"  
  
"Ich ... ich ..." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, denn sie hatte keine große Lust, sich in ein Netz von Lügen zu verstricken. Link nickte verstehend, und Minu durchfuhr ein heißer Schreck, doch dann sagte er: "Ich kanns verstehen, wenn du nicht darüber reden möchtest. Aber es war doch nichts allzu böses, oder?"  
  
Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
Er nickte und wechselte das Thema. "Ich sollte langsam anfangen, meine Sachen zu packen. Wenn wir heute noch aufbrechen wollen." Er ging in den Nebenraum, und Minu folgte ihm. Hier stand an der Wand eine große Kiste, vor der er niederkniete und sie öffnete. Minu setzte sich abwartend auf sein Lager.  
  
Das erste, was er zutage förderte, war ein mittelgroßer Ledersack. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine ganze Ausrüstung da hineinpassen sollte, aber um sich nicht zu verraten, schwieg sie und wartete ab.  
  
Link seufzte, überlegte kurz und kippte kurzerhand die ganze Kiste um. Neugierig kroch Minu näher. "Ist ja cool. Was hast du denn da alles drin?"  
  
"'Cool'? Was ist denn das für ein Wort?!"  
  
Sie grinste entschuldigend. "Och ... ist so ein Kunstwort von mir."  
  
"Na dann." Link zerstreute die Sachen auf dem Boden und ließ mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Blick darüber schweifen. Was sollte er mitnehmen?  
  
"Wie machen wir es jetzt eigentlich?" Minu sprach ihre Gedanken aus.  
  
"Was machen?" Verwirrt sah er auf.  
  
"Ich meine, kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
"Das hatten wir doch eben schon. Natürlich nicht. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen noch gemeinsam bis zum Dorf am Rande des Dschungels, und von da ab suchst du dir eine Reisegelegenheit zurück zu den Orakeln. Die können dir sicher weiterhelfen."  
  
Minu zog eine breite Schnute. "Ich WILL aber nicht, ich will -"  
  
"Weißt du was, das ist mir egal", unterbrach Link sie ungerührt, während er eine große, ziemlich bombastisch aussehende Steinschleuder aus dem Sachenhaufen pickte, "erstens kann ich das nicht verantworten und zweitens, so hart es auch klingen mag, würdest du mich nur behindern."  
  
Minu holte tief Luft und wollte gerade so richtig loslegen, da hob Link die Hand. "Nein. Versuch es erst gar nicht. Diese Diskussion habe ich schon gewonnen. Im Dorf setze ich dich ab und damit hat es sich dann."  
  
Sie wurde tiefrot im Gesicht. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich! Das würden sie ja noch sehen, ob sie ihn bloß behindern würde! Und es war ganz klar, dass er sie nirgendwo absetzen würde. Natürlich würde sie mitkommen und ein fettes Abenteuer erleben. So was ließ sie sich doch nicht entgehen. Sie hatte Aya zwar nichts zu beweisen, aber einen Schritt im Voraus zu sein, schadete ja nicht. Aber dafür musste sie zuerst demonstrieren, dass sie einiges draufhatte. Und hier im Dschungel am Hintern des Propheten ging das nun mal schlecht. Also musste sie zuerst das brave Mädchen spielen.  
  
Sie seufzte. "Na gut. Wenn du meinst." Als sie aufsah und seinem überraschten Blick begegnete, fügte sie rasch hinzu: "Natürlich finde ich es immer noch wahnsinnig unfair, aber ich habs eingesehen."  
  
Er grinste siegesgewiss. "Das wusste ich doch. Und weil du so ein einsichtiges, verständiges Mädchen bist, geb ich dir ein paar kleine Sachen mit auf den Weg."  
  
Minu riss die Augen auf und strahlte ihn an. "Was, im Ernst?", rief sie. "Was denn was denn wasdennwasdennwasdeeeenn??? Geschänkeeee!!!! Yippieh."  
  
"Na ja", sagte er und drückte ihr ihren Dolch in die Hand. "Das hier zuerst. Und dann - das und das - und das - und das und das und das und das."  
  
Während dieser reichlich detaillierten Aufzählung drückte er ihr an die hundert suspekt aussehenden Dinge in die Hand, die auf Minu den Eindruck machten, sie seien kaputt. "Ha, ha", sagte sie ärgerlich und ließ sie fallen. "Mach keine Witze!"  
  
"Hey!" Link zog eine beleidigt Schnute, aber grinste gleich wieder spitzbübisch. "Ein paar von den Sachen kannst du noch verwenden. Zum Beispiel die Steinschleuder ... die schießt Kiesel, oder Kerne, in drei verschiedene Richtungen, aber ich hab noch ein Blasrohr, das ist besser, deswegen kannst du sie haben ... und hier, die Zoraflossen, ich hab einen Nixenanzug, da brauch ich die nicht ..."  
  
"Süßes Nixchen", spöttelte Minu. "Und wo soll ich die ganzen Sachen hintun?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich kann dir einen kleinen Beutel geben. Da, ein Ringetui. Kannst aber nur einen Ring drin aufbewahren."  
  
"Ich nehme an, du hast ein besseres, wo du gleich drei drin aufbewahren kannst", maulte sie. "Wieso krieg ich den ganzen Ausschusskram?"  
  
"Weil ich der Held bin und du ein normales Mädchen", grinste er schelmisch. "Das heißt also ich muss die Welt retten, und du musst nach Hause gehen. Und dazu brauchst du nun wirklich nicht mal Ausschussware."  
  
Minu streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
  
~  
  
Zwei oder drei Stunden später.  
  
Link und Minu stapften schwitzend durch den Dschungel. Link hatte seinen winzigen Lederbeutel voll mit allen möglichen Sachen gepackt, doch der schien noch nicht einmal halb bis oben gefüllt und war genauso leicht. Das verwirrte Minu etwas.  
  
"Sag mal", begann sie und deutete sich mit dem Daumen auf den Rücken. Link hatte sie gebeten, das Gepäck zu tragen, damit er sie im Notfall gegen Monster verteidigen könnte. "Was ist eigentlich mit dem Sack los?"  
  
"Was soll damit los sein?"  
  
"Na - da passt so viel rein und er ist noch nicht einmal halb voll. Und leicht wie als ob nur drei kleine Kiesel drin wären."  
  
"Oh, das meinst du." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. "Das ist ja auch kein normaler Ledersack - ich hab einmal den Feen in Labrynna im Feengehölz aus der Patsche geholfen, da waren sie so nett und haben ihn mit Magie bearbeitet ... Tja, und jetzt passt eben alles rein."  
  
Minu schob ein großes Farnblatt zur Seite und schnaufte. "Gnah, ist das heiß hier. - Was musstest du denn machen?"  
  
"Nichts besonderes ... ein paar Moblins hatten sich in den Überresten der Antiken Ruine eingenistet und haben den Wald verschandelt."  
  
"Hast du sie getötet?", fragte Minu nach kurzem Schweigen.  
  
"Natürlich." Link sah sie überrascht von der Seite an und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Wieso nicht?"  
  
Sie blieb für eine Weile stumm, dann sagte sie: "Hast du noch nie daran gedacht, den Monstern ihre Lektion beizubringen und sie dann am Leben zu lassen?"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich das tun? Sie haben Böses getan und bekommen ihre gerechte Bestrafung."  
  
Minu wich einer großen Matschpfütze aus. "Ja, aber ..." Sie zögerte. "Ich finde es ein wenig brutal."  
  
Link zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. "Es ist mein Job."  
  
"Sieh es doch mal von einer anderen Seite. Wer immer ihnen Leben geschenkt hat, du warst es nicht. Und deswegen darfst du es ihnen auch nicht nehmen."  
  
"Wie, du meinst, ich müsste dafür erst die Eltern umbringen?! Die sehen doch alle gleich aus!" Link grinste.  
  
"Hör mir doch mal bis zum Ende zu", sagte Minu ärgerlich. Der Wind raschelte in den Baumkronen, und am Himmel zogen Wolken vor die Sonne. Trotzdem war es immer noch wahnsinnig heiß. "Ich glaube ja auch nicht an Gott oder eine höhere Macht, aber ich meine, irgendjemand hat dir und mir und allem hier Leben geschenkt. Und nur er darf es uns auch wieder wegnehmen. Wir sollten dafür dankbar sein und nicht einfach alles töten, was sich uns in den Weg stellt und grunzt. Ich meine", sie holte Luft, "auch ein Moblin hat vielleicht eine Familie und muss sie ernähren! Auch ein Moblinkind wäre traurig, wenn sein Vater stirbt! Vielleicht haben die Moblins, die du getötet hast, vielleicht ja Gründe gehabt, die Dinge zu tun, die sie getan haben? Weißt du, ich glaube einfach nicht daran, dass jemand von Grund auf böse ist." Sie verschnaufte.  
  
Link schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich, während sie sich weiter durch den Dschungel schwiegen. "Das Beispiel mit den Moblins ist lächerlich", sagte er schließlich und sah starr geradeaus. "Und dass diese Biester einen Grund gehabt haben, dem Wald wehzutun, kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Überhaupt hast du komische Ansichten."  
  
Minu seufzte. Sie hatte sowieso nicht geglaubt, ihn überzeugen zu können.  
  
In dem Moment lächelte Link. "Trotzdem - irgendwie hört sich das anders an als alles andere, was ich bisher gehört habe. Ein bisschen wahrer vielleicht."  
  
"Ich treff nicht viele Leute, die das sagen", sagte Minu ehrlich. "Die meisten, denen ich das erzähle, sagen, ich wäre irgendwie daneben."  
  
Link lachte. "Hab ich vielleicht gesagt, dass ich das nicht tu?"  
  
"Äh?", machte sie verwirrt und begriff dann. Wütend zog sie eine Schnute. "Das ist fies. Ich hab dir bloß gesagt, was ich denke."  
  
"Ich auch."  
  
"Grr."  
  
~  
  
Am späten Nachmittag machten sie eine kurze Rast. Minu war bis auf die Knochen durchgeschwitzt, so heiß war es gewesen. Sie tranken die Hälfte ihrer Wasserration leer, und Link machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Wie ungünstig. Also ich hoffe, wir sind bis zum Abend im Dorf. Länger reicht das Wasser nicht mehr."  
  
Minu schnaufte nur zur Antwort. Sie war immer noch wahnsinnig erschöpft. Als sie genug geruht hatten und Minu sich in der Lage fühlte, weiterzugehen, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Dschungel lichter wurde. Als sie ihre Gedanken aussprach, nickte Link mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als fühle er sich nicht recht wohl.  
  
"Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen ... aber eigentlich haben wir noch ein Weilchen bis zum Dorf, und das liegt am Rande des Dschungels. Ich weiß nicht, das Ganze kommt mir komisch vor."  
  
Darauf wusste Minu nichts mehr zu sagen. Still bei sich dachte sie: Ganz der Held. Sieht überall Intrigen.  
  
Doch auch sie beschlich langsam ein ungutes Gefühl, ein bisschen, als hätte sich ein Schatten auf ihr Bewusstsein gelegt. Sie empfand die Hitze noch quälender als zuvor, und mehrmals musste sie stehen bleiben, tief Luft holen und sich ermahnen, weiter zu gehen, Fuß vor Fuß vor Fuß. Die Geräusche und Gerüche des Dschungels erreichten sie wie durch eine Watteschicht um sie herum. Link musste dreimal fragen, bis er durchkam.  
  
"Hallo? Halloo?"  
  
"Was ... ?" Erschrocken sah sie auf.  
  
"Sag mal, bist du OK?"  
  
"Ja", sagte Minu. "Ich fühle mich ein bisschen groggy, aber sonst geht's mir gut."  
  
"Das liegt sicher an dieser Affenhitze. Trink noch mal was." Er reichte Minu den Wasserschlauch.  
  
In diesem Augenblick konnten ihre Beine sie nicht mehr halten. Sie knickte ein und keuchte, als ein stechender Schmerz ihren Kopf durchfuhr. Link war sofort zur Stelle. "Was ist? Was ist los?"  
  
"Nicht weitergehen", japste Minu und hatte das Gefühl, die Welt würde auf sie einstürzen. "Geh nicht weiter! Geh nicht weiter! Nicht!!"  
  
Da waren plötzlich Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, singende Gedanken, die nicht ihr gehörten. Sie wanden sich durch ihr Bewusstsein und zerlöcherten es, Minu spürte sie wie Würmer, die sich durch ihr Gehirn fraßen, wie ein Geier, der sich an ihr genüsslich tat, als wäre sie schon tot. Und eine Stimme bildete sich besonders heraus, schmeichelnd und sanft, wie einladende Arme, die die Schmerzen lindern würden, wenn Minu nur zu ihnen ginge ... Ein leises Singen, ein Summen, wie ein Schlaflied für ein kleines Kind ...  
  
[i]Komm zu mir ... komm ... komm zu mir ... du weißt, dass ich Erlösung bin ... sei mein ... komm zu mir ... sei mein ... hilf mir ... komm zu mir ...[/i]  
  
Minu wehrte sich nach aller Kraft mit dem letzten Rest ihres Seins.  
  
"Meine Güte!", sagte Link erschüttert. "Also so heiß ist es doch auch wieder nicht ..."  
  
"Verdammt!", kreischte Minu und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf, ohne Link oder das Umfeld zu beachten. Ihr Schädel fühlte sich an, als würde er in tausend Stücke zerspringen, ihr war heiß bis zum Platzen, und der Dschungel schien kilometerweit weg. "Ich halt das nicht aus ich halt das nicht aus! Lass mich in Ruhe! Verdammt!!"  
  
[i]Nein ... du weißt, dass ich dich erlösen werde ... wenn du nur kommst ... komm zu mir ... ich bin die Erlösung ... es wird nicht wehtun ... sei mein ... komm zu mir ...[/i]  
  
Leise, lockend, sanft ...  
  
Minu keuchte auf.  
  
Es tut so weh! Verdammt, lass mich sein, lass mich leben, ich will nicht mehr, es tut so weh ...  
  
[i]Komm zu mir ... dann tut es nicht mehr weh ... lass dich einfach gehen ... und komm zu mir ... sei mein ... ich helfe dir ... du hilfst mir ... komm zu mir ...[/i]  
  
Nein! Nein! Ich kann nicht, es brennt, es brennt -  
  
[i]So komm doch zu mir ... komm zu mir ... und ich erlöse dich ...[/i]  
  
In diesem Moment gab Minu auf und ließ sich in die sanfte Umarmung des Nichts sinken.  
  
Link wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Das Mädchen hatte einen totalen Anfall, sie umklammerte ihren Kopf, als ginge es darum, eine Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen, und schrie - offenbar vor Schmerzen - so laut, dass der ganze Dschungel auf sie aufmerksam werden würde, wenn sie so weitermachte.  
  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und packte sie an den Schultern, um sie zu rütteln. "Verdammt, hörst du mich!" Nun machte er sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Minu sah ihn mit glasigem Blick an, aber sie schien ihn nicht zu erkennen.  
  
"Lass mich los, du Ungeheuer", zischte sie wutentbrannt und rüttelte sich los. "Ich weiß, was du willst! Du willst mich umbringen!" Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hatte, zog sie den Dolch und sprang zwei Schritte zurück. Die Klinge hielt sie vor sich wie eine Waffe und ein Schild zugleich. "Einen Schritt näher!", fauchte sie und Link wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte. "Einen Schritt, und du hast deinen letzten Atemzug getan!"  
  
Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er tun sollte. Er konnte Minu wohl kaum angreifen, genauso wenig wie hier im Dschungel zurücklassen. Es musste an dieser verteufelten Hitze liegen - sie lähmte auch ihm die Glieder und verlangsamte seinen Geist ... verdammt, was sollte er jetzt bloß mit Minu machen?  
  
Sie stand immer noch ein paar Schritte vor ihm und sah ihn mit diesem wilden, gefährlichen, irren Blick an, den er von ihr gar nicht kannte. War das überhaupt noch sie?  
  
Beruhigend hob er eine Hand. Die andere legte er vorsichtshalber an den Schwertgriff. "Ganz ruhig", sagte er langsam. "Ich tu dir nichts."  
  
"Das sagen sie alle!", kreischte Minu wie eine Geistesgestörte. "Aber ich weiß es besser! Du willst mich umbringen, mich töten, mein Blut fließen sehen! Du Verräter, du abartiger!"  
  
Die Stimme ... in ihrem Kopf ... sie sagte ihr, was richtig war ... sie konnte ihr vertrauen ... was sie sagte, war richtig.  
  
[i]Ja, er ist ein Verräter, er ist böse! Er will dich töten, er hat von Anfang an nichts anderes von dir gewollt! Nimm dich in Acht vor ihm! Er will dich tot sehen![/i]  
  
Minu umklammerte den Dolch fest mit beiden Händen.  
  
[i]Du musst ihn umbringen, bevor er dich tötet! Es geht ums Überleben! Er oder du?! Was ist dir lieber?[/i]  
  
"Werd wieder du selbst!", schrie Link ihr zu, es drang an ihre Ohren wie von fern. "Das bist nicht du! Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir ist, aber das bist nicht du!"  
  
Minu schwitzte. In ihrem Kopf schrie die Stimme gegen Link an.  
  
[i]Er will dich anders haben, als du bist! Er will dich verändern, für seine Zwecke! Er ist böse! Töte ihn![/i]  
  
"Minu!", rief Link. "Komm zurück! Du schaffst es! Du bist stark genug! Nur versuch es!"  
  
In ihr erwachte etwas, still und leise, in der Ecke ihres Bewusstseins, die die Stimme noch nicht erreicht hatte. [i]~Siehst du, er will dich retten ... wehre dich gegen das, was in dich gefahren ist, hörst du? Wenn du ihn tötest, hast du versagt! Werde wieder du selbst!~[/i]  
  
Aber die andere Stimme war auch noch da.  
  
[i]Hör nicht auf sie![/i] kreischte sie. [i]Sie sind beide böse! Du musst ihn töten und sie besiegen! Gib nicht auf! Vertraue mir![/i]  
  
"Komm zurück! Verdammt, Minu, streng dich an!"  
  
[i]~Gib nicht auf! Gib nicht auf! Du kannst es schaffen, zurückzukehren! Sieh ihn an! Lass den Dolch fallen!~[/i]  
  
[i]STICH ZU! STICH ZU! TÖTE IHN! TÖTE IHN![/i]  
  
"MINU!"  
  
[i]~VERTRAU MIR UND LASS DEN DOLCH FALLEN!~[/i]  
  
Minu schrie so laut sie konnte. Der Dolch fiel klirrend auf die Erde. Und Minu sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen.  
  
~  
  
Im Tempel der Orakel zuckte Din heftig zusammen. Der Kelch in ihrer Hand rutschte ihr aus, und der rote Wein ergoss sich in das magische Wasser in dem Becken. Wütend über die Störung zog es sich an den Ränder des Bassins zusammen und schnellte dann mit einem lauten Platschen wieder zurück. Der Wein wurde in einer Kugel in der Mitte der Wassermasse gefangen, und Din fischte ihn mit dem Kelch wieder hinaus.  
  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Was war das für ein Gefühl gewesen? Sie hatte dort gestanden und nachdenklich das magische Wasser betrachtet, in der Stille hoffend, ein Bild würde sich darin bilden, das ihr zeigte, wie es Minu ging, und ob sie Link schon gefunden hatte. Aber natürlich hatte sich nichts gezeigt - das magische Wasser vertraute nur Farore.  
  
Doch dann plötzlich hatte ein heftiger Schmerz sie durchfahren, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und ein Bild war vor ihren Augen aufgetaucht: Es war Minu, von Würmern zerfressen, sich auf dem Boden windend und doch noch lebend und wie eine Irre lachend. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen. Im Hintergrund hatte es gebrannt, und der Himmel war blutrot gewesen.  
  
Nayru betrat die Halle. "Hallo Din", sagte sie und lächelte. Als sie Dins Gesichtsausdruck sah, verschwand das Lächeln jedoch gleich wieder, als hätte jemand es wegradiert. Sie wurde blass und sah Din zitternd an, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Sie haben sie", sagte Din mit schwacher Stimme. "Die Schatten haben Minu."  
  
~  
  
"Das darf nicht sein!"  
  
Sie hatten Farore die Nachricht in der Bibliothek überbracht, wo sie gesessen und in einem schweren Buch geblättert hatte. "Lebt sie noch? Oder ist sie ... ?" Sie wagte nicht, das Wort auszusprechen.  
  
Din schaute sie unglücklich an. "Ich glaube, sie lebt noch", sagte sie und berichtete den anderen von ihrer Vision.  
  
"Aber das ist furchtbar", sagte Nayru mit angsterfüllter Stimme. "Das bedeutet, dass es keine Chance mehr gibt ... !"  
  
Farore stand auf, klappte den Wälzer zu und stellte ihn zurück in eins der vielen Regale. "Das glaube ich nicht", sagte sie kurzangebunden. "Was würden die Schatten mit Minu wollen ... ? Sie ist bloß ein normales Mädchen. Und von keinem Nutzen für das Böse."  
  
"Vielleicht steht es schlecht um sie", überlegte Nayru. "Ich meine, um die Schatten. Vielleicht brauchen sie jeden, den sie kriegen können."  
  
"Selbst Schatten sind nicht so dumm, einen einfältigen Tollpatsch als Gehilfen zu nehmen", sagte Farore sarkastisch.  
  
"Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig", sagte Din, "als uns selbst auf die Socken zu machen und etwas zu unternehmen. Denn wenn wir Minu verloren haben, können wir wohl kaum noch hier untätig herumsitzen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Din?" Nayrus Stimme war leise. "Farore? Meint ihr, sie hat Link schon gefunden?"  
  
Beruhigend legte das Orakel der Jahreszeiten dem Orakel der Zeit eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie sanft. "Ich wette, er ist nicht in Gefahr. Und wenn, wüsste er sich zu verteidigen."  
  
"Vielleicht würde er sie töten", sagte Farore eisig.  
  
Nayru schüttelte den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall, das könnte er nicht! In seinen Augen wäre sie nur ein Mädchen, dem man helfen muss. Aber wer einmal von den Schatten besessen ist, der ..."  
  
"Nicht", sagte Din hastig. "Sprich es nicht aus."  
  
Farores Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich etwas auf. Sie verschwand zwischen den langen, dunkelbraunen Regalreihen und die beiden anderen hörten sie eine Weile dort herumsuchen. Schließlich kam sie mit einem noch schwereren Buch zurück. "Hier", sagte sie und knallte es auf den Tisch. "Krankheiten, Flüche und was weiß ich noch alles. Es müsste auch etwas über Schatten drinstehen." Sie schlug den Register auf und suchte ein paar Seitenzahlen heraus. Nayru und Din zogen sich gespannt zwei Stühle heran.  
  
Eine Weile war es sehr still. Durch die großen Fenster und Glastüren fiel das Sonnenlicht von draußen hinein und malte große helle Flecken auf die Parkettböden. Die Bibliothek war der einzige Raum im Tempel, der einen Parkettboden hatte. Seit langer Zeit hatten sie wieder gutes Wetter. Das hob auch die Laune ein wenig.  
  
Schließlich sah Farore auf. "Ich habs", sagte sie fast ein wenig glücklich. "Es wird kompliziert, aber wir können es schaffen."  
  
~  
  
Nayru schwang sich hinter Ralph auf das Pferd und sah die beiden anderen Orakel, die bereits auf ihren Tieren saßen, an. "Es bleibt dabei?"  
  
Din nickte. "Nayru und Ralph suchen Link und Minu, Farore versucht alles für Minus Rettung zusammen zu suchen, und ich reite zum Maku-Baum in Ranelia."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert", sagte Farore ernst und zügelte ihr Pferd. Am Horizont ballten sich schon wieder Sturmwolken zusammen, und auch hier pfiff der Wind schon kühler. Das Wetter war sehr wechselhaft in letzter Zeit. "Ich muss eine ganze Reihe von Zutaten sammeln und ich weiß noch nicht genau, wo ich die her bekomme. Außerdem ist das Rezept nicht ganz vollständig. Der entscheidende Teil fehlt."  
  
"Nein", grinste Din. "Entscheidend ist, dass wir Minu retten können."  
  
"Ja." Es war eines der seltenen Male, wo Farore lächelte. Aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln. "Immerhin tragen auch wir Schuld, wir haben sie losgeschickt. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich werde zuerst zu den Goronen auf dem Kugelkamm reiten, ich vermute nämlich, dass das Rezept von ihnen stammt."  
  
"Gut", sagte Nayru. "Ralph und ich machen da weiter, wo Minu wahrscheinlich aufgehört hat, nämlich im Dschungel. Link muss da irgendwo sein. Wenn wir ihn finden, schicke ich einen Boten." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Da fällt mir ein - hatten wie Minu nicht gesagt, sie solle eine Brieftaube schicken?"  
  
Din lachte laut los. "Eine Brieftaube?! Im Dschungel?! Gute Güte, und wir schimpfen uns Orakel!"  
  
"Das heißt aber dann, dass wir keineswegs wissen, wo sie sich befindet", sagte Farore mit düsterem Gesicht. "Ob sie bei Link ist oder nicht. Verdammt, wieso muss alles so kompliziert sein?!"  
  
Sie begannen den dünnen Pfad aufs Festland entlang zu traben. Das dürre Gras wurde vom immer stärker werdenden Wind aufgepeitscht, und die Mähnen der Pferde und Gewänder der Orakel flatterten ebenfalls. Sie setzten ihre Unterhaltung fort.  
  
"Ich hoffe doch, der Maku-Baum in Ranelia weiß was", sagte Din. "Sonst ist meine Reise umsonst. Was soll ich tun, denn das der Fall ist?"  
  
"Uns benachrichtigen", sagte Farore. "Am besten du fragst den Maku-Baum, ob er uns eine Vision schicken kann."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Dann hilfst du der, die es nötiger hat", sagte Nayru. "Wahrscheinlich Farore. Ich habe ja Ralph."  
  
Besagter grinste stolz. "Auf mich kann sie zählen!", sagte er heldenhaft. "Egal was passiert, ich passe auf dich auf, Nayru."  
  
"Das weiß ich", sagte sie und lächelte. "Und ich vertrau dir auch, Ralph."  
  
"Ich weiß. - Danke", fügte er rasch und halbherzig hinzu.  
  
Farore nickte und packte die Zügel fester. "Viel Glück", sagte sie zu den anderen beiden. "Wir müssen in Kontakt bleiben. Ich hoffe, eure Reisen werden ergiebig."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten spornte sie ihr Pferd an und galoppierte gen Norden davon. Wenig später trennte sich auch Din von Nayru und Ralph.  
  
~  
  
Farore ritt schnell wie der Wind, doch sie wünschte, schneller reiten zu können. Es war dringend, und für die Angelegenheit war nichts schnell genug. Der Wind sauste ihr um die Ohren, und die Welt flog an ihr vorbei, so schnell raste das Pferd. Seine Hufen trommelten auf den unebenen Untergrund, und aus den nahen Bäumen flogen Vögel auf, als sie unter den Kronen vorbeibrauste.  
  
Sie hatte den anderen nur gesagt, dass Minu in Gefahr war, und vorgetäuscht, mehr zu wissen. Tatsache war, dass sie selbst auch nichts außer dem Fakt wusste, dass ihr zu helfen war. Sie hatte das Rezept, unvollständig zwar, aber es war da, aber war es das richtige Rezept, um Minu zu helfen? Mit Rezepten heilte man Kranke, aber war Minu krank? Konnte man besessen auch als krank bezeichnen?  
  
Sie galoppierte einen Hügel hinauf.  
  
Wenn Din überhaupt Recht gehabt hatte. Eine Vision hatte gar nichts zu bedeuten. In der Geschichte waren auch schon gefälschte Visionen vorgekommen, und die hatten rettungsloses Chaos angerichtet. Farore war eine leidenschaftliche Historikerin. Besonders Mysterien, Ereignisse, die noch nicht aufgeklärt worden waren, hatten es ihr angetan. Und solche waren oft durch falsche Visionen angerichtet worden.  
  
Aber eigentlich konnte sie Din trauen. Die Orakel durften nicht lügen; Dinge verschweigen, ja, aber nicht lügen. Und sie hielten sich alle daran.  
  
Sie sauste an einem Fluss vorbei, hielt kurz an, um den Hengst trinken zu lassen und um selbst einen Schluck zu nehmen, und reiste dann schnell wie der Wind weiter.  
  
Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Nayru Minu finden würde. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihr trauen konnte. Nayru hatte nur Link im Kopf, und Farore glaubte nicht, dass sie weitersuchen würde, wenn sie Link gefunden hatte. Also hatte sie selbst doppelte Arbeit: Gleichzeitig das Rezept und die Zutaten dafür suchen und sich nach Minu umhören. Falls sie noch lebte, wer konnte dann ahnen, was sie, besessen wie sie war, anstellen würde? Sicher wussten Leute davon, wenn es seltsame Vorkommnisse geben würde.  
  
Farore blickte mit steinernem Gesicht nach vorne. Verdammt, war das alles kompliziert.  
  
~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ... ~~~  
  
############################################### Nachwort - ein kurzes diesmal ... (freut euch *gg*)  
  
Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, nur ein wirklich kurzes Nachwort, weil es zu diesem Teil nicht viel zu sagen gibt. Ich habe ihn einfach geschrieben. Das mit Minus Besessenheit kam eher zufällig, aber ich weiß schon in etwa, wie der Plot sich dadurch verändert.  
  
Und für die Orakel hatte ich schon länger etwas vor. Das kam ganz gut, denn sie mussten unbedingt mal aus diesem ätzenden Tempel raus. Ich möchte jedem Orakel eine kleine eigene Storyline geben, weil ich die drei richtig gut finde. In ihren Storylines soll dann viel mit großen Gefühlen vorkommen, weil ich gerne testen möchte, ob ich das glaubhaft rüberbringen kann ... Mehr sei nicht gesagt, das wäre ja ein Spoiler sonst ... Bitte sagt mir, ob ihr meint, die Story werde langsam zu kompliziert OO  
  
Wenn ihr wollt, gebt ein Kommentar ab. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, lasst es bleiben. Oder aber schreibt an webmistress_milu@yahoo.de. Viren gehen ins Archiv. Heiratsanträge auch, Todesdrohungen werden als Scherz befunden, und bei Kontoüberweisungen und allem anderen, was mit Geld zu tun hat, das am Ende bei MIR landet *mit dem Finger auf sich zeig* mach ich gerne mit. Auf alles andere antworte ich (vielleicht). ^^ 


	4. Die Goronentollheit

(Ich habe beschlossen, meine Disclaimer übersichtlicher und ordentlicher zu machen. Und vor allen Dingen: KÜRZER.)  
  
LEGEND'S ALIVE - Das vierte Orakel  
  
###############################################  
  
Autorin: Natürlich kann so etwas geniales nur von Parmesan-Power kommen *löl*  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda gehört in keinster Weise mir *hoil* ... aber Minu schon! *froi* *muahaha*  
  
Genre: Hauptsächlich Adventure, ansonsten ansatzweise Drama und, wenn ich guter Laune bin, Humor ... Aber das wird immer weniger, also sollte ich es anders genre-rieren ...  
  
~~~Achtung, Achtung, piep, piep~~~ Die Charaktere habe ich alle manipuliert, wie sie mir in den Kram passten, weil aus den Game Boy Spielen (welche ich nur gespielt habe) die Charaktere nicht rausstechen. So. Kurz und bündig. (HI! HI! HI!)  
  
Ich bitte zu beachten, dass Link in dieser Geschichte kein kleiner, sondern ein großer Held ist (sprich: "erwachsen"!)  
  
~~~Achtung, Achtung, piep, piep, Teil 2~~~ Wenn charakterliche Parallelen zwischen Minu und mir auftreten, bin ich NICHT SCHULD! XD ICH WEISS, IHR HABT ALLE DARAUF GEWARTET ... UND EURE GEDULD WIRD NATÜRLICH BELOHNT ... UND ZWAR MIT:  
Kapitel 04. Die Goronentollheit  
  
Prasseln, wie von einem Feuer. Unter dem Rücken Erde und Gras, uneben, ungemütlich. Das Gras piekste sie in den Rücken. Um sie herum, Dunkelheit. In ihr drin, Leere und gleichzeitig Überfülle von diversen Gefühlen - Angst, Unsicherheit, Bereuen, Stolz. Und ganz tief in ihr, an einem Ort, den sie nicht erreichen konnte, saß etwas, das nicht sie selbst war.  
  
Sie erwachte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, und sammelte erst einmal ihre Eindrücke. Es war Nacht, denn die Luft war kühler geworden, und irgendwo zirpten Grillen. Ein einsamer Nachtvogel schrie in ihrer Nähe. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Schließlich sammelte sie ihre Kraft, wälzte sich stöhnend herum und öffnete unter Anstrengungen ihre Augen. Sie sah Link, der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers saß und sie anstarrte, und sie sah, dass er sein Schwert in Reichweite liegen hatte und dass seine Hand auf dem Griff ruhte, als befürchte er etwas. Ihr Mund war verdammt trocken und ihre Zunge fühlte sich irgendwie sehr aufgedunsen an. Das war ein äußerst ekelhaftes Gefühl. Deshalb war das erste, was sie herausbrachte, "Ugnäügjarkchkchkchkch".  
  
Link starrte sie noch viel mehr an. "Minu?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Wernsons? Ichfillfassutrinkn."  
  
Er rollte den Wasserschlauch zu ihr hinüber und beäugte sie misstrauisch, während sie gierig trank. Schließlich fühlte sie sich etwas besser und setzte sich auf. "Was starrst du denn so?!"  
  
"Wer bin ich?"  
  
Jetzt starrte Minu. "Hä? Also, wenn du das nicht selber weißt, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."  
  
"Und will ich dich umbringen?"  
  
"Iiih!", quiekte Minu und rückte vorsichtshalber zwei Schritte rückwärts. "Hast du das etwa vor?! Böses! Böses!"  
  
Link seufzte beruhigt und nahm die Hand von seinem Schwert. "Bin ich vielleicht erleichtert! Meine Güte, du hattest ja vielleicht einen Anfall vorhin ... !"  
  
"Anfall?", fragte Minu belämmert. "Sag mal, wovon redest du? - Haben wir noch was zu essen?"  
  
Er warf ihr eine Frucht hinüber und sie ächzte. Langsam hatte sie diesen Vegetarierfraß satt. Aber weil es nichts anderes gab, verdrückte sie sie schließlich doch. "Aso jetz sach ma", schmatzte sie und leckte sich den letzten Saft von den Fingern. "Wovon redesndu?"  
  
"Und du ... weißt es echt nicht mehr?", fragte Link ungläubig. "Vorhin, im Dschungel, da hast du fürchterlich zu kreischen begonnen und mir gesagt, ich will dich umbringen? Und dass ich ein Verräter wäre? Und dass du gesagt hast, du bringst mich um? Und das WEISST du nicht mehr?"  
  
Minu sah ihn verstört an. "Wie?"  
  
Link konnte es einfach nicht glauben. "Das hab ich mir nicht eingebildet!", sagte er heftig herumgestikulierend. "Du bist total zusammengebrochen danach und ich hab dich hierher geschleppt und - Mann, du weißt es wirklich nicht mehr!"  
  
"Ich mach so was nicht", sagte Minu fassungslos. "Ich droh doch keinen Leuten, dass ich sie um die Ecke bringe! Ich wars nicht!"  
  
"Doch!", versuchte Link sie zu überzeugen. "Ich hab dir zugebrüllt, du sollst dagegen ankämpfen und zurückkommen, aber du, du hast - na ja und irgendwann hast du dann den Dolch fallen gelassen und furchtbar gebrüllt, und dann wars zu Ende ... aber gütiger Himmel, du hast es einfach vergessen!" Er raufte sich die Harre.  
  
Minu zog die Knie an und kauerte sich zusammen. Nachdenklich starrte sie ins Feuer. Für eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden was. Über ihnen zogen die Nachtwolken am Himmel entlang, und Grillen zirpten in den Gebüschen. Außer ihrem Gesang war das Prasseln des Feuers der einzige Laut, der die Stille durchbrach.  
  
Schließlich räusperte Minu sich verlegen. "Ich ... es ... ich weiß nicht ... da ist irgendwas, aber ich kann mich nicht genau dran erinnern ... ich hab das Gefühl, jemand hat mich übernommen." Unglücklich sah sie ihn an. "Es tut mir leid, was immer ich gemacht habe ... aber ... es war so stark, ich konnte es einfach nicht bekämpfen ..."  
  
"Und dann?", drängte Link.  
  
"Na ja, dann hast du es angeschrieen, nein, mich hast du ja angeschrieen, und da war noch ... eine andere Stimme, die hat gesagt, ich soll loslassen ... Ich weiß nicht, ob es aufgegeben hat oder ob ich gesiegt habe", beendete sie.  
  
Link runzelte die Stirn. Das kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an damals in Labrynna, als er die Welt vor Veran retten musste. Die Hexe hatte zuerst Nayru übernommen, und danach Königin Ambi aus der Vergangenheit. Beide Male war es so ähnlich gewesen wie jetzt mit Minu - aber nicht so heftig ... diesmal war es gewesen, als ob der Groll ganz alleine ihm gegolten habe.  
  
Er sah auf und begegnete Minus angstvollem Blick. Plötzlich glaubte er nicht mehr daran, dass sie besessen war. Es war sicher einfach nur ein Hitzeschlag gewesen. Den Leuten passierten eben komische Dinge.  
  
Trotzdem, er sollte sie zu einem Arzt bringen. Sie war immer noch etwas blass um die Nase.  
  
Beruhigend lächelte er ihr zu. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es lag sicher nur an der Hitze, ich hab mich auch schwach in den Beinen gefühlt."  
  
Erleichtert seufzte Minu. "Also wenn das nicht die Wahrheit ist ... ! Dann mach dich auf was gefasst."  
  
~  
  
Sie standen früh auf und machten sich gleich auf den Weg. Minu fühlte sich noch etwas schwach auf den Füßen, aber sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zwar blieb sie ein paar Mal etwas außer Atem zurück, aber dennoch erreichten sie das Dorf ohne Probleme.  
  
Es war klein und äußerst unspektakulär, aber Link fühlte sich trotzdem etwas aufgeregt: Das erste Mal seit - er wusste gar nicht mehr, seit wie lange - war er wieder unter Menschen. Minu fühlte schon, dass er ziemlich hibbelig war, er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und machte ein Gesicht wie ein kleines Kind, dem man einen Lolli schenkt. Sie grinste still in sich hinein.  
  
"Also? Wohin als erstes?", fragte sie, als sie meinte, er habe nun genug dagestanden und das Dorf bestaunt.  
  
"Joa ... wie wärs mit einem Gasthaus? Und danach schauen wir mal, ob wir deinen Ring irgendwo schätzen lassen können", schlug er vor.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Minu den schlichten Rubinring, den ihr Din zum Abschied geschenkt hatte. Schließlich sah sie auf. "OK! Ich wollte sowieso schon längst wissen, was es für einer ist. Ich hatte noch nie einen magischen Ring."  
  
"Ich hatte schon Dutzende", sagte er. "Aber die wenigsten bringen dir was. Ich meine, was ist schon daran, als Moblin oder Oktorok oder Urmensch durch die Gegend zu latschen? Das Schwert kannst du dann sowieso vergessen."  
  
"Aufschneider!", sagte Minu.  
  
"Und danach hören wir uns nach einem Arzt um", sagte Link, plötzlich ernst geworden. "Du bist immer noch ein bisschen schwach, stimmts?"  
  
Minu wurde blutrot. Sie hatte geglaubt, man würde es nicht merken. "Ich meinte auch nur, dass du dich mal checken lassen solltest", fügte er hinzu. "Ich glaub nicht, dass es was ernstes ist, aber trotzdem ... lieber auf der sicheren Seite sein, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich brauch keinen Arzt", protestierte Minu ärgerlich. "Mir geht es gut! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du hast!"  
  
"Hör auf dich anzustellen", sagte Link und runzelte die Stirn. "Es ist doch keine große Sache, du lässt dich nur kurz untersuchen, und damit hat es sich!"  
  
"Ich will aber nicht!"  
  
"Das ist mir vollkommen egal."  
  
"Grr."  
  
Nachdem sie sich ein Zimmer im Gasthaus gemietet hatten - Link betonte mindestens zehn Mal, dass es überflüssig war, eins für zwei zu nehmen, weil er sowieso nicht lange bleiben würde, aber Minu bestand trotzdem darauf; sie hoffte, ihn so dazu zu kriegen, sie mit sich zu nehmen - machten sie sich gleich auf, nach einem Schmuckhändler zu suchen, der Minus Ring schätzen konnte. Doch sie erlebten eine herbe Enttäuschung: Im ganzen Dorf gab es keinen. Die Bewohner hatten noch nicht einmal von magischen Ringen gehört.  
  
"Grundgütiger, ist das ein abgelegenes Eckchen", sagte Link etwas genervt, nachdem sie dreimal quer durch das ganze Dorf gerannt waren und ihn die Leute andauernd darauf angesprochen hatten, dass er ja ein Schwert trug und dass das aber absolut nicht nötig war, weil ja das hier ein ganz friedliches Dorf war und so weiter und so fort.  
  
"Junge, du trägst ja ein Schwert!" Ein altes Omilein, das zufällig vorbeikrückelte, blieb entsetzt stehen. "Also - also - also! Ein Schwert in unserem friedlichen Ort, also wirklich! Nein, nein, also."  
  
Link setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. "Nun ja, ohne komme ich mir so nackt vor."  
  
"Die Jugend ... !!!"  
  
Bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, unterbrach Link sie hastig. "Können - Können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wo wir einen Arzt finden?"  
  
"Nein, das ist wirklich unnötig!" Minu lächelte die alte Frau vernichtend an. "Wir brauchen keinen Arzt. Er ist nur ein wenig von Sinnen, verstehen Sie?"  
  
Ratlos blickte die Oma von einem zum andren.  
  
"Ich bin NICHT von Sinnen! Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie gefälligst zu einem Arzt soll!", wandte Link sich erzürnt an sie.  
  
"Und IHM DA", sagte Minu außer sich, "richten Sie gefälligst aus, dass ich NICHT zu einem Arzt gehe, weil ich keinen ARZT brauche! Mir geht es gut und das weiß er auch!"  
  
"Und ihr können Sie gleich sagen, dass ich sie zu einem Arzt bringe, egal was sie sagt!"  
  
"Sagen Sie ihm, dass er ein Ignorant ist!"  
  
"Sagen Sie ihr, dass ich KEIN Ignorant bin!"  
  
"Sagen Sie ihm, dass er DOCH einer ist!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Doch!"  
  
"Nein!!"  
  
"Elender Ignorant!"  
  
"Möchtegernheldin!"  
  
"Waldschrat!"  
  
"Nervensäge!"  
  
"Heinzelmännchen!"  
  
"Ich glaube, Sie müssten BEIDE mal zum Arzt", sagte die Oma spitz und klopfte mit ihrem Krückstock auf den Pflasterstein. "Gehen Sie die Straße da hinten rauf. Das dritte Haus rechts ist das richtige!"  
  
"Danke schön", sagte Link verbissen und zerrte die schreiende Minu hinter sich her.  
  
"ICH WILL NICHT ZUM ARZT! ICH WILL NICHT! ICH WILL NICHT ICH WILL NICHT ICH WILL NIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHT ..."  
  
Ein paar Mütter zogen entsetzt ihre Kinder an sich.  
  
~  
  
Im Wartezimmer.  
  
Link hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, sie mit Gewalt überzeugen zu wollen, und versuchte es nun auf die sanfte Tour. "Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wieso du dich strikte weigerst! Dich kostet es ja nichts!"  
  
"Aber ich WILL nicht! Du als Held solltest mal die Wünsche einer Frau berücksichtigen!"  
  
"Du und Frau, soll das ein Witz sein?! So wie du dich benimmst, bist du geistige drei Jahre alt."  
  
"Und du bist nicht viel besser!", fauchte Minu. "Ich finde es unfair, dass du mich gegen meinen Willen hierher schleppst. Ich sag dir, mit mir ist nichts los, rein gar nichts!"  
  
"Es hat schon seine Richtigkeit", sagte Link bestimmt. "Das, was du im Dschungel gemacht hast, war so unnormal. Das passiert einem nicht einfach so. Vielleicht war es nur ein Hitzeschlag, aber ich möchte gerne auf der sicheren Seite stehen."  
  
Minu schwieg. Er hatte ja Recht. Aber sie fürchtete auch, dass es nicht bloß ein Hitzeschlag war. Und wenn das stimmte, wenn der Arzt das erkannte, würde Link sie dann noch mit auf die Reise nehmen? Sie meinte immer noch, ihre Chance nutzen zu müssen, aus zwei Gründen. Erstens konnte sie vielleicht auf ihrer Reise herausfinden, wie sie zurück in ihre Welt kam. Denn natürlich konnte sie nicht für immer hier bleiben. In der anderen Welt hatte sie ihre Familie und ihre Freunde, die sie liebten, und die auch Minu liebte. Ihr Herz wurde schwer, wenn sie an sie dachte; machten sie sich schon Sorgen um sie? Glaubten sie Minu tot? Suchten sie sie? Verging vielleicht die Zeit hier langsamer oder schneller als in ihrer eigenen Welt? Wenn sie zurückkehrte (und sie wusste ja nicht, wann) waren dann erst zwei Sekunden oder schon zwei Jahre vergangen? Wenn sie ihnen nur irgendwie eine Nachricht schicken konnte ... aber das ging nicht.  
  
Und der zweite Grund war, dass sie, ganz einfach, ein richtig fettes Abenteuer erleben wollte, denn das war ihre große Chance. In ein Zelda-Game fiel man nicht alle Tage. Aya würde STAUNEN.  
  
Eine Tür ging auf. "Der nächste, bitte!"  
  
Minu seufzte und schlurfte, dicht von Link gefolgt, hinein.  
  
Der Raum war klein und rund, die Wände von holzbrauner Farbe, der Boden parkettiert. In der Mitte stand eine aus Holz gemachte Liege, auf der einige Decken lagen, an den runden Wänden angepasste Schränke und ein kleiner Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Aquarium mit einem fetten Goldfisch stand. Durch runde Fenster fiel Tageslicht herein. Der Doktor war wie der Raum, klein und rund. Er trug eine dicke Brille und hatte seltsamerweise einen Holzlöffel in der Hand.  
  
"Ah, ah, weeeeeeeeer ist der Patieeeeent?", sagte er im Onkel-Doktor- Tonfall und klopfte sich mit dem Holzlöffel auf den Schenkel. "Setz dich doch bitte auf die Liiiiiiiiege hiiiiiiiier! Es wird auch überhaaaauuuuuuuupt nicht weeeeeeeh tuuuuuun."  
  
Minu pflanzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Liege und starrte ihn grimmig an. "Ich bin dreizehn Jahre alt und nicht invalide", sagte sie in reserviertem Tonfall. "Sie können mit mir sehr wohl in einem Tonfall reden, der einem Erwachsenen zurecht wird."  
  
"Oh, im Eeeeernst?", sagte der Arzt erstaunt und fuchtelte mit dem Löffel vor Minus Gesicht herum, was sie als persönliche Beleidigung auffasste. "Aber ich rede doch iiiiiimmer so!"  
  
"Das ist mir egal!", brüllte Minu. "Untersuchen Sie mich jetzt oder was!"  
  
"Pscht", zischte Link und lächelte den Arzt entschuldigend an. "Sie ist etwas ... ärgerlich heute, stören Sie sich nicht daran."  
  
"Nein, iiiiich doch nicht. - Oberkörper entblößen, biiiitte", sagte der Arzt und lächelte liebenswürdig. Der Löffel wanderte von einer Hand zur anderen.  
  
"Was?!" Minu starrte ihn an. "Wozu das denn?"  
  
"Damit ich deinen Herzschlag besser untersuchen kann."  
  
"Aber ... !" Minu wurde rot wie ein Tomate und winkelte die Knie an. "Aber ER ist hier drin!" Sie zeigte auf Link.  
  
Der mindestens genauso rot war. "Ich dreh mich um und mach die Augen zu", sagte er verlegen und machte auch gleich vor, wie gut er das konnte. Minu vergewisserte sich, dass er auch wirklich nur braune Holzwand vor geschlossenen Augen hatte, bevor sie ihr Oberteil auszog.  
  
Der Arzt machte Kulleraugen, und der Holzlöffel fiel zu Boden. "Na, was haben wir denn daaaaaa?", fragte er erstaunt und starrte auf Minus BH.  
  
Alarmiert drehte sich Link um. "Was ist? Haben Sie was entdeckt?"  
  
Als er sah, was genau der Arzt entdeckt hatte, riss er die Augen auf. "Was ist denn das für ein Gestell?" Vorsichtig zupfte er daran. "So was hab ich ja noch nie gesehen."  
  
BAMM flog er gegen die Wand, mit Minus Fußabdruck im Gesicht. "Dich hat ja auch noch nie eine Frau so weit ran gelassen!", kreischte sie wutentbrannt und trampelte auf der Liege herum. Der Arzt machte sich währenddessen von hinten daran, ihren BH mit dem Holzlöffel zu untersuchen. "Aaaalso, das ist ja interessaaaaaant! Es sieht aus wie ein Kleidungsstüüüüüück! Wieso trägst du denn so was, Määädchen?"  
  
Ein zweiter Fußabdruck, ein zweiter Riss in der Wand. "Sie perverser Spanner!", tobte sie wie eine Furie. "Wollen Sie genau wissen, wozu das ist, ja? Das gehört zum guten Ton und hält die Brüste in Form, so, jetzt wissen Sie ja Bescheid!!!!"  
  
Alle männlichen Wesen im Raum kriegten Nasenbluten, einschließlich des Goldfisches.  
  
Nachdem die Hilfe des Arztes sie mit genügend Taschentüchern versorgt hatte (armer Goldfisch) kam der Arzt endlich dazu, Minus Herzschlag abzuhören. Die Diagnose war normal. Dasselbe mit dem Puls. Kein Fieber. Keine Kopfschmerzen. Keine Bauchschmerzen. Kein Holzlöffel in der Speiseröhre - allerdings entging Minu dieser Qual nur ganz knapp, als der Arzt ihren Rachen untersuchte. Der Blinddarm war es auch nicht. Nirgendwo Auswachsungen, komische Knubbel oder Knochen, die da nicht hingehörten, wo sie waren.  
  
Dennoch runzelte der Arzt die Stirn. "Also das gefäääällt mir nicht! Dieses Mädchen ist nicht krank, aber auuuuuuch nicht gesund. Da iiiiiist irgendwas, aber ich koooomm nicht drauf! Alsoooooo ..."  
  
Er wandte sich an Link. "Sie sollten ihre Verlobte zu einer Kolleeeeeegin von mir bringen, diiiie ..."  
  
Link wurde noch um ein paar Abstufungen röter - sofern das noch möglich war. "Sie ist nicht meine Verlobte", sagte er hastig. "Wir - wir -"  
  
"Aaaaach, jaaaaaa, junge Verliiiiiiiiebte", seufzte der Arzt und zwei gerührte Tränen stiegen ihm ins Auge, die er mit dem Holzlöffel wegwischte. (Minu wusste jetzt, wieso er so verquollene Augen hatte.) Aus Minus Ohren kam schon wieder Rauch. Link fing gerade an zu pfeifen wie ein Wasserkessel. Seine Gesichtsfarbe konnte man schon als lila-rot bezeichnen. "Aber verliebt iiiiiist ja gleich verlobt, ooooodeeeeeer?"  
  
Der dritte Riss in der Wand, und Link fragte sich, woher das Mädchen dieses Temperament nahm. Sonst war sie doch nicht so. "Aber den Typen da kann man doch nicht LIEBEN", brüllte sie. "Können Sie mir jetzt sagen, was ich machen soll, oder nicht?"  
  
Der Arzt überlegte sich, ob lieber er "Ihn heiraten" oder doch "Dir von Fachpsychiatern helfen lassen" sagen sollte, ließ es dann aber beides. (Gut gemacht!) "Im Noooooorden, da wohnt eine Kolleeeeeegin, die ist Schamaaaaanin! Die kann dir siiiiiiicher helfen, Mädchen!" Plötzlich wurde er ernst, und der Holzlöffel blieb (oh Wunder! Gott sei Dank!) still. "Ich weiiß nicht, kraaaaaank bist du ja nun niiiiiiiicht! Ich würde es eher als eine Art Stööööörung im Seiiiiiin bezeichnen. Du solltest diese Kolleeeeeeeegin wiiirklich zu Raaaaaaaate ziiiiiiiehen. Ich glaaaaaube nämlich, dass mit dir eeeernsthaft was loooooooos ist, und das sollte sich niiiicht ausbauen, neiiiiiiin."  
  
Als sie wieder draußen waren, meinte Minu ganz trocken zu Link:  
  
"Von wegen, ICH muss mich checken lassen. Der Typ sollte sich mal ein paar Vokale wegoperieren lassen."  
  
~  
  
Die Halle war groß und dunkel. Der Boden war mit schwarzen Kacheln bedeckt, und die Wände trugen die Farbe Grau. Entlang des karmesinroten Teppichs, der sich von einem zum anderen Ende zog, standen riesige, dunkelgoldene Gefäße, in denen große Feuer brannten, die das einzige Licht außer den glühenden Lavaströmen boten, die sich zwischen den hohen Säulen entlang schlängelten, welche die Decke der Halle trugen. Die Halle war so hoch, dass die Spitzen der Säulen nicht mehr zu sehen waren.  
  
Es gab keinerlei Verzierungen. Die Bodenkacheln waren schlicht, so wie die Säulen. Doch an den Wänden hingen monströse dunkle Teppiche mit brutalen, blutigen Bilden. Auf einem wurde ein Drache gezeigt, der einen Ritter in Stücke zerfleischte, auf einem anderen eine Szene aus einer alten Schlacht, auf wieder einem anderen einen Waldbrand und Tiere, die verbrannten, auf dem nächsten einen grausigen Geist mit blutigen Händen, die einen vor Schreck starrenden Menschenkopf hielten.  
  
All diese Bilder besaßen eine Art Eigenleben. Ging man durch die Halle, so schien es, als folgten einem die Augen der Dargestellten, und manchmal kam es einem vor, dass Geräusche von den Teppichen kamen; von dem mit dem Geist etwa ein grausiges Kichern, Schwerterklirren und das Schreien der Sterbenden von der Schlachtszene, und ein heiseres Atmen vom Drachen. Aber hörte man dann genauer hin, so war es ruhig, und nur das wuchtige Prasseln des Feuers zerstörte die Stille, die ansonsten vollkommen gewesen wäre.  
  
Und ganz hinten, am Ende der Halle, stand in den Schatten verborgen ein riesiger, granitener Thron. Gigantische Stufen führten zu ihm hinauf, und zu seinen Seiten standen Fackeln so groß, dass ihre Feuer einem Hausbrand gleichkamen, und über dem Thron hing auf schwarzen Stoff gestickt eine blutig goldene Krone, die auf eine brennende Welt gesetzt war.  
  
Und auf dem Thron saß SIE; schön, groß, schrecklich, unbesiegbar.  
  
Heute war es unruhig in der Kronhalle. Stimmen schwebten durch die Luft, mal leiser, mal lauter, vom Echo in alle Ecken getragen; Stimmen, deren Besitzer nicht zu sehen waren, weil sie versteckt hinter dem schützenden Vorhang der Schatten standen. Es waren Stimmen, die eine Unterhaltung führten, und eine der Stimmen gehörte IHR ... aber es schien nicht, als wäre das eine Stimme, sondern als wäre es Teil der Halle, als redete die Halle mit all ihren Zellen und Fasern ...  
  
"Meisterin, Herrin, Göttin, es ist etwas von großem Vorteil geschehen!"  
  
SPRICH, YEIN.  
  
"Ein Mädchen ist in diese Welt gefallen, ein Mädchen aus der mächtigen Welt, aus der EURE Visionen stammen ..."  
  
WAS DARAN SIEHST DU ALS EINEN VORTEIL AN, YEIN?  
  
"Das Mädchen", und nun senkte sich die Stimme, die einer Kreatur namens Yein gehörte, zu einem aufgeregten und verheißungsvollen Flüstern, "es wurde von den Schatten besessen ..."  
  
SIE schwieg für eine Weile, so als lege sie sich die Worte zurecht, aber natürlich war es klar, dass ein solch vollkommenes Wesen wie SIE sich niemals Worte zurechtlegen musste.  
  
DAS SIND WAHRLICH GUTE NEUIGKEITEN.  
  
"Ja, Herrin", flüsterte die Stimme Yein.  
  
AUS DER WELT MEINER VISIONEN, SAGST DU ... VON SCHATTEN BESESSEN, SAGST DU ...  
  
Wieder schwieg SIE, und die Stimme Yein wartete geduldig, bis es ihr beliebte, fortzufahren.  
  
LANGE VERHARRTE ICH IN DER STILLE, AUF ETWAS WARTEND, VON DEM ICH NICHT WUSSTE, WAS ES WAR. UND WÄHREND ICH IN DEN SCHATTEN SASS, KAMEN VISIONEN AUS EINER ANDEREN WELT ZU MIR, IN DENEN DIE MENSCHEN IN DEN BÄUCHEN VON SILBERNEN VÖGEL WIE BLITZE DURCH DIE LUFT SAUSTEN, IN DENEN ES KUTSCHEN GAB, KUTSCHEN, DIE OHNE PFERDE AUF RÄDERN ROLLTEN! UND ES GAB DINGE, DIE NANNTEN SIE SCHIFFE, UND WIE DODONGOS FUHREN SIE ÜBER DAS MEER, ABER SIE WAREN RIESIGE SCHWERE KOLOSSE, UND SIE KONNTEN HUNDERTE, JA, TAUSENDE VON MENSCHEN MIT SICH TRAGEN. UND DIESE MENSCHEN, DIE MENSCHEN DIESER WELT, HATTEN MACHT, YEIN, WAHRE MACHT! SIE HATTEN DIE MACHT, VÖLKER MIT EINEM SCHLAG AUSZULÖSCHEN, UND DIE MACHT, ZERSTÖRUNG ÜBER IHRE WELT ZU BRINGEN. SIE HATTEN MACHT, VON DER WIR NUR TRÄUMEN KÖNNEN, JA ... ABER DAS WEISST DU ALLES, YEIN, MEIN TREUER DIENER, DAS WEISST DU, NICHT WAHR? ALLZU OFT WARST DU AN MEINER SEITE, WENN MICH ERNEUT BILDER VON DORT PLAGTEN, WENN SIE DROHTEN, MICH ZU ÜBERWÄLTIGEN ... JA, YEIN, VON ALLEN MEINEN UNTERGEBENEN BIST DU MIR DER TREUSTE, UND DESHALB DURFTEST DU ERFAHREN, WAS ICH SAH ...  
  
Erneut legte sich Schweigen über die Halle, und es schien, als verliere SIE sich in Erinnerungen.  
  
Yein seufzte leise. Es war nicht schwer, ihr treuster Diener zu sein, wo er doch gleichzeitig ihr einzigster war, zumindest der einzigste, der sich in IHREM "Palast" befand. Natürlich hatte SIE draußen in der Welt noch lauter mächtige und weniger mächtige Schatten, die ihrem Befehl folgten. Aber dass Yein außer IHR das einzig lebendige Wesen hier war, schien SIE entweder am laufenden Band zu vergessen oder einfach nicht wahrhaben zu wollen.  
  
"Ja, Herrin ..." Ein Flüstern, so leise und klein wie ein vom Orkan verwehtes Staubkorn, aber SIE verstand ihn.  
  
SIE erhob ihre vollkommene Stimme.  
  
UND NUN IST DIE ZEIT MEINES WARTENS BEENDET. EIN MÄDCHEN, SO BERICHTEST DU MIR, TREUER DIENER, FIEL IN DIESE WELT, EIN MÄDCHEN AUS MEINEN VISIONEN ... ES GENÜGT MIR NICHT, VON IHR ZU HÖREN! ES REICHT NICHT, DASS DU VOR MEINEM THRONE KNIEST UND MIR VON IHR BERICHTEST.  
  
"Herrin, ich kann sie EUCH bringen, ich kann sie in diese Halle bringen, damit IHR mit ihr reden könnt, damit IHR sie zu einem EURER Diener machen könnt!" Die Stimme Yein redete wie in einem Fieberwahn.  
  
SIE verfiel wieder in langes Schweigen. Und SIE kam zu einem Entschluss.  
  
NEIN, YEIN. ICH TRAUE DIR ZU, DASS DU ES SCHAFFST, SOGAR DASS DU SIE DAZU BRINGEN KANNST UND WÜRDEST, FREIWILLIG ZU MIR ZU KOMMEN. ABER DAS IST MIR NICHT GENUG. ENDLICH, ENDLICH HABE ICH EIN ANZEICHEN, DASS ICH WAHRHEIT SAH, DASS ES DIE MACHT DIESER MENSCHEN WIRKLICH GIBT! ABER WER WEISS, OB SIE MIR ALLES SAGEN WÜRDE, WENN SIE HIER VOR MIR STÜNDE? OB SIE DIE KRAFT HÄTTE, IHRE WELT IN WORTE ZU FASSEN? NEIN, YEIN, SIEHST DU DENN DIE LÖSUNG NICHT? ICH MUSS SIE SELBST BESITZEN! ICH MUSS IHREN KÖRPER NEHMEN, IHRE EMPFINDUNGEN, ERINNERUNGEN, ICH MUSS SIE LESEN KÖNNEN WIE EIN AUFGESCHLAGENES BUCH! SIE IST DER SCHLÜSSEL ZU VOLLKOMMENEM WISSEN! ICH BRAUCHE SIE!  
  
"Aber wie wollt IHR das anstellen, Herrin?", fragte die Stimme Yein ratlos.  
  
YEIN, MEIN DUMMER DIENER, BENUTZE DEINEN VERSTAND!  
  
... Schweigen.  
  
DANN EBEN NICHT.  
  
... Schweigen. (Diesmal war es aber eine eindruckschindende Pause.)  
  
DANN SAGE ICH ES DIR, YEIN: DIE ZEIT IST GEKOMMEN, VON MEINEM THRON HINABZUSTEIGEN!  
  
"Herrin?", flüsterte Yein erschrocken. "IHR wollt EUER Gesicht der Welt dort draußen zeigen?"  
  
SIE fragte sich bei sich, ob er überhaupt ein Quäntchen Verstand besaß.  
  
UND DAS FRAGST DU NOCH?  
  
"Äh ... ja."  
  
NATÜRLICH ZEIGE ICH DER WELT MEIN SCHÖNES GESICHT NICHT!  
  
SIE kicherte wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
ICH WERDE IM VERBORGENEN WANDELN, SO EINFACH. UND WENN ICH DAS MÄDCHEN BESITZE, WERDE ICH BEREIT SEIN, ÜBER DIESE WELT ZU HERRSCHEN - MIT ALLER MACHT AUS DEM ANDEREN UNIVERSUM! ABER BIS DAHIN MUSS NOCH EINE MENGE GETAN WERDEN. YEIN, MEIN TREUER DIENER, WEISST DU NOCH, WAS ICH DIR ÜBER DIE VERGANGENHEIT ERZÄHLT HABE?  
  
"IHR meint ... über Ganondorfs lächerlichen Versuch, diese Welt zu übernehmen?"  
  
JA.  
  
SIE lachte leise, ein wunderbarer, sanfter Laut.  
  
WAHRLICH, WAHRLICH, LÄCHERLICH TRIFFT DEN NAGEL AUF DEN KOPF. ABER ER HATTE SEINE GEHILFEN, NICHT WAHR ... UND SIE WAREN GUT, NICHT ANZUZWEIFELN IST DIESE TATSACHE! SIE SOLLEN AUCH MIR DIENEN! ICH WERDE SIE STÄRKER UND SCHÖNER MACHEN (ICH WEISS NOCH, DASS SIE VON UNANSEHNLICHER HÄSSLICHKEIT WAREN, SOLCHE LEUTE WILL ICH -AUF KEINEN FALL- IN MEINEM SCHÖNEN SCHLOSS HABEN!!) UND DANN SOLLEN SIE HINAUSZIEHEN UND GEFÄLLIGST ALLES DAFÜR VORBEREITEN, DASS DIE WELT ÜBERNEHMENSFERTIG IST, SOBALD ICH DAS MÄDCHEN HABE.  
  
"Aber das kann ich auch machen, Herrin", wandte Yein vorsichtig ein.  
  
TÖLPEL! WENN DU DICH DA DRAUSSEN HERUMTREIBST, WER PUTZT DANN FÜR MICH, WÄHREND ICH NICHT DA BIN?! SOLL ICH DAS ETWA SELBER MACHEN?! ICH KANN MICH DOCH NICHT ZWEITEILEN!! WO WIR GERADE DAVON SPRECHEN ... IN DIESER HALLE LIEGEN MINDESTES ZEHN STAUBKÖRNER, UND DIE HAST ALLE DU HINEINGETRAGEN! NIMM DIR EINEN LAPPEN UND MACH SIE GEFÄLLIGST WEG!! SOLL ICH DENN IN EINEM HAUFEN VON DRECK SITZEN, ODER WIE SIEHST DU DAS? UND WENN DU DAMIT FERTIG BIST, DANN GEH IN MEIN SCHLAFGEMACH UND MACH DA WEITER - ICH KONNTE HEUTE NACHT NICHT SCHLAFEN, SO HEFTIG WAR IHRE ANWESENHEIT! ES WAREN MINDESTENS FÜNF! ... ABER VERGISS NICHT, DIR VORHER DIE SCHUHE ABZUTRETEN. DU KÖNNTEST NOCH EIN PAAR STAUBKÖRNER MEHR HINEINTRAGEN.  
  
~  
  
Draußen war es dunkel geworden. Nicht einmal der Mond schien, Wolken verdeckten ihn und die Sterne. Auch im Zimmer war kein Licht mehr. Es war ganz ruhig.  
  
Minu und Link lagen in ihren Betten und versuchten zu schlafen, aber aus verschiedenen Gründen klappte es bei beiden nicht. Minu wälzte sich hin und her und machte sich Sorgen, was nun geschehen sollte. Etwas war mit ihr los, und Link wusste es. Würde er sie jetzt noch mitnehmen?  
  
Und Link konnte aus dem einfachen Grund nicht schlafen, dass das Bett zu gemütlich war. Im Dschungel hatte er immer auf einem harten Lager geschlafen, und jetzt erschien ihm das (verflohte, struppige, kratzige) Bett als ein kleines Wunder. Aber viel zu gemütlich.  
  
"Link?", fragte Minu plötzlich leise. "Schon am Schlafen?"  
  
"Nee."  
  
"Na dann." Sie überlegte, was sie noch sagen konnte. "Was wirst du jetzt machen?"  
  
"Ich?" Link hörte sich etwas überrascht an. "Wieso?"  
  
"Na ja ... du hast gesagt, du setzt mich im Dorf irgendwo ab und machst dich dann auf die Reise."  
  
"Nein ..." Er seufzte. "Es wird wohl doch nicht so einfach, wie ich dachte. Diese Schamanin, von der der Arzt geredet hat ... Ich bringe dich dort hin." Minu war überrascht. "Wieso?"  
  
"Verantwortung", sagte Link und wälzte sich herum. "Ich hab überhaupt erst erlaubt, dass du mitkommst -"  
  
"Du hättest mich ja wohl kaum im Dschungel sitzen lassen können!!"  
  
"Da wärst du wenigstens sicher gewesen."  
  
Minu streckte ihm die Zunge raus, und er war sehr versucht, ein Kissen nach ihr zu werfen, unterließ es aber dann. "Ich trage jetzt eben die Verantwortung für dich", seufzte er. "Also bringe ich dich noch zu dieser Schamanin und setze dich da ab."  
  
Minu kuschelte sich zufrieden in ihre Kissen und quiekte kurz danach schrill auf.  
  
Alarmiert fuhr Link hoch. "Was ist?"  
  
"Iiih! Ein Floh hat mich gebissen."  
  
~  
  
Wind war aufgekommen. Er zerzauste liebevoll die Kronen der Bäume und blies die Wolken davon, die den Mond verdeckt hatten, der sich nun wieder in seiner runden, vollen Pracht zeigte. Durch das offene Fenster floss sein fahles, dunkles Licht in das Zimmer der beiden und fiel direkt auf Minus Bett. Nichts regte sich, nichts war zu hören außer dem leisen Sausen des Windes. In diesem Moment riss Minu die Augen auf. Sie waren milchig weiß.  
  
Link schlief schon lange, kurz nach seinem Gespräch mit Minu war er in tiefen Schlaf gefallen und lag nun wie ein Stein in seinem Bett, gleichmäßig und ruhig atmend.  
  
Langsam setzte Minu sich auf und blinzelte mit ihren blinden Augen, die alles messerscharf sahen, in den Mond.  
  
~Wo bin ich?~  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihre Hände, streckte die Finger aus, dehnte sie, sah, wie blass und grau sie im Mondlicht wirkten.  
  
~Ein Körper?~  
  
Langsam, endlos langsam drehte sie den Kopf, ihre trüben Augen suchten und fanden Link.  
  
~Ah, ich weiß, ich erinnere mich ...~  
  
Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, setzte sie ihre Füße auf den Boden und schlurfte hinüber zu seinem Bett. Sie beugte sich über ihn, betrachtete sein schönes Gesicht, lächelte leise.  
  
~Du könntest ihn töten ... Er ist jetzt schutzlos. Möchtest du die Chance nutzen?~ fragte die Stimme den Körper, der sie beherbergte.  
  
Ihre Finder strichen sanft an seiner Kehle entlang, und er seufzte zufrieden im Schlaf.  
  
~Wenn du es nicht tust, wird er dich umbringen.~  
  
Sein Hals lag so frei, er schlief so tief und ruhig ... Wenn sie es jetzt täte, würde er es vielleicht noch nicht mal bemerken ... Ihre Hand wanderte zur Decke hinunter, um sie von seiner Kehle fortzuziehen.  
  
~Es wäre einfach, das weißt du ...~  
  
Mondlicht spiegelte sich gespenstisch weiß auf seinem Haar. Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Blicke wanderten fieberhaft umher. Wo war sein Schwert? Sie würde es jetzt tun. Aber wenn sein Schwert in der Nähe lag und er aufwachte, dann ... Sie hatte es entdeckt, es lehnte am Bett.  
  
~Los, wirf es aus dem Fenster, damit er es nicht in die Hände bekommt! Du sollst ihn qualvoll erwürgen, mit einem Schwertstoß geht alles zu schnell vorbei.~  
  
Hastig griff sie danach, die Aufgeregtheit wegen ihrem Vorhaben ließ ihre Bewegungen unbedacht werden, ihre Finger stießen gegen die Scheide, scheppernd fiel das Schwert um. Minu erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, als Link sich träge herumrollte und sie schläfrig anblinzelte.  
  
"Meine Güte, Minu, was machst du denn um diese nachtschlafende Uhrzeit hier?"  
  
Der Schatten in ihr floh. Ihre trüben Pupillen rollten nach oben, und mit einem irren, auf eine Art und Weise hysterischen Lachen sagte sie nicht bedrohlich, aber aufgekratzt und mit einer Stimme voller Vorfreude:  
  
"Dich kriege ich auch noch!"  
  
Dann erschlaffte ihr Körper, und sie fiel neben seinem Bett in sich zusammen.  
  
~  
  
Irgendwann merkte sie, wie sie von oben bis unten und von innen bis außen durchgerüttelt wurde. Demnach war sie wach.  
  
Wo war sie? Es war ungemütlich, überall war Luft, und ihre Füße berührten den Erdboden nicht. Trotzdem bewegte sie sich fort. Sie musste auf einem Pferd sitzen. Einfach so? Nein, vor ihr saß Link. Link ritt. Sie hing mehr als dass sie saß, hinter ihm auf dem Pferd, an ihn angelehnt.  
  
Sie hatte weder die Kraft noch das Verlangen, die Augen zu öffnen oder ihm zu erkennen zu geben, dass sie erwacht war. Nun, wach konnte man es ja nicht nennen, sie dachte zwar nach, aber ihr Körper schien noch zu schlafen, ihre Glieder waren bleischwer und sie hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich hätte bewegen können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wo sie hinritten, oder woher sie kamen, oder was sie vorhatten. Es war ihr auch egal. Sie konnte und wollte nicht mehr, wollte eigentlich nur schlafen und sich ausruhen und nicht nachdenken. Irgendwie ahnte sie, dass sie wieder was gemacht hatte, aber sie wusste nicht was. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.  
  
Und so ließ sie die Augen geschlossen und bewegte sich nicht, während sie an Links Rücken gelehnt mit ihm durch die Morgendämmerung ritt.  
  
~  
  
"Eine Besucherin!" - "Sie ist ja ein Mensch, oder?" - "Mama, wieso hat sie grüne Haare?" - "Ist das nicht ... ?" - "Doch, eins der Orakel ..." - "Ui, und das auf dem Kugelkamm?"  
  
Es gab einen großen Aufruhr, als Farore den Kugelkamm erreichte. Kaum war sie von ihrem Pferd gestiegen und hatte sich daran gemacht, es festzubinden, da drängte sich zwischen der Goronenmenge auch schon der Älteste auf dem Kugelkamm, Darunia, hervor. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenverhangen, und die Luft war feucht, aber wenigstens regnete es nicht.  
  
"Ah, hallo", sagte er herzlich. "Ist es wahr? Seid Ihr eins der Orakel?"  
  
Lautes Getuschel brach unter den Goronen aus. Ein Orakel auf dem Kugelkamm, nein, welch eine Aufregung!!  
  
"Ja." Farore legte ein Lächeln auf, aber ganz echt war es nicht. "Ich bin Farore, das Orakel der Geheimnisse. Ich -"  
  
"Eine Ehre! Eine Ehre! Komm hinein und setzt Euch bei einer heißen Lavasuppe. Was ist der Grund Eures Kommens?"  
  
"Oh, danke", sagte sie hastig, klopfte ihrem Pferd auf den Hals, packte das Buch aus den Satteltaschen und wandte sich nun vollends Darunia zu. "Ich glaube, ich hätte lieber Tee oder so etwas in der Art ..."  
  
"Nein, keine Lavasuppe? Aber das ist doch unser Spezialgericht!"  
  
"Ja, aber wir Menschen vertragen sie nicht so gut, versteht Ihr ... ?" Farore versuchte verzweifelt, den Ältesten zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Lavasuppe brauchte, die ihr ihr Inneres verbrühte, während sie die Höhle ins Innere des Kugelkamms betraten. Darunia bahnte sich ihren Weg zwischen den vielen Goronen hindurch, die fast ehrfürchtig zurückwichen, als sie Farore sahen, und führte sie durch die Höhle.  
  
Natürlich bemerkte sie die Reaktionen der anderen.  
  
"Wieso sind hier alle so aufgeregt?", fragte sie. "Ist irgendetwas los?"  
  
"Aber ja", strahlte Darunia und rollte mit seinen Muskeln. "Wisst Ihr, seit hier auf dem Kugelkamm diese seltsamen Iglus entdeckt wurden, haben wir keinen Besuch mehr bekommen. Und davor auch nicht. Um die Goronen scheint sich niemand zu kümmern."  
  
"Ach was", sagte Farore etwas abwesend. "Ich bin allerdings aus einem anderen Grund hier ..." Aber wo sie schon einmal hier war, konnte sie sich ebenso gut diese Gebilde ansehen. Trotzdem musste sie ihm jetzt erst einmal mitteilen, wieso sie gekommen war. Darunia brachte sie in eine kleine Nebenhöhle mit Fenster, rollte einen Stein vor den Ausgang und verschwand durch eine Tür in eine andere Höhle. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit zwei dampfenden Bechern Lavasuppe zurück und stellte sie auf den flachen Felsbrocken, der wohl einen Tisch darstellte. Farore seufzte innerlich und setzte sich dem Goronenältesten gegenüber.  
  
"Und jetzt", sagte Darunia, "erzählt mir, wieso Ihr gekommen seid." Mit einem Zug schlürfte er die Suppe hinunter.  
  
"Wir Orakel", sagte Farore und wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht darauf, nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig zu sagen, "wir sind einem Mädchen begegnet ... Einem Mädchen aus ..." Sie zögerte. Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Aber das war der Anführer der Goronen. Anführer wurden sicherlich nicht gewählt, weil sie so viele Geheimnisse weitererzählten. Sie runzelte die Stirn und beschloss, es ihm zu sagen. "Das Mädchen war aus einer anderen Welt."  
  
"Oh, wie schön", sagte Darunia fröhlich und seine Hand kroch hinüber zu ihrem Becher. "Aus einer anderen Welt, das hat etwas ... sagenhaftes."  
  
Farore seufzte. Manchmal ging ihnen die rustikale Frohnatur der Goronen auf den Senkel. Aber um gute Geschäfte zu machen, durfte sie das natürlich nicht zeigen. "Ja", stimmte sie ihm also zu. "Wir baten sie, einen Auftrag, eine Mission für uns zu erledigen, und sie sagte ja ... Also ging sie auf die Reise."  
  
"Und dann?" Darunia konnte sich nicht beherrschen und krallte sich ihre Suppe.  
  
"Eins der anderen Orakel, das Orakel der Jahreszeiten, Din, scheint eine seltsame Verbindung zu dem Mädchen Minu zu haben. Es sieht aus, als empfindet sie gleiches oder ähnliches wie sie. Vor ein paar Tagen überkam eine Vision sie, in der sie Minu sah, die sich auf dem Boden wälzte, und zwar von Würmern zerfressen ..."  
  
Darunia war plötzlich ernst. "Erzählt weiter."  
  
"Din vermutete, dass Minu von den Schatten besessen war. Wir stellten natürlich allerhand Nachforschungen an, denn Minu hatte ja auf unsere Verantwortung den Tempel der Orakel verlassen, und jetzt war sie in Gefahr, also mussten wir ihr helfen. Und dabei", Farore klatschte den Wälzer auf den Tisch und schlug ihn an der richtigen Stelle auf, "fand ich dies."  
  
Sie schob das Buch hinüber zu Darunia, der den Text mit großem Interesse zu studieren begann.  
  
"Es ist ein früheres Textdokument der Goronen, nicht wahr?", sagte Farore und musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Die Schrift und die Ausdruckswiese lassen mich das vermuten. Außerdem werden im Rezept einige Pflanzen beschrieben, die es nur hier auf dem Kugelkamm zu finden gibt."  
  
"Und Ihr wisst nicht sicher, dass sie besessen ist?", fragte Darunia und sah auf. "Dieses Rezept ist gefährlich. Wenn sie es einnimmt, ohne besessen zu sein, wird sie sterben."  
  
Farore war überrascht. "Wie kommt das? Das ist unlogisch."  
  
"Das Rezept ist dazu gemacht, den Geist zu töten", erklärte Darunia. "Es ist mit einem Zauber verbunden, der die negativ gesinnte Persönlichkeit tötet. Unser Volk hat in seiner Geschichte schon des öfteren Besessenheit erlebt, auch Zweispaltigkeit des Geistes ohne Besessenheit, und um den Betroffenen zur Normalität zurückzubringen, wurde dieses Mittel benutzt. Manchmal war es aber zu stark, beziehungsweise der Anwender war zu schwach. In diesen Fällen wurde der zweite Geist, also der positiv gesinnte, mitgetötet. Bisweilen blieb der Körper am Leben, aber ohne Seele. Herz und ein Teil des Hirnes funktionierten weiter und hielten die Hülle am Leben, aber da war keine Seele mehr, versteht Ihr? Der Betroffene saß nur noch da und machte nichts mehr. Er starrte vor sich hin, und um ihn am Leben zu halten, mussten sich die anderen um sich kümmern. In den meisten Fällen der Doppelten Geisttötung starb der Körper ebenfalls, was wahrscheinlich sogar besser war." Er tippte auf die Buchseite. "Zwei Sachen muss man allerdings berücksichtigen."  
  
"Und die wären?"  
  
"Erstens ist das Mittel sehr stark. Das bringt einige Hindernisse mit sich. Wenn Euer Mädchen zu schwach ist, wird es mit dem Schatten in sich gemeinsam sterben, so wie es früher häufig passiert ist, als die Anwendung noch nicht vollständig erforscht gewesen ist. Wenn aber der Schatten, von dem es besessen ist, zu stark ist, dann wird er es schaffen, die Auswirkung auf die eigentliche Seele des Mädchens über gehen zu lassen, das heißt ..."  
  
"Minus Selbst verschwindet und der Schatten beherrscht sie völlig", sagte Farore mit blassem Gesicht. "Was ist die zweite Sache?"  
  
"Es kann nur einmal angewandt werden", sagte Darunia ernst. "Wird sie ein zweites Mal besessen, dann wirkt es nicht mehr. Dann muss sie einen anderen Weg finden, um den Schatten in ihr zu beseitigen."  
  
"Wieso erwähnt Ihr das? Meint Ihr, sie wird noch einmal besessen?"  
  
"Farore", sagte Darunia. "Glaubt Ihr im Ernst, das Böse, die Schatten, besetzen einfach so auf gut Glück irgendein dahergelaufenes Mädchen?"  
  
"Sie kommt aus einer anderen Welt!", wandte das Orakel ein.  
  
"Ja, aber woher sollen die Schatten das wissen?"  
  
(SIE und Yein niesten gleichzeitig. Daraufhin verdonnerte SIE Yein zum doppelten Putzen der Halle (HIER FLIEGEN BAKTERIEN RUM! ICH KANN SIE SEHEN!! MACH SIE WEG!!) und fragte sich, woher Yein eigentlich wusste, dass das Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt kam.)  
  
Farore schwieg, und so fuhr er fort. "Entweder sie ahnen irgendetwas, oder mit Eurem Mädchen - wie hieß sie noch gleich, Minu? - ist irgendetwas los. Sie ist kein normales Mädchen, auch wenn sie aus einem Paralleluniversum kommt. Vielleicht war sie dort eines, aber hier ist sie keins. Ich schlage Euch stark vor, sie im Auge zu behalten, nachdem Ihr ihr das Mittel verabreicht habt."  
  
"Meint Ihr etwa, sie ist böse?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Ich kenne sie ja nicht", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Nun denn", sagte Farore, versank kurz in Gedanken, aber schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Das Rezept in dem Buch ist nicht vollständig. Könnt Ihr mir den Rest sagen?"  
  
"Ich muss mir das Rezept erst genauer ansehen", sagte er. "Ich denke schon, dass ich es Euch zumindest ansatzweise vervollständigen kann, aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass wir Goronen Euch die fehlenden Zutaten beschaffen können. Zumindest die, die hier auf dem Kugelkamm wachsen."  
  
Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, aber sie war nicht in der Stimmung, es zu erwidern. Plötzlich runzelte der Gorone die Stirn, als sei ihm etwas eingefallen. "Sagt, habt Ihr die Zeit, uns einen Gefallen zu tun?"  
  
"Kommt darauf an, was es ist."  
  
"Bitte", sagte Darunia und wirkte nun besorgt, "bitte kommt mit mir auf den Kugelkamm und seht euch diese Iglus an oder was immer sie darstellen sollen. Wir haben fürchterliche Angst davor, und auf dem Kugelkamm stehen jetzt schon mehr als noch vor drei Wochen, als es begonnen hat. Wir ..." In diesem Moment wurde der Stein, der den Eingang blockiert hatte, mit aller Macht fortgestoßen. Er zersplitterte in Hunderte kleiner Stücke, die durch den Raum flogen. Farore warf sich geistesgegenwärtig auf den Boden und schlug die Arme über den Kopf; Darunia zuckte zusammen, fing ein paar Splitter aus der Luft und aß sie. Nachdem sich die Bomberei der Kieselsteine gelegt hatte, schüttelte das Orakel die grünen Dutts und sah auf. "Was war das denn?", fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Ältester Darunia!" Ein genauso geschockter wie verängstigter Gorone stand in der Eingangsöffnung. Sein Gesicht war von Panik gezeichnet. "Verzeihung, aber Ihr müsst schnell kommen! Es ist wichtig!"  
  
"Worum geht es?", fragte Darunia, der immer noch ganz Herr der Situation wirkte. Er stand auf und schlug sich den Staub von den Beinen. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Farore rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und musterte die beiden vom Felsvolk. "Es ist ... es ist ..." Sprachlos starrte der junge Gorone seinen Vorgesetzten an. Er schien keine Worte für das zu finden, was er gesehen hatte. "Die Tollheit ist über uns gekommen!!" Nachdem er diese Worte von sich gestoßen hatte, begann er am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
  
"Was?" Darunia riss die Augen auf und erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann schoss er plötzlich so schnell aus der Höhle hinaus, dass Farore Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Vor der Tür hatte sich eine aufgeregt plappernde Menge um etwas versammelt. Die Goronen wichen ehrfürchtig und fast ängstlich zurück, als sie ihn sahen, so als fürchteten sie seine Reaktion; er drängte sich in ihre Mitte, dicht vom Orakel gefolgt, und starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihm nun bot.  
  
Ein junger Gorone lag auf dem Boden, wälzte sich im Staub und zuckte stakkatoartig mit Armen und Beinen. Seine Augen waren glasig, die Augenbälle waren so weit hochgerollt, dass man nur noch das weiße sah, und mit irrem Blick stierte er seine Verwandten an und lachte erstickt wie ein Verrückter. Von seinem Mund tropfte weißer Geifer, und er schwitzte am ganzen Körper, als wäre es heiß wie in der Hölle.  
  
Farore taumelte einen Schritt zurück. "Oh Gott", brachte sie nur heraus und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Kurz schloss die ihre Augen, um das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben. "Was ... was zum?!"  
  
"Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Mit forscher Stimme warf Darunia die Frage in die Runde, nachdem er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte.  
  
"Er kam von oben", sagte jemand, "vom Kugelkamm ..."  
  
Plötzlich redeten alle durcheinander.  
  
"Er war mit ein paar anderen hochgegangen, aber ..." - "Er kam als einziges zurück!" - "Was ist mit den anderen?" - "Ja, er sagte ..." - "... Nein, röchelte ..." "'Sie kommen, sie kommen!' und sackte dann leblos zusammen ..." - "Nein, nicht leblos, er hat sich gewunden wie ein Zitteraal!" - "Als er die Treppe hinunterkam, hat er schon geschwitzt und gegeifert, aber das mit den Augen kam erst später ..." - "Und die Zuckungen ..." - "Was ist denn mit ihm?"  
  
Darunia hob die Hand und sofort schwiegen sie alle und starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Um den "Kranken" bildete sich ein großer Abstand, so als fürchteten sie, angesteckt zu werden.  
  
"Bringt ihn in die Krankenhöhle und versucht ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen", gebot der Älteste. Farore erschauderte und bewunderte noch einmal seine unerschütterliche Ruhe. "Tut alles, um ihn zur Besinnung zubringen, wenn ihr das geschafft habt und er ansprechbar ist, dann holt mich. Mütter, ihr bringt eure Kinder in eure Höhlen und verschließt sie sorgfältig. Ein paar Freiwillige kommen mit mir auf den Kugelkamm und suchen die anderen, mit denen er hochgegangen ist. Wer kommt mit?"  
  
Niemand regte sich. Aus angstvollen Gesichtern blinzelten sie ihn alle verschreckt an - als fürchte jeder, er müsse mitkommen, und als hofften sie alle, nicht sie selbst, sondern der Nebenmann müsste gehen. Schweigen breitete sich aus, als Darunia sein Volk musterte.  
  
"Wenn das so ist", sagte er schließlich und man hörte deutlich die Unzufriedenheit aus seiner Stimme heraus, "dann gehe ich alleine."  
  
"Ich komme mit." Farore legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sah zu ihm hinauf. Als Darunia den Mund öffnen wollte, um etwas dagegen zu sagen, erstickte sie seinen Protest im Keim. "Ihr habt mich sowieso gebeten, mir die Iglus anzusehen."  
  
"Da habe ich noch nicht gewusst, dass sie Tollheit bringen", widersprach Darunia matt.  
  
"Woher wollt Ihr denn wissen, dass es die Iglus sind? Und versucht gar nicht erst, mich zu überreden." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah mit nahezu trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hinauf. "Ich komme ohnehin mit."  
  
"Na gut", willigte er schließlich ein und wandte sich zu den anderen. "Und jetzt tut, was ich euch aufgetragen habe!"  
  
Die Menge zerstreute sich rasch. Ein paar Goronen trugen den "Erkrankten" mit sich, Mütter zerrten ihre Kinder an den Händen fort in die Wohnhöhlen und verschlossen diese sorgfältig - bald war es sehr still in der Halle. Darunia leitete sie zu einer kleinen Höhle - eher einen Schacht - an deren Wänden sich eine Treppe nach oben schlängelte. Dort, wo eigentlich die Decke hätte sein müssen - weit hoch oben - war ein rundes Loch, durch das Tageslicht hineinfiel und einen großen Kreis auf den Boden malte. Sie begannen den Aufstieg. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich sehr gesprächig, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, und so erreichten sie schweigend die Spitze des Kugelkamms.  
  
Farore merkte es gleich, als sie ins Freie hinaustrat. Eine Gänsehaut zog ihr über den Rücken; sie fröstelte und schlang ihr Tuch enger um ihre Schultern. Etwas lag in der Luft. Sie wusste nicht was, aber es ließ ihr innerstes erzittern - eine unbestimmte Angst, eine ferne Panik, ein unsichtbares Grauen. Eine eigenartige Atmosphäre, die beängstigend wirkte.  
  
Darunia, der genau zu wissen schien, wo sich die Iglus befanden, ging mit großen Schritten auf eine Treppe zu, die in einen felsigen Abhang geschlagen war. Sie folgte ihm, immer darauf bedacht, den Abstand nicht zu groß werden zu lassen. Sie gab es nicht gern zu - aber sie hatte Angst.  
  
Sie hörten es schon, bevor sie es sahen: Schreien, Lachen, Jammern, Kichern, Geräusche, die vom Wind in ihre Richtung getragen wurden. Und kaum erreichten sie das Plateau, zu dem die Treppe führte, sahen sie sie - die iIrren/i.  
  
Darunia erstarrte.  
  
Farore riss die Augen auf und wich ein, zwei Schritte zurück.  
  
Sie wälzten sich auf dem Boden, waren voller Dreck und Staub, sie rissen die Arme gen Himmel, sie tanzten und hinkten und krochen, sie klagten, lachten, geiferten, sabberten; sie sangen, gaben erstickte Geräusche von sich, schlugen sich und andere mit Armen und Beinen, schienen von den schwarzen, runden Iglus weghinken zu wollen, doch eine unsichtbare Macht hielt sie fest in ihrer Umklammerung, ließ sie nicht gehen, besaß sie. Manche hatten sich an ihren Körpern blutig gekratzt, manche rissen büschelweise Gras aus oder stopften sich Erde in den Mund und schluckten sie, nur um sie dann schwallweise und entrückt kichernd wieder auszuspucken, manche schlugen ihre Köpfe gegen den Boden, manche wurden von Krämpfen geschüttelt, sie rollten mit den Augen und stöhnten und ächzten und schäkerten. Einer der Goronen kroch auf Farore zu, seine Augen in verschiedene Richtungen gedreht, ein verrücktes Grinsen um den Mund, mit blutigem Schaum davor. Sein Körper war mit Blut und Erde überdeckt, und aus seinem Magen grollte ein glucksendes Lachen. Er griff mit einer Hand, der zwei Finger fehlten, die durch blutige Stummel ersetzt worden waren, nach ihrem Knöchel; sie schrie entsetzt auf und stolperte zurück, um seiner Berührung zu entweichen.  
  
Darunia stellte sich schützend vor sie, die Arme ausgebreitet.  
  
"Passt auf", sagte er warnend. "Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist. Vielleicht ist es ansteckend."  
  
Farore erzitterte. "Ich muss hier weg", ächzte sie. "Es ist - ich kann nicht - ich kann es nicht aushalten!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und hastete zur Treppe zurück.  
  
~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ... ~~~  
  
############################################### Nachwort - Jaaaaaa, das hier wird wieder länger ...  
  
Ein aufrichtiges SORRY! an alle Yuu Watase Fans (zu denen ich auch gehöre) denn ich habe Elemente aus ihren genialen Storylines gestohlen. Die Szene beim Arzt, wo Link an Minus BH zupft, stammt aus Fushigi Yuugi 1, und wo Minu eigentlich Link erwürgen will, ist ansatzweise aus Ayashi no Ceres 2. Beide Serien sind sehr zu empfehlen!  
  
Stolz bin ich auf die Szene in der Nacht, wo Minu einen zweiten besessenen Auftritt kriegt. Persönlich finde ich, die Spannung ist gut geworden ... Aber manches kann man mehrdeutig auffassen, das ist mir schon beim Schreiben aufgefallen ^^" Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt das nicht zu ernst.  
  
Ich weiß, Darunias Erklärungen sind zum Teil sehr kompliziert. Ich bitte euch sie noch einmal zu lesen, wenn ihr sie nicht verstanden habt. Sie sind nämlich, wenn man sich Zeit nimmt sie zu lesen, eigentlich schon verständlich. Wenn mans überfliegt, kapiert mans allerdings nicht. ^^"  
  
Das mit der Tollheit unter Goronen kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich habs immer häppchenweise geschrieben, und wenn ich das mache, dann wirkt das ganze beim späteren Lesen auf mich nicht, weil ich mich immer genau dran erinnern kann, wo ich aufgehört und wo ich dann weitergeschrieben habe, und dann mach ich beim Lesen in Gedanken unbewusst Absätze und kriege die gesamte Storyline nicht mehr in meinen Kopf - ich bitte also extra um Kommentare zu diesen Szenen ... Der Schreibstil (so viel ist mir aufgefallen) ist an manchen Stellen wieder ziemlich schnell, so wie mir das immer passiert, wenn ich eine besonders einwirkende Szene schreiben möchte. (War auch bei Minus Beinahe-Ersaufen so, ist es euch aufgefallen?) Sorry an alle, die sich davon gestört fühlen.  
  
So, ich hoffe doch, es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen? Ich gebe mir immer sehr Mühe. In letzter Zeit ist das Vierte Orakel von allen meinen Stories mir die liebste zum Schreiben ( Ich habe SOOO viele Ideen für spätere Ereignisse, und ich will SOOO gerne ENDLICH dazu kommen, sie aufzuschreiben, und mir fällt IMMER NOCH MEHR ein, was dann dazwischen kommt und was die Geschichte noch verlängert (denn in dieser Geschichte passiert fast NICHTS ohne Grund!!) und ich LIEBE es einfach, hier dran weiterzuschreiben. ES MACHT SOOOOOO VIEL SPAAAAHAAAHAAAASS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rumtanz*  
  
... Na ja, nach so einem Ausbruch kann ich ja nur noch sagen ...  
  
Wenn ihr wollt, gebt ein Kommentar ab. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, lasst es bleiben. Oder aber schreibt an webmistress_milu@yahoo.de. Viren gehen ins Archiv. Heiratsanträge auch, Todesdrohungen werden als Scherz befunden, und bei Kontoüberweisungen und allem anderen, was mit Geld zu tun hat, das am Ende bei MIR landet *mit dem Finger auf sich zeig* mach ich gerne mit. Auf alles andere antworte ich (vielleicht). ^^ 


	5. Der Pakt des Bösen

LEGEND'S ALIVE - Das vierte Orakel  
  
###############################################  
  
Autorin: *Tröten auspack* *Fahnen auspack* *alles verteil* * "Applaus"-Schild aufstell* *Kamera anmach* Liebe Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer, wir begrüßen Sie ganz herzlich bei unserer heutigen Autorenvorstellung von "Das vierte Orakel" - diesmal und bisher jedes Mal von PARMESAN-POWER!! *alle applaudieren gekünstelt* (Was Schilder alles bewirken können!!! Unglaublich.)  
  
Disclaimer: La, la, la. Habt ihr alles schon mal gehört ... lalalalalalaaaaaaa ... lalalalaaaaaaaaaa ... la ... la ... la ... AUFHÖREN!!!!! *kreisch* *sich die Ohren zuhalt* Hört auf hört auf hört auf HÖRT AUF HÖRT AUUUUFFFFFFFFFF ... (Publikum: OO [( von denen hat keiner was gesagt ...])  
  
Genre: Alle meine Adven-, schwimmen auf dem -ture, schwimmen auf dem -ture, Drama in das Wasser, Humor in die Höh.  
  
~~~Achtung, Achtung, tralala~~~ DAS WAR NEU! DAS WAR NEUEUEUEUEUUUUUU!!!!!!! Hats einer gemerkt? ... Die Charaktere wurden fast alle manipulihiert ... manipulihiiiiiert ... (Publikum: *Telefon in greifbare Nähe rück* ^^"""")  
  
~~~Achtung, Achtung, tralala Teil 2~~~ ICH BIN GEKOMMEN, UM EUCH ZU HOLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA (Publikum: *Männer in den weißen Kitteln anruf* ^^"""""""""""""""""""""" Plötzlich aufgetauchter Typ mit schwarzem Anzug und schwarzer Brille: Bitte sehen Sie hier hin, nur ein kurzer Test, reine Routine ... BIEP -fläsch- [löööööl .... fläsch XD] Publikum: *erinnert sich an nüscht* Typ mit schwarzem Anzug und schwarzer Brille: Sie haben gerade an einer Lesung teilgenommen, in der die Theorie bewiesen wurde, dass Minu nicht Parmesan-Power ist, und dass es kein Self-Insert ist. Wir entlassen Sie nun.) Parmesan-Power ( hat ne Überdosis MIB gehabt. DA PARMESAN-POWER VON DER MIB ALS ALIEN ANALYSIERT UND VERNICHTET WURDE, MUSS JETZT NOCH MAL KURZ DER TYP IM SCHWARZEN MANTEL MIT DER SCHWARZEN SONNENBRILLE EINSPRINGEN UND DAS HIER ANKÜNDIGEN, NE, KLEINER?  
  
Typ in schwarzem Mantel mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille: -.-" MACHST DUS JETZT ODER WAS?! T.i.s.M.m.s.S.: -.-"""""""""""""""" IMMER MUSS MAN ALLES ALLEINE MACHEN!! ABER SELBST IST DIE FRAU!!! HIER KOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMTTTTTTTTTTT ... : T.i.s.M.m.s.S.: *Schweißausbrüche krieg* _ _"";;";";";;";°°°;";";";";;;°°;;"" NEIN, NICHT DU!!! JETZT KOMMT EIGENTLICH ...  
  
Kapitel 05. Wow, ich habe gerade eine ganze Word-Seite nur mit Disclaimer gefüllt!!! ... OK, das ist natürlich NICHT die Kapitelüberschrift, die kommt jetzt ...  
  
Kapitel 05. Der Pakt des Bösen  
  
Es war ein eigenartiger Traum. Sie saß gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt, und es war heller Tag. Über ihr rauschten Baumkronen im Wind, aber die Luft war angenehm warm. Vor ihr kniete ein Junge mit spitzen Ohren, blonden Haaren und grüner Kleidung und winkte ihr zu. Er starrte sie seltsam an. Was war das für ein Traum ... ?  
  
Kurzerhand versetzte Link Minu eine schallende Ohrfeige und sie zuckte zusammen. Der glasige Ausdruck verschwand aus ihren Augen, und nahezu überrascht sah sie ihn an. "Was? ... Kein Traum?"  
  
Er seufzte und stand auf, sich ernsthaft fragend, was mit ihr los war. Nun, das fragte er sich schon die ganze Zeit, aber es wurde immer erschreckender. Zuerst hatte sie im Dschungel einen Zusammenbruch bekommen, dann hatte sie sich neulich nachts komisch benommen, so, als wolle sie ihn tatsächlich umbringen, und jetzt hielt sie das alles hier auch noch für einen Traum. Was war mit ihr los?! War das überhaupt noch sie selbst? Verdammt, wenn sie nur endlich diese Schamanin finden würden, die konnte es vielleicht wieder gerade biegen. Aber vorerst musste er Minu irgendwie durch den Urwald bringen, in dieses Dorf, von dem ihm der Arzt erzählt hatte, als er nach dem nächtlichen Erlebnis mitten in der Nacht das halbe Dorf vor der Arztpraxis zusammengeschrieen hatte, damit dieser stümperhafte Mediziner endlich erwachte und ihm half. Seine letzten paar Rubine waren für den Gaul drauf gegangen, und in einer überstürzten Nacht-und-Nebel- Aktion hatte er das Dorf verlassen, mit der immer noch bewusstlosen Minu hinter sich sitzend.  
  
Sie sah ihn verwundert und trotzdem träge an. "Hmm ..."  
  
"Ja?" Er hatte sich daran gemacht, das Pferd zum Reiten fertig zu machen, und drehte sich nun um. "Was ist?"  
  
"Wieso reiten wir nicht mehr?", fragte sie und richtete sich auf.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Du warst ja doch nicht bewusstlos", sagte er ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. "Das hättest du mir aber auch klarmachen können, dann wäre ich schneller geritten und wir wären vielleicht schon da ... Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Hmm", brummte sie, unwillig, näheres dazu zu sagen. Sie ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Durst? Hunger?"  
  
"Nee. Wieso?"  
  
"Keine Gegenfragen", grinste er, aber innerlich war er besorgt. "Dir scheint es ja wieder gut zu gehen, oder?"  
  
"Nee. Kann mich nicht gut bewegen."  
  
Schlagartig war sein Grinsen wie weggewischt, und er starrte sie an. "Was?"  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht gut bewegen", ächzte sie. "Meine Glieder sind schwer wie Blei ... als ob ich gelähmt wäre."  
  
Link schluckte, schloss kurz die Augen, packte sie dann unter den Armen und hievte sie aufs Pferd, um sich dann selbst hinaufzuschwingen. "Na, dann erst recht", knurrte er und trieb das Reittier an.  
  
Minu klammerte sich an ihm fest, als es lospreschte. "Was?"  
  
"Wir müssen unbedingt zu dieser Schamanin! Der Arzt sagte, sie könne dir helfen!"  
  
"Aber -" Minu suchte verzagt nach Worten, während sie durchs Dickicht galoppierten. "Ist es denn so ernst?"  
  
"Das kannst du doch wohl selbst am besten beurteilen, oder?"  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
Er schluckte, nichts Gutes ahnend. "Kannst du dich etwa schon wieder nicht daran erinnern?"  
  
"Woran?" Minu versuchte verzweifelt ihn über den Fahrtwind, oder besser gesagt Reitwind, zu übertönen. "Woran, verdammt!!" Langsam schien sie panisch zu werden, wie er registrierte. Er beschloss, ihrer Psyche nicht zu viel zuzumuten, und rundete die Geschichte etwas ab. "Du warst schon wieder so komisch", rief er ihr nach hinten zu. "Du hast ... na ja, bist nachts im Zimmer rumgeschlichen und hast seltsame Dinge von dir gegeben."  
  
"Was denn?!"  
  
"Ähm, Dinge wie -" Er überlegte hastig. Was konnte er jetzt noch sagen? Oben stoben ein paar Vögel aus den Bäumen. "So Sachen wie, na ja ..."  
  
Plötzlich begann Minu zu kichern, und er erstarrte. Begann es von neuem ... ? Bitte, jetzt war ja wohl der unpassendste Zeitpunkt! Er schloss die Augen und schickte ein verzweifeltes Stoßgebet zum Himmel hinauf.  
  
"Du versuchst mich zu vereimern!", sagte sie fast gut gelaunt und stieß ihn in die Rippen. "Hör auf damit, oder ich werde ernsthaft ärgerlich. Böses, böses, böses Link!"  
  
Er seufzte innerlich auf und bedankte sich dafür, dass sein Flehen erhört worden war. "Ertappt", sagte er und tat so, als schmunzle er. "Na ja, aber wenn du deinen Körper nicht bewegen kannst, dann ... wir sollten dich auf alle Fälle von dieser Schamanin untersuchen lassen. Der Arzt meinte, es wären anderthalb Tagesreisen vom Dorf nach Nordosten, und wir würden die Siedlung der Urwaldmenschen erreichen, wo die Schamanin lebte. Ich hoffe, dieser Besuch ist ergiebig. Er bringt uns total von der eigentlichen Rute ab", knurrte er.  
  
Minu horchte auf. "Wie, er bringt UNS?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. "Heißt das, ich darf doch mit ... ?"  
  
"Nein!", sagte er scharf. "Nicht in deinem jetzigen Zustand! Das kann ich nicht verantworten."  
  
"Aber wenn diese Frau mich heilen kann ... ?"  
  
"Dann auch nicht", sagte er entschieden und merkte, wie sich Minus Griff trotzig verfestigte. "Du bist nur ein normales Mädchen, du könntest dich nicht wehren, falls wir angegriffen werden!"  
  
Minu seufzte. Aber sie würde nicht aufgeben.  
  
~  
  
Es war Abend geworden. Die Nacht hatte sich wie ein schwarzer Schleier über die Ebene gelegt, auf der Nayru und Ralph in der rückendeckenden Sicherheit einiger Bäume rasteten. Ein Feuer erhellte einen Lichtkreis von einigen Metern, und in seinem flackernden Schein saßen das Orakel und sein Beschützer. Sie hatten ein dürftiges Abendbrot zu sich genommen und saßen nun schweigend und in die Flammen starrend neben ihrem Gepäck und dem Pferd, das mit langer Leine sie an einen Baum gebunden hatten, damit es ein wenig grasen konnte.  
  
Nayru dachte an Link.  
  
Ralph dachte an Nayru.  
  
Er wusste, an wen sie dachte, er sah es an dem Schimmer auf ihren Wangen und dem Blick in ihren Augen - er missbilligte den Gedanken, dass sie an Link dachte, aber er konnte es auch nicht ändern. Er versuchte zum Ausgleich ein wenig an Minu zu denken, aber das funktionierte nicht richtig, seine Gedanken schweiften immer ab und kehrten zu der jungen Frau zurück, die im Moment neben ihm saß. Sein Schwert lag in greifbarer Nähe, falls sie angegriffen werden sollten, was er aber nicht glaubte, denn diese Gegend galt als verhältnismäßig ruhig.  
  
Sein Blick ruhte auf Nayru, die plötzlich aufsah und seinen Augen begegnete. Er wurde ein bisschen rot, und sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Woran denkst du?"  
  
"Äähhh ..." Er überlegte, was er am besten sagen sollte, und entschloss sich für "An dies und das; unsere Aufgabe."  
  
"Oh! Ich auch. Danke, dass du mir hilfst." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, und ein elektrischer Schauer durchfuhr ihn an der Stelle.  
  
"Das war doch selbstverständlich", brachte er hinaus. "Ich helfe dir gerne, äh, das heißt, immer, und, em, und natürlich auch gerne!! ... Hast du dir schon überlegt, wo wir zuerst suchen?"  
  
Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig, und das Lächeln verblasste etwas. "Ich hab gedacht, wir fangen im Konika-Dschungel an ... da, wo wir Minu auch hingeschickt haben."  
  
"Meinst du, sie hat ihn gefunden?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ... meinst du, sie hätte uns eine Nachricht geschickt?"  
  
(Minu nieste und siedend heiß fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein, etwas sehr SEHR wichtiges.)  
  
"Keine Ahnung." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "So gut kennen wir sie nicht, aber eigentlich wirkte sie ziemlich zuverlässig."  
  
[Anm. d. A.: Höööööö höööööööö höööööööööööööö *rofl*]  
  
"Na ja ..." Nayru seufzte und legte einen weiteren Holzscheit ins Feuer. "Ich hoffe so sehr, dass wir ihn finden. Du auch? Er muss uns einfach helfen, diese Welt in Sicherheit zu bewahren, oder was meinst du?"  
  
"Ja." Glücklicherweise wusste Nayru nicht, WAS er bejahte - und das war keineswegs alles, was sie gesagt hatte.  
  
Sie gähnte und stand auf. "Gute Güte, bin ich vielleicht müde - ich lege mich schon schlafen, ja?" Sie ging zu ihrem Gepäck hinüber, wickelte sich in eine Wolldecke ein und legte den Kopf auf eine der Satteltaschen. Wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
Ralph betrachtete sie - die schlanke Statur, die weichen, blauen Haare, die sanften Gesichtszüge und ihre langen, dunklen Wimpern, die auf ihren makellosen Wangen ruhte. Die zarten Hände, die Finger fast zur Faust geschlossen, die zierlichen Füße, ihr ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Das war seine Nayru. Er liebte sie, liebte sie über alles, aber wieso spürte sie es bloß nicht? Wieso sah sie ihn immer bloß als Freund und Beschützer an, und wieso hatte sie nur Augen für Link? Ihre Gedanken sollten bei ihm verweilen, ihre Blicke sollten ihm gelten, ihre Hand sollte in seiner ruhen. Nachdenklich seufzte er. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er ihr den Eid geschworen, sie niemals im Stich zu lassen, immer für sie da zu sein. Er hatte damals schon gewusst, dass er das wollte, aber er hatte erst später das ganze Ausmaß dieses Schwurs begriffen. Er hatte eine Bilanz gezogen: Wenn er ihr Herz schon nicht für sich gewinnen konnte, so sollte er sie wenigstens beschützen, ihr Leben, ihre Makellosigkeit und ihre Reinheit erhalten, und an ihrer Seite stehen, falls sie irgendwann doch entdecken sollte, dass er mehr sein konnte als ein Gefährte und Wächter - dass er auch lieben konnte, und dass er immer bereit war, für sie sein Herz zu öffnen, egal wann, egal wo, egal wie.  
  
~  
  
Während Link verzweifelt versuchte, ein Feuer in Gang zu bringen, sang Minu leise ein Lied vor sich hin. Irgendwann runzelte er genervt die Stirn und sah sich nach ihr um. "Muss das sein?"  
  
"Was denn?" Sie hörte auf und starrte ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Das Singen. Es passt irgendwie nicht zur Angelegenheit." Er räusperte sich und drehte sich wieder um, nur um einen weiteren ergebnislosen Versuch zu starten, ein Feuer zu entfachen.  
  
Leichter Nieselregen setzte ein und ein leises Tripfeln der Tropfen auf den Blättern lag plötzlich in der Luft. Der Regen war so fein, dass man nur als grauen Nebel sah, aber wohl spürte. Nach kurzer Zeit tropfte ihm das Wasser schon aus den Haaren auf das Holz, das er eigentlich fürs Feuer hatte nehmen wollen. Dumm gelaufen.  
  
Minu sang.  
  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, ging zu den Satteltaschen und musste feststellen, dass nur noch eine Wolldecke übrig war, und in die war Minu eingewickelt. Er begann ein bisschen zu bibbern, die Hitze des Tages war mit dem Einbruch der Dämmerung verschwunden und jetzt war es kalt und sie hatten kein Feuer. Langsam fror er.  
  
Minu sang immer noch.  
  
Er knirschte noch ein bisschen mehr mit den Zähnen und rieb sich die Arme, überlegend, wie er sich irgendwie erwärmen könnte. Ein paar Runden laufen? Nein, das ging nicht, er konnte Minu (die übrigens immer noch sang) nicht alleine sitzen lassen. Sonst fiel ihm nichts mehr ein, außer sich so nah neben das Pferd zu stellen, dass ein bisschen der Körperwärme auf ihn überging. Er probierte es und musste zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass das Pferd genauso nass wie er war und zudem einen iäußerst/i üblen Geruch verbreitete.  
  
Minu sang und sang.  
  
Er knirschte so laut mit den Zähnen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie zu Zahnmehl zu zerreiben, und als Minu ein neues Lied anstimmte, konnte er sich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht loszuschreien. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Die Wolldecke war ziemlich groß, also wieso nicht ... ?  
  
Minu hörte abrupt auf zu singen, als er auf sie zutrat (er jubelte innerlich). Sie sah verwundert zu ihm hinauf. "Ist was?"  
  
"Ja", sagte er entschieden. "Mir ist arschkalt, das Feuerholz ist nass und du sitzt wie eine Königin in der einzigen Wolldecke, die wir haben."  
  
"Die ist nass", konterte sie.  
  
"Aber wenigstens warm", hielt er ihr vor. "Also rück ein bisschen zur Seite und gib mir auch ein Stück ab. Wenn ich ne Erkältung kriege, bist du wohl die, die am wenigsten davon profitiert."  
  
Missmutig rutschte Minu ein Stückchen nach rechts, und Link rollte mit den Augen. "Die paar Zentimeter bringen mir aber auch nichts!!"  
  
Sie knurrte "Egoist" und machte die Hälfte der Decke frei. Dankbar verzog Link den Mund mehr zu einer Grimasse als zu einem Grinsen, stellte erschrocken fest, dass er sogar schon mit den Zähnen klapperte vor Kälte, und schlüpfte schnell unter die Decke. Das war angenehm warm.  
  
"Hättest du BITTE die GÜTE, dich von meinen Beinen runter zu bewegen", sagte Minu sarkastisch. Er wurde puterrot und rückte hastig ein Stück von ihr ab, sich in das Stückchen Decke wickelnd, das ihm gehörte.  
  
Minu zerrte an ihrer Seite. "Das ist meins!"  
  
"Nein, die Hälfte gehört ..." Zupf.  
  
"... MIR!!" Zerr.  
  
"Hey, das ist ..." Zupf.  
  
"... MEINS!!" Zerr.  
  
"Halt den Rand, mir ist kalt." Ziehzieh.  
  
"Aber mir nicht, oder was?" Rupfrupf.  
  
"Mann, jetzt lass doch mal -" Zupfziehzupfziehzupf.  
  
"Heeee!!" Zerrrupfrupfzerrrupf.  
  
"JETZT IST ES ABER GUT!", brüllte Link und zerrte sich kurzerhand das ihm zustehende Stück Decke auf seine Seite. Minu sagte beleidigt gar nichts mehr und rutschte tief in die Decke hinein. Sie schwiegen sich gegenseitig sauer an und niemand wollte das Schweigen brechen.  
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Link schließlich anstandshalber (aber ohne jegliches Bedauern).  
  
"Pfff", machte Minu und fügte nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu: "Joah, mir auch." Hörte sich aber auch nicht so an, als würde sie es besonders bereuen.  
  
Der Regen verstärkte sich ein bisschen, aber unter der Decke war es schön warm. Link bibberte noch ein wenig, aber das lag nur daran, dass seine Kleidung durchnässt war. Kalt war ihm eigentlich nicht mehr.  
  
Gleichzeitig fingen sie an zu reden.  
  
"Meinst du, die -"  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du -"  
  
Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an und Minu kam sich vor wie in einer Szene aus einem Manga, als sie wieder beide gleichzeitig sagten: "Du zuerst!" und daraufhin in verlegenes Gekicher ausbrachen.  
  
Er räusperte sich und fing an zu sprechen. "Meinst du, die Schamanin kann dir helfen?"  
  
"Joah." Er machte einen unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und sie redete rasch weiter. "Es ist ja nicht viel, bloß diese Körperlähmung, aber die ist schon zurückgegangen."  
  
Und die kleinen Austicker, dachte er, sprach es aber nicht aus. "Was wolltest du fragen?", sagte er stattdessen.  
  
"Meinst du nicht doch, dass du ich mitnehmen kannst?", fragte sie schüchtern.  
  
Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Das Thema hatten wir schon und du weißt, wie es ausgeht. Ich bleibe dabei: Wenn wir bei der Schamanin waren, setze ich dich im Dorf ab und -"  
  
"Mitten im Dschungel?", fragte sie pikiert. "Das kannst du doch nicht machen - was soll ich denn DA tun?!"  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. "Stimmt", sagte er schließlich langsam. "OK, neuer Deal, ich geleite dich noch bis ins nächste Dorf oder die nächste Stadt, die auf meiner Strecke liegt, und da setze ich dich ab." Bis dahin habe ich ihn sowieso rumgekriegt, dachte sie siegessicher und nickte. "Meinetwegen. Solange das nicht wieder mitten im Dschungel liegt, ist mir alles recht."  
  
"Das seh ich ein", grinste er. "Aber jedes Dorf, was außerhalb des Dschungels ist, gilt!"  
  
"Meinetwegen."  
  
Wieder Schweigen. Eine große Trägheit überkam Minu, und sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, einfach wegzusacken. Währenddessen ereilte Link eine Erleuchtung. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er mit einem fast fremden Mädchen GEMEINSAM UNTER EINER DECKE lag!! Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und nervös linste er zu Minu hinunter.  
  
Minus Atem wurde leiser und gleichmäßiger, ihre Augenlider klappten fast ganz hinunter. Durch einen kleinen Schlitz beobachtete sie den verregneten Dschungel. Das übte eine seltsame Schläfrigkeit auf sie aus; ihr Körper wurde ganz schlaff.  
  
Während Link neben ihr Schweißausbrüche vor Nervosität bekam. Minu begann leise zu schnarchen, aber vor lauter Angespanntheit hörte er das gar nicht. Seine Ohren waren erfüllt von seinem Herzschlag und seinem Blutrauschen.  
  
Im selben Moment kippte Minu zur Seite über und ihr Kopf landete auf seiner Schulter.  
  
Link kriegte beinahe einen Herzschlag und begann fast zu hyperventilieren, so schnell atmete er. Gottogottogottogottogohohooott!!!!!! Minu schnaufte leise im Schlaf, während sein Herz im so stark gegen die Rippen schlug, dass er Angst hatte zu zerplatzen. Er fragte sich, wieso er eigentlich so aufgeregt und nervös war, aber er konnte sich keine Antwort darauf geben.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu einer Schulter, auf der immer noch Minus Kopf ruhte. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich und regte sich langsam ab. Sein Herz kehrte wieder in das reguläre Tempo zurück, und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren klang etwas ab. Er schaffte es sogar, sich wieder zu entspannen (obgleich ihm das auch sehr, sehr, SEHR schwer fiel) Ihr Gesicht war so friedlich, so ruhig. Eine Haarsträhne lag auf ihrer Nase und wippte mit ihrem Atem sanft auf und ab, das einzige, was sich an ihrer Miene bewegte.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und versuchte selbst ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Doch irgendwie wollte es nicht funktionieren.  
  
Erst nach langer Zeit glitt auch er ins Land der Träume. Und die ganze Zeit war er sich des Gewichtes auf seiner Schulter bewusst gewesen.  
  
~  
  
Graue Wolken hingen tief am Himmel und in der Luft lag Feuchtigkeit, doch es regnete nicht - zum Glück. Vielleicht würde es das am späteren Abend noch tun, aber nicht jetzt.  
  
Din zügelte ihr Pferd und richtete den Blick auf den gigantischen Baum vor ihr - den Maku-Baum von Holodrum, ihrem vertrauten Wächter und dem, mit dem sie immer reden konnte. Es war manchmal etwas schwer, zu ihm durchzudringen, da er andauernd in tiefem Schlaf zu versinken drohte, aber mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt, ihn zu respektieren und so zu achten, wie er war. Sie war ein sehr geduldiger Mensch.  
  
Auch jetzt war er an Schlafen. Sie beschloss, ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Sie band ihr Pferd an einen der herumstehenden Bäume und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf eine der großen Wurzeln des Baumes, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht aufzuwecken, zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme um die Beine, Schon bald war sie tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Ihr Auftrag war es eigentlich, zum Maku-Baum in Ranelia zu reiten, doch spontan hatte sie beschlossen, noch einen kurzen Abstecher zum Maku-Baum in Holodrum zu machen. Es war nur ein Umweg von einem oder höchsten anderthalb Tagen, und sie lag gut in der Zeit, also konnte sie es sich leisten. Sie wusste sowieso nicht, was es bringen sollte, den Baum in Ranelia zu besuchen. Was sollte er schon wissen, was die anderen beiden Bäume nicht wussten? Sicher standen sie doch in Kontakt? Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sie war ein Orakel und wusste doch so wenig. Aber die Zeiten waren ja auch schwierig.  
  
Plötzlich grummelte es tief im Maku-Baum. Erfreut richtete Din sich auf und drehte sich um, gerade als der Baum träge seine Augen öffnete.  
  
"Din?", murmelte er schläfrig. "Was tust ... chrr ... du hier? Ich dachte, du hättest einen ... mzzz ... Auftrag?"  
  
"Ja", sagte sie und lächelte, so wie sie immer lächelte. "Aber ich hatte genug Zeit, um herzureiten."  
  
"Ommzzz. Das ist schön. Wieso?"  
  
"Wieso ich hergekommen bin?" Sie zögerte. "Ich wollte mal wieder mit Euch sprechen. Ich hab Euch lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Hmm. Ich dich auch nicht", sagte der Baum träge. "Erzähl doch mal, was geht in der Welt so vor sich?"  
  
Sie seufzte. "Die Welt ist in Gefahr, niemand weiß wieso, ein Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt sucht einen verschollenen Helden und ist nebenbei von Schatten besessen, die Orakel haben sich zerstreut, keiner weiß Rat. So weit, so gut."  
  
"Hm, ah ja, das hatte ich vergessen." Der Baum gähnte und richtete seine unergründlichen, ruhigen Augen auf sie. "Aber sag jetzt, was ist der wahre Grund, dass du gekommen bist?"  
  
Wieder zögerte Din, als überlege sie sich eine Antwort. "Wisst Ihr, ich ..." Sie holte tief Luft. "Ich muss es euch wohl sagen. Ich habe etwas getan, von dem ich immer noch nicht weiß, ob es richtig oder falsch war. Und ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, ohne Minu zu finden."  
  
Der Baum horchte auf. "Mz, das hört sich aber nicht gut an. Besser, du erzählst mir die ganze Geschichte."  
  
"Ich habe dem Mädchen aus der anderen Welt einen Freundschaftsring gegeben", sagte Din unglücklich und sah auf.  
  
Der Maku-Baum schwieg eine Weile. "Oh Din", seufzte er schließlich. "Din, Din, Din. Warst du dir der Konsequenzen bewusst, als du dies tatest?"  
  
"Ja." Sie nickte.  
  
"Minus und dein Körper, zwischen ihnen ist nun ein unsichtbares Band gesponnen", sagte der Maku-Baum, obwohl er wusste, dass Din wusste, was es mit Freundschaftsringen auf sich hatte. "Du spürst alles, was sie auch spürt. Nicht stärker, manchmal auch nicht gleich stark oder auf die gleiche Art und Weise, aber ihr seid dennoch verbunden ... Hattest du dir das genau überlegt? Hast du gewusst, was du tatest?"  
  
Din schwieg.  
  
"Wenn sie den Ring verliert, und jemand anders findet ihn, dann bist du an ihn gebunden. Der Zauber ist nicht eher wieder aufgehoben, als bis du den Ring wieder an dich nimmst."  
  
Das Orakel schloss die Augen. "Das weiß ich doch selber."  
  
"Du bereust es, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme des Baumes war leise und sanft.  
  
Din zögerte erst, dann nickte sie. Sie ließ sich gegen die warme Rinde des Baumstammes sinken und krallte ihre Finger hinein. "Bitte helft mir", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. "Bitte, bitte, bitte helft mir. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tue oder was ich tun soll, als hätte ich den Weg aus den Augen verloren! Nayru und Farore streiten sich ohne Unterlass, und ich bin das dritte Rad am Wagen. Ich fühle mich so unsicher. Ich weiß nicht, was noch geschehen wird. Kann man diese Welt überhaupt retten? Hat es ... hat es überhaupt ..." Sie grub ihre Finger in die Rinde, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie wisperte, was sie sich in ihren tiefsten, geheimsten Gedanken fragte. i Gequält schloss sie ihre Augen. "Ich bin so verloren", flüsterte sie. "Vielleicht tauge ich nicht mehr als Orakel. Vielleicht tauge ich nicht mehr dazu, in dieser Welt zu leben." Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
Still war es nun auf der Maku-Lichtung. Es lag kein Geräusch in der Luft. Leise senkten sich die Zweige mit den grünen Blättern des Baumes herab und umgaben Din wie ein schützendes Zelt, in das nichts böses eindringen konnte.  
  
"Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Din", sagte der Maku-Baum leise. "Du möchtest so gerne, dass ich dir sage, was du tun sollst, nicht wahr?"  
  
Din nickte und zog die Beine an. "Ich weiß, es ist so dumm", murmelte sie. "Aber ich weiß keinen Ausweg mehr ..."  
  
"Es ist nicht dumm", sagte der Baum so beruhigend er konnte. "In Zeiten großer Unsicherheiten brauchst du jemanden, der dir zur Seite steht und der dir sagt, dass alles gut wird. Du wünschst dir jemanden, der dir die heile Welt verspricht. Aber wenn es niemanden gibt, was dann? Wenn du ganz alleine bist? Wenn du nicht weiter weißt? Wenn dir niemand sagt, wohin es geht? Sicher wirst du jemanden finden, der dich liebt und der für dich da sein wird. Der dein Ein und Alles ist, ohne den du nicht leben kannst, der sich in deiner Seele verankert und Teil von dir wird. Aber solange dies nicht geschieht, musst du alleine kämpfen. Du musst dich einfach durchschlagen."  
  
Hoffnungsvoll sah Din auf und begegnete dem sanften Blick des Baumes. "Glaub mir, es ist nicht so schwer, wie es klingt. Und lass dir versichern - du bist nicht das dritte Rad am Wagen. Auch für Farore und Nayru sind die Zeiten schwer. Sie wissen keinen Ausweg mehr, und in der Vergangenheit haben sich Vorfälle ereignet, an denen sie beide leiden. Hass und Streit sind keine Lösungen - aber für den Moment finden sie große Beruhigung darin, einander nicht zu verstehen. Lass ihnen diese Freude. Wenn es ihnen so gut geht, dann sollen sie es so haben. Auch dir wird es gut gehen. Ich verspreche es dir. Aber bis dahin darfst du nicht aufgeben."  
  
"Aber wann?", fragte das Orakel der Jahreszeiten und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, um die letzten Tränenspuren zu beseitigen. "Wann kommt meine Zeit der Freude?"  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", sagte der Maku-Baum bekümmert und hob seine Äste wieder, um Sonnenlicht zu Din dringen zu lassen. "Am besten, du machst dich einfach auf sie zu finden."  
  
Din seufzte und senkte den Kopf, aber als sie aufsah, strahlte sie wie die Morgensonne. "Ich sollte den Kopf nicht hängen lassen! Aufgeben kann ich jetzt nicht. Ich habe eine Mission zu erfüllen. Ich muss zum Maku-Baum von Ranelia reiten." Und ich darf mich selbst nicht vernachlässigen, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Sie sprang von der Wurzel hinunter, schwang sich auf ihr Pferd und sah zum Maku-Baum hinauf. Für einen Augenblick lag zwischen ihnen etwas in der Luft, ein unzerreißbares unsichtbares Band, das niemand verstand und nie jemand verstehen würde, das sich um sie beide geschlungen hatte und sie aneinander kettete. Für einen Augenblick war kein Geräusch mehr da, nur noch das Schlagen von Dins Herz und das warme Pulsieren des Lebens im Baum. Für einen Augenblick war da Magie zwischen ihnen.  
  
Schließlich zerbrach der Moment. "Ich danke Euch", sagte sie und neigte den Kopf. "Ihr wart mir eine große Hilfe."  
  
"Immer wieder gerne", sagte der Baum schläfrig. "Mzz ... ich wünsche dir ... chrrr ... viel Glück. Chmzw."  
  
Und damit war er wieder eingeschlafen. Din aber ritt frischen Mutes davon, bereit alles zu beseitigen, was sich ihr in den Weg stellen würde.  
  
Es war Nacht geworden. Din schlief tief und fest in eine Decke gewickelt unter einem Baum. In der Nähe glühten die letzten Kohlen, die vom Feuer übrig geblieben war, über dem sie sich ihr Abendessen zubereitet hatte. Das Pferd lag neben ihr und wärmte sie mit seiner Körperwärme. Über ihnen am wolkenlosen Sternenhimmel prangte dick und rund der Vollmond und warf sein gespenstisch fahles Licht auf die Gegend. Kein Lüftchen regte sich.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Din unruhig. Sie stöhnte leise im Schlaf und begann sich hin und her zu werfen. Etwas war ... ierwacht/i. Ihre Träume wurden unruhig. An ihren Ecken nagte etwas dunkles.  
  
Aus ihrer Brust schoss eine Flamme höllisch lodernden Schmerzes empor, und sie keuchte laut auf und schoss hoch, die Finger fest um die Decke klammernd, die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
  
Sie brach in Schweiß aus. Er rann ihr in Strömen die Schläfen und den Rücken hinunter. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie zitterte unkontrolliert. Was war da los? Es schmerzte so ... verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Sie krampfte ihre Hände um ihr dünnes Hemd und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
Tausend Nadeln. Tausend Messerstiche. Tausend Speerwunden.  
  
Sie bäumte sich unter den unerträglichen Schmerzen auf, schrie, schrie, schrie so laut sie konnte, und doch wurden die Qualen nicht weniger, kehrten pochend zurück, sobald sie verebbt waren, mit neuer Macht, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!  
  
Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und übergab sich vor Schmerzen.  
  
Danach ging es plötzlich besser. Din ließ sich auf keuchend ihre Lagerstätte zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Noch immer ging ihr Atem zu schnell, und ihr Herz hüpfte in ihrem Körper herum und wollte nicht da bleiben, wo es hingehörte. Sie versuchte verbissen die Ursache für diesen Anfall zu finden.  
  
Und dann schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
  
Minu.  
  
Etwas war mit ihr. Sie musste einen neuerlichen Schattenanfall bekommen haben - heftiger als der erste. Hatte sie auch diese Schmerzen erlitten? Nein, wohl kaum. In Farores schlauem Buch hatte sie, als sie alleine noch einmal nachgeschlagen hatte, gelesen, dass die Seele, die den Körper besetzt hatte, die eigenen Empfindungen verdrängte. Minu hatte nichts gespürt. Aber hätte sie etwas spüren können, dann wären es die selben Schmerzen gewesen, davon war Din fest überzeugt.  
  
Zitternd wälzte sie sich herum. Sie musste die anderen benachrichtigen.  
  
Benachrichtigen ... benachrichtigen ... benachrichtigen ...  
  
Von irgendwoher aus ihrem Gepäck kramte sie ein Pergament und einen Federhalter und begann zu schreiben. Die Worte verschwammen vor ihren Augen, und es fiel ihr schwer, die Hand stillzuhalten. Ihre Schrift war zitterig, kein einziger gerader Strich.  
  
iFarore, Nayru, Ich glaube Minu hat wieder einen Anfall erlitten. Mich überkam es mit solcher Wucht, dass ich glaubte, sterben zu müssen. Wir müssen uns beeilen mit ihrer Rettung, sonst ist es vielleicht zu spät. Din/i  
  
Sie rollte das Papier zusammen und versenkte es wieder in ihrem Reisebeutel. Im nächsten Dorf würde sie es abschicken ... wohin auch immer ... aber jetzt ... ausruhen.  
  
Sie rollte sich zusammen und versank wie ein Stein in tiefem Schlaf.  
  
~  
  
Als sie aufwachten, war der Morgen bereits da. Es war wieder wärmer und, wie Link träge registrierte, schwüler geworden. Vielleicht würde es im Laufe des Tages noch regnen. Es regte sich kein Lüftchen, und nirgends war ein Geräusch zu hören. Es war wie verhext.  
  
Er streckte sich schläfrig und versuchte, ganz wach zu werden, was ihm auch mit einem Schlag gelang, als er bemerkte, in was für einer Pose Minu und er lagen. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und seinen Kopf auf Minus gelegt, der immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Hastig zuckte er zurück und fuhr in die Höhe. Sie fiel auf den Boden; glücklicherweise hatte sie noch geschlafen und von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Mit dunkelrotem Gesicht wandte er sich dem Pferd zu und sattelte es, damit sie sobald wie möglich losreiten konnten.  
  
Minu erwachte und räkelte sich schlaftrunken. Dann sah sie ihn beim Gaul stehen. "Was machsu da?", fragte sie gähnend.  
  
"Das Pferd fertig machen. Damit wir gleich aufbrechen können."  
  
"Och Mensch", murmelte sie. "Auf dem dummen Vieh ist es aber so ungemütlich. Ich will noch ein bisschen schlafen ... Ach ja, ich hab vielleicht was geträumt, das glaubst du gar nicht ..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Dass du mitten in der Nacht zu mir gekommen bist und mir die Decke gestohlen hast. Und dass wir sie dann geteilt haben. Und dass du dann -"  
  
Aus Links Ohren pfiff Dampf wie aus einem Wasserkessel.  
  
Sie unterbrach sich selbst und runzelte die Stirn. "Und du hast - hast - oh  
  
Gott, ich habs vergessen! Es war aber was ulkiges, so viel weiß ich noch."  
  
Er wechselte hastig das Thema. "Komm, wir reiten los. Kannst du dich wieder bewegen?"  
  
"Hm-hm", brummte Minu, richtete sich auf und schlurfte zum Pferd hinüber. Link half ihr beim Aufsteigen, schwang sich selbst hinauf und los ging die Reise.  
  
Der Dschungel war seltsam still, wie ihm auffiel. Es war, als ob hier über Nacht, während sie geschlafen hatten, etwas passiert war; etwas, das alle Tiere und alles Leben verscheucht hatte. Die Pflanzen waren zwar noch alle frisch grün, und ab und an ritten sie auch an einem in voller Blüte stehenden Baum oder Busch vorbei, aber trotzdem schien ein Schatten über dem Urwald zu hängen. Sowohl Link als auch Minu war etwas mulmig zumute, aber sie konnten nicht sagen, woher das kam, also schwiegen sie beide. Gegen Mittag hielt das Pferd plötzlich an und weigerte sich standhaft, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzutun. Link zog und zerrte, aber es nützte alles nichts. Schließlich stieg er sogar ab und untersuchte, ob sich das Tier vielleicht etwas eingetreten hatte.  
  
"Verdammt", brummte er schließlich und rieb sich ratlos den Kopf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, was los ist ... Hast du ne Idee?"  
  
"Nein." Minu schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war etwas blass um die Nasenspitze herum. "Dir ist es auch aufgefallen, oder?"  
  
"Was?", fragte er, obwohl er wusste, was sie meinte.  
  
"Irgendetwas stimmt nicht", sagte sie unruhig und richtete sich auf. "Irgendetwas geht vor sich, aber ich weiß nicht, was."  
  
"Lass uns schnell weiterreiten", murmelte er und schwang sich wieder in den Sattel. Das Pferd wieherte unwillig, sträubte sich jedoch nur noch wenig gegen Links Anweisungen, und so setzten sie ihre Reise fort. "Ich weiß nicht, das ganze kommt mir nicht geheuer vor. Lieber wir erreichen das Dorf schnell."  
  
"Ja ..." Minu richtete ihren Blick auf den unergründlichen Dschungel.  
  
iWas mochte dort vor sich gehen?/i  
  
~  
  
Diesmal war es in der Halle nicht still.  
  
An ihrem Aussehen hatte sich nichts geändert. Noch immer lauerten in den Ecken und hinter den Wandteppichen, die zu leben schienen, bedrohlich dunkle Schatten. Noch immer erhellte nichts das Dunkel außer die großen Feuer in den Goldgefäßen und die Lavaflüsse zwischen den Säulen. Doch heute waren SIE und Yein nicht allein.  
  
Veran stand gelassen an eine Säule gelehnt, die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und die Beine anreizend überkreuzt. Auf ihren Gesichtszügen zeichnete sich Überlegenheit, aber auch Skepsis ab. Ein paar Meter neben ihr hatte sich Onox stationiert. In seiner klobigen, riesigen Metallrüstung spiegelte sich der Schein des Feuers wieder. Unruhig pendelte er seinen Morgenstern hin und her. Sein Gesicht wurde von einem mit Zacken besetzten Visier verdeckt. Oben zwischen den Säulen kurvten Twinrova zu einem vereint umher.  
  
Yein stand in der Dunkelheit einer der riesigen Säulen. Sein Gesicht bestand nur aus einem Spiel zwischen rotem Licht und schwarzen Schatten, die die Konturen seiner Gesichtszüge ummalten. Der Rest seines Körpers war nicht zu sehen.  
  
"Kleiner!" Veran spie das Wort aus, als wäre es Gift. "Wann kommt deine Herrin? Wieso lässt sie uns warten?"  
  
Twinrova flogen einen Salto und kicherten irre. "Gedulde dich!", schrillten sie gemeinsam - zwei Stimmen aus einem Körper. Veran zuckte zusammen. Auch in der unendlich scheinenden Zeit, in der sie sich nun kannten, hatte sie sich nie daran gewöhnen können. Noch immer erschrak sie jedes Mal, wenn sie es hörte, und selbst wenn sie nur an die Anomalität dieser Angelegenheit dachte, lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter. "Du hast lange Jahre gewartet, nun machen kurze Minuten auch nichts mehr aus!"  
  
"Das ist es nicht." Veran warf ihre Haare zurück und gähnte provokant. "Ich warte nur nicht gerne."  
  
"Gib endlich Ruhe, Hexe!" Onox' Stimme rollte wie Donner durch die Halle. "Dein ständiges Nörgeln nervt."  
  
"Einer Frau meines Standes steht das Recht zu nörgeln zu dürfen, du lächerlicher Metallschrotthaufen", sagte Veran schneidend. "Ich glaube nicht, dass - "  
  
"Seid still!" Zum ersten Mal, seit er sie in die Halle geführt hatte, erhob Yein seine Stimme. "Diese Halle ist heilig. Es ist IHRE Halle. Hier habt ihr keinerlei Rechte - es sei denn, SIE schreibt sie euch zu."  
  
"Ich bin gespannt, wie diese SIE so ist", sagte Veran gelassen. "Immerhin lässt SIE uns warten - sie muss einiges -"  
  
WARTEN LASSEN?  
  
Von irgendwo nirgendwo her kam IHRE Stimme. SIE lachte leise. Veran und die anderen zuckten zusammen.  
  
WENN ES MIR BELIEBT, KANN ICH EUCH HUNDERT JAHRE UND MEHR WARTEN LASSEN. DIES IST MEIN SCHLOSS. HIER BIN ICH HERRIN. IHR HABT GAR NICHTS ZU SAGEN.  
  
"Unter diesen Bedingungen weigere ich mich, EUCH zu helfen", beschwerte sich Veran.  
  
DAS WIRST DU DIR NOCH EINMAL ÜBERLEGEN, SÜSSE.  
  
Twinrova kicherten, und Veran zischte ihnen mit rotem Gesicht etwas sehr unfeines zu. "Wieso zeigt IHR EUCH nicht?", fragte sie dann herausfordernd in Richtung des großen Granitthrones.  
  
WIESO ICH MICH NICHT ZEIGE, FRAGST DU?  
  
Ihre Worte verklangen ruhig in der Weite der riesigen Halle. Veran wurde es langsam ungemütlich. Sie gab sich Mühe das nicht zu zeigen.  
  
ICH HABE KEINE LUST, sagte SIE dann geringschätzig. ES WÄRE VERSCHWENDUNG, EURE AUGEN MEINE GLANZVOLLE SCHÖNHEIT ERBLICKEN ZU LASSEN.  
  
"So?" Verans Stimme war so spitz wie tausend Nadeln. "Seit IHR so schön, wie IHR sagt? Ohne Beweise glaube ich EUCH nicht, dass IHR mich an Eleganz übertreffen könnt."  
  
MEINE LIEBE, DEN BEWEIS WIRST DU FRÜH GENUG BEKOMMEN!, sagte SIE amüsiert. ABER IM MOMENT FÜHLE ICH MICH NICHT DANACH, MICH NUR FÜR EUCH NIEDEREN DIENER IN MEINE GESTALT ZU WERFEN.  
  
"EURE Gestalt?", fragte Veran ungläubig. "IHR meint, IHR seid im Moment ... nichts? Keine Gestalt, kein Körper? Das ist doch Unsinn!! Was seid IHR dann?"  
  
DAS BÖSE.  
  
Onox meldete sich unruhig zu Wort. "Wozu habt IHR uns hergerufen?", sagte er. Seine Stimme verriet Ungeduld.  
  
IHR WERDET MIR BEI MEINEM VORHABEN HELFEN.  
  
"Nicht bevor ich weiß, worum es geht." Das kam - natürlich - wieder von Veran.  
  
"Unterbrich SIE nicht!", zischte Yein angewidert. "SIE wird es euch erzählen, wenn SIE den Zeitpunkt für richtig hält!"  
  
DANKE, MEIN TREUER YEIN, sagte SIE und fuhr gleich fort. SOBALD IHR EINWILLIGT, MIR ZU HELFEN - UND DAS WERDET IHR OHNE ZWEIFEL TUN! - ERWARTE ICH VOLLSTÄNDIGE UNTERWERFUNG. MEINE BEFEHLE WERDEN OHNE ZU FRAGEN AUSGEFÜHRT. WAS ICH EUCH SAGE, IST GENUG, MEHR BRAUCHT IHR NICHT ZU WISSEN, VERSTANDEN? WER MIR UNTREU WIRD, DER WIRD ELIMINIERT!  
  
Schweigen in der Halle, bis ihre Stimme ausgeklungen war.  
  
"Ich bin hergekommen, weil EUER Diener mir sagte, ich dürfe Rache nehmen", sagte Onox voller Wut. "Er sagte, man werde mir dabei helfen! Er sprach von großer Belohnung! Und nun komme ich her und werde wie ein dummes Dienerwesen behandelt."  
  
"Das bist du ja auch." Veran fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu und musterte den Thron und den Teppich darüber. "Aber seine Frage ist sehr berechtigt. Auch mir hat Yein was erzählt von einem unglaublichen Lohn. Was wird das sein?"  
  
RACHE, flüsterte SIE, RACHE UND SCHÖNHEIT.  
  
"Mit Schönheit können wir wahrlich nichts anfangen!" Twinrova drehten einen Looping und kicherten wie zwei Verrückte. "Aber Rache, ja, Rache, das hört sich gut an! Hihihihihihihiiiiii!"  
  
Dezent legte Veran die Hände an die Ohren. "Vielleicht könntet IHR für die was für ihrem Lachen tun", sagte sie anklagend, aber ihre Augen glänzten. "Was soll ich unter Rache verstehen?"  
  
SIE schwieg, eine Kunstpause.  
  
ER HAT EUCH BESIEGT, VOR JAHREN, sagte SIE dann. DA WAR ER NOCH EIN KIND. VON EINEM KIND BESIEGT - WELCH EINE SCHMACH, NICHT WAHR? ES IST PEINLICH. IHR SPRECHT NICHT GERNE DARÜBER. KURZ DARAUF VERSCHWAND ER. DOCH JETZT IST ER ZURÜCKGEKEHRT! IN SEINER ABWESENHEIT EINEM STARKEN JUNGEN MANN HERANGEWACHSEN, UND NUN IST ER WIEDER UNTERWEGS IN DIESER WELT, UM MEINE PLÄNE ZU VERHINDERN. ER WEISS NICHT, WAS ICH VORHABE, ABER FRÜH GENUG WIRD ER ES ERFAHREN.  
  
SIE kicherte, als sie die angespannte Atmosphäre wahrnahm.  
  
DER GEDANKE AN RACHE AN IHM TREIBT EUCH ALLE AN, STIMMTS? IHR SEID NUR DARAN INTERESSIERT, EUCH FÜR DIESE UNGEMEINE ERNIEDRIGUNG AN IHM ZU RÄCHEN! ALLEINE SCHAFFT IHR ES NICHT. ALS JUNGE HAT ER EUCH BESIEGT, ALS MANN WIRD ER EUCH TÖTEN, WENN IHR ES ALLEIN VERSUCHT. WISST IHR, VON WEM ICH SPRECHE?  
  
"Link", flüsterte Veran wutentbrannt und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis sich ihre spitzen schwarzen Fingernägel ins Fleisch bohrten.  
  
"Link", grollte Onox und ließ seinen Morgenstern niedersausen, dass sich im Boden Risse bildeten.  
  
"Link!", schrieen Twinrova und wirbelten in der Luft herum, bis vom Auge nicht mehr wahrgenommen werden konnten.  
  
WIR SCHLIESSEN NUN HEUTE AN DIESER STELLE EINEN PAKT. AN LINK BIN ICH NICHT INTERESSIERT, sagte SIE von oben herab. DEN ÜBERLASSE ICH EUCH. WAS ICH HABEN WILL, BRAUCHT IHR NICHT ZU WISSEN. ICH WERDE ES MIR HOLEN GEHEN. WÄHREND ICH FORT BIN, TUT IHR ALLES, DAMIT ICH DIE WELT BEI MEINER RÜCKKEHR ÜBERNEHMEN KANN - MACHT DEN LEBEWESEN KLAR, WELCHE MACHT ICH BESITZE! IST MIR EGAL, WIE. ZERSTÖRT HÄUSER UND DÖRFER UND STÄDTE, BRENNT WÄLDER NIEDER, TÖTET DIE MENSCHEN - ES KÜMMERT MICH NICHT! ABER SIE SOLLEN WISSEN, DASS IHR FÜR MICH ARBEITET. DASS IHR DIESE TATEN IN MEINEM NAMEN TUT. JEDEM VON EUCH UNTERSTELLE ICH EIN REGIMENT VON SCHATTEN, ÜBER DIE IHR BEFEHLSKRAFT HABT. DIESE SCHATTEN SOLLEN NACH VERRICHTETER ARBEIT EIN SCHWARZES IGLU DORT AUFBAUEN, WO IHR EURE GRÄUELTATEN - SIE lachte in heißer Vorfreude - BEGANGEN HABT! EINE VERÄNGSTIGTE WELT LÄSST SICH IMMER BESSER BESETZEN, ALS EINE INTAKTE.  
  
"Und im Gegenzug?", fragte Veran vorsichtig.  
  
IM GEGENZUG HELFE ICH EUCH BEI EUREM RACHEFELDZUG. DENN ALLEINE, flüsterte SIE, SCHAFFT IHR ES NICHT. UNMÖGLICH.  
  
"Wenn IHR nicht da seid, wie wollt IHR uns da helfen?", donnerte Onox und schlug seinen Morgenstern in die Wand. "IHR redet Unsinn!"  
  
NUN, ICH MACHE EUCH STÄRKER ALS IHR JE ZU TRÄUMEN GEWAGT HABT. MIT MEINER MACHT WIRD ES EUCH MÖGLICH SEIN, LINK ZU BESIEGEN. SICH AN IHM ZU RÄCHEN.  
  
"Ihn zu itöten/i", wisperte Veran erregt. "Oh, das hört sich gut an! Stark und schön! Wie wunderbar!"  
  
Onox grölte. "Stark! Stark! Stark!"  
  
Minderbemittelter Grobklotz, dachte Veran angewidert. Dann trat sie einen Schritt vor und sah mit glänzenden Augen zum Thron hinauf. "Nehmt mich als EURE erste Gefolgsfrau!", rief sie enthusiastisch. "Ich bin bereut, EURE Forderungen zu erfüllen. Ich werde EUCH bedingungslos folgen."  
  
Onox nickte. "Ich auch", brummte er.  
  
Twinrova über ihnen teilten sich entzwei, kicherten irre und düsten Slalom um die Säulen herum. "Oh ja! Oh ja! Großartig ist dieser Vorschlag! Wir schließen uns an!"  
  
SO SEI ES! SIE lachte zufrieden. VERAN, KOMM EINEN SCHRITT NÄHER. DU BIST DIE ERSTE. DU ERHÄLTST MEIN GESCHENK ALS ERSTES.  
  
Vor Aufregung zitternd trat Veran an die gigantischen Stufen heran, die zum Thron führten. Mit Spannung erwartete sie ungeduldig das, was SIE IHR Geschenk nannte.  
  
Dann spürte sie es. Es durchfuhr sie wie tausend Nadelspitzen, eine Million heißer Flammenzungen, ihr Körper wurde auseinandergerissen und wieder zusammengesetzt, verbrannt und wieder hergestellt, zerstochen und wieder genäht.  
  
Veran schrie. Und schrie und schrie und schrie und schrie. Dann fiel sie vor dem Thron ohnmächtig auf ihre Knie, wie als ob sie vor Staunen hinknien würde vor dem fast göttlichen Wesen ihrer neuen Herrin. Eine unfreiwillige Geste der Anbetung.  
  
SIE lachte.  
  
WER WILL ALS NÄCHSTES?  
  
~  
  
Als sie die Palisaden vor ihnen im Dschungel auftauchen sahen, zügelte Link das Pferd und richtete seinen Blick auf das Dorf, das vor ihnen aus dem Urwald wuchs.  
  
"Wir sind da", sagte er zu Minu, die hinter ihm eingedöst war.  
  
Sie schreckte auf und sah sich verwirrt um. "Waswie?"  
  
"Wir sind da. Wir haben das Dorf endlich erreicht."  
  
"Oh, lustig. Was wollten wir noch mal hier?"  
  
Link seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. "Die Schamanin besuchen. Schon vergessen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber unwillkürlich grinsen. Hastig zwang er sich zur Ernsthaftigkeit, und sie ritten ins Dorf hinein.  
  
Das erste, was ihnen auffiel, waren die Häuser. Sie waren klein, rund und hatten Strohdächer. Manche der Einwohner lebten in Zelten, die Tipis glichen. Kaum durchschritten sie das Tor in den Palisaden, wandten sich ihnen neugierige, zum Teil aber auch beängstigte Gesichter zu. Die Menschen hier hatten dunkle Haut und Haare und trugen Wildlederkleidung. Ihre Gesichter waren bemalt. Minu erinnerten sie an Indianer aus ihrer Welt.  
  
Link hielt das Pferd an und stieg ab. Als Minu Anstalten machte, das selbe zu tun, hielt er sie zurück. Er führte das Pferd zu einem jungen Mann.  
  
"Guten Tag", sagte er vorsichtig. "Wo kann ich eure Schamanin finden? Sie hier muss ..." Er deutete auf Minu, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
  
Der Mann schien geradezu panisch zu sein. "Sheket? Sheket? Sheket?" Fortwährend wiederholte er nur das eine Wort.  
  
"Was Schähkätt?" Link runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll das sein?"  
  
Minu sah überrascht aus. "Ich glaub er meint mich", sagte sie bestürzt. "Mein Gott, hat der eine Angst. Wieso ist ..."  
  
"Er hat sicher keine Angst", sagte Link hastig. "Vielleicht ist er nur einfach ... äh ... verwundert, weil hier selten jemand herkommt?"  
  
Minu hmpfte.  
  
Eine etwas korpulentere Frau trat heran und mischte sich ein. "Wieso führen du Sheket dir mit in Dorf?", fragte sie verängstigt. "Sheket nicht sein gut wissen du?"  
  
"Was ist ein Sheket?", fragte Link und tat so, als wäre er genervt, um seine Verstörung zu verbergen. "Ich bin nur hergekommen, weil ich sie zur Schamanin bringen wollte. Man hat mir gesagt, hier lebe eine Schamanin, die -"  
  
"Du bringen wollen Sheket zu Schamanin?"  
  
Link nickte begeistert. Endlich hatten sie verstanden, worauf er hinauswollte. Plötzlich erhoben sich überall kleine Tuschelfeuer. Jeder schien auf einmal diskutieren zu wollen. Immer wieder fiel das Wort "Sheket".  
  
"Frau-die-weise-spricht in Haus mit runde Dach", sagte die Frau eingeschüchtert und zeigte in eine Richtung. "Gehen Straße da hinauf mit viele Schritte, erreichen klein Haus mit runde Dach. Sein Frau-die-weise- spricht drin leben. Aber du nicht können bringen Sheket zu Schamanin!"  
  
"Wieso?", schnaubte Link. "Wieso habt ihr solche Angst vor einem normalen Mädchen?"  
  
"Nicht sein Mädchen normal ist", rief jemand verärgert aus der Menge. "Sein Sheket was böse!"  
  
Minu schwieg.  
  
Die Frau zitterte, und als sie weitersprach, senkte sie die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. Link musste sich vorbeugen, um sie zu verstehen. "Wenn du Sheket bringen zu Frau-die-weise-spricht, Sheket vielleicht töten wollen Schamanin, weil Sheket schwarze Seele hat was wollen umbringen was gut."  
  
"Was?!" Ungläubig fuhr Link hoch. "Das ist er größte Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe! Minu bringt nicht einfach irgendwen um, sie -"  
  
"Lass gut sein!", schaltete sich Minu ein. "Du kannst sie ja doch nicht überzeugen." Ihre Stimme klang bitter. "Dann bin ich eben was Böses, aber können wir vielleicht jetzt hier weg? Sonst fangen die am Ende noch an mit faulen Äpfeln zu werfen. Oder mit was schlimmerem. Iiih."  
  
Link nickte. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, runzelte dann verständnislos die Stirn, packte die Zügel fester und führte das Pferd davon.  
  
Nicht lange, und sie hatten das Haus der Schamanin erreicht. Wie die Frau gesagt hatte, war es klein und hatte ein rundes Dach. Er band das Pferd an einem nahestehenden Baum an, ließ Minu absitzen und klopfte an.  
  
Es dauerte eine kurze Weile, dann wurde die Tür aufgeschoben. Eine alte Frau zeigte ihr Gesicht und musterte ihn kritisch.  
  
"Äh ... guten Tag ..." Ratlos fuhr sich Link durch die Haare. "Ich ..."  
  
"Was möchtest du?"  
  
Die Frau hatte eine dunkle, rauchige Stimme. Sie sprach die Wörter sehr gebunden und weich, es hörte sich an wie "Wasmöchdesdu".  
  
"Ich ... äh ... da ist eine Freu-eine Frrrr-ein Mädchen, das ... äh", stotterte er. Verdammt. Hatte er mal wieder vergessen sich zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Minu tauchte hinter ihm auf und betrachtete die Schamanin. "Er meint mich", sagte dann. "Hallo. Mein Name ist Minu. Er glaubt, er -"  
  
"iRastik Sheket-shetzu tai-triur ni Shakalla-shakalla!! Natai stetzu!/i", rief plötzlich eine aufgeregte Stimme. Link drehte sich überrascht um, doch als er sah, was geschehen war, fiel seine Kinnlade ungläubig herunter, und er runzelte bedrohlich die Stirn: Die ganze Mannschaft war ihnen vom Eingangsplatz bis hier gefolgt. Wohl aus Angst - aber vor was?! - wagten sie sich nicht ganz heran, sondern hatten sich hinter der nächsten Ecke versammelt. Auch sonst - fiel ihm nun ein - waren die Straßen seltsam leer gewesen. Vor was hatten sie Angst?  
  
Einer der Männer lugte nun hervor und rief der Schamanenfrau etwas vor, das sehr verdächtig nach einer Warnung klang.  
  
"iNi-sao nin pan rastik-ek Sheket-shetzu tia-truir?! Minua nek hat Natai stetzu tjuk/i", erwiderte die Schamanin daraufhin scharf. Link fragte sich, was hier wohl beredet wurde. Dann wandte sich die "Frau-die-weise- spricht" wieder an ihn und Minu.  
  
"Kommt", sagte sie einladend, trat einen Schritt zurück und hielt die Tür weit offen. "Es besteht nicht die Nötigkeit, sich Sorgen um die Leute in Angst zu machen. Sagt mir, was euer Wunsch ist. Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich euch Hilfe leisten, wo ich kann."  
  
Link und Minu warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu. Dann machte Minu einen riesigen Sprung nach hinten, doch Link packte sie kurzerhand entschlossen am Arm und zog sie in die Hütte.  
  
Das Innere des Schamanenhauses war schattig und eng. Das einzige Licht fiel durch kleine Spalte in den Bambusrollladen hinein, die vor die Fenster gehängt waren, außerdem brannte ein Feuer im Kamin. Ein Vorhang aus Perlen, Muscheln oder kleinen Steinen versperrte den Zugang zum Nebenraum. Das ganze Zimmer war vollgestopft mit Regalen, auf denen seltsame Dinge standen; etwa kleine Tiegelchen und Tonkrügen mit Salben oder Flüssigkeiten mit eigenartigen Farben, Büchern, Glas(Kristall?)kugeln, Ketten aus bunten Perlen und anderen Schmuckstücken wie Medaillons und Amulette, Federn und Federketten. In Tontöpfen wuchsen Link und Minu unbekannte Pflanzen, von der Decke hingen sie büschelweise in getrockneten Bündeln hinunter. Die Wände waren mit Teppichen und erdfarbenen Zeichnungen, die direkt auf die Wand gemalt waren, geschmückt, und auch der Boden war mit unzähligen Teppichen ausgelegt. In der Mitte stand ein niedriger Holztisch, um den handgemachte, mit Naturfarben gefärbte Leinensitzkissen lagen. Über einer kleinen, abgegrenzten Feuerstelle köchelte etwas über roter Glut in einer Tonkanne vor sich hin. In der Luft hing ein würziger Geruch, der wohl von den Kräutern herrührte.  
  
Die Schamanin machte eine einladende Geste. "Wenn es euch beliebt, setzt euch doch."  
  
Hastig nahmen Link und Minu Platz und sahen sich eingeschüchtert um.  
  
"Etwas Tee vielleicht? Es ist ein Fruchttee am Kochen. In kurzer Zeit wird er fertig sein." Sie lief zur Glutstelle hinüber - Minu registrierte, dass sie leicht hinkte - hob das Deckelchen der Teekanne an und schnupperte kurz. Dann nahm sie aus einem Regal drei simple Tonbecher hinaus und goss den roten Tee ein. Sie stellte die Becher auf ein Holztablett und schlurfte zum Tisch hinüber.  
  
"Heißer Tee löst die Zunge und befreit die Gedanken", sagte sie und schob Link zuerst eine Tasse zu. Er wurde blutrot. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.  
  
Minu trank einen Schluck. Sagte aber demonstrativ nichts.  
  
Alle schwiegen.  
  
Schließlich musste Link wohl oder übel das Wort ergreifen. "Äh - Wir - Es ist ... wir sind hergekommen, weil der Arzt aus dem Dorf am Rande des Dschungels uns gesagt hat, Ihr könntet sie behandeln und ..."  
  
Aufmerksam richtete die Schamanin den Blick auf Minu. "Das Sheket-shetzu behandeln?"  
  
"Shekzu-was?" Entgeistert starrte Link sie an.  
  
"Das Geistermädchen", erklärte die Frau ruhig. "Das Sheket-shetzu."  
  
Minu spuckte ihren Tee in den Becher. "Also - !!" sagte sie empört. "Ich bin doch kein Geistermädchen! Mit mir ist gar nichts los - er macht sich nur Sorgen, weil er sonst nichts hat, worum er sich Sorgen machen könnte."  
  
"Er sorgt sich nicht umsonst", sagte die Schamanin. "Eins deiner zwei Herzen schlägt im Haus der Schatten. Eine deiner zwei Seelen ist aus der Dunkelheit geboren worden."  
  
"Aha", sagte Minu und ihre Kinnlade klappte hinunter. "Geht das vielleicht noch ein bisschen unverständlicher?"  
  
Link räusperte sich. "Das hat sie nicht verstanden", sagte er verlegen.  
  
"Aber du!", schnappte Minu. Sie funkelten sich über den Tisch wütend an.  
  
Die Schamanin schwieg eine Weile und goss allen Tee nach.  
  
"In deinem Körper bist du nicht mehr allein", sagte sie schließlich und fixierte Minu mit ihren dunklen kleinen Augen. "Zwei Seiten stecken in dir: Die eine ist gut, das bist du, die andere ist böse, das bist du nicht, aber auch. Ich habe es gleich gespürt, als du deinen Fuß auf meinen Boden setztest. Du bist nicht eins. Das ist nicht gut. Es ist eine ernste Sache."  
  
Minu starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und schluckte schließlich. "Was - was ist -"  
  
"Geh eine Weile hinaus, mein Sohn." Die Schamanin wandte sich an Link. "Dies ist nicht, was dir zu hören erlaubt ist. Es ist nur die Sache des Sheket-shetzu, zu erfahren, was mit ihr im Gange ist. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, ihr zu helfen. Wenn es ihr Wunsch ist, wird sie dir erzählen, was sie weiß, wenn ich geendet habe."  
  
"Ich - kann ich nicht bleiben?"  
  
Minu schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich erzähls dir dann", meinte sie hastig. "Wenn sie meint, dass du es jetzt lieber nicht hören sollst, dann geh am besten."  
  
"Das ist nicht -!!", verteidigte sich Link.  
  
"Du würdest nicht verstehen", sagte die Schamanin und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Du würdest nicht akzeptieren wollen, und du würdest nicht verkraften können. Ich kenne deine Gefühle - kenne dich."  
  
"Was für Gefühle?", fragte Link matt, doch er hatte bereits aufgegeben. Er erhob sich, drehte sich in der Tür jedoch noch einmal um. "Ich warte draußen", sagte er. "Beeilt euch."  
  
Auch die Schamanin stand auf. "Denk über dich nach", sagte sie zu ihm und fasste ihn an der Hand. "Du hast viel erlebt, aber viel liegt noch vor dir. Denk über dich nach", wiederholte sie eindringlich. "Geh jetzt, mein Sohn."  
  
Link suchte mit seinen Blicken nach Minu, doch sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf die Tischplatte, als wüsste sie bereits, was sie erfahren würde. Er gab es auf und verließ das Haus.  
  
Draußen fiel ihm als erstes die gaffende Menschenmenge ins Auge. Er schloss kurz die Augen, ballte die Fäuste und zählte bis drei, um einen Drang zu unterdrücken, mit Schwert, Füßen und Fäusten auf sie loszugehen. "Was starrt ihr eigentlich so?", fragte er wütend und trat einen Stein. Die Leute zuckten zusammen. "Das ist ja furchtbar! Unglaublich!" Er zischte ihnen noch wütend etwas zu und drehte ihnen dann den Rücken.  
  
Zornig rauschte er zu einem Pferd davon. Er zog den Striegel so heftig aus der Satteltasche, in der er seinen Kram aufbewahrte, dass ein Großteil der übrigen Sachen auch hinausfiel. Wutentbrannt stopfte er sie ungeordnet wieder hinein, quetschte die Tasche zu und begann das Pferd so heftig zu striegeln, dass es sich mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben und Hufgetrappel beschweren musste.  
  
Erst nach und nach schaffte Link es, sich abzuregen. Sein Atem ging langsamer und gleichmäßiger und er benutzte den Striegel sanfter. Er fragte sich, wieso er wohl nicht wissen sollte, was mit Minu los war. Verdammt, sie war auf iseine/i Verantwortung mitgekommen. Gewisserweise war er ihr Ritter, nur dass dazu noch der Ritterschwur fehlte. Er hatte ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wieso sie immer diese Anfälle hatte, wieso sie ihn umbringen wollte, wieso sie, zum Teufel noch mal, nicht normal war, nicht normal sein konnte! Gut, er wusste, dass sie besessen war. Das war schon schlimm genug. Aber das konnte noch nicht alles sein. Sonst hätte die Schamanin Minu nicht zurückgehalten. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. VERDAMMT.  
  
Hart stieß er die Luft aus. Er striegelte wieder schneller, bis die erneute Wutattacke zu Ende war. Das ging ihm alles so gegen den Strich. Früher war es einfacher gewesen. Da hatte er einfach die Welt gerettet und basta, aus der Schmaus, zu Ende die Geschichte. Jetzt musste er sich um Minu kümmern, und außerdem stand in ferner Zukunft sicher auch noch ein Treffen mit den Orakeln bevor: Minu stand in Verbindung mit ihnen, und er in Verbindung mit Minu - also würde am Ende alles zusammenkommen. Das würde nicht leicht werden. Die Vergangenheit lastete noch immer schwer auf ihm. Wie sollte er reagieren, wenn es zu einem Treffen kam? Hallo Leute, mir geht's supi, und euch? Hallo Leute, seid ihr immer noch so bescheuert? Macht ja nichts. Ist eben ein Geburtsfehler. Hallo, ihr verdammten Glucken, ich kann euch immer noch nicht ausstehen? Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wieso ich überhaupt hergekommen bin, sicher nicht, um mich mit euch zu vertragen? Hallo und Tschüß?  
  
Nicht dass er sich beschweren wolle, weil Minu an ihm hing wie eine Klette. Keinesfalls - früher, während seinen früheren Abenteuern, da war er immer alleine gewesen. Im Kampf gegen Veran hatte er ab und zu Ralph getroffen, aber ansonsten war nicht viel mit Bekanntschaft gewesen. In der Onox- Geschichte hatte es dann absolut niemanden mehr gegeben. Immerhin hatte er eine Mission zu erfüllen gehabt. Das war im Vordergrund gestanden. Aber er hatte sich verändert. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob es sich alleine noch gelohnt hätte, die Welt zu retten.  
  
Ralph. Wie ging es ihm eigentlich? Link seufzte und begann sorgfältig die Mähne des Pferdes aufzukämmen. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte er nicht mehr von Ralph gehört. Dabei war dieser Chaot einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen. Na ja, vielleicht sein einzigster, bis auf die Orakel. Freundinnen. Hmpf.  
  
Plötzlich bereute er es, dass er all die Kontakte abgebrochen hatte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, kannte er niemanden außer Ralph, die Orakel, die Maku-Bäume und, na ja, Minu. Womit er schon iwieder/i bei ihr angekommen war. Gleichzeitig kochte die Wut über die Vergangenheit erneut in ihm hoch. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr entzwei gerissen. Oder besser gesagt, in viele Teile gerissen. Einerseits schlug es in ihm immer noch auf Rot um, sobald er an das Geschehne dachte, andererseits war es vielleicht doch an der Zeit, ihnen zu vergeben. Einerseits vermisste er sie, andererseits hasste er sie. Er sehnte sich sehr nach Freundschaft. Einsamkeit war eben doch nicht das Wahre.  
  
Plötzlich hielt Link inne. Vielleicht war es ja Zeit, einen Neuanfang zu machen. Ganz von vorne anzufangen. Die Orakel-Frage könnte er ja erst einmal auf sich beruhen lassen, so nach dem Motto "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat". Und bis dahin einfach die Vergangenheit zu vergessen und weiter zu leben - eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Ja. Er nickte sich selbst zu, klopfte dem Pferd auf den Hals und fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert.  
  
~  
  
"Hast du das verstanden, meine Sheket-sehtzu-Tochter?"  
  
Die Schamanin sah Minu ernst an.  
  
Das Mädchen hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und den Kopf gesenkt, als sei sie tief in Gedanken versunken. Dann sah sie auf. "Ja." Sie nickte und legte ein schwaches Lächeln auf. "Ich - habs mir sogar gemerkt."  
  
"Kannst du mit diesem Wissen leben? Viele stürzten in tiefe Verzweiflung und Depression, nachdem ich ihnen berichtete, was mit ihnen war."  
  
Minu schwieg. Die Schamanin senkte den Kopf und wechselte schnell das Thema. "Wirst du es dem Jungen sagen?" Die alte Frau goss noch etwas Tee nach und beobachtete Minu aufmerksam, die dankbar die heiße Brühe hinunterschüttete, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein - ich glaube nicht."  
  
"Das ist eine weise Entscheidung." Die "Frau-die-weise-spricht lächelte wohlwollend. "Er schenkte mir keinen Glauben, als ich ihm sagte, er werde es nicht verkraften können."  
  
Minu nickte langsam. "Ich weiß nicht, das glaube ich nicht - er ist doch total stark. Also vom Geist her, mein ich jetzt. So mental und so."  
  
Die Schamanin schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht wirklich die Wahrheit. Das wirst du noch früh genug erkennen." Sie riss die Augen auf, als wäre ihr etwas eingefallen, stand auf und schlurfte zu einem der Regale hinüber. Sie hatte den Rücken zum Tisch gewandt und so konnte Minu nicht erkennen, was sie da herumnestelte. Als sie zurückkehrte, hielt sie einen kleinen Packen Leinentücher in der Hand.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Minu.  
  
"Das? Leinenbinden."  
  
"Wozu sollen die gut sein?"  
  
"Für deine Monatsblutung, Sheket-shetzu!", sagte die alte Frau skeptisch.  
  
Minu wurde blutrot und packte die Binden hastig ein. "Bald ist der Mond wieder rund. Dann ist erneut die Zeit der Fruchtbarkeit der Frauen vorüber."  
  
"Ähm - OK - ja - danke - ähhhhmmmmmm ..." Plötzlich kam ihr ein, wie sie fand, igroßartiger/i Gedanke, den sie nur noch gekonnt verpacken musste, so dass niemand merkte, worauf sie hinaus war. An diese Aufgabe machte sie sich gleich mit großem Elan heran.  
  
"Wie kann ich in meine Welt zurückkehren?", sprudelte es aus ihr hinaus.  
  
Gekonnt. Ja, wirklich. Sehr gekonnt. Genial. Brillant. Einzigartig. Großartig.  
  
Die Schamanin wich einen Schritt zurück. "In deine Welt zurückkehren, Tochter! Wovon sprichst du?" Sie verengte die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen.  
  
Minu suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich - ich komme aus einer anderen Welt." Sorgfältig musterte Minu die alte Frau, so als könne sie an ihren Gesichtszügen ihre Gedanken ablesen. "Ich, ähm, bin einfach so umgefallen - pardauz - und schoooooon war ich hier ... und jetzt suche ich natürlich einen Weg, wieder zurückzukehren." Sie legte ihren besten Dackelblick auf. "Ich hab Freunde und Familie da."  
  
"Oh." Die Schamanin schien nachzudenken.  
  
Minu frohlockte innerlich. Die gute alte Ich-hab-Freunde-und-Familie-da- Tour zog doch einfach immer.  
  
"Glaubt Ihr mir?", fragte sie dann.  
  
"Glauben?" Verwirrt sah die Frau auf. "Ja - ich habe die Schriften der Gelehrten sehr sorgsam studiert und schenkte dem Glauben an eine andere Welt offenes Gehört, bis ich überzeugt davon war, dass diese Welt in diesem Universum nicht die einzige sein kann."  
  
Minu gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
"Es gibt vielleicht einen Weg", sagte die Schamanin bedächtig. "Einen Weg -"  
  
"ZURÜCK NACH HAUSE?!", kreischte Minu und schnellte vor. Es fehlte nicht viel, und sie hätte Oma Schamani am Kragen gepackt und hin- und hergeschüttelt. "WASWASWASWASWAS?!?!?!? WER, WO, WIE, WANN, WAS, WIE??"  
  
"Sheket-shetzu - du hast zweimal 'Wie' gesagt", bemerkte die Schamanin seelenruhig. "Und nein, es ist kein Weg 'nach Hause'." Enttäuscht sank Minu ins Sitzkissen zurück. "Aber wenn du den Wasserspiegel benutzt, kannst du vielleicht Kontakt zu den Deinen aufnehmen."  
  
Ihr Herz begann hastig zu pochen. "Ernsthaft?"  
  
"Ja." Ein Nicken.  
  
"Kann ich das - kann ich das jetzt ausprobieren?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Ihre Finger krampften sich um die Leinenbinden. Wenn sie nur mit ihnen reden konnte, dann - !!  
  
"Warte noch eine kurze Zeit." Schon iwieder/i erhob sich die Schamanin, ging zu einem kleinen Schrank und holte etwas hervor. Diesmal war es eine trübe, grünliche Flüssigkeit in einem Glasbehälter, die Minu seltsam an sehr geschmacklose, dünne Broccolisuppe erinnerte. Sie schluckte und hob den Blick.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Das ist eine Medizin gegen Schatten."  
  
Minu wurde hellhörig. "Ich dachte, es gäbe keine - ?"  
  
"Doch. Es fiel mir erst spät ein, dass ich sie noch hatte, und dies ist der einzige Rest." Sie schüttelte das Glas hin und her und es bildeten sich kleine Bläschen (iiih!). "Der Trank wird den Schatten etwas zurückstoßen. Er wird ihn nicht vertreiben, aber schwächen. Letztendlich jedoch gilt das", aus ihren weisen Augen sah die Schamanin Minu an, "was ich dir zuvor sagte."  
  
Minu schluckte erneut. "Egal. Wenn es mir auch nur ein bisschen hilft, dann trinke ich diese Hühnerpisse jetzt!"  
  
"Hühnerpisse!" Halb belustigt, halb angewidert hob die Schamanin die Augenbrauen. "Welch ungewohnte Ausdrucksweise aus dem Mund einer jungen Frau!" Sie stellte das Glas vor Minu auf den Tisch. Erst jetzt erkannte das Mädchen, wie wenig der Medizin noch drin war: Drei Schluck oder weniger. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um das kalte Glas, und zweifelnd hob sie den Blick.  
  
"Trink, Tochter!", ermutigte sie die Schamanin freundlich. "Es trägt keinen Geschmack in sich."  
  
Wagemutig stürzte Minu die trübe Brühe hinunter.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ein gellendes Schreien ließ die Hütte erzittern. Minu fuhr sich angeekelt mit dem Ärmel über den Mund und würgte auch die letzten paar Tropfen hinunter. "Von wegen, das hat keinen Geschmack! Das schmeckt wie - schmeckt wie - ES IST DAS SCHLIMMSTE, WAS ICH -JE- GETRUNKEN HABE, und ich hab schon EINIGES getrunken."  
  
"Nun denn." Minu schien es, als wolle die Schamanin ein Grinsen verbergen, als sie aufstand. "Folge mir in den Hintergarten, Sheket-shetzu. Dort befindet sich der Wasserspiegel."  
  
~  
  
Link schreckte erst auf, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Verwirrt sah er nach hinten und begegnete geradewegs dem verängstigten Blick eines der Eingeborenen. Er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, das verdammte Pferd zu pflegen, dass er ihn gar nicht hatte kommen hören.  
  
"Das Sheket-shetzu sein haben tun Schrei was Todeswirkung haben hat tut", brachte er, offensichtlich nur in größter Panik, hervor. "Sein jetzt keine Reaktion mehr tun kommen auf wenn Dorfmenschen anklopfen tun haben an Tür von Schamanin. Großer mutiger starker grüner Krieger sein tun gehen hinein in Haus was rundes Dach haben und sein tun sehen was sein haben geschehen."  
  
Link brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er den Satz in Gedanken von "sein tun"s und "sein haben"s getrennt hatte. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.  
  
"Wie - es kommt keine Reaktion, wenn ihr anklopft?"  
  
Hastig schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. "Nichts sein tun kommen!"  
  
Links Hand fuhr zu seinem Schwert, und er ließ das Pferd stehen und eilte zur Vordertür des Hauses. Der Mann folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand. Auch die Menschenmenge war fleißig am Gaffen.  
  
Er klopfte an, ohne sie zu beachten. "Minu?", rief er vorsichtig. "Ähm - äh - wie heißt die Schamanin?", zischte er dem Mann zu.  
  
"iKrashtahiecha-niunpeiniek-kchushachet/i!" "Kraschattakichaninipikisachahahaha?!?!"  
  
"Nicht ganz", flüsterte der andere. Er trat vor und rief den Namen der Schamanin. Es kam keine Antwort.  
  
Kurzerhand fasste Link einen Entschluss. "Ich gehe hinein", sagte er kurzangebunden. "Geh du zu deinen Leuten zurück. Kommt unter keinen Umständen in dieses Haus, verstanden?!", zischte er ihm zu.  
  
Eingeschüchtert nickte der Mann. "Ja, großer mutiger starker grüner Krieger! Sein tun tun was großer mutiger starker grüner Krieger haben sein tun befohlen haben." Hastig hüpfte er zu seinen Mitmenschen davon.  
  
Link umfasste seinen Schwertgriff und stieß die Tür auf. Der Raum war leer. Ein kurzer Blick in die Teebecher zeigte, dass die beiden noch nicht einmal ausgetrunken hatten. Er zögerte eine kurze Sekunde, lief dann zum Muschelvorhang und trat in den Nachbarraum ein, der ebenso vollgestopft war wie der andere, nur dass hier noch ein Bett dazwischen gedrängt stand.  
  
Ihm fiel eine Tür ins Auge, und er durchquerte das kleine Zimmer mit ein paar Schritten. Die Tür führte auf einen Hinterhof hinaus. Und hier endlich standen Minu und die Schamanin.  
  
Minu kniete über ein mit Steinen begrenztes Wasserbassin und starrte verzweifelt hinein. Hin und wieder rief sie einen Namen. "Mama! Papa! Runi ... Mensch, kommt schon, zeigt euch! Ich glaubs ja nicht ... los jetzt! Nun kommt schon ..."  
  
Link beschloss sich nicht zu erkennen zu geben und blieb bewegungslos und ohne ein Geräusch zu machen im Türrahmen stehen. Was taten die beiden da?  
  
~  
  
"Wenn er Wasserspiegel nicht in Stimmung ist, wird er keine Bilder zu erkennen geben." Die Schamanin seufzte und legte Minu die Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist nicht zu ändern, meine Sheket-shetzu-Tochter. Du solltest es nicht weiter erfolglos versuchen, du verschwendest nur deine Zeit darauf."  
  
Minu kniff die Augen zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Irgendwie musste dieses Scheißding ja anzukriegen sein. Verdammt, wenn sie es nicht schaffte, Kontakt zu ihrer Familie aufzunehmen, wie sollte sie ihnen dann sagen, dass es ihnen gut ging?! Wieso funktionierte dieser Pennerspiegel gerade iheute/i nicht?! Gottverdammter schimmliger Kuhmist!  
  
"Da! Öffne deine Augen, Tochter, und sieh, was der Spiegel zeigt!", rief die alte Frau plötzlich aufgeregt. Minu riss die Augen auf und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche, die sich langsam zu regen begann. Kleine Wellenkreise bildeten sich. Das reflektierte Bild des Himmels, das das Wasser zuvor gezeigt hatte, verschwand langsam. Stattdessen trat ein grauer Nebel ans Tageslicht, aus dem sich langsam Konturen herausbildeten.  
  
Minu verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und versuchte angestrengt herauszufinden, was der Spiegel ihr zu zeigen versuchte. Als sie die Person erkannte, fiel ihr vor Schreck die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
"AAAYAAA?!?!?!?"  
  
iWas zum Geier machte denn ihre beste Freundin im Wasserspiegel?!/i  
  
Das blonde Mädchen im Spiegel drehte sich um und schrie auf. "Minu!! Was machst du denn da in der Luft?"  
  
"In der Luft?", fragte Minu belämmert und beugte sich vor, um die Umgebung besser erkennen zu können. "Mach keine Witze, alte Sau! Ich könnte dich genauso gut fragen, wieso ich dich in diesem komischen magischen Spiegel sehe! Ich wollte eigentlich meine Familie, ist dir das klar?!"  
  
"Na toll!" Aya grinste so breit, dass ihre Mundwinkel fast schon als Ohrringe hätten durchgehen können. "Hast ja mal schön wieder alles versaut. Also Minuuu!" Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. "Wo bist du eigentlich?!"  
  
"Dasselbe wollte ich auch grad fragen. Wieso stehst du im Wald vor einem komischen Haus mit runden Ecken?!"  
  
"Ich?" Aya kriegte einen irren Lachanfall. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA das wirst du mir nie glauben - ich bin in -"  
  
Aus dem Hintergrund gellte plötzlich ein langgezogener Schrei. "AAA-YYY- AAA! Du musst ganz schnell herkommäään!!! Toto ist schon wieder in die Jauchgrube gefalläään!!"  
  
"TOTO?!", kreischte Minu und klammerte sich an die Steine.  
  
"Wasismittotomusssusofortäzälääääähn!!"  
  
"Was? Du fängst schon wieder an zu nuscheln."  
  
"Wieso Toto? Ich glaubs ja gar nicht! Bist du in Legend of Mana gelandet?!" Aya starrte sie an. "Woher zum Teufel weißt du das? Ich dachte, da hab ich mal was besonderes erlebt und da weißt du das schon! Ahh!"  
  
Langsam wurde Minu ernsthaft hysterisch. "Mir ist so ungefähr das selbe passiert! Ich bin in einem Zelda-Game gelandet! Das glaubst du mir jetzt nicht, oder?"  
  
"ZELDAAA!!! Ahhh ich will auch ich will auch!!!"  
  
Das Geschrei im Hintergrund steigerte sich ins ekstatische. "AYA! Ayaaa, Toto ertrinkt in der Jauchegrube! MACH DOCH WAS!!!"  
  
Aya drehte sich zur Seite. "DIT IS DOCH NICHT MEIN PROBLEM! Lass den Penner doch ersaufen", brüllte sie.  
  
Irgendwo war lautes Glucksen zu hören, das sich sehr nach jemand anhörte, der gerade am Ertrinken war.  
  
"Mein Gott", sagte Minu geschockt. "Wie oft passiert ihm das?!"  
  
"Ich hab schon längst aufgehört zu zählen", sagte Aya. "Der Typ ist so himmelschreiend doof, unglaublich."  
  
Im selben Moment war ein lautes Ächzen zu hören, gefolgt von einem Quieken und einem Platschen. Daraufhin fingen zwei Kinderstimmen an sehr, sehr laut zu schreien, und von der Seite wankte ein braunes, schleimiges Etwas in den Bildrand.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Minu entsetzt. Dem Schleimbolzen folgte eine Zwiebel auf zwei Beinen.  
  
"Das Zwiebelteil ist Duelle", sagte Aya, die sich jetzt sie Nase zu hielt. "Das andere kenne ich nicht. Igitt, das STINKT."  
  
Duelle fing an zu schreien. "TOTO! Pass auf, die Pferdetränke ... !"  
  
Das braune schleimige Etwas, das beim Laufen kleine Jauchepfützen hinterließ, fiel unter lautem Getöse in die Pferdetränke. Als es prustend wieder auftauchte, erkannte Minu Toto. "Oh mein Gott", hauchte sie. "Der sieht ja wirklich so geil aus wie im Manga!"  
  
Aya nickte und grinste. "Natürlich! Was denkst du denn! Und er -"  
  
Plötzlich füllte Totos ganzes Gesicht das Blickfeld. "Was ist das denn?", fragte er ratlos und machte sein Ich-hab-keine-Idee-was-das-ist-und-auch- sonst-hab-ich-keinen-Grips-oder-wie-man-das-nennt-Gesicht. "Nebel mit einem komischen Mädchen drin?!"  
  
"ICH BIN NICHT KOMISCH!", kreischte Minu verärgert. Toto schreckte zurück. "Meine Güte!", meinte er anerkennend. "Du kannst echt astrein schreien!"  
  
Minu seufzte hingerissen. "Guuute Güüüte, ist der igeiiil/i ..."  
  
Das Gelärme aus dem Hintergrund, das eine Weile aufgehört hatte, setzte wieder ein, lauter als je zuvor.  
  
"Was ist denn das für eine Katzenmusik?", fragte Minu angeekelt.  
  
"Oh." Toto zuckte unschuldig lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Ich glaub', Lisa und Bud sind in die Jauchegrube gefallen, als sie mich rausgezogen haben."  
  
"AAA-YYY-AAA!!!", kreischten die beiden Stimmen. "Ayaaa, wir ertrinken in der Jauchegrube! MACH DOCH WAS!!!"  
  
"Wer bin ick denn?! Euer Sklave oder was?! Helft euch da gefälligst selber raus!"  
  
"Das schafft ihr schon", rief Toto gelangweilt. "Looos, alle für Lisa und Bud, cha-cha-cha, alle für Lisa und Bud." Er gähnte.  
  
"Was'n ditte?! Wer ist das denn hinter dir?", fragte Aya plötzlich.  
  
"LINKKK!!!", kreischte sie dann und stürmte mit 2000 PS auf das Bild los. Für eine Sekunde füllte ihr Gesicht die ganze Bildfläche, dann war sie verschwunden.  
  
"Das?" Überrascht drehte sich Minu um und bemerkte, dass sich Link hinter sie geschlichen hatte. Bei dem ganzen Geschrei hatte sie das gar nicht gemerkt. Sie drehte sich wieder zum Becken und stutzte. "Toto", sagte Minu dann streng, "sag ihr, dass das eine Scheißidee war. Ich kann sie nicht mehr SEHEN."  
  
"Das war eine Scheißidee und sie kann dich nicht mehr sehen", sagte Toto zu  
  
Aya, die mittlerweile wieder aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Was hast du gemacht?", wollte Minu wissen.  
  
"Bin durch das Nebelfeld gerannt. iIst das Link?/i"  
  
"Yupp."  
  
"Wer ist das?", flüsterte Link neugierig. "Was ist das hier überhaupt?"  
  
"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK oh mein Gott LIIIIIINNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ahhhhh ist der geil ooooohhaaaaaaaa der ist ja so geil ist der geil wooooooooooooooow uuuahhhhhhuuuuuaaaaaaaooooooommmmmmmaaaaaaa uuuuuuuuu wie kann man nur so geil sei oh mein Goooooott LLINKKKKK!!!!!!!" Aya bekam nahezu Herzaugen.  
  
Befremdet trat Link einen Schritt zurück. "Wer ist das?", fragte er nachdrücklich.  
  
"Das ist Aya. Meine beste Freundin."  
  
"Deine - beste Freundin? Ich dachte, du wärst aus deinem Dorf verwiesen worden!"  
  
"Link-chaaan! Huhu! Hier bin ich!!" Aya winkte begeistert mit beiden Armeen und schubste dabei Toto fast aus dem Bild.  
  
Minu verdrehte leicht die Augen, hieb mit der Faust ins Wasser, so dass sich Wellen auf dem Bild ausbreiteten und die "Verbindung" für einen Moment unterbrochen wurde, und drehte sich erneut um. "Sie war immer dagegen", sagte sie und bemühte sich krampfhaft ernst zu bleiben. "Sie war nie dafür, mich auszustoßen. Das waren - die anderen - äh - genau."  
  
Link seufzte. "Na dann. Wieso schreit sie so komisch in der Gegend rum?"  
  
"Weiß nicht."  
  
Die Wasseroberfläche war wieder still geworden. Minus Blick fiel zuerst auf Toto. "Ahh", seufzte sie angetan. "Der ist doch echt geil, der Typ. Den will ich haaaben ..."  
  
"Link auch", schwärmte Aya. "Uii! Den will ICH haben."  
  
Die beiden starrten sich eine Weile an. Dann schrieen sie beide gleichzeitig los. "Neeee! DEN willst du ganz sicher nicht haben!"  
  
"Wer ist dieses Wesen hinter ihr?", fragte Link vorsichtig. "Er hat komische ... sind das Haare? Ja ... Und dieser Brustpanzer - wenn das einer ist - also ... Seltsamer Mensch ..."  
  
"Psscht!", fauchte Minu. "Er kann dich doch hören, Mensch!"  
  
"Du siehst auch nicht viel besser aus, du Freak", sagte Toto überlegen. "Du mit deiner komischen Waldkauzklamotten und deinem - ui, wie NIEDLICH - Ganzkörperanzug drunter ... Bist du SCHWUL, Süßer?"  
  
Links Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. "Das muss ich mir doch nicht bieten lassen", zischte er. "Du siehst aus wie so ein komischer - komischer Gigolo und fragst MICH, ob ich schwul bin ... also das ist ja die Höhe!"  
  
"Hi, hi! Wer abstreitet, der lüüühüüügt ..." Toto machte einen Knutschmund. "Küüüssiii, Darling! Na komm schon!"  
  
"Das bestreiten wir in einem Schwertkampf!!"  
  
"Ich kämpf doch nicht mit einer wabrigen Schwuchtel aus einem Nebelfeld, das hier so in der Gegend rumfliegt!"  
  
"Ich BIN keine Schwuchtel!"  
  
Minu hob die Hände. "Mensch, Link, schwul zu sein ist doch nichts negatives oder so -"  
  
"ABER! ICH! BIN! NICHT! SCHWUL!" Link drehte auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte davon, während Toto aus dem Hintergrund "Uuuhi" kreischte.  
  
"Na, das war ja vielleicht ein Auftritt!" Aya war begeistert. "Ist der immer so?"  
  
"Ja." Minu seufzte. "Aber er ist OK. Geht dir dieser Gesangskünstler da nicht mal auf die Nerven?"  
  
Toto schrie "LalalalaSCHWULlalala-uuuuuuuuuuuu."  
  
"Nein. Der ist doch total lustig."  
  
Minu runzelte die Stirn. "Na, wenn du meinst. Hör mal - jetzt zu den ernsten Themen des Lebens. Wir können nicht ewig", sie dämpfte die Stimme und warf rasch einen Blick um sich um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sie hörte - die Schamanin war während Minus und Ayas Eskapaden ins Haus zurück gegangen - "wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben. Das sind immerhin nicht - unsere Welten. Wenn du einen Weg findest, wie wir wieder in unsere Welt zurückkehren können, dann ruf mich an, ja?"  
  
Aya rollte mit den Augen, und Minu lächelte entschuldigend. "OK, ich weiß ... haha ... hahahaha ... sorry ... na ja ... wenn ich mal wieder einen Wasserspiegel oder so was in der Art finde, versuch ich wieder mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen. OK?"  
  
"Alles klar. Falls ich hier mal einen magischen Spiegel entdecken sollte, dann mach ich das selbe bei dir. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass es hier ... Sekunde mal!" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Ich frag mal Lisa und Bud, wenn die beiden sich aus der Jauchegrube gezogen haben, ob man da mit den Artefakten was machen kann."  
  
Minu nickte und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, da wurde plötzlich das Wasser trüb. Sie beugte sich hastig vor und versuchte noch etwas zu erkennen, doch langsam schwand das Bild. "Aya? Aya??? Aya! Mensch!" Sie holte tief Luft und schrie dann so laut sie konnte zum Wasser hin: "Ich wünsch dir viel Glück!"  
  
"Ich dir auch", kam es gerade noch.  
  
Dann war die Verbindung beendet.  
  
~~~ Fortsetzung folgt! ~~~  
  
############################################### Nachwort - diesmal ein ewig langes =^`.´^=  
  
Ist ja zum Wegrofln XD Link hat eine Mädchen-Phobie *wegrofl* Nein, OK, ich geb ja zu, das war ein zusätzlicher Gag von mir. Aber mal ganz von der logischen Seite betrachtet - die eine Hälfte seines Lebens zieht er durchs Land und killt Monster, die andere wohnt er im Dschungel! Hey, an welcher Ecke hätte er also Zeit gehabt, ein Mädchen kennen und lieben zu lernen? Ganz logisch klar, der Typ hatte noch nie eine Freundin. Also nutze ich meine Chance und häng ihm eine Mädchen-Phobie an. Ich finde das lustig XD Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr damit nicht übereinstimmt. Ist nur ein Seitengag. Wird später nicht viel zu bedeuten haben.  
  
Hm, und jetzt zum Freundschaftsring. Ihr erinnert euch: das ist der Ring ganz am Anfang des Spiels, den man von diesem komischen Vasu bekommt, dem Ringtypen. Dem hab ich eine ganz neue Bedeutung zugeschoben ^^" Es war doch klar, dass der Ring etwas zu bedeuten hatte, oder? Ich hab doch schon mal gesagt: Fast NICHTS in dieser Story geschieht ohne einen Grund. (FAST nichts)  
  
Der Teil mit Din ist etwas kitschig. Ich habe keine Übung in emotionalen Geschichten (ich schreib so etwas echt zum ersten Mal als Teil eines Ganzen ^^") deshalb kann es noch öfter vorkommen, dass ich etwas in den Kitsch abdrifte ... hmm, auch das mit Narsilla ... na ja, das könnt ihr im nächsten Teil lesen ^`o´^  
  
Nun etwas, das mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumspukt, nämlich wie das ganze zeitlich aufeinander passt. Schon als SIE(-deren-Name-nicht-genannt- werden-darf - ihr-wisst-schon-wer! XD) das erste Mal auftrat, in Kapitel 4, ist mir diese Frage eingefallen. Wenn man es von der logischen Seite beleuchtet, sind Link und Minu ja eigentlich sogar weniger als vier oder fünf Tage im Dschungel herumgedüst. Irgendwo dazwischen hat SIE Yein befohlen, Veran und den Rest der Party in IHREN Palast zu scheuchen. In drei oder vier Tagen kann der arme Junge ja wohl kaum in der ganzen Welt herumjetten und die Leute auftreiben! Dazu gibt es dann also folgende Erklärung: Yein ist auch nicht ganz ohne. Der Typ besitzt 1) magische Kräfte und 2) magische Kerne. Mit den schicken Sturmkernen kann er sich hundertmal hin- und her beamen lassen. Davon hat er natürlich Gebrauch gemacht. Und um die Gebiete schneller auf Veran, Onox und Twinrova "scannen" zu können, hat er eben seine Magie eingesetzt. Und zum Palast zurück hat er die selbe Methode benutzt. Seht ihr, so einfach ist das. XD  
  
Und bei den Orakeln hab ich ja nie genaue Angaben gemacht, wo sie gerade waren - weil ohne mir und Idee #624 ja niemand die Gegend um den Tempel herum kennt, war es auch relativ egal, weil man das ganze ohnehin nicht zeitlich unter die Lupe hätte nehmen können.  
  
Dubidu, und jetzt ein, zwei kurze Sätze zu Aya (die sich wie ein Schnitzel über ihren superkurzen Gastauftritt gefreut hat ^^;;): Tja, wie in Teil 1 erwähnt, die gibt es wirklich in echt! XD Dass sie ins "Legend of Mana"- Manga gefallen ist, sollte nur ein Nebengag für uns beide sein. Wir beide finden Link und Toto nämlich zum Schreien geil. Tja, und wenn Minu, sprich, "ich", Link abkriegt, dann kriegt Aya eben Toto. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit! *gg* Na ja, es waren viele Insider dabei, zum Beispiel Ayas vier Lebensgrundsätze (na, findet sie jemand? Ich verrat sie euch gratis *lol*) und, na ja, was noch, keine Ahnung. Sie hat mir mit dem Part geholfen, sozusagen ist es also "Aya original Unverfälscht" oder wasauchimmer ... XD Und an alle, die sie nicht leiden konnten *fg* (ja Aya darfst mir ruhig den Kopf abhaun): Sie wird nur noch EIN MAL in der Story vorkommen ... und auch nur ganz kurz ... also Leute, nich' erschrecken, sie wird euch nicht weiter auf die Nerven gehen. *abrofl* (Aya greift jetzt sicher schon zur Axt. Ich trau mich nicht morgen in die Schule zu gehen oh mein Goooooohoooooott ahhhhhhh hilföööööööööö *jammer* *abrofl*)  
  
Wenn ihr wollt, gebt ein Kommentar ab. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, lasst es bleiben. Oder aber schreibt an webmistress_milu@yahoo.de. Viren gehen ins Archiv. Heiratsanträge auch, Todesdrohungen werden als Scherz befunden, und bei Kontoüberweisungen und allem anderen, was mit Geld zu tun hat, das am Ende bei MIR landet *mit dem Finger auf sich zeig* mach ich gerne mit. Auf alles andere antworte ich (vielleicht). ^^ 


	6. Der Ritterschwur

LEGEND'S ALIVE - Das vierte Orakel  
  
###############################################  
  
Parmesan-Power ist heut gut drauf Deswegen legen wir das Ganze in Reimen auf. Lauter Reim-dich-oder-ich-schüttel-dich-Kram hier Wenn sich einer beschwert, wird PP zum Tier Und beißt euch lustig die Köpfe ab (schnapp, schnapp, schnapp).  
  
Könnt ihr's glauben, PP schreibt ein Gedicht? (Ein literarisches Kunstwerk wird's wohl nicht.) Das folgende stammt alles aus PPs Feder - Links Stiefel sind aus braunem Leder. (Ha, ha, was hat das eigentlich hiermit am Hut? Keine Ahnung, aber es reimt sich gut.) Leider hat sie Zelda nicht erdacht Sonst hätt' sie wohl viel Kohle gemacht Und würde jetzt nicht mehr hier sitzen Sondern auf Kho Samui in der Sonne schwitzen. (Falls ihr's nicht wisst, das ist 'ne Insel in Thailand mit einem wunderschönen Strand. Ahh, ich hab Sonnenbrand.) Diese Zeilen sind echt nur zum Ablachen Und genau das soll man damit auch machen. Weiter im Text, sonst werden wir nicht fertig Und auf fertig reimt sich nichts außer bärtig. Weil in der Story aber keiner 'nen Bart hat Macht uns dieser Unsinn hier alle platt. Hää? Ich verlier hier grad' voll den Faden Was ist das hier überhaupt für 'n Scheißladen?! Na, ist mir auch scheißegal, ich mach jetzt einfach weiter Dann sind wir alle heiter. Ich komm jetzt mal zur Genredefinition Auf Definition reimt sich unter andrem Spedition Aber so was braucht ja im Moment keiner Außer einer, und das ist Heiner. Weil keiner Heiner kennt Dessen Hause grade brennt Ist er uns piepegal So wie der Tadsch Mahal. (Was auch immer das ist, PP dies am laufenden Bande vergisst.) Diese Geschichte ist Adventure, Humor und Drama in einem Das gelingt nur PP und sonst keinem! Ja Einbildung ist auch ne Bildung Was sich auf Bildung reimt weiß ich nicht und deswegen reimt sich diese Zeile nicht. Ha! Ha! Ha! Jetzt kommt die erste Warnung Mit äußerst schlechter Tarnung Denn wie ihr alle seht, sehr ihr sie. Wer hat gerade gefragt "Wie"? Ihr dummen Nüsse, mit euren AUGEN ... Habt ihr euch noch nie gefragt, wozu die taugen?! Ihr Ignoranten, die Dinger stecken nicht umsonst in eurem Gesicht! (Publikum: Hee, PP, vergiss die Warnung nicht!) Oh, klar, danke fürs Erinnern, du Typ Jetzt kommt die Warnung, pyp, pyp, pyp. Kuckt mal, ich kann kein ie mehr schreiben Beim Gedichtschreiben sollte ich auf keinen Fall bleiben. Passt gut auf, die Warnung lautet: Tschihi miski paldi dautet! Das brauchte ich jetzt, damit sich das reimt ... Und draußen auf dem Balkon die Bohne keimt. Hohoho. Interessiert jetzt wohl keinen Außer einen Und der heißt Heiner Aber den kennt ja keiner Also ist er uns piepegal So wie der Tadsch Mahal. (Ist das vielleicht was zu essen? PP hats schon WIEDER vergessen.) Ich hab hier alles manipuliert Damit die Story funktioniert.  
  
Habe mir rasch ein Land erfunden Und mir das Gehirn nach neuen Charas zerschunden Am Ende schon die Birne raucht In der Ostsee ist grad 'ne fette Trumm getaucht. Das hört jetzt wieder nur Heiner gern Aber der ist ja auch vom anderen Stern. Ein bisschen blöd, die ganze Geschichte Aber hier kennt jeder Heiner nicht-e! Heiner ist grad abgebrannt Die Feuerwehr kam zu spät angerannt. Deswegen schmeiß ich jetzt ne große Party Ach nee, wart-y! Ich bring erst mal die zweite Warnung Auch diesmal wieder ohne nennenswerte Tarnung Die lautet wie nicht anders zu erwarten Die Bohne wächst im Garten! Ach nee, das stimmt nicht wirklich Die Warnung geht: MINU IST NICHT ICH! Und damit hat sich das Gedicht! Wer bis hier las, dem garantiere ich nicht Dass von seinem Hirn noch was übrig ist! Die Stupidität es gerade zerfrisst! Leute, daran seid ihr selber Schuld Higgedi biggedi kracksli buld. HO HO HO HOOO!  
  
Ich bitte zu beachten, dass Link in dieser Geschichte kein kleiner, sondern ein großer Held ist (sprich: "erwachsen"!)  
  
ACHTUNG! GIGANTISCHES SPRÜHWERK AN NEUEN CHARAKTEREN!  
  
Ach ja und noch was .... @Aya: Du mochtest schon die Szene mit Din nicht, also wirst du diesen Teil vermutlich ganz fürn Ar*** finden ... ich find ihn ja selber nicht sooo~ gut geworden, aber besser habe ich's nicht auf die Reihe bekommen. Es tut mir Leid!  
  
###############################################  
  
Kapitel 06. Der Ritterschwur  
  
Link träumte.  
  
In seinem Traum befand er sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Es gab keine Geräusche, keine Bewegung, kein gar nichts, es gab noch nicht einmal Luft - er atmete nicht, dennoch lebte er.  
  
Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus. Er konnte sie sehen. Wieso konnte er seine Hand sehen, wenn es dunkel war?  
  
Er wandte den Kopf, sah sich um, und sah gar nichts.  
  
Was war das für ein Traum?  
  
iLink .../i  
  
Jemand rief ihn. Eine unbekannte Stimme. Wer war das? Er war nicht allein. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem Schwert, doch er trug es nicht bei sich. Ein leises, belustigtes Lachen. Es hört sich nicht feindselig oder höhnisch an. Sein Misstrauen schwand. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr geborgen. Sein Schwert brauchte er hier nicht.  
  
iDa hast du Recht. Hier ist kein Schwert vonnöten./i  
  
Er antwortete und war nicht überrascht, als seine eigene Stimme mit der Dunkelheit verfloss und mit ihr zu einem wurde.  
  
Wo bin ich?  
  
iDu bist in einer Vision./i  
  
In einer ... Vision?  
  
Er brauchte nicht zu reden, zu denken genügte. Seine Gedanken erfüllten den Raum und drangen in die Unendlichkeit der Schwärze ein.  
  
Eine dritte Stimme schaltete sich ein. Nein, es waren keine richtigen Stimmen - eher Gedanken, die sich genauso mit ihm verständigten wie er mit ihnen.  
  
iDu brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten./i  
  
Plötzlich schnarchte jemand laut auf.  
  
iOmmmzzz ... chrrr ... Link . chrrmmz . /i  
  
Ihm ging ein Licht auf.  
  
Maku-Bäume! Ihr seid ... Maku-Bäume!  
  
iGanz recht, Link/i, sagte eine dritte Gedankenstimme. Er kannte sie nicht. Die erste Stimme war die des Maku-Baumes in Labrynna, die zweite Stimme war der Maku-Baum von Holodrum.  
  
Wieder dieses Lachen.  
  
iDu kannst mich nicht kennen. Ich bin der Maku-Baum von Ranelia./i  
  
Ranelia ...  
  
Link fühlte sich plötzlich träge.  
  
iWir brauchen deine Hilfe, Link!/i  
  
Die Stimme des Maku-Baumes von Labrynna klang eindringlich.  
  
iDu kannst dir denken, wieso. Diese Welt ist in Gefahr./i  
  
Link hob den Kopf, als sähe er zu jemandem auf.  
  
Ich weiß. Die Orakel ...  
  
iSie haben es dir gesagt ... sie haben dich um Hilfe gebeten. Sie verlangen viel von dir, aber selbst wir sind zuversichtlich, dass du es schaffen kannst./i  
  
Link wurde plötzlich ärgerlich.  
  
Immer muss ich die Welt retten. Langsam geht mir das auf den Senkel.  
  
Der Maku-Baum von Ranelia lachte. Es hörte sich sehr besorgt an.  
  
iDas kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Trotzdem - du bist vielleicht der einzige, der stark genug ist, es zu schaffen./i  
  
iAber ... chrr ... Link, das ist nicht alles/i, schaltete sich der Maku- Baum von Holodrum ein. iDu musst das vierte Orakel finden./i  
  
Was?!  
  
iWir flehen dich an/i, sagte der Maku-Baum von Labrynna. iEs ist ein unruhiges Gefühl in uns erwacht. Wir spüren die Präsenz eines vierten Orakels. Aber wir wissen nicht, wo es ist ... was es tut ... was es überhaupt ist./i  
  
iWenn die Schatten es vor uns finden, dann ist diese Welt verloren .../i Die Stimme des ranelianischen Maku-Baums war leise und bedächtig.  
  
iDas Böse ist bereits auf das vierte Orakel aufmerksam geworden. Du musst dich beeilen./i  
  
Großer Gott, wie soll ich das denn alles schaffen? Ich muss die Welt retten, mich mit den Orakeln vertragen, nebenbei das vierte aus ihren Kreisen finden, und ich muss mich um Minu kümmern ...  
  
Minu ... Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit einem unbekannten Gefühl.  
  
iMinu .../i  
  
Alle drei schwiegen sie.  
  
iDu musst auf dich Acht geben/i, sagte der Maku-Baum von Ranelia, und es war, als ob die anderen beiden nickten. iGib auf dich Acht, Link!i  
  
Auf mich Acht geben ...  
  
Der Traum verschwand.  
  
~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Link vor Minu.  
  
Am Abend zuvor hatte ihnen die freundliche Schamanin zwei behelfsmäßige Lager im Vorderzimmer aufgebaut, auf denen sie übernachtet hatten. Nach seinem gestrigen Ausflippen hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, und er fragte sich, ob Minu ihm wohl noch böse war. Na ja, das konnte ja sowieso nicht lange dauern. Immerhin würden sie heute zu zweit weiterreisen. Da war es ja wohl zwingend, dass sie irgendwann wieder miteinander sprechen müssten.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Eigentlich konnten sie gleich aufbrechen. Von der Heilfrau hatten sie sich gestern Abend schon verabschiedet, denn er hatte bereits angekündigt, dass sie am Morgen das Dorf früh verlassen würden. Minu hatte daraufhin nichts mehr gesagt. Es war ihr anzusehen gewesen, dass sie sich gewundert hatte, aber sie hatte nicht gesagt wieso und über was.  
  
Neben ihm - wieso hatte diese verflixte Kräuterhexe die Lager direkt nebeneinander aufgebaut?! - regte sich schläfrig Minu.  
  
"Link?" Träge richtete sie sich auf. "Ist ja lustig. Auch schon wach?"  
  
"Ja. Am Besten, wir brechen gleich auf." Er stand auf, besann sich aber und drehte sich um. "Bist du noch - verärgert?"  
  
"Wieso, worüber?"  
  
"Na ja ... über den Streit gestern."  
  
"Streit?" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. "Ach, das! Das hab ich gar nicht als Streit betrachtet. Mach dir nichts draus."  
  
Er fühlte sich plötzlich erleichtert. "OK, wie du meinst. Hast du deinen ganzen Kram gepackt?"  
  
Sie nickte. "Ja. Aber eins hab ich nicht kapiert. Erst sagst du, du lässt mich im nächstbesten Dorf sitzen, wenn du weißt, was mit mir los ist -", Link machte sich eine kurze Memo im Kopf, sie später zu fragen, was eigentlich genau mit ihr los sei, "- und dann nimmst du mich trotzdem mit. Wieso?!"  
  
"Möchtest du lieber hier bleiben?", fragte er kurz angebunden. "In einem Dorf voller abergläubischer Hysterikern, wo man dich Geistermädchen nennt und vor dir wegrennt, sobald du auch nur den Mund öffnest, ein Wort zu sagen?"  
  
"Das ... ist ..." Minu senkte den Blick und schwieg kurz. "Danke", sagte sie dann. "Echt. Danke."  
  
"Bitte. Ich lass dich im nächsten Dorf sitzen."  
  
"Oh. Fiesling!"  
  
"Oho!" Er grinste spitzbübisch. "Wir hatten eine Abmachung, schon vergessen? Ich hab dich jetzt schon ein ganzes Dorf zu weit mitgeschleppt. Im nächsten werde ich dich los."  
  
"Du tust ja gerade so, als ginge ich dir fürchterlich auf die Nerven!", sagte Minu aufgebracht, während sie ihre sieben Sachen (na ja, es waren eigentlich nur ein oder zwei) zusammen suchte.  
  
"Nein, das nicht, aber -" Link zögerte kurz und war plötzlich ernst. "Hör mal, wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kommt, würdest du mich nur behindern. Ich meine, ich kann mich wehren, aber du nicht. Ich müsste dich schützen. Wenn ich aber wirklich die Welt retten muss, dann - ich kann nicht immer auf dich Acht geben. Außerdem habe ich heute Nacht eine Vision gehabt. Die Maku-Bäume haben zu mir gesprochen, in einem Traum."  
  
"Die Maku-Bäume?!" Minus Augen wurden rund. "Geil!! Was haben sie denn gesagt?"  
  
"Ich muss das vierte Orakel finden." Er seufzte und schulterte seinen Rucksack. "Das vierte Orakel ... Oh Gott, ich hab keine Ahnung, wo, wer, was, wie ..."  
  
"Ich kann dir ja helfen!", schlug Minu vor. Sie verließen das Haus und steuerten auf das Pferd zu, das sie an einen nahen Baum gebunden hatten.  
  
Es war früh und noch nicht richtig hell. Leichter Nebel hatte sich über das Dorf gelegt, noch nirgends war ein Zeichen des geschäftigen Tumultes zu sehen, der gestern hier vorgeherrscht hatte. Vermutlich schliefen alle noch.  
  
"Aha, und wie willst du mir helfen?!"  
  
"Weiß noch nicht. Überleg ich mir dann."  
  
Link verkniff sich ein Grinsen und schwang sich aufs Pferd, Minu setzte sich hinter ihn. Sie verließen das Dorf.  
  
"Wo reiten wir jetzt eigentlich hin?", fragte Minu.  
  
"Die Schamanin hat erzählt, wenn man von hier aus stetig nach Norden ritte, erreiche man eine große Stadt. Meinetwegen kannst du da bleiben."  
  
"Meinetwegen nicht! Kann ich nicht bitte, bitte, ibitte/i mit dir kommen?"  
  
"Nein. Das Thema hatten wir schon ein Dutzend Mal." Link sah starr nach vorn.  
  
Minu zog eine Schute. "Du bist echt bescheuert. Wie lange müssen wir jetzt noch reiten? Ich krieg iKrämpfe/i im Hintern, wenn dieser lahme Gaul so weiterzuckelt!!"  
  
"Wenn wir Glück haben, haben wir die Stadt bis heute Nachmittag erreicht. Wir können dann da eine Bleibe für dich suchen, und am nächsten Morgen reite ich weiter."  
  
"Ich hasse dich", sagte Minu theatralisch. "Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so sitzen lassen!"  
  
"Kann ich wohl. Wirst du ja sehen."  
  
~  
  
"Da vorne ist eine Lichtung!"  
  
Ralph zügelte das Pferd, blieb stehen und zeigte Nayru, was er entdeckt hatte. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.  
  
"Lass uns da eine Pause einlegen, ja? Es ist ... wahnsinnig heiß hier."  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Ralph plötzlich alarmiert und richtete den Blick auf die Lichtung, die vor ihnen lag.  
  
"Was?" Nayru streckte ihren Rücken und sah sich um. Dann entdecke auch sie es. "Holz ... Eine Holzwand? Sekunde mal - Ralph, reit auf die Lichtung, schnell!" Plötzlich war ihre Stimme schneidend.  
  
Ralph gab dem Pferd die Sporen und sie galoppierten auf die Waldlichtung, nur um abrupt vor einer kleinen Holzhütte anzuhalten. "Mein Gott, Ralph!", schnappte Nayru überrasch. Die Überraschung wandelte sich im selben Moment in Freude um. "Wir haben ihn - wir haben Link! Das muss sein Haus sein!"  
  
Hastig saß sie ab und überließ es Ralph, das Pferd anzubinden. Der jedoch dachte gar nicht daran. "Warte", sagte er scharf. "Hör doch mal."  
  
Nayru verstummte und lauschte. Sie hörte nichts.  
  
"Was denn?", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Es ist zu leise", wisperte Ralph und griff nach seinem Schwert. "Link hätte sich doch schon längst zu erkennen geben! Wir sind doch auf diese Lichtung getöst wie zehn Elefanten. Wäre er dort drin, hätte er uns gehört."  
  
"Oh." Nayrus Augen wurden kugelrund. "Du meinst, er hat uns nicht erkannt?"  
  
"Vielleicht wartet nicht er, sondern jemand anders auf uns", zischte er warnend.  
  
"Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Niemand hat uns erwartet."  
  
"Vielleicht ist er dort drin gefangen genommen, gefesselt und geknebelt, bewacht von blutrünstigen Monstermoblins, die jedem den Kopf abhacken, der seinen Fuß über diese Schwelle setzt."  
  
Ein Schweigen trat ein, als beide sich dieses Szenario vorstellten. Über ihnen zwitscherten die Vögel in den Baumkronen, begleitet vom Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern. Nur das Schnauben des Pferdes und ihr eigener Atem waren sonst noch zu hören.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht", flüsterte Nayru blass. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
  
"Du wartest hier." Ralph richtete sich auf. "Ich gehe hinein und checke die Lage. Geh sofort in Deckung, wenn dir irgendwas verdächtig vorkommt." "Einverstanden." Sie nickten sich zu, und Ralph trat in die Hütte hinein.  
  
Nichts. Der erste Raum war menschenleer, aber ordentlich. Es schien nicht, als hätte jemand die Hütte in Hast verlassen. Durch einen Vorhand betrat er den Nebenraum. Auch hier: Nichts. Das Sonnenlicht fiel durch ein Fenster hinein und malte ein helles Quadrat auf den Boden und teilweise auch auf ein Lager - auf ein gemachtes Lager. Sein Blick fiel auf eine sorgfältig verschlossene Truhe, auf der ein mit Hand beschriebenes Pergament lag. Er hob es auf und warf einen Blick darauf. Es war gewellt, vermutlich war es schon einmal durchnässt geworden. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn. In den wenigen Schriftzeichen, die noch leserlich waren, erkannte er ... Nayrus Handschrift ... ? Das musste sie ihm erklären.  
  
Er verließ die Hütte wieder. Auf Nayrus fragenden Blick schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nichts. Niemand ist überstürzt geflohen, alles ist ordentlich. Das hier habe ich gefunden." Er überreichte Nayru das Dokument.  
  
Sie wurde noch blasser, als sie ohnehin schon war, und senkte niedergeschlagen den Blick, schweigend. Ihre Schultern sackten hoffnungslos ab. Sie schien traurig zu sein.  
  
"Was ist das?", drängte Ralph. "Mach mir nichts vor, ich weiß, dass du das geschrieben hast!"  
  
"Das ist ... ein Brief." Sie rollte ihn zusammen und versenkte ihn in ihrer Rocktasche. Dann sah sie auf und begegnete seinem gespannten Blick. "Ich habe ihn bei ihrer Abreise Minu mitgegeben. Er war an Link adressiert. Dann ist das hier also ..."  
  
"Links Hütte", beendete Ralph den Satz, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Wie schön ihre Haare in der Sonne glänzten. "Verdammt ... wir haben ihn um ein Haar verpasst."  
  
Trotzig richtete sie sich auf. "Dann kann er nicht weit sein. Kannst du Spuren lesen?"  
  
"Ein bisschen", sagte er zweifelnd und schritt zum Pferd hinüber. "Nicht sehr gut, aber ..."  
  
"Du wirst es versuchen. Deine Kenntnisse werden sicher ausreichen", sagte sie entschlossen und setzte sich hinter Ralph auf das Pferd. "Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden und ... vor Minu warnen."  
  
"Vor Minu warnen ..." murmelte er zweifelnd.  
  
Sie ritten los. Nachdem er eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, sprach Ralph seine Gedanken aus. "Meinst du wirklich, es ist notwendig, ihn zu warnen?"  
  
"Ja." Nayrus Stimme war leise, ihre dunklen Augen aufmerksam nach vorne gerichtet. "Ja, das glaube ich. Minu ist von Schatten besessen. Wenn sie -"  
  
"Ja, aber der Schatten hat noch keine Überhand gewonnen. Sonst würde sich Din wie unter Schmerzen winden, dauerhaft, ohne Unterlass!"  
  
"Ich weiß." Nayru zog die Schultern hoch und wechselte das Thema - es schien, als wisse auch sie keinen Rat. "Was meinst du, wieso Din diese Verbindung zu Minu hat? Das kommt mir seltsam vor. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich davon halten soll."  
  
"Ich auch nicht. Keine Ahnung, was ich davon denke. Ich hab noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht", gestand er verlegen. "Jetzt, wo du es ansprichst, stellt sich mir allerdings die selbe Frage: Warum?"  
  
"Siehst du irgendetwas?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ob du irgendetwas siehst. Anzeichen dafür, dass Link hier vorbeigekommen ist."  
  
Er seufzte innerlich. Wieso dachte sie immer nur an Link? Wieso nicht an ihn? Langsam begann ihm das auf die Nerven zu gehen. iEr/i war derjenige, an den sie denken sollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Sie müssen schon vor längerer Zeit hier vorbei gekommen sein."  
  
Nayru fluchte unterdrückt. "Mein Gott, wieso klappt denn nichts! Ist das denn die Möglichkeit!"  
  
"Lass uns weiterreiten. Ich glaube, ich habe gehört, es gäbe ein Dorf am Rande des Dschungels. Ich denke nicht, dass Link Minu mitnehmen würde, er würde sie nicht gefährden wollen, aber im Dschungel konnte er sie auch nicht sitzen lassen. Wenn sie igemeinsam/i aufgebrochen sind, werden sie dort gehalten haben, um Minu abzusetzen."  
  
Nayru machte ein finstres Gesicht. "Hoffen wir das."  
  
~  
  
Die Stadtmauer war gigantisch. Majestätisch wuchsen sie vor ihnen aus dem Nichts, gewaltige Steinmauern, die sich bis zu den obersten Kronen der Bäumen erstreckten. Wenn er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte Link oben auf ihren Zinnen Soldaten mit Speeren patrouillieren sehen, deren Helme in der Sonne golden glänzten. Und so riesig die Mauer war, waren auch die Holztore, so groß, dass ein Riese hindurchgepasst hätte. Oder zwei. Oder drei. Zu den Seiten der Portale standen kleine Holzhäuschen, vor denen ein, zwei Wachmänner herumlungerten.  
  
Er konnte die Geräusche einer lebendigen Stadt hinter der Mauer hören, das dumpfe Klopfen von Pferdehufen auf Pflasterstein, Menschenstimmen, das Rollen von den Rädern der Wagen. In heißer Vorfreude klopfte sein Herz wie wild. Wie lange war er nicht mehr unter so vielen Menschen gewesen? Würde er diese Prüfung bestehen?  
  
Mit Minu an seiner Seite ... ja.  
  
Auch sie war von der imposanten Größe der Mauern und vom ganzen Erscheinungsbild der Stadt beeindruckt. Stumm blickte sie aufmerksam nach vorne. Sie hatte immer noch die Arme um ihn gelegt - langsam war er davon überzeugt, sie glaubte hinunterzufallen, wenn sie ihn nicht fest umklammerte - und so konnte er den Schlag ihres Herzens spüren, mindestens ebenso aufgeregt wie er selbst. Wie lange war isie/i nicht mehr unter so vielen Menschen gewesen?  
  
Link holte tief Luft und lenkte das Pferd auf eins der Wachhäuschen zu. Außer ihnen wollten nur noch ein alter fahrender Händler und ein berittener Soldat die Stadt betreten, und so brauchte er nicht lange zu warten, bis sie an der Reihe waren.  
  
"Oho?", meinte der Soldat verblüfft und trat einen Schritt zurück, als er Link und Minu erblickte. Grinsend legte er dann zwei Finger an seinen Helm. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Eine vortreffliche Wahl habt Ihr getroffen, der Herr. Wirklich, ganz hervorragend."  
  
"Was meint Ihr?", fragte Link verblüfft und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Tja." Das spitzbübische Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. "Im doppelten Sinne. Ein nettes Mädchen habt Ihr bei Euch, und unsere schöne Stadt Trori eignet sich auch wunderbar dazu, hier die Flitterwochen zu verbringen. Ihr seid doch frisch Vermählte?"  
  
"Äh. Ääääähhhhhh. Aähähähähähäm. Ähm." Link räusperte sich verlegen und Minu hinter ihm sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. "Nein, in der Tat, sind wir nicht. Wir sitzen nur zufällig auf ein und demselben Pferd, weil -"  
  
"- wir zu pleite sind, mit ein eigenes zu kaufen", beendete Minu den Satz und schenkte dem Mann ein elegantes Lächeln. "Aber ich bin nicht mit ihm verheiratet, nicht mit ihm verlobt, und nicht mit ihm zusammen."  
  
"Zusammen?" Verwirrt starrte der Soldat Minu an.  
  
"Ich teile nicht das Bett mit ihm", zischte sie mit blutrotem Gesicht. "Und habs auch nicht vor!!"  
  
"Ouh." Hastig senkte der Wachmann den Blick. "Verstanden, Fräulein. Was treibt Euch dann gemeinsam her?"  
  
"Wir reisen gemeinsam", sagte Link ausweichend, ohne den Mann anzusehen.  
  
Der fasste es natürlich gleich wieder falsch auf. "Oh mein Gott!", schnappte er entsetzt. "Ihr seid nicht auf der Flucht vor ihrem Ehegatten, oder?! Ihr seid doch keine Brecher des heiligen Bundes der Ehe?!?"  
  
"Neiiiiiiiiiiiin!", fauchte Minu. "Hören Sie mal, ich bin idreizehn/i, ja?, dreizehn!! Mit dreizehn IST man noch nicht verheiratet!"  
  
"Dreizehn, Fräulein! Ihr wirkt viel älter."  
  
"Dessen", sagte Minu sarkastisch arrogant und warf affektiert die Haare zurück, "bin ich mir bewusst."  
  
Link holte tief Luft. "Können wir passieren?"  
  
"Was wollt Ihr denn in dieser Stadt?"  
  
Er und Minu tauschten kurz die Blicke aus. "Oh, wir - suchen eine Bleibe für die Nacht und eine vorläufige Unterkunft und dann eine Reisemöglichkeit für sie", sagte er schließlich.  
  
"Zumindest sucht ier/i das", sagte Minu spitz und schenkte Link einen bösen Blick. "iIch/i habe meine Reisemöglichkeit bereits gefunden." Sie schenkte ihm ein sehr, sehr gemeines Lächeln.  
  
Link räusperte sich ärgerlich. "Das ist nicht wahr, sie wird nicht mit mir reisen. Sie möchte nur gerne."  
  
"Die wissen auch nicht, was sie wollen", murmelte der Wachmann zu sich selbst und nickte den beiden zu. "Natürlich. Natürlich könnt Ihr passieren, betretet ruhig Trori. Einen guten Aufenthalt wünsche ich!"  
  
"Danke", sagten sie beide gleichzeitig und ritten in die Stadt.  
  
Sofort wurden sie vom Strom der Menschen erfasst, die sich auf den Straßen herumtrieben. Überall, wo man hinsah, sah man sie, Menschen, Menschen, Menschen, es gab wohl keinen Platz, der nicht übervölkert war. "Wer baut so eine große Stadt am Rande des Dschungels?", fragte Minu entgeistert, doch Link war zu fasziniert, um ihr zu antworten. Staunend vor Freude wollte er alles gleichzeitig sehen, wusste nicht, wohin er zuerst schauen, wohin er zuerst reiten sollte. Unentschieden lenkte er das Pferd immer hin und her. So viele Leute! Gaukler, Jonglierer, Sänger, Possenreißer, Schaulustige, Alte und Junge, Kinder. Sie lachten, redeten, tratschten, sangen, hier und da wurde geschimpft, manche steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten, Kinder spielten Hüpfen und Fangen unterm strahlend blauen Himmel.  
  
"Oh", brachte er schließlich überwältigt hervor. "So viele - mein Gott, so viel iLeben/i! Ich kann es gar nicht glauben."  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er Minu gegenüber seine tiefsten Empfindungen so aussprach.  
  
Sie lächelte still in sich hinein. "Das hast du lange nicht mehr erlebt, was? So viele Menschen auf einmal. - Ich auch nicht", fügte sie leise hinzu und realisierte, dass es stimmte. Wie lange hatte sie ihre Familie jetzt nicht mehr gesehen? Ihre Eltern, ihre Schwester, ihre Freunde? Die verhassten Lehrer, die verhasste Schule, den ganzen verhassten Rest? Es war noch nicht so lange, doch ihr kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit und zehn Tage. Bisher hatte sie nicht zugelassen, doch sie spürte nun, dass sie ihre Welt vermisste. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Sentimentalitäten!  
  
Link atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. "Wow", sagte er still. "Wow."  
  
Minu fand, dass es an der Zeit war, weiterzumachen. Sie räusperte sich. "OK, wie wärs, wenn wir mal anfangen?"  
  
"Womit?", fragte er verwirrt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
"Wir wollten uns eine Unterkunft suchen", erinnerte sie ihn laut, um den Lärm zu übertönen. "Und wir -"  
  
"Eine Unterkunft?"  
  
Überrascht sahen sich die beiden um und erblickten einen jungen, braunhaarigen Mann, der sie belustigt beobachtete. Er stand im Schatten eines überragenden Hausdaches an die Wand gelehnt und grinste verschmitzt. "Die werden das Fräulein und ihr Ritter wohl kaum finden." Er musterte Minu. "Nicht, wenn Ihr nicht besonders vermögend seid. Und so seht Ihr nicht aus."  
  
"Nein, stimmt, wir sind nicht sonderlich reich, aber ... Wieso sollten wir kein Zimmer für eine Nacht finden?", fragte Link irritiert.  
  
Der Mann überging ihn. Es schien, als spreche er nur mit Minu, was Link ein wenig verunsicherte. "Es gibt ein, zwei düstere Spelunken am südlichen Rande der Stadt", sagte der junge Mann lässig und zeigte mit dem Finger in die Richtung. Er wirkte nur wenig älter als Link. "Aber ich würde Euch nicht empfehlen, dort zu übernachten, meine Dame. Außer Ihr wollt -"  
  
"Wieso meint Ihr, wir finden kein Zimmer mehr?", bohrte Link nach.  
  
"Außer Ihr wollt eine Gefahr eingehen. Ist Euer Ritter sehr stark?"  
  
"Hallo, ich rede mit Euch", sagte Link laut.  
  
"Was denn? Wieso Ritter?", fragte Minu verdutzt.  
  
"Ist der junge Herr nicht Euer Ritter?" Nun schien der Mann verwirrt. "Es kam mir so vor, als ... Nun ja. Ich muss mich geirrt haben." Er verbeugte sich höflich. "Es tut mir Leid, Euch belästigt zu haben, Fräulein."  
  
"Kann ich vielleicht auch mal was sagen?!", rief Link ärgerlich und der Braune sah ihn überrascht an, als nehme er ihn zum ersten Mal wahr. "Was heißt das, wir finden kein Zimmer mehr? Und was soll der ganze Kram von wegen Ritter? Und wer seid Ihr überhaupt?"  
  
"Oh!" Der andere grinste jetzt wieder. "Da hab ich doch glatt vergessen, mich vorzustellen! Mein Name ist Lumien. Lumien Lun. Stets zu Diensten. Und der Grund, wieso Ihr kein Zimmer finden werdet, ist -"  
  
Wieso redete der Kerl schon iwieder/i nur mit Minu?! Langsam ging ihm das auf die Nerven. Kurzerhand sprang Link vom Pferd und trat ihm entgegen, um ihn so zu zwingen, mit ihm zu reden. "Ja?", fragte er herausfordernd.  
  
"Eh?" Verblüfft starrte Lumien Link an. "Was ist denn? Ihr seht doch, dass ich gerade mit dem ehrenwerten Fräulein rede."  
  
"Aber ich habe die Frage gestellt, nicht sie", knurrte Link.  
  
"Aber mein Herr, wir sind in Trori!", grinste Lumien. "Selbst wenn Ihr nicht ihr Ritter seid, so ist sie dennoch über Euch gestellt. Sie ist eine Frau!"  
  
"Geil!", kreischte Minu entzückt. "Ich bin MÄCHTIG! Ich bin WICHTIG! ICH BIN DIE GRÖSSTE! Ist ja coooooooooool!! Hahahahahaaaaaaa! Du musst tun, was ich sage."  
  
Lumien lachte. "Fast. Nur fast, die Dame. Die Regel ist: Frauen sind über Männer gestellt, aber nur Ritter sind dazu verpflichtet, ihren Ladies zu gehorchen. Ihr seid nicht aus Trori, nicht wahr?"  
  
Link schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind auch nur auf Durchreise. Ein Zimmer für die Nacht, das ist alles, was wir brauchen."  
  
"Oho." Lumien schien zu überlegen. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich mich nach einem umsehe?"  
  
"Soll uns Recht sein", schaltete sich Minu ein. "Aber haben Sie nicht gerade gesagt, wir würden keins mehr kriegen?"  
  
"Stimmt. Ich glaube nicht, dass noch eins frei ist. Es ist das Narrenfest am Laufen, wisst Ihr das nicht? Alle Zimmer sind belegt! Der Mummenschanz findet nur einmal im Jahr statt. Die Menschen", er machte einen allumfassende Handbewegung, "kommen von überall her, um in Trori zu dieser Jahreszeit den Karneval zu feiern. Troris Narrentage sind berühmt." Seine Augen glitzerten. "Es ist mir eine Freude, hier zu leben. Ich habe noch kein Narrenfest verpasst." Er lächelte.  
  
Minu schluckte. "Ach du Schande. Fasching?!"  
  
Lumien nickte. "Mein Fräulein, mögt Ihr Karneval nicht?"  
  
"Nicht im geringsten", sagte Minu verächtlich. "In meiner Weeeeeeeeee-In meinem Clan gabs auch was in der Art, und ich hab dieses ganze entsetzliche Trarä immer gehasst."  
  
"Na ja." Link griff nach den Zügeln und sah Lumien erwartend an. "Also helft Ihr uns, ein Zimmer zu finden?"  
  
"Natürlich!" Lumien lächelte und stieß sich von der Wand ab. "Wenn ihr mir Eure Namen nennt - mit Vergnügen!"  
  
"Ich bin Minu, und das da", sie deutete auf ihn, "ist Link."  
  
Lumien nickte. "Es gibt ganz in der Nähe eine winzige Herberge, eine kleine unbekannte, ich wage zu hoffen, dass da für Euch noch ein Kämmerchen frei ist."  
  
Sie begannen sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zu stoßen, Lumien ihnen voran, Link, der das Pferd und somit auch Minu mit sich führte, folgte ihm. Nach einer Weile bog der Braunhaarige in ein winziges, dunkles Seitengässchen ein, und ehe sie sich's versahen, standen sie vor einem wirklich kleinen Häuschen. Ein schiefes, verwittert aussehendes Schild sagte ihnen, dass dies die "Herberge zur Holden Nudel" war.  
  
"Oi", murmelte Link zweifelnd. "Die Holde Nudel - aha."  
  
Minu verbat sich ein Kichern und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Lumien. "Da kriegen wir also noch ein Zimmer?"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Das find ich jetzt hinaus." Er stieß die Tür auf und verschwand im dunklen Innern des windschiefen Häuschens. Link und Minu blieben allein zurück.  
  
"Link?", fragte sie plötzlich.  
  
Er drehte sich um. "Was denn?"  
  
"Kannst du mich nicht ibitte/i noch eine Stadt weiter mitnehmen?"  
  
"Wieso? Minu, wir besprechen das hier jetzt zum eintausendsten Mal. Ich werde dich nicht weiter mitnehmen, als nötig. Ich will dich nicht gefährden."  
  
"Und ich würde dich behindern. Bla, bla", sagte Minu verärgert. "Ich kann das Drehbuch bald auswendig! Kannst du mir nicht einfach den Umgang mit dem Schwert beibringen? Ich verspreche dich nicht zu behindern."  
  
Link schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick starr nach geradeaus gerichtet. "Das kann ich nicht verantworten."  
  
iAndererseits - es wäre nett, sie dabei zu haben./i  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, doch er verbannte ihn sofort. Was war mit ihm geschehen?! Er ikonnte/i sie nicht mitnehmen. Wie nett war es noch, wenn sie auf halbem Wege umgebracht wurde? Und das nur, weil er ihr erlaubt hatte mitzukommen? Das wäre sicher gar nicht mehr nett. Er hatte ganz recht: Sie mitzunehmen, war unverantwortlich.  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um, um etwas zu sagen, und erstarrte. Sie waren nicht mehr alleine.  
  
Jemand hatte sich von irgendwoher hinter Minu aufs Pferd geschwungen, hielt sie nun fest an sich gedrückt und presste ihr ein Messer an die Kehle.  
  
Automatisch flog Links Hand an den Schwertgriff, doch der Mann hinter Minu lachte nur leise. "Ich würde euch nicht empfehlen, Euer Schwert zu ziehen", sagte er bedrohlich. Seine Augen funkelten im Schatten der hohen Hauswände, die kein Licht in die Gasse ließen. "Wenn ich mich bedroht fühle, könnte es ja sein, dass ... mir das Messer ausrutscht." Er lächelte kalt.  
  
Link verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Überhaupt, die ganze Erscheinung des Mannes. War das etwa -  
  
"Lumien!", schnappte er entsetzt.  
  
Minu gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. Ihre Augen waren vor Angst weit aufgerissen und sie wagte nicht, sich zu rühren.  
  
Der Mann brach in lautes Lachen aus. Link spürte, wie sich plötzlich starke Hände um seine Schultern schlossen und ihn zu Boden drückten. Er knurrte und bäumte sich mit aller Macht auf, doch die anderen waren in der Überzahl. Es gab nicht mal ein kurzes Gerangel, und er lag zu Boden gedrückt. Jemand stellte ihm einen Fuß auf den Rücken, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich aufzurichten. Das Schwert wurde ihm abgenommen.  
  
"Verdammt", knurrte er.  
  
Der Mann, der aussah wie Lumien, lachte wieder. "Meine Männer sind offensichtlich stärker als Ihr."  
  
"Hätten wir das ehrenwert in einem Kampf von Mann zu Mann ausgefochten, hätte euer letztes Stündlein geschlagen", brüllte Link zorneserfüllt und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu befreien. Der Stiefel wurde ihm fester zwischen die Rippen gedrückt, und er stieß hart die Luft aus.  
  
"Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", quietschte Minu. Der Mann versetzte ihr einen leichten Schlag.  
  
"Halt deine Klappe, Hurentochter, oder es setzt was", zischte er ihr zu. Er schlang einen Arm um sie, ließ das Messer sinken, ergriff die Zügel und lenkte das Pferd herum, so dass er Link in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
"Lumien", flüsterte Link verzweifelt. "Wieso machst du das?"  
  
Wieder gab es nur ein Lachen als Antwort. "Ich bin mir sicher, du möchtest dein Fräulein zurückhaben. Mal sehen, was ich dafür fordere. Vielleicht - einen Tod?" Er grinste spöttisch und wandte sich seinen Männern zu. "Nolu, Iman, bindet ihm die Hände und lasst ihn dann sitzen", befahl er. "Was ihr sonst mit ihm macht ist mir gleich. Tak, das Schwert will ich haben, du sollst es mir bringen. Junar, wenn 'er' auftaucht, dann richte ihm das übliche aus. Der Rest zieht ab. Passt auf, dass euch niemand folgt!" Er wandte das Pferd und galoppierte durch die Gasse davon.  
  
Minu schrie, gellend und langgezogen.  
  
~  
  
Er hatte ihr ein Band um die Augen gebunden, so dass sie nichts sehen konnte. Während sie ritten, verfestigte sich sein Griff um ihre Taille, was Minu sehr störte. Schließlich stieß sie sich angeekelt von ihm ab. "Lassen Sie mich wohl los", zischte sie angewidert und hoffte, dass er sie über das Rauschen der Stimmen hinweg verstehen konnte, das selbst jetzt, wo die Dämmerung angefangen hatte, nicht verstummte.  
  
"Du vergisst dich", sagte er ruhig und hielt sie nicht eine Sekunde lockerer. "Ich habe hier nämlich die Oberhand", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Du stehst jetzt unter meinem Befehl, meine Prinzessin."  
  
"Zuerst bin ich die Hurentochter und dann die Prinzessin", keifte Minu. "Sie haben sie ja nicht mehr alle. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich ilos/i, Sie erdrücken mich noch!!"  
  
"Ah-ah!" Sie meinte, aus seiner Stimme einen amüsierten Unterton herauszuhören, und das machte sie nur noch wütender. "Nichts da. Sonst fällst du mir noch vom Gaul und wirst plattgetrampelt. Mit einer platt getrampelten Trophäe kann ich nichts mehr anfangen."  
  
"Ich werde nicht lange bei Ihnen bleiben, das kann ich Ihnen aber versprechen, Sie", presste Minu zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte mit aller Kraft wenigstens irgendetwas zu sehen.  
  
"Oho. Harte Töne. Aber Kleines, niemand kann dich retten, das ist ja der Witz. Auch dein Ritter nicht."  
  
"Er ist nicht mein -", setzte sie an und verstummte abrupt.  
  
Lumien iwusste/i, dass Link nicht ihr Ritter war. Das hatte sie ihm schon gesagt. Und Lumien hätte sie auch nie im Leben geduzt. Zum Teufel. War das gar nicht Lumien? Die Stimme war sie selbe, aber der Rest ... Sie drehte sich um, soweit es ihr möglich war, und versuchte sein Gesicht zu sehen. Es funktionierte nicht. Lumien? Aber der Charakter ...  
  
"Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Sind Sie Lumien?"  
  
Ein kaltes Lachen war die einzige Antwort.  
  
Während sie geritten waren, hatten sich die Straßen offenbar langsam geleert. Die Stimmen waren langsam abgeschwollen. Die Ecke der Stadt, in der sie nun waren, schien heruntergekommen und leblos. Die Atmosphäre war nicht mehr die selbe, plötzlich schien alles kalt und abweisend. Minus Herz klopfte wie wild vor Angst. Wo brachte Lumien sie hin? Was hatte er mit ihr vor ... ? Auch in ihrer eigenen Welt wurden Mädchen entführt, die Wochen später tot, manchmal verstümmelt, wieder auftauchten. Oft genug waren sie Opfer eines Sexualverbrechens. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Halse, als sie daran dachte. Hatte er mit ihr das selbe vor?  
  
Plötzlich hielten sie an.  
  
"Ihr wünscht Euch jetzt sicher, sehen zu können", sagte ihr Begleiter und sprach damit ihre Gedanken aus. Sie spürte, wie er hinter ihr vom Pferd stieg, und erzitterte vor Aufregung. War das hier ihre Chance, zu fliehen? Er fuhr fort. "Aber ich werde Euch die Augenbinde nicht abnehmen, das ist mir zu unsicher. Zu Eurer Information: Wir stehen vor einer zerfallenen Hütte. Mein Räuberschloss."  
  
"Ich glaubs nicht", sagte sie höhnisch. "Der großartige Lumien lebt in einer heruntergekommenen Spelunke?! Ha! Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals." Sie grinste feindselig. "Ich hoffe, das Dach kommt runter und die Balken spießen Ihre drei gammeligen Gramm Gehirn auf."  
  
"Widerspenstiges Mädchen", sagte Larien überlegen, "du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, dass dein Palast dir nicht gerecht wird. Nun ja, es kommt drauf an, wie du dich benimmst, welchen Palast du bekommst." Er zog sie vom Pferd hinab und legte seinen Arm über Minus Schultern. Sie spürte etwas kaltes an ihrer Kehle. Er hatte das Messer wieder gezogen.  
  
"Damit du mir auch nicht wegrennst. Dich brauche ich nämlich noch", flüsterte er höhnisch. "'Er' würde sich ganz schön freuen, wenn du abhaust und zurück kommst ... und das verdient er einfach nicht ..."  
  
Er packte sie hart am Arm und führte sie, wie sie vermutete, ins Haus. Das wurde ihr bestätigt, als sie über etwas stolperte und Lumien ärgerlich sagte: "Passt doch auf die Türschwelle auf!"  
  
Sie hielten an. Minu fröstelte. Im Laufe des Nachmittags war es kühler und schwüler geworden. Vielleicht würde es noch regnen.  
  
Plötzlich ließ er sie los. Ihr Herz begann wieder zu schlagen. Sie wartete, bis seine Schritte sich weit genug von ihr entfernt hatten, machte dann kehrt und rannte zurück. Lumien schrie wütend auf und sie hörte seine Schritte hinter ihr. "Fräulein!! So nicht!"  
  
Unglücklicherweise hatte sie vergessen, dass die Türschwelle näher war, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie stieß mit der Fußspitze dagegen und legte sich der Länge nach hin. "Uff!!"  
  
Lumien brach in irres Gelächter aus. "Sehr schön! Wirklich sehr schön! Da has du dir die eigene Flucht verbockt. Hm, so mag ich es gerne. Wie niedlich." Er griff sie am Arm, zog sie hoch und führte sie wieder in die Hütte hinein. "Und diesmal", sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren und erstarrte zu Stein, "rennst du mir aber nicht davon, nicht wahr, mein Fräulein? Ich wäre doch sehr, sehr enttäuscht." Seine Stimme hatte etwas bedrohliches. Minu war heilfroh, als er von ihr wegtrat. Dieser Mann war ihr nicht geheuer. Dabei hatte er am Anfang doch so einen netten Eindruck gemacht.  
  
Sie hörte ein schleifendes Geräusch, und plötzlich war die Luft voller Staub. Ein Hustenreiz überkam sie. "Was haben Sie gemacht?!", keuchte sie erschrocken.  
  
"Den Teppich fortgezogen, der die Falltür verdeckt. Normalerweise nehmen wir immer einen besser versteckten Eingang. Dieser hier ist lange unbenutzt gewesen, deswegen hat sich Staub gesammelt", erklärte er kalt. "Jetzt geht es hinab in die Kammern der Diebe!" Sie vernahm ein quietschendes Geräusch, als er die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Hinunter?", fragte sie zweifelnd.  
  
"Aber natürlich. Da unten ist das Versteck der Diebesbande, dessen Boss übrigens ich bin." Er zog sie zu sich heran. "Und dich mache ich vielleicht zu meiner Königin", sagte er leise und bedrohlich. "Aber nur, wenn du brav bist. Ansonsten machst du gar nicht mehr viel." Ohne Vorwarnung schubste er sie hinab.  
  
Minu schrie erschrocken auf, doch ehe dass sie sich's versah, schlug sie weich auf einem Haufen von Gras oder Moos auf, ohne sich verletzt zu haben. Sie hörte ihn neben sich landen. Dann ein leises Zischen, und plötzlich roch es nach Schwefel.  
  
"Was haben Sie getan? Ein Feuer angezündet? Wir werden verbrennen, wenn Sie nicht auf-"  
  
"Ich habe eine Fackel angezündet, Fräulein, damit ich nicht stolpere. Hier unten ist es schon sehr steinig, man muss aufpassen, sonst schlägt man sich die Nase auf." Sie spürte seine Hand in ihrem Rücken. "Ich werde dich führen, sonst machst du dir Euer Gesicht blutig." Er lachte amüsiert.  
  
Sie fauchte und versteifte sich, sah jedoch ein, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Wenn er sie nicht führte, da hatte er Recht, würde sie wahrscheinlich gegen jede verfügbare Wand laufen.  
  
Plötzlich trat Minu in eine Pfütze. "Igitt", sagte sie absichtlich lauter als nötig. "Das ist ja so was von ekelhaft, ich kann nicht glauben, dass hier jemand lebt - außer schleimige stinkende Ratten, natürlich."  
  
Sie hatte gehofft, ihn damit provozieren zu können, und war enttäuscht, als er nur auflachte. "Oh, gib dir keine Mühe! Mich kannst du nicht so leicht auf die Palme treiben, ich weiß, was ich hieran habe."  
  
Sie begannen den Weg durch den Steingang. Die Luft war kalt, und schon bald bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Dass sie ohne Unterlass über irgendetwas stolperte, von dem sie lieber nicht wissen wollte, was es war, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht leichter. Ab und zu trat sie auf etwas, das dann unter ihren Füßen knackend zerbrach und Bilder von kleinen Skeletten in ihrem Kopf heraufrief, etwa von Ratten oder Mäusen, die hier unten verendet waren. Niemand von ihnen sagte etwas.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier?", wagte sie schließlich zu fragen.  
  
"Im Steintunnel. Bald haben wir das Kammerschloss erreicht."  
  
"Das Kammeriwas/i?!"  
  
"Das Kammerschloss", sagte er gleichgültig. "Hier unter der Stadt gibt es eine Art Tunnelsystem. Die Tunnel verbinden einzelne Kammern und Räume. Früher war dies die Bibliothek von Trori. Im Krieg der Zwei Städte zwischen Mandira und Trori sind Teile des Systems zerstört und die Bücher verbrannt oder geplündert worden, und alles geriet in Vergessenheit. Ich hatte das Glück, das Kammerschloss wieder zu entdecken. Nun lebt hier meine Bande."  
  
"Was denn für eine Bande?"  
  
"Meine Diebesbande." Er lachte leise.  
  
Schließlich blieben sie stehen.  
  
"Wo sind wir jetzt?", fragte sie gespannt.  
  
"Wir sind am Eingang." Er klopfte so laut an irgendetwas, das sich anhörte wie Holz, dass sie heftig zusammenzuckte.  
  
Etwas knarrte, und eine heisere Stimme ertönte. "Wer da?", grunzte jemand.  
  
"Ich bins", sagte ihr Begleiter ärgerlich. "Wirst du mich jetzt reinlassen oder nicht?!"  
  
"Oh, der Boss", sagte der Mann erschrocken, und die Tür flog auf. Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand, als Lumien Minu hineinführte. "Was ist mir ihr?", fragte der andere Mann schließlich.  
  
"Habe ich im Rachefeldzug gegen 'ihn' erbeutet", sagte Lumien kalt. "Schließ jetzt die Tür. Und vielen Dank für diese tiefen Einblicke in dein Innerstes, aber mir wäre es doch lieber, wenn du den Mund zumachst. Sind die anderen schon eingetroffen?"  
  
"Aber das ist eine iFrau/i! Einfach entführen - einfach eine Frau entführen?! Aber das ist -" Er hörte sich bis aufs äußerste entsetzt an.  
  
"Ich sagte, sind die anderen schon da", zischte Lumien scharf.  
  
"Nein", sagte der Mann immer noch geschockt. "Die Frau, was -"  
  
"Verdammt. Das Schwert war gut. Macht sich in meiner Mordwaffensammlung bestimmt nicht schlecht. Wenn Tak kommt, richte ihm aus, er soll es sofort in meine Kammer bringen."  
  
Er führte sie weiter, ohne auf die Einwände seines Untergebenen zu achten. Ohne zu überlegen trat sie in die Richtung, in der sie ihn vermutete, und traf etwas hartes. Er stieß hart die Luft aus und ließ sie kurz los; Minu nutzte die Chance und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Nutzlos. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sie eingeholt und umklammerte sie hart. Sie quietschte erschrocken.  
  
"Versuchst du es schon wieder?", zischte er wutentbrannt. "Soll ich mein Messer wieder auspacken? Du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Es gibt Mädchen, die würden sich mir sogar freiwillig unterwerfen. Wieso soll ich mich also mit einer widerspenstigen Königin abgeben, wenn ich es besser kriegen kann?! Du hast deine Chance vertan! Bereite dich auf die Gefangenschaft vor. Vielleicht gibt es ein nettes Lösegeld für dich. Und wenn nicht, dann bist du immer noch von Nutzen. 'Er' wird sich zu Tode quälen, dich nicht gerettet zu haben ... und ..." Er zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten. "Hier unten kosten Huren nichts", flüsterte er bedrohlich. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, vor Schmerzen und vor Furcht.  
  
Er ließ sie los und sie richtete sich auf, um ihren Stolz zu beweisen. "Bevor ich als Hure für eine lausige Räuberbande arbeite, beiße ich euch allen eure erbärmlichen Schwänze ab", fauchte sie mit erhobenem Kopf.  
  
Er schnaubte verächtlich. "Wenn du das glaubst! Jetzt geht's erst mal ab in die Zelle, da wirst du gezähmt."  
  
"Zelle?!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. "Aber was -"  
  
"Klappe!", fauchte er. "Noch ein Wort, und ich schneide dir die Zunge heraus."  
  
In die Zelle ... sie erschauderte. Er hatte sich sehr überzeugend angehört. Sie wagte nicht, es noch einmal zu versuchen, zu fliehen. Und so ließ sie sich willenlos abführen.  
  
Sie liefen, bis sie eine Biegung erreicht hatten. Nachdem sie um die Kurve gegangen waren, blieben sie stehen. Er griff sie im Nacken, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte, und zog ihr das Band von den Augen. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte und sie mehr sah als rote Punkte, riss sie den Mund auf, als sie sah, wovor sie standen.  
  
"Das ist die Zelle?", fragte Minu ungläubig und erschauderte. Das war iunmenschlich/i.  
  
Hinter der Biegung ging der Weg nur noch fünf oder sechs Meter weiter, und seine Qualität verschlechterte sich rapide. Es tropfte von der Decke, riesige Pfützen hatten sich gebildet und der Boden war von Mulden und Hügeln gespickt. Das Licht war hier äußerst schlecht, es hing nur eine einzige Fackel an der Wand. Ein oder zwei Meter, bevor der Gang in einer kesselförmigen Ausbuchtung endete, hatte man einfach ein Eisengitter mit einer Tür hingebaut, das sich von der einen zur anderen Wand und von der Decke zum Boden zog. Davor stand ein klappriger Holzstuhl - wahrscheinlich für Wächter gedacht - und die Zelle selbst war mit feuchtem Stroh ausgepolstert. In der Ecke häufte es sich. Das sollte offenbar ein Lager darstellen. In der Mitte des Gefängnisses befand sich eine riesige Pfütze, die fast den ganzen Boden einnahm; sie hatte sich wohl mit der Zeit aus Wasser gebildet, das von der Decke getropft war. Auch jetzt war das leise Plitschen, wenn erneut ein Tropfen in die Pfütze fiel, zu hören. Außerdem stank es hier bestialisch. Ob verfaultes Wasser oder verfaulende Ratte, konnte Minu nicht sagen.  
  
Lumien zückte von irgendwoher einen Schlüssel, öffnete damit die Tür im Eisengitter und schob Minu hindurch, die sich aufs heftigste wehrte. Schließlich gewann Lumien, schlug die Tür zu und schloss doppelt ab.  
  
"So, und da bleibst du jetzt erst mal, bis ich weiß, was ich mit dir anstelle", sagte er zufrieden und versenkte den Schlüssel in seiner Tasche. Er fixierte sie noch einmal scharf, dann drehte er sich um und schritt den Gang zurück.  
  
Minu spürte Übelkeit in sich hinaufsteigen, als sie sich in ihrem Gefängnis umsah. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Hier würde sie es mit Sicherheit nicht lange machen. Sie holte tief Luft und für einen Moment drohten Hoffnungs- und Ratlosigkeit sie zu überwältigen. Dann zischte sie angewidert. Wenn sie jetzt anfing, sich selbst zu bemitleiden, dann war alles vorbei!  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und begann, das Eisengitter zu untersuchen. Die Zwischenräume waren gerade so groß, dass sie ihren Arm hindurchstrecken konnte, aber dafür waren die Stäbe nicht besonders dick. Minu erinnerte sich an diese ganzen Filme, die in ihrer Welt im Fernsehen rauf und runter gelaufen waren. Angeblich konnte man da die Eisenstäbe durchfeilen. Na toll. Dazu fehlte nur noch etwas scharfes. Sie begann den Boden mit den Händen nach einem spitzen Stein oder derähnlichem abzutasten, den sie dafür benutzen konnte, fand jedoch nichts. Als sie fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und in die Pfütze fiel, gab sie es auf und machte sich stattdessen daran, das Stroh zu durchwühlen. Auch hier befand sich nichts, das ihr weitergeholfen hätte.  
  
Plötzlich stach ihr etwas in die Seite. Sie kiekste erschrocken auf, sprang hoch - hatte sich da eine Ratte an sie herangeschlichen und sie angeknabbert?! - und fasste sich an den Gürtel. Ihre Finger spürten etwas kühles. Leder. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als sie die Hände weiter hoch bewegte. Holz. Das war doch nicht etwa ... ?  
  
Minu sah sich hastig um und zog dann ihr T-Shirt etwas hoch. Oh-oh. Das Glück schien ihr also doch hold zu sein.  
  
An ihrem Gürtel festgeschnallt hing Dins Dolch.  
  
~  
  
Link kochte vor Wut. Hier auf dem Boden zu liegen, war unglaublich demütigend. Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt überwältigen lassen? Er hätte ihnen einfach allen den Kopf abschlagen sollen und ... iMinu./i Das war ja das Problem. Dann wäre sie ganz schön gearscht gewesen.  
  
Er bäumte sich noch einmal auf, doch auch diesmal brachte es ihm nichts. Zwei der Gefolgsmänner von Minus Entführer zückten von irgendwoher ein Seil und banden ihm die Hände fest zusammen. Als er sich nach Kräften wehrte, versetzten sie ihm einen harten Tritt. Anschließend richteten sie ihn gewaltsam auf und lehnten in gegen die Wand.  
  
Er spuckte ihnen verächtlich vor die Füße. "Mistkerle", rief er wutentbrannt. "Sie war hilflos und ihr habt zugelassen, dass er sie - ihr Bastarde, es ist unglaublich!!"  
  
Einer der Männer grinste. "Reg dich ab, Junge. Wir tun, was wir für richtig halten. Und wenn der Boss sagt, das Mädchen wird gestohlen, dann ist es richtig. Wir haben Erfahrung mit ihm. Er weiß ieiniges/i. Und, nebenbei", er beugte sich zu ihm hinab und grinste noch viel breiter, "wenn er sie nimmt, dann wird sie nicht drunter zu leiden haben."  
  
"Sie ist erst dreizehn!", brüllte Link entsetzt, als ihm klar wurde, was der Mann meinte. "Er kann sie nicht nehmen! Sie ist noch viel zu jung!! Was, wenn er ihr ein Kind -"  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür neben ihm aufgestoßen, und Lumien trat heraus. Als er sah, was geschehen war, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Er erstarrte. "Larien!", keuchte er entsetzt, als wisse er gleich, was passiert war.  
  
Der Mann, der mit Link gesprochen hatte, schnappte sich blitzschnell sein Schwert und schoss davon. Die anderen folgten ihm, nur einer blieb stehen und blickte Lumien eiskalt lächelnd ins Gesicht.  
  
"Sieh an", sagte er eisig grinsend. "Wen haben wir denn da. Lumien, Lumien." Er schüttelte fast bedauernd den Kopf. "Armer Lumien! Er hat schon wieder zugeschlagen. Nach und nach macht er seinen Plan wahr. Es bereitet ihm große Freude dich leiden zu sehen."  
  
"Wo ist - das Fräulein? Minu?", fragte Lumien mit trockenem Mund.  
  
Der Mann grinste. "Das hat er bei sich. Sozusagen als Trophäe. Weißt du denn nicht mehr, was er dir geschworen hat, als Narsilla ging?" Er lachte und hob zum Abschied die Hand. "Ein gutes Leiden wünsche ich!" Dann machte er sich in die Schatten davon.  
  
Link verstand nichts mehr. Er ruckte nach vorne, doch der Knebel machte es ihm unmöglich, etwas zu sagen. Lumien ließ sich stumm gegen den Türrahmen sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann holte er tief Luft und kniete neben Link nieder, um seine Fesseln zu lösen.  
  
Kaum war er frei, nagelte der Held Lumien gegen die Wand. Sein Gesicht näherte sich bedrohlich dem des braunhaarigen jungen Mannes, gezeichnet von unbändigem Zorn.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, durch welche Hintertür du wieder in die Herberge gekommen bist, du Bastard", zischte er außer sich. "Aber gnade dir Gott, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was du mit Minu gemacht hast, Sohn einer dreckigen Gossenhure!"  
  
"Lass mich los", forderte Lumien kühl und versteifte sich. "Ich war es nicht."  
  
"Glaube das, wer wenig genug Grips hat", fauchte Link und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lumien atmete erleichtert aus und setzte dann ein mattes Lächeln auf. "Hätte ich mein Schwert, würde ich dir dieses Lächeln innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde von Gesicht hacken", sagte Link wütend, "und was ganz iganz/i anderes würde ich dir auch abschneiden, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, wo Minu ist."  
  
"Ich hab sie nicht." Lumien seufzte. "Es war Larien."  
  
"Und wer ist das?!"  
  
"Mein Zwillingsbruder."  
  
Link verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Ungläubig runzelte er die Stirn. "Das soll ich dir glauben?"  
  
"Ja." Lumien hob die Augen, und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. "Die Feindschaft zwischen uns hat eine lange Geschichte. Larien hat geschworen, mich zu -" Seine Stimme brach, und er verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist zu lang, ich kann es jetzt nicht erzählen. Die Zeit ist zu knapp. Wir müssen Minu irgendwie retten - mein Bruder kann grausam sein." Er hob den Kopf und grinste schon wieder. "Aber zwei starke Männer wie wir sollten das schaffen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich habe keinen Grund, dir zu glauben", knurrte Link ärgerlich. "Es ist im Moment allerdings das einzige, was ich tun kann."  
  
"Gut." Lumien räusperte sich. "Ich habe ein Zimmer. Wir sollten dort für die Nacht bleiben." Ihre Blicke wanderten automatisch zum Himmel, der sich im Laufe der Zeit langsam dunkel gefärbt hatte. Die Nacht brach herein.  
  
"Morgen früh besorgen wir Euch ein Schwert. Und dann machen wir uns auf Lariens Spuren."  
  
~  
  
Sie hatten ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten genommen und nun saß jeder schweigend auf seinem. Link polierte seine Stiefel und reagierte nebenbei seine Wut am Putztuch ab; Lumien lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte ohne zu lesen in einem Buch herum. Außer dem klagenden Quietschen, wenn Link das Tuch zu fest über seine Schuhe gleiten ließ, und dem Rascheln der Seiten war nichts zu hören. Die Straße, in der das Wirtshaus zur Holden Nudel lag, war still und menschenleer, und so drangen auch keine Geräusche von außen zu ihnen außer dem Prasseln des Regens, der vor einiger Zeit eingesetzt hatte.  
  
Link war mit den Gedanken bei Minu und der furchtbaren Rache, die er an ihrem Entführer ausüben wollte, wenn ihr etwas geschehen war. Wer immer das sein sollte. Es war ihm völlig egal. Und wenn es Lumien war.  
  
Lumien. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte. Konnte er diesem Filou vertrauen? Ihm glauben? Was anderes konnte er wohl kaum tun. Er war ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert, denn diese Kerle hatten sein Schwert. Und ohne das konnte er sich nicht wehren. Verfluchter Mist. Er donnerte den ersten Stiefel vom Bett und schnappte sich den zweiten. Im Moment musste er ihm vertrauen. Er brauchte jemandem, der sich hier auskannte, damit er Minu befreien konnte. Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt mit diesem Kerl eingelassen, der ihm - ihnen - nur Unglück gebracht hatte, weil er angeblich in einen Zwist mit seinem Zwillingsbruder verwickelt war?  
  
Das brachte ihn auf einen Gedanken.  
  
"Lumien?", fragte er.  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist?" "Wieso ist dein Zwillingsbruder - wenn es ihn denn wirklich gibt - so zornig auf dich?"  
  
"Oh, das ..." Schlagartig verschloss sich Lumiens Gesicht, er schottete sich ab. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Euch das etwas angeht. Es hat mit unserer Vergangenheit zu tun."  
  
"Ah. So." Plötzlich tat er Link Leid. Er sah so müde und verzweifelt aus. Wie jemand, der Hilfe brauchte. "Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen", schlug er spontan vor. "Man kann alles auch anders regeln als mit Gewalt." Er hielt überrascht inne. Hatte nicht Minu mal etwas in der Art gesagt, ganz am Anfang? Also seine Ansichten waren das bis vor kurzem gar nicht gewesen.  
  
"Nein. Unsere Blutfehde nicht." Bitter schüttelte der andere den Kopf. "Larien hat geschworen, mich zu ruinieren, mir alles zunichte zu machen, was ich je erreicht habe, alle Menschen zu vernichten, mit denen ich den Umgang pflege. Es tut mir Leid, Euch hineingezogen zu haben. Normalerweise meide ich den Kontakt zu allen, bei denen es mir möglich ist." Er sah nicht Link an, sondern die Bettdecke.  
  
"Und wieso hast du uns dann angesprochen?"  
  
"Das weiß ich ja selber nicht." Lumien grinste schwach zu ihm hinüber. "Als ich Euch beide da so gesehen habe - die Vertrautheit und das Band zwischen Euch - da habe ich mich seltsam berührt gefühlt. Seit Narsilla ging, habe ich niemand mehr gehabt, mit dem ich so zusammen sein konnte. So offen."  
  
"Offen! Zusammen! Ein Band zwischen ... WAS?!" Links Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an. Aus seinen Ohren pfiff es wieder einmal wie aus einem Wasserkessel.  
  
"Natürlich! Ihr gehört zusammen, das sieht doch jeder! Wenn Ihr noch nicht um die Hand des Mädchens angehalten habt, dann ist es aber höchste Zeit, das jetzt zu tun."  
  
"A-a-a-ach was", sagte Link puterrot. "A-a-also wenn du das ... meinst ..." Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Das geht nicht, wir müssen uns sowieso trennen."  
  
"Wieso DAS?! Unliebsamer Ehemann auf der Spur des Fräuleins?" Lumien starrte ihn an.  
  
Link kriegte fast einen Tobsuchtsanfall. "Wieso denken eigentlich ALLE, dass wir zusammen sind?! Herrgott, ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und kann sie nicht mitnehmen, weil es zu gefährlich ist - das ist alles!"  
  
"Andere Männer leben auch getrennt von ihren Frauen, und die Ehe funktioniert wunderbar", sagte Lumien beiläufig.  
  
"Genug des Unsinns!" Links Stimme war scharf. "Was zwischen Minu und mir ist - nämlich gar nichts - geht dich nicht das geringste bisschen an. Und jetzt sag mir, wer Narsilla ist. Vorhin hat der Mann deines Bruders diesen Namen erwähnt, und du selbst hast auch eben über sie gesprochen."  
  
"Narsilla." Lumien ließ das Wort in der Luft hängen. "Narsilla hat mit der Vergangenheit zu tun. Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr lebt."  
  
"Hast du sie umgebracht?", fragte Link geschockt und unterdrückte den Impuls, aufzuspringen und zur Tür zu hasten, um sich im Falle eines Falles aus dem Zimmer retten zu können.  
  
"Fast", sagte Lumien bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht. Aber ich habe ihren Tod zu verschulden."  
  
"Erzähl mir die Geschichte", sagte Link leise und ließ von seinen Schuhen ab. "Geteiltes Leid ist oft halbes Leid."  
  
Lumien fixierte ihn kurz, dann sackten seine Schultern hinab. "Wenn Ihr es wünscht." Er seufzte und holte tief Luft.  
  
"Es geht eigentlich nur mich was an und Larien", begann er seine Geschichte. "Als es vor sieben Jahren passierte, waren wir beide noch jung, achtzehn, und unbeschwert. Damals waren wir ein Herz und eine Seele. Larien neigte ab und an zu jähzornigen Ausbrüchen, wenn etwas nicht so klappte, wie er es haben wollte, aber alles in allem hielt er sich doch unter Kontrolle. Unsere Eltern waren bei einem Großbrand gestorben, als wir dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen waren. Seitdem hatten wir uns allein über Wasser gehalten. Wir hatten uns mit kleinen Diebereien, Botengängen und solchem Kleinkram durchgeschlagen. Dann lernte Larien ... Narsilla kennen." Er schluckte bei den Erinnerungen, die in ihm hinaufkrochen und die er so lange verdrängt hatte. "Sie war eine Tochter aus reichem Hause, bildhübsch und lieblich. Ich weiß noch, ihre Haare, weißblond und so glatt, und wenn sie in der Sonne glänzten, dann hatte man das Gefühl, auf Seide zu blicken ... Und ihr Gesicht war - so schön, dass es unglaublich war, dass so etwas überhaupt existieren konnte." Sein Blick wurde weich. "Ihre Hände waren fein und zart und weiß, sie hatte noch nie damit gearbeitet ... eine Herrenhaustochter, was soll man erwarten? Larien hatte vom Mann einer der Küchenmägde den Auftrag bekommen, seiner Frau Blumen zu bringen, und als er zur Hintertür hereinkam, da stand sie da."  
  
"In der Küche? Eine Frau von solchem Stand?"  
  
"Ja, sie war ... nicht arrogant oder so. Eine ihrer besten Freundinnen war ihre Kammermagd Yui. Die war zu dem Zeitpunkt schwer krank und musste das Bett hüten, also war Narsilla in die Küche gegangen, um ihr etwas zu essen zu holen ... Narsilla war immer so gütig zu allen, sie half jedem, der Hilfe brauchte." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Larien hat es mir später immer wieder erzählt, wie er sie zum ersten Mal da stehen sah, als sei sie ein Engel. Sie trug immer helle Kleider", fügte er hinzu. "Ich hab sie nie in schwarz gesehen oder dunkelblau oder rot, nie ... ihre Kleider waren immer so hell. Sie war wirklich ein Engel. Sie sah nicht nur so aus."  
  
"Und weiter?", ermutigte Link ihn. Er begriff, dass dieser ihm fast fremde Mann ihm seine Seele offen darlegte. Lumien vertraute ihm, sonst hätte er ihm das nicht erzählt. Also konnte er ihm auch vertrauen. Und jetzt brauchte Lumien seelische Unterstützung.  
  
"Sie fragte Larien, wer er sei. Von ihrer unirdischen Schönheit geblendet, wusste er erst nicht, was er sagen sollte ... sie lächelte und wollte wissen, ob sie ihm helfen könne. So hat es alles angefangen ... oh Gott, hätten wir gewusst, wie es enden sollte, dann ..." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fuhr dann fort. "Von da an kam Larien öfter vorbei, als er Aufträge bekam. Immer wieder schwärmte er mir von ihr vor, von ihrer Schönheit und Gutmütigkeit und Sanftheit. Er sagte immer: 'Jeder Mensch hat einen Engel, aber meiner ist für mich zu Fleisch geworden.' Wie sich herausstellte, hatte sie sich auch in ihn verliebt. Als sie neunzehn waren, planten sie zu heiraten, aber du weißt ja sicher, wie das mit diesen Herrenhausbesitzern ist ... für Narsillas Vater war Larien nichts anderes als ein Stück Dreck." Seine Stimme wurde grimmig. "Dienerschaft. Menschen, die dazu gemacht waren, anderen die Schuhsohlen zu küssen. Er bot ihm an, Kammerdiener zu werden, aber dazu war Larien viel zu stolz ... Ihre Liebe war stärker. Narsilla floh mit Larien von zu Hause, und von da an lebte sie mit uns in dem Keller, in dem wir uns einquartiert hatten. Ich vermählte sie mit selbstgedrehten Ringen aus Draht. Sie waren so glücklich ... Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, an dem sie geheiratet haben. Der ganze Keller war mit Kerzen erleuchtet und wir hatten alles beiseite geschoben und aus zwei Kisten mit einer Obstschale zwischen zwei hohen weißen Kerzen einen behelfsmäßigen Altar aufgebaut. Sie strahlten vor Freude, alle beide. Nun, es blieb nicht lange so." Er seufzte. "Was erwartest du, wenn die einzige Frau, die du kennst, mit dir zusammen wohnt - Larien mal außer Acht gelassen - und wenn sie auch noch von einem Glanz ist, der nicht von dieser Welt kommen kann, und wenn dieser Glanz selbst in einem dunklen Kellerloch nicht aufhört zu strahlen? Natürlich verliebte ich mich in sie! Mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr, und mehr, und mehr, und mehr ... Ich kann in Worten nicht ausdrücken, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Es geht nicht." Er schwieg für einen Moment von Emotionen überwältigt, und Link wartete geduldig, bis er die Kraft gefunden hatte, weiterzusprechen. "Zu dem Zeitpunkt begann ihre Ehe den Bach hinunterzugehen. Lariens kleine Geschäfte liefen schlecht, wir hatten kein Geld, uns Essen zu kaufen, und er wurde mehr und mehr zu dem Menschen, den ich heute kenne, jähzornig, eigenwillig, egoistisch. Narsilla hatte natürlich darunter zu leiden, wenn er sie anschrie und beschimpfte als nutzloses Weibsstück, weil sie nichts konnte, sie hatte ja nie was gelernt außer lieblich zu sein! Und ich, ich war so dumm damals. Ich konnte die Finger nicht von ihr lassen. Ich litt mir ihr ... wenn er ... grässlich zu ihr war. Eines Tages, als er nicht da war, machte ich ihr einen Antrag. Ich weiß noch genau, was ich sagte. Ich werde diese Worte nie vergessen." Er holte Luft. "Ich sagte: 'Narsilla, sieh dich an. Du bist die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe. Und Larien zerstört dich mit seiner Wut, für die du nichts kannst! Narsilla, möchtest du mit mir kommen? Wir gehen in eine andere Stadt, wir lassen Larien und seinen sinnlosen Zorn hier zurück, weißt du, wir beginnen ein ganz neues Leben! Nur wir zwei, zusammen.' So einfältig war ich! Die Ehe ist doch heilig, wer ihren Bund bricht, der ist ein Sünder! Und ich! Bot dem zartesten Mädchen auf dieser Welt die schlimmste Versuchung an, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Narsilla ... sie wollte so gerne vor Larien fliehen, aber sie war nicht stark genug."  
  
Plötzlich hörte er auf zu sprechen. Seine Stimme war während der letzten Sätze immer leiser und zittriger geworden, und nun schwand sie ganz. Lumien wandte das Gesicht ab.  
  
Link wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und das nicht, weil es ihn nicht berührte. Es hatte ihm die Worte verschlagen. Bisher hatte er über Liebe selten, wenn nicht gar nie, nachgedacht, und wenn doch, dann war es immer unbewusst gewesen. Er hatte sie immer als etwas heiliges gesehen, das gehütet werden musste wie ein Schatz von unmessbarem Wert. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass es auch Leute gab, die seine Meinung nicht teilten. Leute, die Liebe beschmutzten, zerstörten, verloren. Und erneut erschauderte er: Was würde ein solcher Mann mit Minu tun?  
  
"Was geschah dann?", fragte er schließlich, als er genug Mut gesammelt hatte.  
  
Lumien blickte zu ihm auf. Seine Augen waren rot. "Hin- und hergetrieben zwischen meinem unmoralischem Angebot und Lariens Zorn, hat sie sich ... hat sie sich ... sie hat ..." Als er merkte, dass er es nicht schaffte, das zu sagen, was geschehen war, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es war das Messer, dass ich ihr ein halbes Jahr zuvor zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Als Küchenmesser. Sie hatte sich eins gewünscht, damit sie uns etwas zu essen machen konnte. Narsilla eben ..."  
  
"Oh Gott." Link senkte den Blick.  
  
"Ja." Lumien lachte, humorlos, trocken und kurz. "Larien hatte wohl etwas von dem geahnt, was zwischen ihr und mir war. Er verschob ihren Tod zurecht auf mich. Und dann hat er seinen Schwur abgelegt ... ich kann es nicht glauben, aber verstehen - trotz allem hat er Narsilla iimmer/i geliebt. Man musste sie einfach lieben. Und ich bin Schuld, dass sie gehen musste."  
  
Schweigen breitete sich aus.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das stimmt", sagte Link schließlich sanft. "Lumien, es war ihre eigene Entscheidung."  
  
"Aber ich habe sie dazu gebracht, dass sie überhaupt erst so in die Enge getrieben war, dass sie so eine Entscheidung getroffen hat! Treffen musste!"  
  
Daraufhin wusste Link nichts mehr zu sagen. Er öffnete den Mund, doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Er sah Lumien an, sah seinen Blick, und schwieg. Manchmal war es besser, nichts zu sagen.  
  
~  
  
i~Er kämpfte. Er kämpfte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben - wenn man es Leben nennen kann, was ein Schatten während seiner Zeit auf der Erde verbringt. Etwas hatte in hier unten eingesperrt, im Dunkeln der Seele des Körpers, den er besessen hatte, bis diese Teufelsmagie an ihm ausgeübt wurde. Ja, Teufelsmagie, das war es gewesen, was ihn eingemauert hatte. Er musste sich befreien. Er musste diesen Körper übernehmen. Alle Schatten träumen davon, einen Körper zu besitzen. Obwohl Schatten nicht träumen. Es ist nur das Bedürfnis in ihnen, dass sie dazu bringt, es wieder und wieder zu probieren, bis sie eine geschwächte Seele oder einen entkräfteten Körper finden, um ihn zu übernehmen.  
  
Das hatte er geschafft. Er hatte sich einquartiert und es war ihm teilweise sogar gelungen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Er diente niemandem. Für ihn gab es nur sich selbst, und es war befriedigend gewesen, einen Körper zu haben.  
  
Aber dann war ihm dieses verfluchte Zeug in die Quere gekommen, und nun saß er hier, eingesperrt, ausweglos, um seine Freiheit kämpfend. Egal was es war, er würde seine Chance nutzen, und wenn sie noch so klein war. Er versuchte das Gewebe zu durchbrechen, das die Magie um ihn gesponnen hatte, um ihn einzusperren. Er war stark. Er konnte es schaffen. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Das Gewebe veränderte sich ständig, verlagerte sich von einem Ort zum anderen, immer dorthin, wo er gerade war. Er musste es überlisten. Wenn es sich so stark bewegte, dann gab es immer Stellen, die Schwachpunkte waren. Er musste diese Schwachpunkte nur finden und hindurchbrechen ... also zischte er von einer Stelle zur anderen, versuchte schneller zu sein als das Gefängnis und eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu finden ...  
  
Halt! Was war das? Wie ein Adler sich auf eine Maus stürzt, stürzte er sich nun auf das Gewebe, in dem er etwas entdeckt hatte.  
  
Schwachpunktschwachpunktschwachpunktschwachpunkt. Er umklammerte es, begann daran zu nagen, sich hindurchzufressen, obwohl ihm von der Magie fast übel wurde. Aber er würde es schaffen ... ~/i  
  
~  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
Das monotone Geräusch, wenn die von der Decke fallenden Wassertropfen in die Pfütze platschten, hatte sie irgendwann schläfrig gemacht, so dass sie sich auf dem Heuhaufen zusammengekauert und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt hatte. Sie spürte das kalte Leder um ihren Unterarm noch immer, und trotzdem wusste sie nicht, ob es eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war, den Dolch um ihren Arm zu schnallen und den Pullover drüber zu ziehen. Nun, getan war getan. Und im Moment fühlte sie sich nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu tun außer dazusitzen und zu dösen. Also blieb der Dolch vorerst, wo er war.  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
Das Heu stach ihr in den Hintern und den Rücken, es war kalt und ungemütlich und sie war eigentlich viel zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen. So ein Mist. Dabei war Schlaf vielleicht das, was sie im Moment am nötigsten hatte. Außer natürlich einem Federbett, eine Portion Spaghetti mit richtig viel Tomatensoße und Parmesan, ein riesiges Glas eisgekühlte Cola, ein gutes Buch zu lesen oder ihren Walkman ... ouf. Jetzt driftete sie vollends in die Traumwelt ab.  
  
Tock. Tock. Tock.  
  
Minu schrak auf, als sich hinter der Biegung Schritte näherten. Sie kämpfte sich an den Rand des Bewusstseins zurück, rappelte sich auf und trat hastig ans Eisengitter. An der Kurve konnte sie den flackernden Lichtschein einer Kerze oder Fackel sehen und darin den schwarzen Schatten ihres Trägers, und sie verhielt sich so ruhig wie möglich. War das etwa Lumien? Sie hatte keinen Menschen mehr gesehen, seit er sie hier eingesperrt hatte. Wie lange das wohl her sein mochte ... Es mussten Stunden sein. Sie war sich sogar sicher, dass inzwischen eine ganze Nacht vergangen war, obwohl sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Was hatte Link währenddessen gemacht? War er schon unterwegs, um sie zu retten? Oder war er vielleicht sogar froh, sie auf diese Weise losgeworden zu sein? Verzweiflung überkam sie. Sie umklammerte die Gitterstäbe.  
  
"Lumien?", rief sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Wieso tust du das? Wieso sperrst du mich hier ein?! Sag mir wenigstens, ob ihr Link auch habt oder ob der noch draußen rumrennt!"  
  
Als Antwort kam nur ein Lachen. Bildete sie sich das ein oder war da ein bitterer Unterton drin? Na ja, was auch immer. Vielleicht wurde sie ja iwirklich/i verrückt.  
  
"Fragt mich was anderes, Fräulein", sagte seine Stimme schließlich.  
  
Sie überlegte. Na gut. Wenn er es so haben wollte, dann sollte er es auch kriegen. "Wie viele Fragen hab ich?", schrie sie herausfordernd. "Ich hab zu Hause im Zwanzig-Fragen-Spiel auch immer gewonnen, also nimm dich -bloß- in Acht, Lumien, du ekelhafter Schuft!!!"  
  
Er lachte wieder nur. "Eine Frage, Fräulein. Eine Antwort."  
  
"Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"  
  
Oh Gott. Klar. Supertoll, Minu. Echt. Das erste und bescheuertste, was dir einfällt. Argh. Sie hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können.  
  
"Es sind die frühen Morgenstunden. Gleich wird es draußen hell. Also wenn das das einzige ist, was Euch Sorgen macht ..."  
  
Plötzlich näherten sich weitere Schritte. Zum ersten Schattenriss gesellte sich ein zweiter, und Minu machte sich unwillkürlich klein. Das war sicher ein Mitglied von Lumiens elender Räuberhorde.  
  
"Was soll ich tun, Boss? Ihr habt mich hergerufen."  
  
"Ich brauch jemanden, der das Mädchen bewacht, während wir den grünen Sack mit der schwulen Zipfelmütze suchen."  
  
Was?! Grüner Sack mit schwuler Zipfelmütze? Oh. Ihr ging ein Licht auf. Die meinten sicher Link.  
  
"Aus der Zelle bricht die sicher nicht aus", sagte der andere Mann. "Kann ich nicht mitmachen? Der Typ ging mir vorhin schon so auf die Nerven."  
  
"Auf keinen Fall, Tak." Lumiens Stimme war scharf. "Ich will auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Wenn sie doch ausbricht, dann haut mein ganzer schöner Plan nicht hin. Also schwing deinen Arsch gefälligst auf den Hocker da und pass auf, dass sie brav drinnen bleibt, kapiert?! Und wehe, ihr passiert etwas!"  
  
"Ja." Die Stimme klang unterwürfig, aber etwas genervt.  
  
"Und hör auf mich so durchdringend anzustarren, wie du es gerade tust", sagte Lumien böse. "Wo wir grade von grünem Sack mit schwuler Mütze sprechen - hast du das Schwert in die Waffenkammer gebracht?"  
  
"Ja. Wie Ihr befohlen hattet."  
  
"Braver Junge." Lumien lachte. "Nun denn, ich trommle dann mal die anderen zusammen. Je eher das über den Tisch ist, desto besser. Vielleicht können wir ihn ja gefangen nehmen und zum Mädchen stecken ... herrlich, wie mein lieber Bruder sich dann quälen wird! Göttlich. Tja. Wir machen uns dann mal auf die Socken."  
  
Minu sah, wie der erste Schattenriss kurz zum Abschied die Hand hob. Dann entfernte er sich mit großen Schritten. Der zweite Mann trat um die Biegung und blieb stehen. Gegenseitiges Mustern brach aus.  
  
Er war etwa so groß wie Link und hatte kohlpechrabenschwarze Haare. Seine Kleidung war befleckt und an einigen Stellen zerrissen. In der Hand hielt er einen Kerzenleuchter. Zweifelnd starrte er sie an.  
  
"Also dich soll ich vom Ausbrechen verhindern", knurrte er schließlich und setzte sich auf den Hocker. "Pff, das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Du siehst nicht mal so aus, als könntest du ein Schwert schwingen."  
  
"Pass auf, was du sagst", zischte Minu und starrte ihn durch die Gitterstäbe hinweg so giftig an, wie sie nur irgend konnte - und sie konnte giftig gucken, dass es unglaublich war. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen. "Ich mach dir gleich Feuer unter deinem schicken Hintern, wenn du sexistischer Chauvi auch nur noch ein Wort in diesem lächerlich künstlich herablassenden Tonfall fallen lässt, der so gar nicht zu dir passt, Bubiface, hast du das verstanden?"  
  
"Von dir muss ich mir nichts sagen lassen!", sagte er aufgebracht. "Du bist eine Frau und eine Gefangene dazu, und ich habe hier die Macht! Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will!"  
  
"So", sagte Minu spitz. "Und wer hat dir dazu die Erlaubnis gegeben? Dein Chef etwa? Ich hab eure ganze Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Mir soll nicht das kleinste Härchen gekrümmt werden."  
  
"Der Boss hat einen Narren an dir gefressen", brummte er wütend und grinste plötzlich anzüglich, "aber wenn ich irgendetwas mit dir mache, dann wirst du sicher nichts sagen, oder?" Ein dreckiges Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Da kannst du aber Gift drauf nehmen, dass ich dem Arschloch jedes kleine Detail berichten werde", keifte Minu. "Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was dir Grund zur Annahme gibt, ich würde nichts sagen!"  
  
"Wenn ich dir die Zunge rausschneide, wirst du ja wohl kaum die Möglichkeit bekommen, etwas zu sagen."  
  
"Oh Gott, wie blöd ibist/i du eigentlich?! Dann merkt er, dass du mir was angetan hast", fuhr Minu ihn an. "Wenn ich die Fresse voller Blut habe, wird das irgendwie auffallend sein, oder?!"  
  
Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie riss den Mund vor und stieß hart die Luft aus, dann krallte sie ihre Arme um den Bauch und sank auf die Knie, nur um sich dann unter Schmerzen stumm wieder aufzubäumen.  
  
~  
  
Din schrie laut auf.  
  
~  
  
Tak fuhr hoch und starrte sie entgeistert an. Was war los?  
  
i~Schwachpunktschwachpunktschwachpunktschwachpunktschwachpunkt~/i  
  
Minu legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kreischte trommelfellzerreißend. Ein erneuter Krampf durchfuhr sie, stechend wie ein Messer im Bauch, wie eine Lanze in der Lunge, wie ein Pfeil im Kopf, wie ein Gift, dass sie langsam von innen zerfraß. Sie wurde von Wehe um Wehe glühend heißen Schmerzes geschüttelt, ihr Innerstes schien sich nach außen zu drehen und ihr äußeres nach Innen. Ihre Gedärme fingen Feuer, durch ihre Adern floss rote Glut, sie schien zu brennen, brennen, brennen, BRENNEN!  
  
i~Zerstörenzerstörenzerstörenzerstörenzerstörenzerstören~/i  
  
"Mein Gott, was ist mir Euch los?", brüllte Tak entgeistert. Scheiße! Genau während seinem Dienst überkam die Gefangene ein epileptischer Anfall oder was auch immer! Das würde dem Boss nicht gefallen.  
  
i~KontrolleübernehmenKontrolleübernehmenKontrolleübernehmenKontrolleüberne hmenKONTROLLEÜBERNEHMEN~/i  
  
"NEIIIIIIN!!!"  
  
Sie wusste, was kommen würde. Trotz all dieser furchtbaren Schmerzen, die ihre Sinne hätten vernebeln sollen, war ihr Kopf klar wie Wasser aus einer frischen Quelle. Sie wusste, was geschah. Sie wehrte sich dagegen. Aber sie war zu schwach.  
  
~  
  
Din kreischte, kreischte, kreischte, ihr Kopf schien zu explodieren und sie sank am Türrahmen zusammen, aus dem sie gerade erst getreten war. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte sie ihren Kopf, spürte den Schmerz in jede Faser ihres Selbst dringen und brach unter ruckartigen Krämpfen direkt vor den Füßen des fassungslosen Ladenbesitzers zusammen.  
  
~  
  
i~Frei, frei, er war frei! Wie ein fliegender Komet schoss er aus seinem Gefängnis, schoss bis in die entlegendsten Ecken dieses Körpers, bereit, ihn zu übernehmen, Kontrolle, Kontrolle, Kontrolle, KÖRPER! KÖRPER! KÖRPER!~/i  
  
Tak fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als das Mädchen aufhörte zu schreien und in sich zusammenfiel wie ein Luftballon, den man mit der Nadel piekst. Nur - jetzt regte sie sich gar nicht mehr. War sie etwa tot? Ungläubig trat er ans Gitter heran. "Fräulein?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Wo war sie? Behutsam richtete sie sich auf, stützte sich auf ihre Arme und sah sich um. Grau. Stein. Kalt. Ihre milchigen, weißen Augen nahmen alles noch schärfer wahr als sonst. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Finger, und langsam bewegte sie sie. Sie richtete sich auf und grinste schräg. Kontrolle! Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung wahr. Sie schoss herum und fixierte den Menschen, bis ihr das Gitter auffiel. War sie eingesperrt? Ein unmenschliches Knurren entwich ihr, und sie riss die Augen auf. Der Mensch wich zurück, doch sie war schneller. Sie schoss hoch, ihre linke Hand fuhr durch das Eisengitter, und ihre Finger schlossen sich um seinen Hals. Er zuckte zusammen, doch es war zu spät; sie hatte ihn in ihrer Gewalt. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie noch eine Waffe besaß, und sie zog mit der freien Rechten den Dolch vom Unterarm und setzte seine scharfe Klinge an die Kehle des Mannes.  
  
"Du, Mensch", zischte sie so verächtlich, dass die Temperatur zu sinken schien. "Wo bin ich? Sprich!"  
  
"Fräu...lein?", keuchte er. "Was ... ist mit Euch ge...schehen ... ?"  
  
"Wo bin ich? Sag es mir, bevor ich dir die Kehle durchschneide, du niederes Wesen!"  
  
i~Machtmachtmachtmachtmachtmachtmacht~/i  
  
"I-im un-unterirdischen Diebespa-palast", stammelte er.  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?!"  
  
"Tak."  
  
"Tak", fauchte sie und trat so nah an ihn heran, dass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Er schwitzte. Ihre überirdische Sehkraft ermöglichte es ihr, in der Dunkelheit seine Schweißperlen zu sehen, und waren sie noch so klein. "Diese Zelle ist erbärmlich." Behutsam ließ sie den Dolch an seiner Kehle entlang streichen. Ein perfekt runder Blutstropfen quoll hervor, und er kiekste in panischer Angst auf und versuchte sich zu befreien. Sie war stärker. "Sie ist meiner nicht würdig. Ich befehle dir, mich hinauszulassen."  
  
"Ich - ich darf nicht, der Boss hat - akh ... !!"  
  
Sie drückte ihre Finger zusammen. "Das ist für mich von Unwichtigkeit! Lass mich aus dieser Zelle hinaus, oder du hast das Tageslicht zum letzten Mal gesehen."  
  
"Fräulein!", sagte er erstickt, doch seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Gürtel, an dem ein großer Schlüssel hing. Kraftlos schloss er die Tür auf, und sie trat aus der Zelle, ohne ihn loszulassen. "Dieser in der Erde versenkte Palast ist mir zuwider! Ich wünsche ihn zu verlassen."  
  
i~Gib ... mir ... meinen ... Körper ... zurück!~/i  
  
Das Unterbewusstsein des in diesem Körper verankerten Geistes meldete sich zu Wort. Der Schatten begann es zu bekämpfen.  
  
i~Nie!~/i  
  
i~Gib ihn mir wieder!~/i  
  
i~Nie!~/i  
  
Während er Tak an die Wand drückte und sich überlegte, was er am besten tun sollte, schwieg es kurz. Plötzlich tauchte ein Bild in ihm auf, vermutlich vom Unterbewusstsein heraufgerufen. Er erkannte den Schwertkämpfer, den Begleiter dieses Körpers. Bis jetzt hatte er den Leib noch nicht dazu zwingen können, ihn zu töten, aber sobald er seine nächste Chance hatte, würde er sie erfolgreich nutzen. Der Mensch war gefährlich. Er konnte mit seiner Willenskraft die eigentliche Seele seines Körpers zur Rückkehr zwingen. Er spürte etwas wie ein menschliches Lachen in ihm.  
  
i~Ohne mich kommst du nicht hinaus.~/i  
  
i~Das wollen wir sehen! Ich werde diesen Menschen töten und mir meinen Weg bahnen! Halt still! Sonst treffe ich seine Halsschlagader nicht!~/i  
  
i~Mit einem Dolch kannst du dir deinen Weg nicht gegen eine Horde bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Räuber erkämpfen! Du brauchst ein Schwert.~/i  
  
i~Hier gibt es keine Schwerter! Ich werde sie mit diesem Dolch alle töten!~/i  
  
i~Das schaffst du nie!~/i  
  
i~Ich werde es dir an diesem Menschen beweisen.~/i  
  
"Nun werde ich dich töten", knurrte sie und senkte den Dolch langsam an seinen Hals. Tak schloss in ohnmächtiger Angst die Augen. Der Tod, der Tod ... !  
  
i~Halt ein! Er kann dir ein Schwert geben, du Narr!~/i  
  
Der Schatten hielt inne und erstarrte. i~Ein Schwert?~/i  
  
i~Genau, du Depp, genau, hat es dich jetzt endlich erreicht, ja?! Er hat vorhin eins gestohlen und in die Schatzkammer gebracht. Er soll dir sagen, wo es ist!~/i  
  
i~Vielen Dank~, sagte der Schatten höhnisch, nahm einen Teil seiner Kraft zusammen und sperrte das Unterbewusstsein in irgendeine ferne Ecke seines Geistes. Es schrie empört auf, doch bevor es wusste, wie ihm geschah, war es gebändigt und musste gezwungenermaßen aufgeben.  
  
"Du!" Sie spuckte Tak die Worte entgegen. "Du hast vorhin ein Schwert gestohlen! Wo hast du es hingebracht? Führ mich zu dieser Stelle."  
  
Er schnaubte. "Dazu lasst mich los!"  
  
"Auf keinen Fall!", zischte sie. "Versuche nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen! Du würdest versuchen zu fliehen. Das kann ich nicht dulden."  
  
"Argh ..." Er überlegte rasch, doch schließlich nickte er. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, doch kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, krallte sie ihm ihre Finger in den Nacken und hob den Dolch. "Hiermit werde ich dir das Leben aus dem Körper stechen, wenn du etwas falsches machst", drohte sie mit rauer Stimme. "Jetzt geh und zeig mir, wo das verdammte Schwert ist."  
  
~  
  
Der Laden war klein und eng, und kaum dass sie ihn betreten hatten, fühlte Link sich eingeengt und bedrängt. An den Wänden waren in hölzernen Halterungen unzählige Schwerter, Schilder und andere Waffen befestigt, so viele, dass man die Wand dahinter nicht mehr sehen konnte. Gegenüber der Tür stand vor einer zweiten Tür, die ins Hinterzimmer führte, ein riesiger Tisch, der mit Waren genauso zugekleistert war wie die Wände.  
  
Lumien kannte offenbar den Ladenbesitzer, den kaum trat er ein, eilte er zu dem Mann hinüber und schüttelte ihm die Hand, während Link sich erst einmal umsah. Hmm. Ob die Waffen hier etwas taugten?  
  
Lumien winkte ihn zu sich hinüber.  
  
"Das ist Osgrim", stellte er den Ladeninhaber vor. "Osgrim, Link." Er räusperte sich, während Osgrim Link unter seinen buschigen, dunklen Augenbrauen hervor misstrauisch beäugte. Link fühlte sich sehr unwohl unter dem Blick des gebeugten Mannes. "Osgrim, wir suchen zwei Schwerter", sagte Lumien schließlich. Link sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
"Zwei!"  
  
"Natürlich. Es ist meine Schuld, dass das Fräulein gefangen genommen wurde. Ich muss mithelfen sie zu retten." Lumien blickte starr geradeaus.  
  
Link seufzte. Lumien schien dazu zu tendieren, alle Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Trotzdem nickte er. Er konnte wahrscheinlich alle Unterstützung gebrauchen, die er haben konnte.  
  
"An was habter gedacht?", krächzte Osgrim. Er hatte eine raue, heisere und unsympathische Stimme. "Ick führ alles. Wollter och 'n Schild?"  
  
"Nein." Link schüttelte den Kopf. "Für mich nicht, ich hab noch ein Spiegelschild, das ... VERDAMMT!" Er hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch, als ihm einfiel, dass Larien auch das Pferd gestohlen hatte - und somit alles, was sich in den Satteltaschen befunden hatte. Seine ganze Ausrüstung. "Ja, wir brauchen Schilder", knirschte er wutentbrannt. "Diesen Mistkerl mach ich ifertig/i ..."  
  
"Also zwei Schilder und zwei Schwerter. Möglichst gute", sagte Lumien. "Für mich eins mit Ledergriff, aber ich weiß nicht, welche Größe mir passt ... was sagt Ihr?"  
  
"Wat zwischen middel und groß. Eher middel. Für den jungen Herrn in Grün wird's aber schwierich wern", schnarrte Osgrim unfreundlich. "Schwerter in seiner Größe hab ick nich viele da. Pech jehabt. Welcher Griff?"  
  
"Metall, bitte", sagte Link unbehaglich. "Aber ich -"  
  
"Hier warten", grunzte Osgrim mürrisch und verschwand ins Hinterzimmer. Für eine Weile war metallisches Klirren zu hören.  
  
Link betrachtete Lumien aufmerksam. "Hast du eigentlich schon mal mit dem Schwert gekämpft?"  
  
Lumien nickte. "Mein Vater war Schwertkampfmeister und hat mich bis zu seinem Tode unterrichtet. Allerdings hab ich nie selbst ein Schwert besessen. Ich hoffe bloß, ich bin nicht allzu eingerostet."  
  
Link grinste. "Wenn ja, dann bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, als das schleunigst zu ändern. Immerhin stürmen wir heute zu zweit ein Räubernest."  
  
Über Nacht hatte Lumien Link alles erzählt, was er über die Machenschaften seines Bruders wusste. Dabei war Link aufgefallen, dass der Braunhaarige nie über sich selbst redete. Schließlich hatte er ihn gefragt, wie er selbst denn seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene, und Lumien hatte erklärt, er arbeite größtenteils erfolgreich als Stadtführer. Trotzdem nahm er wohl immer wieder Aufträge als Botengänger oder Lohnarbeiter an, wenn es ihm angeboten wurde. Zu Zeiten half er in Gaststätten, Kneipen oder Herrenhausküchen aus.  
  
Osgrim kehrte mit sechs verschiedenen Schwertern zurück und ließ sie vor ihnen auf den Tisch fallen. "Da", hustete er. "Müsster aber selbst rausfindn, welches passt. Dat da is' für dich janz gut, gloob ick." Er sah zu Lumien und deutete auf ein Schwert mit kunstvoll gearbeitetem Ledergriff.  
  
Lumien nahm es probeweise in die Hand und ließ es ein paar Mal durch die Luft fahren. Dann schüttelte er stirnrunzelnd den Kopf und legte es wieder hin. "Nein", sagte er. "Zu leicht. Ein bisschen Gewicht muss schon da sein."  
  
Link ließ seinen Blick über die verschiedenen Metallgriffe gleiten und griff sich schließlich eins der Schwerter hinaus. Es war groß und simpel. Er hielt es in prüfend in der Hand und ließ seine Finger über die Klinge fahren. Sie war stumpf. Er schnaubte und legte es zu den anderen zurück, bevor der den Blick erhob und Osgrim in die Augen sah. "Ist das ein Witz? Verkauft Ihr Euren Kunden nur stumpfe Schwerter?"  
  
"Beruhigt Euch, Link", sagte Lumien schneidend. "Wir wollen keinen Streit anfangen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es ein Versehen war. Nicht wahr, Osgrim?"  
  
Osgrim schnaufte. "Wenner nich zufrieden seid, dann sucht Euch doch n anderen Schwertladen ... Ick bin sijjer, Ihr werdet keenen finden." Er grunzte selbstgefällig.  
  
Link verbiss sich jegliches Kommentar und senkte die Augen zu den Waffen auf dem Tisch. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an einem der Schwerter hängen. hängen. Er zog es unter den anderen hervor und hielt es ans Licht. Es war nicht sehr groß und glänzte stumpf. Der Griff war mit braunem Leder umwickelt.  
  
"Det is, wat ich ne jute Waffe nenn!", sagte der Verkäufer sofort. "So unsembadisch, wie de bis', n judes Ooge für Schwerter hasse, Junge. Det hat früjer dem letzten Bürgermeister von Trori jehört, biser ermordet wurde. Dat war ne janz trajische Geschichte." Osgrim schüttelte fast bedauernd den Blick, als seine kleinen Schweineäuglein das Schwert musterten. "No jo, weilet eben dem Stadtherren jehört hat, willet niemand haben. Die sin' hier alle sehr abergloobisch, die Trorianer. Die globen, die werden ooch ermordet, wenn se dat Schwert da ham. So wat wie n Fluch oder wat."  
  
Link wog es vorsichtig in der Hand. Es hatte fast das richtige Gewicht, nur war es ein bisschen zu leicht, und allemal zu klein für ihn. Was mochte dieser Bürgermeister wohl für ein Mann gewesen sein? Er ließ es versuchsweise die Luft zerschneiden und war überrascht, wie gut es sich trotz seines Gewichtes und seiner Größe anfühlte. Trotzdem, wenn er damit kämpfte, dann hatte er eine zu kleine Reichweite für seine Größe. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er es sinken und erklärte den anderen - insbesondere Lumien und weniger Osgrim - was er dachte.  
  
Lumien nickte bedächtig. "Du könntest Recht haben." Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. "Leg es am Besten erst mal zurück und schau, ob du ein anderes findest. Wie teuer soll das hier sein?" Er wandte sich an Osgrim und deutete auf die Klinge, die er währenddessen ausprobiert hatte.  
  
"Gut", seufzte Link und legte das Schwert etwas abseits der anderen auf den Tisch.  
  
"Fümfzich Rubine", sagte Osgrim. "Da gibbet ein passendes Schild für, dat wurde ingwie nur im Doppelpack herjestellt. Ick jeh eben in den Hinterraum und schau mich um, ob ick et noch da hab." Fragend sah er zu Link hinüber. "Soll ick für dich ooch mal schaun, ob ick noch wat da hab, dat dir passt? N Schwert und n Schild?"  
  
Link nickte.  
  
Osgrim verschwand im Hinterzimmer und kehrte kurz darauf mit zwei Schildern und zwei Schwertern zurück. Er drückte Lumien eine der Schutzwaffen in die Hand und breitete den anderen Kram vor Link auf dem Tisch auf. Abwägend betrachtete Link sie. Eins der Schwerter nahm er sogar in die Hand, legte es jedoch gleich wieder auf den Tisch, weil es um Tonnen zu leicht war. Mit dem Schild war er zufrieden.  
  
"Habt Ihr nicht noch andere Schwerter in dieser Größe da?", fragte er schließlich.  
  
"Näh." Osgrim schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann müsster doch dat Bürgermeisterschwert nehmen. Steht Euch aber jut. Dat macht dann allet in allem -", er rieb sich die Hände und legte die Stirn in tiefe Furchen, "hunnertsiebzich Rubine."  
  
"Woah!", entwich es Link. "Was, so viel?!"  
  
"Ich übernehme das", sagte Lumien hastig und trat lächeln zwischen die beiden. "Ich hab vom letzten Stadtrundgang noch was da. Also zusammen waren das -"  
  
"Ich bezahle meinen Kram selber", presste Link zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Derzeit hab ich kein Geld, aber ich gebe es dir zurück. Das schwöre ich."  
  
Lumien musterte ihn kurz, dann grinste er wieder und legte das Geld auf den Tisch. "Nun gut, wenn Ihr darauf besteht! Man soll einen Mann nicht von seinen Überzeugungen abbringen. Das macht dann in ferner Zukunft mal fünfundachtzig Rubine für mich."  
  
Link verfluchte seinen Edelsinn.  
  
Kaum hatten sie neu bewaffnet das Geschäft verlassen, fühlte er sich plötzlich dermaßen erleichtert, dass es ihm wie ein Segen vorkam. "Wie kannst du nur bei diesem Typen einkaufen?", fragte er vollkommen verständnislos. "Der ist doch so was von unsympathisch, dass -"  
  
"Ich würde ja auch nicht mehr da hingehen", seufzte Lumien.  
  
"Und wieso tust du's dann noch?!"  
  
"Weil Osgrims der einzige Schwertladen in der ganzen Stadt ist. Und das weiß er. Überall anders hätten wir den Kram mindestens zehn Rubine billiger bekommen."  
  
Link stöhnte und griff sich an den Kopf.  
  
~  
  
"Das ist des Schwert des grünen Helden!", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig.  
  
Tak hatte sie unter diversen Schweißausbrüchen in die Schatzkammer seines Herrn geführt und ihr das Schwert überreicht, das er am Abend zuvor Link gestohlen hatte. Der Weg hierhin war überraschenderweise sehr leicht gewesen. Einmal wahren sie einem kleinen Grüppchen von Räubern begegnet, doch sie hatten sich gerade im rechten Moment in einer Wandnische verbergen können, die glücklicherweise da gewesen war, wo sie war. Die Männer waren grölend an ihnen vorbeigezogen, ohne sie zu bemerken. Danach hatten sie ihren Weg durch den halbdunklen Korridor fortgesetzt. Sie hatte sich gefragt, weshalb so wenig von Lumiens Leuten hier unten waren, aber sie hatte keine Antwort finden können, und sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst gewesen, als dass sie Tak gefragt hatte. Es war so überwältigend gewesen, einen Körper zu haben. Das Gefühl der Macht, das sie über den verängstigten Mann ausübte, hatte ihr regelmäßig ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch den ganzen Körper geschickt. Dies war ihre wahre Gesinnung, war sie zum Ergebnis gekommen; einen Körper zu besitzen und Macht auszuüben. Sie musste es irgendwie schaffen, die alte Seele zu vertreiben, um selbst die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Nur wie?  
  
"Ich habe es gestern Abend Eurem Begleiter entwendet", stammelte Tak. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. "Es ist - es ist das Beste, das wir hier haben."  
  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über den restlichen Inhalt des Raumes schweifen und musste ihm wohl oder übel zustimmen. Die meisten der hier liegenden Schwerter waren verbogen, verrostet oder hatten zerkratzte Klingen, die ihrer nicht würdig waren. Bei manchen war das Heft abgebrochen, bei anderen die Spitze der Klinge. Links Schwert war so ziemlich das einzige, das etwas taugte. Sie wandte sich wieder an ihn, und erneut zuckte er vor ihren blinden Augen zurück.  
  
"Ich brauche ein Schild", sagte sie herablassend. "Ich brauche das beste Schild, das ihr habt. Welches ist es?"  
  
"D...dort." Zitternd zeigte er auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Auf die Anordnung seines Herrn hatte er das Spiegelschild, das im Gepäck des gestohlenen Pferdes gewesen war, dort an einen Haken gehängt.  
  
Sie ging hinüber und nahm es ab. Dann drehte sie sich um.  
  
"Ich befehle dir nun, mir den Ausgang zu zeigen", sagte sie herrschend.  
  
Tak schluckte. "Dann bringt mich der Hauptmann um."  
  
"Ist es dir vielleicht lieber, wenn iich/i dich umbringe?" Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Griff und sie wog das Schwert schätzend. Für diesen Körper wäre es ein wenig zu schwer gewesen, aber mit der Kraft des Schattens ließ es sich perfekt handhaben. Sie ließ den Dolch in die Scheide an ihrem Unterarm zurückgleiten und zog den Pulloverärmel darüber, so dass niemand die versteckte Waffe sah. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Tak.  
  
"So. Und jetzt zeig mir, wo es hinaus geht."  
  
Der Gang war leer. Das Fackellicht wurde wie von einem gespenstischen Windzug hin- und hergeworfen, und der Schein flackerte ständig. Ihre Schritte hallten im Tunnel wieder, und es war grausig kalt. Tak zitterte, aus Angst und Kälte. Minus erkaltete Nerven nahmen nichts wahr. Wenn der Schatten die Oberhand hatte, spürte sie nichts - auch nicht die Schmerzen, die Din zu diesen Zeiten erlitt. Der Schatten blockte alles ab.  
  
Schließlich kamen sie an eine Kreuzung.  
  
"Wie lange ist es noch bis zum Ausgang?", fragte Minu ungeduldig. "Armselig ist es hier unten. Ich wünsche dieses Tunnelsystem zu verlassen."  
  
"Ja ... Fräulein", sagte Tak zögerlich und spinxte um die Ecke. "Es geht nach rechts ... jetzt."  
  
Wieder schien der Weg ewig zu sein. Auch Minu zitterte langsam. Ihre Schritte wurden schwacher und unentschlossener, je weiter sie liefen, und die sonst so scharfe Sicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Der Schatten fluchte innerlich. Hatte er wirklich nur noch so wenig Zeit? Er wusste, er konnte diesen Körper nicht ewig in Besitz nehmen, dazu fehlte ihm noch die Kraft. Aber noch konnte er sich nicht zurückziehen. Wenn er jetzt floh, dann würde das unsichtbare Gefängnis ihn wieder einsperren, denn es war immer noch da, es lebte noch ... er musste es schnellstmöglich beseitigen. Erst dann würde er sich sicher fühlen. Doch zuerst musste er durchhalten, bis er diese stinkende Dunkelgrube verlassen hatte.  
  
Endlich kamen sie an ein Ende des Tunnels, und der Räuber deutete unentschlossen auf metallene Sprossen, die jemand in die Wand geschlagen hatte. Minu legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Decke bestand aus Holz.  
  
"Wenn Ihr diese Falltür öffnet, gelangt Ihr in einen Hinterhof", erklärte er. "Von dort aus müsst Ihr über eine Mauer klettern. Dann befindet Ihr Euch im Stadtzentrum. Im Karneval", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Du bist mir nun nutzlos", zischte Minu und schnallte sich die Schwertscheide auf den Rücken. "Lauf, lauf so schnell du kannst! Lauf bloß weg, sonst bringe ich dich um!"  
  
Tak erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Da war diese fürchterliche Entschlossenheit in den Augen des Mädchens - sie meinte es ernst, bitterernst. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken würde sie ihn umbringen. Er drehte sich um und rannte davon.  
  
Minu schnaubte verächtlich. "Feige Menschen. Ich hätte ihn doch umlegen sollen. Wenn er jetzt den Rest der Meute auf mich hetzt ... aber nein! Er muss es zuerst seinem Obermann beichten."  
  
Sie kletterte die Treppe hinauf, stieß die Tür auf und zog sich auf den sandigen Hof hinaus. Das Licht blendete in ihren Augen; es schien Mittag zu sein oder Vormittag, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Von nahem konnte sie laute, aufgeregte Stimmen hören wie von einer großen Menschenmasse. Tak hatte nicht gelogen. Dort hinter der Mauer befand sich das Stadtzentrum.  
  
Sie schlug die Falltür mit Schwung hinter sich zu, sah sich um und entdeckte die Mauer, von welcher der Mensch geredet hatte. Nur noch diese läppische Mauer, und sie war frei.  
  
Ihr wurde schwindelig. Ihre Sicht wurde mit jedem Schritt milchiger, und sie taumelte. Keuchend sank sie auf die Knie. Kein langer Weg mehr. Nur noch so kurz. Das schaffte sie jetzt auch noch.  
  
Minu kämpfte sich wieder hoch und grub ihre Finger in den bröckeligen Stein der Mauer. Sie zog sich daran hoch und erklomm die Wand rasch. Oben verharrte sie kurz still und ließ ihren Blick über die unzähligen Köpfe wandern und über die Stände, die man hier auf dem riesigen Platz aufgebaut hatte mit exotischen Früchten, Töpfen, Souvenirs und Snacks. Jongleure, Narren und Menagerien gab es, verkleidete Menschen, Kinder, die Spaß hatten. Eigentlich hatten alle Spaß.  
  
Minu runzelte verächtlich die Stirn, richtete sich auf und sprang von der Mauer.  
  
Mitten im Sprung verließ den Schatten seine Kraft. Er brüllte erzürnt und wurde wie von einem Staubsauger ins Gefängnis zurückgesogen. Minu aber schrie gellend auf, verlor das Bewusstsein und schlug hart auf den Boden.  
  
Sofort ringten sich Leute mit besorgten Gesichtern um sie. Eine etwas korpulentere Frau bückte sich und stieß sie behutsam an. "Fräulein? Seid Ihr wohlauf?"  
  
Minu stöhnte.  
  
"Sie lebt noch", zischte die Dicke wichtigtuerisch zu den anderen und ging in die Hocke. "Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?"  
  
Minu murmelte etwas.  
  
"Was?" Die Frau beugte sich hinab.  
  
Murmel, murmel.  
  
Mit erstauntem Gesicht richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah die anderen an. "Sie gibt unsinnige Dinge von sich! Vielleicht hat sie sich den Kopf gestoßen!"  
  
"Was sagt sie denn so?", erkundigte sich jemand aus der Menge.  
  
"Kocka Kohlah ..." Mit gespanntem Gesicht hörte sie Minu zu. "Ew ... Ewannessenz ... Ibäi ... das hört sich ja gemeingefährlich an! Ist sie vielleicht eine Hexe? Oh, und sie sagt: Link ... was ist ein Link? - und dann sagt sie noch: Wo bist du?"  
  
"Wir müssen sie zu Bewusstsein bringen!", rief jemand, stürzte vor und lehnte Minu aufrecht an die Wand. Eine andere Frau legte ihr einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn, jemand maß ihren Puls, wieder jemand sah sich nach Sanitätern um.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete Minu die Augen. Sie starrte die anderen überrascht an. "Was ist passiert?", nuschelte sie schlapp.  
  
"Ihr seid von der Wand gefallen", erklärte die erste Frau freundlich. "Und wir haben -"  
  
Schlagartig fiel es Minu alles wieder ein. Lumien, die Entführung, die Zelle, Tak, und dann ... Blackout. Der Schatten. Er hatte wieder zugeschlagen. Was war mit der Medizin, hatte sie nicht gewirkt? Und wieso war sie nicht mehr in der Zelle? Sie riss die Augen auf. Der Räuberpalast unter der Erde! Sie war geflohen. Aahh. Die waren ihr sicher auf den Fersen.  
  
Sie schrie laut, sprang auf, schüttelte alle helfenden Hände ab und stürzte davon. "IIIAAAHHHEEEOOOEEEIII!!!"  
  
"Was für ein Wildfang!", sagte die erste Frau naserümpfend und stand auf. "Hat sich nicht einmal bedankt, aber rennt schon barbarische Schreie ausstoßend davon! Also nein, dass man jetzt auch schon den jungen Frauen Bier ausschenkt, hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
  
~  
  
Lola Marita war ein bildhübsches, junges Ding. Bildhübsch und reich. Bildhübsch, reich und mindestens ebenso hochnäsig, wenn nicht noch mehr. Sie war sich durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie zu den schönsten Maiden der Stadt zählte - manche sagten sogar, sie sei die allerschönste von allen - und dass sie unzählige junge Männer hatte, die ihr den Hof machten, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Natürlich gedachte sie nicht ernsthaft, einen von ihnen zu heiraten - das hätte ihre Herkunft auch gar nicht erlaubt - aber mit ihnen zu spielen, machte doch einigen Spaß. Seit sie klein war, hatte ihr Vater, der Bürgermeister von Trori, sie zum verschwenderischen Leben verwöhnt, und sie war nichts anderes gewöhnt. Was sie wollte, bekam sie. Und was sie hatte, war ihr nicht genug.  
  
Der Karneval war ihr schon immer verhasst gewesen. Sie konnte diesen entsetzlichen, endlosen Frohsinn nicht ausstehen. Wo doch alle wussten, dass nach einer Woche alles vorbei war und jeder in den normalen Trott zurückkehrte! Außerdem war Fasching nutzlos. Zumindest ihr brachte es nichts. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätte man das Narrenfest längst abgeschafft, aber leider ging es nicht nach ihr, und der Fasching war der einzige Punkt, in dem ihr Vater ihr nicht zustimmte. Er sagte immer, der Mummenschanz sei Tradition, und man könne ihn nicht einfach so streichen. Dann würde er ja bei der nächsten Wahl nicht mehr gewählt werden. Pah! Als ob das so wichtig sei. Geld hatten sie ja genug und Ansehen auch. Wozu also auch noch Bürgermeister sein? Humpf.  
  
Gerade jetzt saß sie in ihrer türkisgrünen Sänfte und ließ sich mit verächtlichem Blick über den Marktplatz im Zentrum der Stadt tragen, um allen ihre Schönheit zu präsentieren. Normalerweise kamen von allen Seiten die Jünglinge herbei - zu dieser Zeit des Jahres die meisten in Verkleidung, argh - um ihr Blumen zu schenken. Natürlich wussten alle, wer sie war. Jeder wusste das. Immer von neuem gab ihr das ein sehr zufriedenstellendes Gefühl. Nur heute, heute schien etwas in der Luft zu liegen. Die meisten grüßten sie, aber wo waren die heißen Liebesschwüre, die Blumen und die schnulzigen Lieder, die man normalerweise für sie sang?  
  
Ärgerlich und mit gerümpften Näschen beugte sie sich hinüber zu Jork, ihrem Ritter, der neben ihr auf einem nachtschwarzen Ross ritt, natürlich das beste, das zu haben war. Ihr Vater hatte Jork für sie ausgesucht und er war sehr zuverlässig. Natürlich würde sie sich nie in ihn verlieben können, für einen potentiellen Ehepartner war er einfach zu alt. Sicher schon über 30. Uff! Aber ein brauchbarer Rittersmann. Und sein Ritterschwur war aus ganzem Herzen gekommen. Vielleicht war er ja insgeheim auch scharf auf sie? Ach, wie niedlich! Jork, der verliebte Ritter.  
  
"Wieso preisen sie mich heute nicht?", fragte sie in ihrer Arroganz verletzt. "Üblicherweise kann ich mich vor Blumensträußen und Heiratsanträgen kaum retten. Warum heute nicht?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht, Fräulein Lola Marita", sagte Jork in seiner ernsten, etwas förmlichen Art. "Es ist einer der ersten Tage im Fasching. Vielleicht ist die Menge zu aufgedreht, um ..."  
  
WHAM, BOOM, DANG, RUMS.  
  
Irgendetwas hatte einen der zwei vorderen Sänftenträger umgerannt, der gegen seinen Mitmann gefallen war. Vor Überraschung hatten beide den Tragstuhl losgelassen und laut aufgeschrieen. Von dem lauten Gebrüll wurde Jorks Pferd kopfscheu und schlug heftig nach hinten aus; erschrocken ließ einer der hinteren Träger ebenfalls los, um den Hufen auszuweichen. Für eine Sekunde hing Lola Marita schief in der Luft. Dann rutschte sie unter hysterischem, extrem femininem Geschrei schräg nach vorne, aus der Sänfte hinaus und geradewegs in eine gigantische Matschpfütze hinein.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Als ihr kleiner Geist in vollständigem Maße erfasste, was gerade geschehen war und iwo sie sich jetzt befand/i, brach sie in ein Geheul aus, das dem einer Robbe gleich kam. Ihre Tränenströme verteilten den Schlamm, der ihr bei ihrem Aufprall ins Gesicht gespritzt war, über ihre Wangen, und plötzlich sah sie gar nicht mehr schön aus mit ihren bematschten grünen Kleidern. Sie erinnerte an einen Spinatkuchen, den man mit alter Schokoladensoße dekoriert hatte, und genauso fühlte sie sich auch. Ihr Hang zur Übertreibung machte es nicht besser.  
  
Jork stürzte vom Pferd, war sogleich zur Stelle und zog sie hoch.  
  
"Fräulein Lola Marita!", sagte er ehrlich entsetzt. "Was ist denn geschehen, seid Ihr in Ordnung?"  
  
"Neiiiheeeiiieiiin", jaulte sie unter sturzbachartigen Tränenbächen und fuhr sich dummerweise mit ihren Händen, mit denen sie versucht hatte, ihren Sturz abzubremsen, durch die Haare. "SEHT IHR DAS DENN NICHT?! Schaut mich an!! Ich bin r-u-i-n-i-e-r-t! Man hat mich z-e-r-s-t-ö-r-t, mir unsagbare Schande z-u-g-e-f-ü-g-t!! Ich bin nun hässlich! Hässlich!! H.Ä.S.S.L.I.C.H.! Unansehlich! UND MEIN KLEID IST AUCH ERLEDIGT! Meiner Psyche wurde ein enormer Schaden zugefügt und ich ... ICH WILL ZU MAMIIIHIII!!!"  
  
Jork wandte sich zum Rest der Truppe, der aus den Sänftenträgern bestand.  
  
"Ihr seid alle gefeuert! Und jetzt findet den Verantwortlichen", donnerte er, "oder ich schneide euch die Hände ab!"  
  
Den Verantwortlichen hatte man offensichtlich bereits gefunden: Ein Mädchen, das sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Sie wurde vom dritten Tragsesselhalter festgehalten. (Augenscheinlich konnten die auch noch was anderes als Sänften tragen und fallen lassen)  
  
"MWAAARHARRHARRMUAHAHAHAAAAMWAAAHHAAA!!! Was ist denn mit DER los?! Es geht aber noch, ja?! 'Ich will zu Mami', süüüß, hahahahaaaaa ha haaaa, wer ist die denn?!"  
  
"Die Tochter des Bürgermeisters der Stadt Trori", sagte Jork und blickte das Mädchen durchdringend an. "Ich weiß nicht, wer Ihr seid, aber ich weiß definitiv, iwas/i Ihr seid: In großen Schwierigkeiten."  
  
"Oh." Sie verstummte und riss die Augen auf. "SIE MÜSSEN MICH GEHEN LASSEN! Ich flehe Sie an, sonst - SONST KOMMEN UND HOLEN DIE MICH!! Lassen Sie mich GEHEN! Ich bin auf der FLUCHT!"  
  
"Ihr seid nicht auf der Flucht", erklärte Jork ungeduldig. "Ihr seid verhaftet worden und zwar von mir, der Ritter des Fräuleins Lola Marita, Tochter des Bürgermeisters!"  
  
"Maaann! Ich glaub, Sie begreifen nicht! Ich bin sehr wohl auf der Flucht und zwar vor so einer verkappten Diebesbande! Jetzt lassen Sie mich ilos/i", keifte Minu und trat nach hinten aus. Der Mann ließ sie nicht los.  
  
"Diese Schande wirst du mir bitter bereuen!"  
  
Anscheinend hatte Lola Marita sich wieder gefasst. Verschmutzt und geschändet wie sie war - sie war immer noch Tochter des Bürgermeisters und hatte hier das Sagen! Und diesem Dreckskind dort würde sie es zeigen!! So wahr sie hier stand! Sie streckte den Finger aus und zeigte wütend auf Minu, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand den Rock raffte. Ihre kunstvolle Frisur fiel auseinander. "Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, mich, Lola Marita, die Tochter des Bürgermeisters, zu blamieren und das vor allen Leuten!"  
  
"Du blamierst dich gerade selber, du sackige Trumm!", kreischte Minu empört.  
  
Durch die gigantische Menschenmenge, die sich angesammelt, ging ein entsetztes Raunen. "Weibercatchen!", schrie jemand.  
  
"Wo ist dein Ritter?!" Mit feurigem, fast irrem Blick sah sich Lola Marita um. "Ich sagte, WO IST DEIN RITTER?!"  
  
"Ich hab keinen!", schrie Minu. "Lasst mich endlich looos!!"  
  
~  
  
Link und Lumien hatten das Wirtshaus gerade erst verlassen, als sie an einem Grüppchen von Menschen vorbeikamen, die sich angeregt unterhielten und es offenbar sehr eilig hatten, irgendwohin zu kommen. Link fing einige Gesprächsfetzen auf.  
  
"Hast du gehört, die Verrückte ..." - "In der Stadtmitte?" - "Ja, auf dem Marktplatz, die der Tochter des Bürgermeisters ..." - "Sie sagt, sie hat keinen Ritter!" - "Aber dafür trägt sie ein Schwert bei sich und -" ... "Wie die kreischt, ist nicht zu überhören, als ob ..." - i"... absolut gestört!!"/i  
  
Link und Lumien warfen sich entsetzte Blicke zu, dachten das selbe und pesten wie auf Kommando in Richtung Marktplatz davon.  
  
~  
  
Man hatte Minu die Hände vor dem Bauch zusammengefesselt und ließ das sich lauthals beschwerende Mädchen nun vor der Sänfte niederknien. Irgendjemand hatte ein Handtuch für Lola Marita aufgetrieben, die sich hoheitlich schlammig auf ihren grünen Kissen niedergelassen und Jork befohlen hatte, die Vorhänge halb zuzuziehen, so dass sie Minu noch gut im Auge hatte und sie mit feurigen, hasserfüllten Blicken beschießen konnte, das Publikum die Tochter des Bürgermeisters jedoch nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
Lola Marita war im Moment dabei, sich die schlimmstmöglichen Strafen für Minu auszudenken, und Jork stand daneben und hörte aufmerksam zu.  
  
"Wenn sie keinen Ritter hat", sagte Lola Marita absichtlich so laut, dass sie sichergehen konnte, dass Minu auch jedes Wort hörte, "dann steht es uns laut Gesetz zu, mit ihr zu machen, was wir wollen, nicht wahr, Jork?!"  
  
"Ja, Fräulein Lola Marita. Gesetz der Stadt Trori, Paragraph 152, Absatz 1: 'Bei einer tödlichen Beleidigung zweier Frauen untereinander'", zitierte er hingebungsvoll, "'tragen die Ritter der Damen die Angelegenheit in einem Schwertkampf aus, dessen Bedingungen das Opfer stellt. Hat die Täterin keinen Ritter, so steht es dem Opfer frei, mit ihr anzurichten, was ihr beliebt.'"  
  
"Was mir beliebt? Oh, ich denke da im Moment so an", sie schloss die Augen und legte beschwörend die Finger an die Schläfen, "an den Kerker im Stadtknast, du weißt schon, den fensterlosen. Oder, was auch keine schlechte Idee wäre, die mittlere Folterkammer? Für die Mittelschwerverbrecher? Oh, das wäre sicher auch lustig ... oder wir ketten sie an und geben ihr nichts zu essen und zu trinken. In der Waschfrauenkammer brauchen sie wohl auch noch eine Wäschekorbschlepperin, hab ich gehört ... Hmm ... was ist noch mal mit der letzten passiert, Jork, kannst du dich noch erinnern?"  
  
"Mit der letzten Wäschekorbschlepperin, Fräulein Lola Marita? Dem armen Kind mussten sie am Ende ein Bein abnehmen. Da war ein Wäschekorb draufgefallen. Einer der metallenen."  
  
"Oh nein, wie igrässlich/i", sagte sie und funkelte zu Minu hinüber. "Ich denke, ich bin äußerst gütig, wenn ich dieses Balg zu meiner persönlichen Wäschekorbträgerin mache, oder was denkst du, Jork? Natürlich nur für die metallenen."  
  
"Ja, eine hervorragende Idee ..."  
  
Plötzlich ging ein empörter Aufschrei durch die Menge. Eine kurze Rangelei entstand, und zwei bewaffnete junge Männer kämpften sich bis zum Ort des Geschehens vor; einer von ihnen ganz ihn grün mit einer seltsamen Mütze, der andere in Brauntönen gekleidet.  
  
Link stürzte sofort zu Minu, Lumien dagegen durchschaute gleich die Situation. "Link!", zischte er warnend, aber es war zu spät.  
  
"Link!", schrie Minu überglücklich, sprang auf und taumelte auf ihn zu.  
  
Spontan drückte er sie vor lauter Erleichterung, sie am Leben zu sehen, an sich. "Weißt du eigentlich, was für verdammte Sorgen ich mir gemacht hab?!", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. "Du hättest itot/i sein können! Wie hast du dich befreit, was ist passiert?"  
  
"Noch bin ich am Leben", ächzte sie, "aber wenn du mich weiter so drückst, dann bin ich in ernsthafter Gefahr ..."  
  
Mit blutrotem Gesicht ließ er sie los. Vor all den Leuten und Lumien ... !! Er machte sich stattdessen daran, ihre Fesseln zu lösen.  
  
"Was geht hier vor sich?", kreischte Lola Marita empört und stieß die Vorhänge beiseite. "Was tut Ihr da? Sie ist meine Gefangene! Sie steht unter meiner Fuchtel, also lasst sie gefälligst gefesselt!"  
  
"Gefangene?", fragte Link ungläubig. "Minu, was ist hier passiert?"  
  
Minu druckste erst einmal herum. "Ich ... ich hab sie umgerannt und sie ist in eine Schlammpfütze gefallen, und jetzt ist sie beleidigt", sagte sie verlegen. "Es stimmt leider, was sie sagt. Irgend so ein seltsames Gesetz besagt, dass ich sie tödlich beleidigt habe, und dass sie jetzt mit mir anstellen kann, was sie will."  
  
"Das ist Lola Marita, die Tochter des Bürgermeisters." Lumien trat neben sie.  
  
Sofort stand Minu zehn Meter weiter weg. "DER DA HAT MICH ENTFÜHRT UND DU MACHST MIT IHM GEMEINSAME SACHE?!", brüllte sie entsetzt. "Ich glaub ja nicht, was ich seh! Ich dachte, du wolltest mich retten, stattdessen hängst du mit dieser Arschgeige da rum? Bist du Matschbirne oder was?"  
  
Lumien lächelte niedergeschlagen und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich war es wirklich nicht", sagte er behutsam. "Es war mein -"  
  
"KLAAAR, ERWARTEST DU, DASS ICH DIR DAS GLAUBE?! HAHAHAHA! ICH BIN DOCH NICHT BLÖD! HA! HA! HAAA! Wer solls den gewesen sein, huh?"  
  
"Beruhig dich, er war es echt nicht." Link nickte zustimmend. "Sein Zwillingsbruder hat ... eine ewige Geschichte. Wir erzählen sie dir nachher."  
  
"Wenn du das sagst." Grimmig schlenderte sie zu ihnen hinüber, warf Lumien einen drohenden Blick hinüber, ohne etwas zu sagen, und stellte sich demonstrativ neben Link.  
  
"Beachtet mich!", schrie Lola Marita zornerfüllt. "Ich bin hier die Geschändete, klar?! Sie ist meine Gefangene! Ich darf mit ihr machen, was ich will, sie hat mich blamiert!"  
  
"Gibt es nicht irgendeinen Weg, sie davon zu erlösen?", fragte Lumien ruhig. "Ich bin sicher, dass es auf einem Missverständnis beruht und dass -"  
  
"Es gibt nichts, das sie freikaufen könnte", keifte Lola Marita. "Absolut nichts, stimmts, Jork?"  
  
"Nein, Fräulein", sagte ihr Ritter bedauernd. "Leider kann ich Euch nicht zustimmen."  
  
"Wieso?! Sie hat keinen Ritter! Sie ist - "  
  
"Gesetz der Stadt Trori, Paragraph 152, Absatz 2: 'Im Falle eines noch abzulegenden Ritterschwures ist es dem zukünftigen Ritter der Täterin erlaubt, an Ort und Stelle den Schwur abzulegen. Dann tritt Paragraph 152, Absatz 1 in Kraft'", erklärte Jork.  
  
"Aber es ist niemand da, der für diese Ratte den Schwur ablegt", sagte Lola Marita gehässig und warf einen spitzen, siegessicheren Blick in die Runde. "Stimmt doch, oder? Ihr wisst alle, was ein Ritterschwur bedeutet! Die Person, auf die er geschworen wurde, nie allein zu lassen und sie mit Leib und Seele und wenn nötig, mit dem eigenen Leben zu beschützen! Sie vor sich selbst zu stellen und alles zu tun, damit ihr Wohlbefinden sichergestellt ist! Der Ritterschwur gilt bis zum Ende des Lebens, und wird er gebrochen, so kommt dies einer Todsünde gleich! Bis ans Ende aller Tage wird der Schuldige dafür verbannt, und ihm wird der Umgang mit seiner Schutzgeschworenen verboten. Ein neues Leben hat er zu beginnen, wenn er es denn wagt, denn nicht nur die körperliche Qual ist eine furchtbare, auch die seelische ist von einem normalen Menschen fast nicht auszuhalten, wenn die Pflicht gebrochen wurde!" Am Anfang noch bis in jede Ecke zu hören, war ihre kraftvolle, laute Stimme nun zu einem bedeutungsvollen Flüstern verebbt, und eine unnatürliche Stille hatte sich über den Marktplatz gelegt. Sie wusste, dass ihr jeder zuhörte, und sie genoss es, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. "Die meisten der Ritter sterben, nein, verrecken elendig bei dem Versuch, ihre Schutzgeschworenen zu beschützen, und wenn nicht, dann sterben sie an den Folgen eines Bruches, und selbst wenn sie das nicht tun - sie können keine Familie gründen, kein eigenes Leben führen, denn sie sind immer von einer Person abhängig! Wer würde schon freiwillig einen solchen Schwur tun, und das für diese", sie deutete anklagend auf Minu und erhob ihre Stimme wieder, "für diese unreife Chaotin? Nun? Habe ich Recht? Niemand wird für sie den Ritterschwur schwören, niemand! Sie ist meine Gefangene! Und ich verhänge ihr die TODESSTRAFE!" Triumphierend reckte sie die Faust in die Luft und sah sich innerlich jubelnd um. "Keiner wird sie retten!"  
  
Ein ungläubiges Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
  
Hach, wie sie das alles liebte. Jeder schenkte ihr jetzt Aufmerksamkeit, alle hingen an ihren Lippen. War das nicht einfach wunderbar? Was sie mit diesem Mädchen machte, war sowieso egal. Todesstrafe war zwar etwas überzogen - und wenn schon! Sie war Lola Marita, die Tochter des Bürgermeisters, und es stand ihr frei, zu tun und zu lassen, was ihr beliebte! Dieses Mädchen hatte sie tödlich beleidigt, und sie hatten keinen Ritter. Folglich durfte sie mit ihr machen, was sie wollte. Die Todesstrafe kam schön dramatisch. Das würde für die Dauer von Wochen das Interesse der Stadtbewohner einbringen. Eine Demonstration ihrer Macht. Sie seufzt innerlich vor Selbstliebe und wiederholte siegessicher: "Niemand, niemand wird dich retten!"  
  
bi"Ich tu es!"/b/i  
  
Seine Stimme war laut und deutlich. Es war so still, dass jeder ihn hörte, obgleich er nicht schrie. Sein Kopf war von einer solchen Klarheit, dass es ihn selbst überraschte. Er hatte irgendwie gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Dass sich Minu irgendwann so in den Mist reiten würde, dass er ihr helfen musste, hinauszukommen. Es schien, als sei dieser Zeitpunkt nun gekommen, und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er war darauf vorbereitet. Er war sich der Auswirkungen, die dies auf sein Leben haben würde, bewusst.  
  
Es würde alles schwerer machen, komplizierter. Seine Aufgabe würde dadurch nicht leichter zu erfüllen sein. Aber was würde kommen, wenn er Minu jetzt hier einfach so sitzen ließ? Dann hätte ier/i ihren Tod zu verschulden. Und vermutlich hätte er sich mit dieser Last auf den Schultern in die nächste Schlucht gestürzt. Mit dem Gedanken, Minu im Stich gelassen zu haben, hätte er nicht leben können.  
  
Es war sehr egoistisch, was er hier tat, und definitiv nicht gut für Minu; zumindest nicht für ihr späteres Leben. Er würde sie in Zukunft in Gefahr bringen, denn er musste sie ja jetzt immer auf seinen Reisen mitnehmen. Der Gedanke, nicht mehr allein sein zu müssen, versetzte ihm einen durchaus nicht unangenehmen Stich, obwohl er wusste, wie eigennützig er war. Aber war es weniger eigennützig oder auf irgendeine Art und Weise gesünder für Minu, sie hier sitzen zu lassen und sie in den Tod gehen zu sehen? Egal was er tat, er brachte sie in Gefahr! Und deshalb war es doch eigentlich egal, ob er es mit oder ohne Egoismus tat.  
  
Lumien starrte ihn an. Minu starrte ihn an. Lola Marita starrte ihn an, während sie ihre Faust langsam wieder sinken ließ. Jork starrte ihn an, wenn auch so, dass es fast nicht zu bemerken war. Die Menge starrte ihn an. Alle starrten ihn an. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Höhe auf, machte die Schultern und den Rücken gerade und hob den Kopf. Dann räusperte er sich.  
  
"Ich werde", sagte er ebenso klar wie zuvor, "ich werde Minus Ritter sein. Ich werde sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen, weil ich nicht will, dass sie stirbt."  
  
Er wusste, dass er sich unbeholfen ausdrückte, aber es war das, was er dachte, und in diesem Moment war es ihm egal.  
  
Minu begann zu zittern. "Mach es nicht", sagte sie fast ungläubig. "Mach es nicht. Du kannst den verdammten Schwur nicht halten."  
  
Irgendwann würde sie wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Dann war der Schwur gebrochen, ohne dass jemand etwas dafür konnte. Eine Todsünde. Link. Todsünde. Link. Todsünde. Die Gedanken verschwammen in ihrem Kopf, die Bilder vor ihren Augen. Sie ließ sich schwach auf die Knie sinken und starrte ihn an.  
  
Lumien ließ den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen, als wolle er nicht wissen, was geschah, als wüsste er nur zu gut, was kommen sollte, was geschehen würde.  
  
Das Publikum begann aufgeregt zu tuscheln, als könne es nicht glauben, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte. Lola Marita runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Jork hielt es für besser, sie zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Es ist das Gesetz", sagte er ruhig. "Es steht ihm frei, diese Entscheidung jetzt zu treffen. Das Gesetz erlaubt es."  
  
"Nein", sagte sie wutentbrannt. "Nein. Das glaube ich einfach nicht." Ein Gedanke schoss durch ihren Kopf. "Das heißt, du musst mit ihm kämpfen, nicht wahr, Jork?"  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Und ich darf die Bedingungen stellen?"  
  
Er nickte wieder.  
  
Lola Maritas Stimme wurde wieder höhnisch. "Dann macht es keinen Unterschied, ob er jetzt diesen dummen Schwur schwört oder nicht. Ihr werdet beide sterben, denn Jork ist ein unübertrefflicher Schwertkampfmeister! Er hat sein Leben der Aufgabe gewidmet, mir zur Seite zu stehen, und er wird tun, was ich ihm befehle! Ich werde meine Bedingungen stellen und sie werden hart sein. Aber", sie ließ sich in ihre Kissen zurücksinken und machte eine träge, aber ebenso selbstsichere Handbewegung, "mach erst den Schwur, dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
"Mach's nicht, mach's nicht, Link", flüsterte Minu furchtsam und ballte ihre Faust so fest, dass sich ihre Fingernägel ins Fleisch gruben. "Hör auf, lass das, lass das! Du bist so dumm, wenn du das machst! Du weißt doch genau, dass du den bekloppten Schwur nicht halten kannst, und dann ..."  
  
Hilflos begann sie am ganzen Leib zu zittern.  
  
Er trat vor, ohne sie anzusehen.  
  
"Ich weiß die Worte nicht", sagte er. "Ihr müsst ..."  
  
Minu fiel nach vorne und schlang die Arme um seine Beine. "Mach das nicht!", schrie sie ohne nachzudenken. "Du kannst das nicht! Das ist Selbstmord! Lass es! Ich hab gesagt, du sollst den Scheiß lassen, also mach das gefälligst auch! Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Geh weg und lass es!!"  
  
"iWillst du denn sterben?!/i", brüllte er sie plötzlich an, und sie schrak zurück. "Bist du lebensmüde? Ich tu das für DICH, kapierst du das nicht?"  
  
Er sah in ihr Gesicht und sah, dass sie weinte. Sie wusste, dass nichts ihn von seiner Entscheidung abbringen konnte. Egal was sie tat, er würde diesen Schwur ablegen.  
  
Dann wandte er sich ab, blickte Jork in die Augen und nickte.  
  
"Kniet nieder", sagte Lola Maritas Ritter und zog langsam sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Link tat, wie im geheißen, und Jork legte ihm die flache Klinge auf die Schulter.  
  
"Sprecht mir nach", befahl er. "Ich ..."  
  
"Ich, Link ...", wiederholte er mit gesenktem Kopf.  
  
"... schwöre, dieser Lady mit Leib und Seele zu dienen und sie ..."  
  
Minu warf sich auf den Boden und schlug schreiend die Fäuste auf den Pflasterstein. Es war ihre Schuld, dass Link für sie in seinen Untergang rannte. Wenn er diesen Schwur tat, dann war es um ihn geschehen. Ihre Schuld.  
  
"Ich, Link, schwöre, dieser Lady mit Leib und Seele zu dienen und sie ..."  
  
Heraufgerufen durch ihre Schrecklähmung und ihre Furcht und dem Wissen der Schuld, das auf ihr lag, war plötzlich die Erinnerung an das Spiel, in das sie gefallen war, in ihrem Kopf, und plötzlich schien die ganze Situation auf sie einzustürzen; wie eine Irre begann sie krampfhaft zu lachen, während sie ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht dem grauen Himmel zuwandte.  
  
"... mit meinem Schwert und meinem Schild und, wenn nötig ..."  
  
"... mit meinem Schwert und meinem Schild und, wenn nötig ..."  
  
Lumien kniete sich neben ihr nieder und zog sie hoch. Wortlos schloss er sie in seine Arme, ohne den Blick von Link zu lassen, der zu ihrem Ritter geschlagen wurde, und Minu rollte sich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind und begann zu schluchzen. Lumien verstand nicht, warum sie weinte, aber es erinnerte ihn seltsamerweise an seine Vergangenheit, und er versuchte, ihre Trauer zu lindern. Etwas in ihm erwachte, eine seltsame Sehnsucht, doch nach was, das wusste er nicht oder ahnte es nur.  
  
"... mit meinem Leben zu schützen, um das ihre zu erhalten."  
  
"... mit meinem Leben zu schützen, um das ihre zu erhalten."  
  
"Ich gelobe hiermit ..."  
  
"Ich gelobe hiermit ..."  
  
Lola Marita hatte ihren Blick gedankenverloren auf Link und Jork gerichtet und versuchte zu erkennen, was den Helden in Grün mit dem Mädchen verband. Was war das, dieses Band zwischen ihnen, das tiefer ging als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte? Er gab sich für sie auf. Was bewegte ihn dazu? Sie wusste es nicht und konnte es nicht erraten, aber es machte sie rasend vor Zorn, dieses Band nicht selbst zu besitzen. Sie wollte es zerstören, dem Erdboden gleichmachen, vernichten, zerreißen - wenn sie es nicht selbst haben konnte, dann sollten es die anderen auch nicht bekommen! Sie fletschte fast die Zähne vor Eifersucht auf das, was sie noch nie besessen hatte und vielleicht nie besitzen würde.  
  
"... alles dafür zu tun, ihre Ehre, Schönheit, Sicherheit und Reinheit zu erhalten."  
  
"... alles dafür zu tun, ihre Ehre, Schönheit, Sicherheit und Reinheit zu erhalten."  
  
"Ich beeidige, sie vor meiner selbst zu stellen und ..."  
  
"Ich beeidige, sie vor meiner selbst zu stellen und ..."  
  
"So ein Blödmann", flüsterte Minu und sah zu Lumien auf. "Wieso macht er das?"  
  
"Ich denke, Ihr seid ein Teil seines Lebens geworden", sagte Lumien sanft. "Es ist viel mehr, als ihr beide wisst. Aber das mag noch kommen."  
  
"Ich hab keinen Schimmer, wovon du redest." Sie schloss die Augen.  
  
"... ihr in Zeiten der Unsicherheit und Schwäche einen Platz der Sicherheit zu bieten, wenn sie einen solchen braucht."  
  
"... ihr in Zeiten der Unsicherheit und Schwäche einen Platz der Sicherheit zu bieten, wenn sie einen solchen braucht."  
  
Plötzlich erschien ihm ein Bild von Narsilla vor seinen Augen, ohne dass er wusste, was diese Erinnerung in ihm heraufgerufen hatte. Dann wurde es ihm bewusst: In Link sah er sich, als er jung gewesen war. Nicht dass er nicht immer noch jung war, aber damals war es imehr/i gewesen. In der Zeit, in der er mit Larien und Narsilla im Keller gelebt hatte, war alles noch so leicht gewesen. Nichts hatte ernsthafte Probleme mit sich gebracht, und wenn doch, so wurden diese enthusiastisch zur Seite geschoben. Eine so von Lebenslust erfüllte Zeit hatte er seitdem nicht mehr erlebt. Er wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass Minu und Link irgendwann erkannten, dass die Zeit viel zu schnell vorüberflog. Wenn sie nicht bald einsahen, dass es wichtigeres gab als sich zu streiten und immer bloß zu leugnen, zusammen zu gehören, dann war es irgendwann zu spät.  
  
"Mit Rat und Tat habe ich ihr von nun an zur Seite zu stehen und ihren Befehlen zu folgen."  
  
Link wiederholte, was Jork gesagt hatte. Er nahm nichts mehr von seiner Umwelt wahr, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein dem, was er sagte. Es war nicht einfach nur so dahergesprochen - er meinte es ganz ernst mit dem, was er schwörte. Die Bedeutung dieses Eides war ihm klar. Er meinte es ernst mit allem.  
  
Jork erhob ein letztes Mal seine sonore Stimme. "Ich ..."  
  
"Ich, Link ..."  
  
"Ich lege am heutigen Tage mit Geltung bis zum Ende der Zeit den unantastbaren Ritterschwur für ..."  
  
Er schluckte, und sein Herz pochte aufgeregt.  
  
"Ich, Link, lege am heutigen Tage mit Geltung bis zum Ende der Zeit den unantastbaren Ritterschwur für Minu ab ..."  
  
"... und bezeuge, ihn bis in alle Ewigkeiten zu halten", donnerte Jork.  
  
"... und bezeuge, ihn bis ... in alle Ewigkeiten zu halten", beendete er seinen Schwur leise.  
  
"Hiermit schlage ich dich, Link, zum Ritter des Fräulein Minu", sagte der große Mann, berührte mit der flachen Spitze seiner Klinge zuerst Links rechte, dann seine linke Schulter und schließlich seine Stirn. "Erhebe dich."  
  
Zitternd, fast taumelnd stand er auf. Kaum befand er sich auf den Füßen, schoss er einen Blick hinüber zu Minu, die ihm erst mit blassen Gesicht begegnete, dann jedoch die Augen senkte. Er sah noch, wie Lumien ihr aufhalf, dann wurde er von Lola Maritas schneidender Stimme zu den Geschehnissen zurückgerissen.  
  
"Juhu", sagte sie kalt. "Nun, wie fühlt Ihr Euch jetzt, als todgeweihter Ritter?"  
  
"Besser als zuvor", sagte er ebenso kühl. "Zumindest ist Minu nicht mehr todgeweiht, wie Ihr das so schön dramatisch-theatralisch ausdrückt."  
  
"Ich darf mich ausdrücken, wie ich will", sagte sie zuckersüß und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Jork, der gerade sein Schwert wieder in der Scheide versenkte. Dann richtete sich auf.  
  
"So", sagte sie spitz, "ich darf jetzt die Bedingungen für den Kampf stellen. Darauf habe ich die ganze Zeit nur gewartet."  
  
Er erinnerte sich an das Gesetz und richtete den Rücken gerade.  
  
"Erstens", begann sie. "Der Kampf wird direkt hier auf der Stelle ausgeführt. Zweitens: Der Kampf geht bis zum Tod. Drittens: Sollte Link verlieren, ist auch Minus Leben beendet. Viertens ..." Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, doch dann zog ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. "Nein, das soll genügen." Sie winkte mit der Hand. "Macht ein bisschen Platz, es geht los!"  
  
Die Leute rückten mit großen Augen zurück und machten einen größeren Kreis platz, auf dessen Fläche Link und Jork kämpfen sollten.  
  
"Ihr seid wohl irgendwie geil auf den Tod, oder?!", zischte Link verächtlich, rieb sich die Hände und setzte seine Mütze gerade. "Gut, Ihr sollt ihn bekommen! Jork hat keine Chance gegen mich."  
  
"Ich bin der beste Schwertkämpfer der Stadt", sagte Jork gleichgültig und nahm eine Angriffshaltung an.  
  
"Und ich der beste der Welt."  
  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie ihm jemand die Hand auf den Arm legte. Er sah sich um und erblickte Minu, die sich mit blassem Gesicht neben ihn gestellt hatte. Ihre Augen waren ziemlich rot, und es war leicht zu erkennen, dass sie eben noch Wasserfälle geheult hatte.  
  
"Ich muss kämpfen", sagte er unwirsch, "du kannst nicht -"  
  
Wortlos griff sie sich auf den Rücken und zog sein Schwert hervor, um es ihm zu überreichen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fielen seine Gesichtszüge auseinander, dann versuchte er ein winziges Lächeln und nahm das Schwert entgegen. Minus Mundwinkel zogen sich ein bisschen in die Höhe, als sie das Schwert des Bürgermeisters in Empfang nahm.  
  
"Viel Glück", sagte sie leise und trat zurück.  
  
"Auf mein Zeichen", rief Lola Marita und richtete sich auf.  
  
Die Spannung steigerte sich bis ins unerträgliche. Auf dem ganzen Platz war kein Laut zu hören, ja, sogar der Wind hatte ausgesetzt und die Vögel sangen auch nicht mehr. Es schien, als hielten alle die Luft an. Selbst Minu und Lumien zitterten vor Aufregung. Man könnte förmlich die Spannung zwischen Link und Jork knistern sehen; Link, dessen Gesichtszüge unbändige Wut zeigten und der sein Schwert umklammert hielt, als ginge es um sein Leben, und Jork, der ruhig und gelassen wirkte, fast ein wenig bedauernd, einen so jungen, enthusiastischen Menschen aus dem Leben werfen zu müssen.  
  
"Drei ..."  
  
Lola Marita begann nahezu spöttisch den Countdown.  
  
"Zwei ..."  
  
Link stieß hart die Luft aus.  
  
"Eins ..."  
  
Jork richtete sich auf.  
  
"UND LOS!"  
  
~  
  
Es war durch und durch ein Bild der Ruhe, und trotzdem lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter, als ihr Auge das ganze Ausmaß des Geschehens erfasste.  
  
Farore stand auf der Spitze eines Hügels im hohen Gras. Vor einer ganzen Weile war sie abgestiegen und hatte das Pferd an den Zügeln hinter sich hergeführt, da es in den letzten Stunden erste Anzeichen der Erschöpfung aufgewiesen hatte - was kein Wunder war, so wie sie Tag und Nacht durchgeritten war.  
  
Auf dem Kugelkamm hatte sie einen Großteil der Zutaten für das Elixier bekommen können. Im Nachhinein hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass die Goronen so großzügig zu ihr gewesen waren, nachdem sie ihnen versprochen hatte, sich nach einer Lösung für das Problem mit den schwarzen Iglus umzusehen - dabei hatte sie nicht den blassesten Schimmer, woher diese kamen oder, noch wichtiger, wie man sie wieder dahin zurück bekam. Das hatte sie ihnen natürlich nicht gesagt - ansonsten hätten sie ihr wohl die Pflanzen, die sie so dringendst brauchte, nicht gegeben.  
  
Ihr nächstes Ziel war der Laden von Syrup und Martha auf dem Yoll-Friedhof in Labrynna. Das Rezept besagte, dass eine Magieflasche die Wirkung verbessern würde, und sowieso brauchte sie zur Herstellung die Schalen eines zerschlagenen Lon-Lon-Eis. Sie hoffte, Martha würde das Problem verstehen und ihr ihres überlassen. Ansonsten wusste sie nicht, wo sie eins herkriegen konnte.  
  
Ihr Weg führte sie über die Birkenhaine des lichten Waldes, in dem sich auch Nayrus kleines Häuschen befand - wenn sie Glück hatte, war Impa noch dort, die ihr sicher helfen konnte, und weil es kein Umweg war, hatte sie schon vor einiger Zeit beschlossen, dort eine kleine Rast einzulegen. Bis dahin waren es aber noch ein oder zwei Tagesreisen, und sie machte sich auch nicht wirklich große Hoffnung, die Kammerzofe und engste Vertraute der Prinzessin dort aufzufinden.  
  
Zelda. Was mochte sie wohl gerade tun? Sie galt gemeinhin als Symbol der Hoffnung und Zuversicht, aber hatte sie in der schwierigen Angelegenheit, die es im Moment zu bewältigen gab, schon etwas von ihr gehört? Wo war das Symbol der Hoffnung und Zuversicht - Farore schnaubte verächtlich - jetzt, wo es Ärger gab? Nun, vielleicht würde sie sich ja noch zu Wort melden - was Farore bezweifelte.  
  
Doch jetzt gab es andere Dinge, um die sie sich Sorgen machen sollte; zum Beispiel das, was vor ihr in der Senkung zwischen zwei besonders großen Hügeln lag.  
  
Es war ein Dorf. Oder zumindest war es einmal ein Dorf gewesen. Jetzt war es nur noch eine einzig große Ruine. Die Häuser waren zum Teil bis in Grund und Boden abgebrannt, von anderen wiederum waren die Grundfesten stehen geblieben, aus denen es nun schwelte. Das erklärte auch die gigantische Rauchwolke, die sie schon von weitem hatte sehen können. Die verbrannten Überreste der Häuser lagen auf geschwärztem Boden völlig still da - es schien nicht so, als sei dort noch etwas am Leben. Wie auch.  
  
Für einen Moment stieg Übelkeit in ihr hinauf und ihr wurde schwindelig, sie klammerte sich am Sattelknauf ihres Pferdes fest, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Erinnerungen drohten sie zu überwältigen, Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Heimat und an dem Tag, an dem ihr Dorf -  
  
Nein. Nein, das hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Und es brachte auch nichts, diese uralten Geschichten wieder auszugraben, die bis jetzt unangetastet in der hintersten Ecke ihres Bewusstseins gelegen hatten und dort gefälligst auch bleiben sollten.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft, schloss ihre Finger dann fester um das Leder der Zügel, als suche sie daran Halt, blickte mit kalten Augen aus einem verschlossenen Gesicht zum Dorf und begann, durch das hohe, sich im Wind wogende Gras den Hügel hinab zu stapfen.  
  
Wenig später, und sie hatte es erreicht. Von nahem sah es sogar noch schlimmer aus. Ihre Füße verursachten ein knirschendes Geräusch, als sie in die Asche trat, und sie begann unwillkürlich zu zittern, als ihr bewusst wurde, welch grausige Atmosphäre sich über das ehemalige Dorf gelegt hatte. Es herrschte Totenstille, und es kam ihr ein wenig so vor, als trampele sie unter lautem Getöse durch die Ruinen - dabei schlich sie auf Zehenspitzen dahin. Als sie an einem der Häuser vorbeikam, erhob sich düster krächzend ein Schwarm schwarzer Krähen, und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen vor Schreck, dass hier noch etwas am Leben war. Kaum hatten sich die dunklen Vögel flügelschlagend entfernt, senkte sich wieder diese absolute Grabesstille herab, vor der es ihr so grauste, fürchtete sie doch, sie könne Erinnerungen wecken.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie etwas. Ein Tappen. Schritte.  
  
Sie fuhr zusammen und schoss herum, und es war einer der seltenen Fälle, in denen ihre Gesichtszüge vollkommen auseinander fielen und preis gaben, was sie dachte und fühlte.  
  
Wieder. Schritte, ganz sicher. Aber sie hörten sich nicht so an wie die ihren, nicht wie das Geräusch, wenn Asche zertreten wurde.  
  
Tapp. Tapp.  
  
Das hatte sie schon einmal erlebt. Das kannte sie.  
  
Sie drehte sich misstrauisch, fast ängstlich im Kreis, versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren und herauszufinden, woher das Geräusch kam - es musste hier alles tot sein, wieso also hörte sie Dinge, die nicht sein konnten? Ihr schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: iAlles wiederholt sich. Irgendwann ist das Rad der Zeit abgelaufen und fängt von vorne an./i  
  
"Tot und kalt und starr ..."  
  
Eine gleichgültige Stimme von irgendwoher - eine Kinderstimme. Sie riss die Augen auf. Dieselben Worte, dieselben Worte ... ! Plötzlich begann sie zu zittern, als wäre ihr kalt, verfluchte sich selbst. Sie hätte nie hierher kommen sollen, sie hätte das Dorf Dorf sein lassen und weiterziehen sollen. Die verbrannten Ruinen waren der Schlüssel zum Kästchen gewesen, das sie so lange hatte verschlossen ruhen lassen. Aber jetzt überwältigte sie dessen Inhalt.  
  
"Ich hab sie vergraben, damit sie ein bisschen Ruhe finden. Vielleicht können sie ja schlafen, bis ich wiederkomm' und wir alle beisammen sind."  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Seltsam, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, das gesagt zu haben, als ... tja, als. Damals. Zögerlich hob sie den Kopf und sah sich um. Ihre Hand tastete nach dem Verschluss der Satteltasche, und sie war nahe daran, wie eine hysterische Heulsuse in der Tasche nach ihrer einzigen Waffe zu suchen, einem kleinen Stilett, dass sie vorsorglich eingepackt hatte. Doch sie bezwang ihre Aufregung und sah sich um.  
  
Farore brauchte eine Weile, bis sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Er war nicht besonders groß und seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm fransig auf die Stirn, als seien sie noch nie gekämmt worden. Seine Haut war dunkel, seine Kleidung zerrissen, schmutzig und blutig - wie seine Hände, die zerschunden und zerkratzt zu seinen Seiten hingen. Aus schrägen, dunklen und nicht anwesend sein zu scheinenden Augen starrte er sie an.  
  
Sie streckte den Rücken, immer noch zittrig auf den Knien, und sah zu ihm hinauf. Er stand auf einer Mauer in einer der halb übriggebliebenen Ruinen und es war seltsam, wie er einfach da war und lebte, inmitten dieses Ortes des Todes.  
  
"Wer bist du?" Ihre Stimme klang dünn, und sie hasste sich dafür, dass man die Angst heraushören konnte. Sie stand halb hinter dem unruhig scharrenden Pferd verborgen und kam sich ein wenig lächerlich vor, sich hinter einem Tier zu verstecken.  
  
"Ich hab keine Grabsteine gefunden, und Kreuze konnt' ich nicht basteln, weil ich keine Nägel hatte und keinen Hammer, und das ganze Holz ist ja eh verbrannt." Nachdenklich hob er die Hände und betrachtete sie, wie als ob er gar nicht richtig da war, sondern ganz woanders. Er schien so erwachsen und reif für einen kleinen Jungen, nicht älter als zehn oder elf.  
  
Sie schluckte, bevor sie erneut sprach. "Wer - wie heißt du?"  
  
"Ziemlich schmucklos also, die Gräber." Er seufzte leise. "Wahrscheinlich reiten bald die Menschen drüber, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass unter der Erde mehr ist als ... Erde. Na ja, aber hier kommt ja sowieso nie jemand hin. Der einzige, der weiß, wo sie schlafen, bin ich." Plötzlich blickte er Farore an, und sie erschrak über seinen todernsten Blick. "Ich muss hier bleiben und sie bewachen, weißt du. Ich muss die Totenwache halten."  
  
"Das - das musst du nicht." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, überraschend heftig, und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ein paar Blutstropfen fielen hinab. "Wenn ich nicht hier bleib, dann vergisst man sie!", rief er. "Und wenn man sie vergisst, dann sind sie nur noch tot und kalt und starr! Wenn ich weggeh, dann werden sie zu Erde und dann ... und dann kann man über die Gräber laufen. Ich muss Grabsteine machen." Er sah sie wieder an. "Hilfst du mir?"  
  
Langsam konnte sie sich denken, was geschehen war. "Wenn du mir deinen Namen nennst", sagte sie sanft, "und hinunterkommst. Du bist ja ganz abgemagert. Ich hab etwas zu essen dabei."  
  
"Ich muss doch nichts essen", sagte der Junge, als wäre es selbstverständlich. "Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich nicht mehr hier, ich bin schon bei ihnen, verstehst du? Und sie müssen ja auch nichts mehr essen."  
  
Er machte sich daran, von der Mauer zu klettern.  
  
Farore überwand sich und lächelte ihn an, um ihm menschliche Wärme zuteil werden zu lassen. "Du hast Asche am Kleid", sagte er abwesend und erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. "Da unten, schau hin, am Saum. Wenn man so schön ist wie du, sollte man nicht durch den Dreck laufen, dann wird man ganz schmutzig." Er sah an sich herab und deutete auf sein schmutziges Hemdchen. "Kuck, so passiert einem das!" Er sah plötzlich sehr besorgt aus. "Hoffentlich findet man sie nicht."  
  
"Wie heißt du?" wiederholte sie. "Ich bin Farore."  
  
"Das ist vielleicht ein komischer Name. Mein Bruder hieß Farfareo. Das hört sich ähnlich an, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie gab es auf. "Die Grabsteine, weißt du noch?", erinnerte sie ihn sanft und schloss seine kleinen, verletzlichen Hände in ihre großen. "Wir wollten Grabsteine suchen."  
  
~  
  
Der Junge bestand darauf, die gefundenen Steine, die sich als Grabmale eigneten, allein zu den Gräbern seiner Familie zu bringen, und so verließ er das Dorf ohne Farore, um zum nahen Waldrand aufzubrechen. Sie rang ihm das Versprechen ab, anschließend zurückzukehren, obwohl sie sich selbst fragte, was für einen Sinn das hatte. Sie konnte ihn weder mitnehmen noch hier sitzen lassen, und sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie mit einem Kind umzugehen hatte, dass seine Familie zuerst verloren, danach tot aufgefunden und sie selbst begraben hatte. Wie war das damals mit ihr gewesen? Das Schicksal des Jungen erinnerte sie an ihr eigenes, aber die Erinnerungen waren unscharf umrissen und irgendwie konturlos. Außerdem war sie danach als Orakel ausgebildet worden und es war ausgeschlossen, dass ihm dasselbe wiederfahren würde - sie lachte bitter - also hatte sie sowieso keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihm machen sollte. Seine abschottende Art weckte jedoch irgendwie den Drang in ihr, ihn zu beschützen und seinen Kern aufzubrechen. Mutterinstinkt. Seit wann hatte sie Mutterinstinkt?  
  
Darüber konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Farore nutzte die Zeit, die er für sich brauchte, um sich ein wenig in den Ruinen des Dorfes umzusehen. Von den Häusern war größtenteils nichts mehr übrig außer morsche, verkohlte Holzbalken, und sonst gab es nichts. Erst als sie das schwarze Iglu entdeckte, das im Zentrum des Dorfes stand, wurden ihr die Zusammenhänge klar.  
  
Fassungslos stand sie davor und starrte es an. Es war identisch mit den Iglus, die sie auf dem Kugelkamm gesehen hatte. Es gab praktisch keine Unterschiede. Dann begriff sie, was die unheimliche Stimmung hier ausmachte; nicht nur das Wissen um das Geschehen, sondern auch die Aura, die von diesem Gebilde ausging. Sie begann langsam zu zittern. Das gleiche Gefühl wie bei den Goronen überkam sie, der Drang, wegzurennen und alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, einfach nur zu flüchten, aber sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und erst keine Panik aufkommen zu lassen.  
  
Sie überlegte rasch, was sie tun sollte. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss, schwang sich in den Sattel und ritt in die Richtung, in die der Junge davongelaufen war.  
  
Sie begegneten sich schon bald, nachdem sie das Dorf verlassen hatte, auf einer großen Wiese, die zwischen dem Hain und dem Waldrand lag. Er wanderte gedankenverloren in Richtung Ruinen, doch Farore zwang das Pferd zum anhalten und sprang ab.  
  
"Du darfst nicht zurückgehen", sagte sie ohne Umschweife. "Es ist viel zu gefährlich."  
  
"Aber da ist mein Zuhause." Er sah sie aus großen, ratlosen Augen an, und erst jetzt verstand sie, dass er nicht so stark war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Sie versuchte es ihm zu erklären. "Du wirst verrückt. Da ist ... siehst du dieses Iglu?" Sie deutete zum Dorf. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus war das seltsame Gebilde gut erkennbar.  
  
Er nickte schweigend und ließ seinen Blick nicht von ihr, was sie etwas verwirrte.  
  
"Das war vorher noch nicht da", erklärte sie. Diese Tatsache war zwar nur geraten, aber rein theoretisch musste sie damit Recht haben. "Und das hier ist nicht das einzige." Farore entschloss sich plötzlich ihn nicht mit der Wahrheit zu verschonen - aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde begreifen. "Weiter nördlich auf dem Kugelkamm. Da habe ich solche Dinger schon einmal gesehen, und die Goronen dort, sie - sind verrückt geworden." Sie schluckte bei der Erinnerung. "Vermutlich drehst auch du durch, wenn du dich länger der Einwirkung dieses ... Etwas aussetzt."  
  
Er schwieg eine Weile. "Es ist böse", sagte er schließlich. Sie nickte und setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, da fuhr er fort: "Die ganze Geschichte. Schicksal? Wer weiß schon, was Schicksal ist? Aber es wird noch viel mehr passieren. Du weißt es auch, nicht war?" Er sah sie auf eine seltsame Weise an, und sie fühlte sich plötzlich durchsichtig, wie ein Buch mit offenen Seiten - als könne er in ihre Seele sehen und lesen, was darin stand. Im Moment las er daraus vor. "Dass noch mehr passiert. Wir stehen erst am Anfang einer Geschichte, von der man in hundert Jahren singen wird oder vielleicht tausend - wer kann das wissen? Und wer kann wissen, ob in hundert oder tausend Jahren gesungen wird? Wenn das Licht nicht siegt, siegt der Schatten, und dann verstummen alle Lieder. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wie die Geschichte endet. Einer gewinnt und einer verliert. Das ist doch immer so." Er verfiel in sein übliches, abwesendes Schweigen.  
  
Farore spürte, wie ihr eine eiskalte Gänsehaut den Rücken hinaufkroch.  
  
Schließlich schluckte sie und beschloss, die Sache einfach zu übergehen. "Bleibst du nun hier oder nicht?"  
  
"Es macht eigentlich keinen Unterschied mehr, ob ich verrückt werd oder nicht", sagte er gleichgültig. "Ich hab ihre Gräber geschmückt, weißt du? Die Trauerblumen hab ich hier gepflückt, auf der Wiese." Er machte eine allumfassende Handbewegung. "Jemand muss die Totenwache halten, sonst reitet man über ihre Gräber." Er räusperte sich. "Ich mach das schon. Sonst kennt sie ja keiner - die anderen Leute, die sind alle verbrannt ..."  
  
Farore riss die Augen auf. Das Dorf hatte in Flammen gestanden. Sein Haus hatte in Flammen gestanden. Seine Familie musste verbrannt sein. Was genau hatte er dann vergraben?  
  
"Wie sind deine Eltern gestorben?", fragte sie behutsam. "Sind sie nicht verbrannt? Oder hast du gar nicht deine Eltern beerdigt und deinen Bruder?"  
  
Der Junge warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu.  
  
"Sie sind zerschmettert worden von einem goldenen Morgenstern", sagte er. "Ich hab ihre Überreste beerdigt. Was denn sonst?"  
  
~  
  
Sie gingen aufeinander los wie zwei aufeinander prallende Fronten in einer Schlacht. Fast sprühten Funken, wenn sie ihre Klingen aufeinander schlugen, ihre Körper den auf den Tod des Gegners gezielten Hieben geschmeidig ausweichend. Jork bewegte sich wie eine Schlange, seine Bewegungen gingen nahtlos ineinander über und es schien, als tanze er, während Link an einen jungen Löwen erinnerte, stark, jede seiner Schläge und Schritte so mit Kraft erfüllt, dass es schien, als drohe er davon zu zerbersten. Jorks Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch ruhig und fast gleichgültig, aber nur fast: Man konnte erkennen, dass ihn der Kampf genau so wenig kalt ließ wie Link. Etwas hatte sich in seinen Augen verändert, die Unnahbarkeit war einer gewissen Mischung zwischen Aufregung und Vergnügen gewichen. Links Gesichtszüge waren noch immer vom Zorn gekennzeichnet.  
  
Jork griff schräg von oben an, und mit einem gewaltigen Satz wich Link zur Seite aus; er nutzte seinen Schwung und versuchte Jork in der Hüfte zu treffen. Der große muskulöse Mann ließ das Schwert erst gar nicht so weit herankommen, dass es ihm gefährlich werden konnte, er schlug Links Klinge mit seinem eigenen vertikal gehaltenen Schwert entgegen. Ein lautes Klirren erklang und eine lange Sekunde verstrich, in der die Zeit wie angehalten schien, dann riss Link sein Schwert los und sprang zurück, um Jorks schnellem Kreisschlag auszuweichen, der ihn zweifellos direkt in die Hüfte getroffen hätte.  
  
Mehrere Minuten rangen die beiden Gegner stumm miteinander, ohne dass sich ein Ende des Kampfes herauskristallisierte. Keiner der beiden wies erste Anzeichen von Schwäche auf. Außer dem Scheppern der Schwerter und dem Keuchen der Kämpfer war kein Geräusch zu hören. Alles schien die Luft anzuhalten.  
  
Dann plötzlich tat Jork einen gigantischen Sprung nach vorne und Link konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Schwert hochreißen, um den Schlag mit einem Gegenhieb abzublocken. Ihre Klingen wurden in einem Kreuz gefangen, und die beiden Gegner drückten ihre Waffen mit verbissenen Gesichtern aneinander. Link wich erneut einem in die Hüfte gezieltem Schlag aus, und sie spritzten auseinander wie Tropfen heißen Fetts, nur um wieder aufeinander loszugehen wie zwei Berserker.  
  
Unerwartet machte Jork eine jähe Bewegung, und im nächsten Moment schrie Link gepeinigt auf.  
  
"Er ist getroffen!", rief jemand aus der Menge.  
  
Jork trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sein Schwert sinken, als betrachte er sein vollbrachtes Werk. Auch Links Schwert war zu Boden gefallen, er kniete mit gesenktem Kopf und umklammerte seinen linken Arm. Verschwitzte Haarsträhnen fielen in sein Gesicht und verdeckten es. Er atmete stark. Lola Marita applaudierte langsam und überheblich.  
  
Minu wollte sich vorstürzen, um zu ihm zu gelangen, doch Lumien riss sie zurück. "Wenn Ihr euch einmischt, seid Ihr des Todes!", rief er heftig.  
  
"Sein scheiß Schwertarm ist getroffen", presste Minu zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Er hat sowieso verloren, mit einer Wunde kann er nicht -"  
  
Sie bekam nie die Gelegenheit, ihren Satz zu beenden. Link gab ein Schnauben wie ein wütender Stier von sich und tastete nach seinem Schwert. Seine Finger fanden den Griff und klammerten sich darum, und dann schoss er hoch und griff ohne Vorwarnung Jork an, der in letzter Sekunde seine eigene Waffe heben konnte, um dem Schlag auszuweichen.  
  
Minu erzitterte bis in ihr Innerstes, als sie den Blutfleck erblickte, der sich langsam, aber sicher auf dem Ärmel seiner Tunika ausbreitete, wo sie durch den zerrissenen Stoff eine Wunde sehen konnte.  
  
Der Kampf ging weiter, Schlag auf Schlag, Klirren nach Klirren, ein unaufhörlicher Tanz der beiden Gegner, in dem sie aufeinander prallten und zurückschossen, Hiebe ausführten und Hiebe abblockten, vorstießen und auswichen. Plötzlich war ein lautes Reißen zu hören, und Jork gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Link ihn mit einem gewaltigen Schlag an der Schulter traf. Er sprang zurück, und er und sein Gegenüber unterbrachen den Kampf in stummer Absprache.  
  
"Es scheint, als sei ich getroffen", sagte Jork ruhig, fuhr mit der Hand über den blutigen Stoff und betrachtete seine rotgefärbten Fingerspitzen. "Nun sind unserer beider Schwertarme verletzt. Möchtet Ihr aufgeben? Euer Tod wird schnell und schmerzlos sein."  
  
Link gab keine Antwort. Heftig keuchend richtete er seinen hasserfüllten Blick auf Jork. Das Blut sickerte weiter.  
  
"Jork", rief Lola Marita anklagend. "Jetzt mach schon, es wird langsam langweilig!"  
  
Und weiter ging es.  
  
~  
  
Lumien verfolgte den Kampf mit großer Aufmerksamkeit und gab sich trotzdem Mühe, ein Auge auf Minu zu haben, so dass sie keine Dummheiten machte - wie etwa eben, als sie versucht hatte aufs Schlachtfeld zu stürzen. Im Moment stand es unentschieden. Als Link verletzt worden war, hatte er für einen kurzen Augenblick geglaubt, die Minute der Entscheidung sei gekommen, doch der junge Held war wieder aufgesprungen und hatte tapfer weiter gekämpft, was ihn mit Zuversicht erfüllte - zumal Jorks Schwertarm nun auch nicht mehr unversehrt war und sie also beide unter den gleichen Bedingungen kämpften.  
  
Von einer auf die andere Sekunde stand plötzlich jemand hinter ihm. Er konnte die Anwesenheit der Person spüren, und es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. Vorsichtig legte er seine Finger um seinen Schwertgriff, aber es war von vorneherein klar, dass ein Kampf in dieser Menschenmenge unmöglich war.  
  
Ein leises Lachen, so leise, dass Minu, die direkt neben ihm stand und deren Aufmerksamkeit an den Kampf gefesselt war, es nicht hörte.  
  
Nun sprach die Person, sehr schnell, als hätte sie es eilig, aber er verstand es dennoch. "Du kannst hier nicht kämpfen also gib es lieber gleich auf", flüsterte eine heisere Stimme, und Lumien erkannte sie mit einem kalten Schock als die eines der Männer seines Bruders. "Ich bin nicht gekommen um dir den Kopf abzuschlagen - wogegen ich selbstverständlich auch nichts gehabt hatte - sondern um dir eine Nachricht von deinem Bruder zu überbringen."  
  
Lumien hob den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er zuhörte.  
  
"Er fordert dich heraus zum Eingang des Räuberschlosses zu kommen."  
  
"Wieso", flüsterte Lumien angespannt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, er schweigt darüber. Ich vermute einen Zweikampf."  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"Jetzt."  
  
Und so schnell, wie der Mann gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Lumien überlegte nicht lang. Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Minu, die immer noch gebannt den Kampf beobachtete. Sie würde es nicht merken, wenn er verschwand.  
  
Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Die Schaulustigen schlossen die Lücke, die er hinterlassen hatte, bald wieder, und nichts verriet, dass er einmal dort gestanden hatte.  
  
~  
  
Link spürte, wie seine Kräfte wichen. Sein Atem ging schneller und abgehackter, sein Herz hämmerte ihm gegen die Rippen, und seine Wunde schmerzte - auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Die Hiebe, die er mit seinem verletzten Schwertarm ausführte, wurden schwächer und zielloser, und er hatte das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, während Jork überhaupt keine Anzeichen der Schwäche aufwies. Er selbst konnte keine Angriffe mehr durchführen, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Jorks Schläge abzuwehren.  
  
Etwas musste geschehen. Schnell. Sonst hatte er verloren.  
  
Es war eigentlich keine Zeit zum Denken da, so schnell kamen die Attacken jetzt. Er fragte sich, wieso sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf dennoch jagten. Es kam ihm vor, als stünde er in einer Zeitblase. Er hörte nichts außer dem Geräusch, das die an den Klinge vorbeisausende Luft verursachte. Er spürte nichts außer seine wachsende Erschöpfung und den immer stärker pochenden Drang, dass er handeln musste. Er wusste nicht wie.  
  
Dann ruckte es in ihm.  
  
Er sprang einen Schritt zurück, seufzte auf und breitete die Arme aus.  
  
"Komm", sagte er tonlos. "Bringen wir es zu Ende."  
  
Er wusste, was er tat. Es musste geschehen. Dies war seine letzte Möglichkeit, den Kampf zu beenden.  
  
Jork starrte ihn fast ungläubig an, und er wagte nicht, sich nach Minu umzudrehen. Er konnte Lola Maritas überhebliches Lächeln im Rücken spüren, und dann verfestigte der große Ritter seinen Griff um das Schwertheft und richtete sich auf.  
  
Für eine Zehntelsekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, und Link fragte sich, ob Jork wohl in seinen Augen las, was er vorhatte. Wenn, dann ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Aufschrei ließ der Mann sein Schwert über dem Kopf kreisen und schnellte auf Link zu, der im letzten Moment all seine Kräfte zusammennahm und auswich. Von seinem ungeheuren Sprung getragen, stolperte Jork einen Schritt vorwärts.  
  
Dann geschah alles ganz schnell.  
  
"KKKKYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Auch Link schrie jetzt. Er schrie all seine Stärke und seinen Mut aus sich hinaus, während er durch die Luft flog, mit der Waffe über dem Kopf Schwung holend, und sie dann mitten im Sprung auf Jorks Hinterkopf niedersausen ließ; kurz bevor seine Füße den breiten Rücken seines Gegners berührten, sich am Kettenhemd abstießen und sicher auf dem Boden landeten, bereit für einen nächsten Angriff. Jork ließ ein markerschütterndes Stöhnen von sich und kippte vornüber, und Link stürzte sich auf ihn, wälzte ihn herum und kniete sich auf seine Brust.  
  
Langsam, tödlich langsam drückte er mit der Hand Jorks Kinn nach hinten und legte dann behutsam die Schnittseite seiner Klinge an die Kehle des Mannes. Er hielt sie das Schwert am Griff und an der Spitze so sanft, als wäre es ein kostbarer Schatz, als wolle er es liebkosen.  
  
Mit der selben quälenden Langsamkeit hob er den Blick und begegnete den türkisgrünen Augen Lola Maritas. Sie saß bibbernd in ihrer Sänfte, ihr blasses Gesicht von Entsetzen und furchtbarer Angst gekennzeichnet, ihre schlanken Finger sich in die Kissen krallend. Von ihrer Selbstsicherheit und Siegesgewissheit war nichts übrig geblieben. Sie schluckte, als sie die Kälte in seinen Augen sah.  
  
"Ändert", sagte er ruhig, gelassen und mit einer Grausamkeit in der Stimme, die selbst Minu bis ins tiefste erschreckte, "die Regeln."  
  
Wie zur Demonstration drückte er ein wenig zu, und ein Tropfen Blut trat hervor. Jork gab keinen Ton von sich. Sein Körper war angespannt wie die Saite eines Instrumentes.  
  
Zittern hob sie die Hand. "Hiermit verkünde ich eine Regeländerung", rief sie mit ebenso dünner wie bebender Stimme in die Totenstille aus. "Ich ... nehme zurück, dass der Kampf bis zum Tod geht, und i..ich ernenne Link zum Sieger!"  
  
Das Publikum explodierte in einer ohrenbetäubenden Welle tosenden Applauses, als wäre das alles nur ein Spiel gewesen, ein Spaß, ein Theaterstück, das man sich ansieht und bei dem man erzittert, aber bei dem man nicht um ein Leben fürchten muss. Die sichtbare Grenze zwischen Kampflatz und Menschenmenge löste sich von einem Augenblick auf den anderen auf, und die aufgeregten Leute stürmten auf die runde Fläche, um Link anerkennend auf die Schulter zu schlagen, um ihm zum Sieg zu gratulieren, um ihn einfach nur ehrfürchtig zu berühren. Er suchte mit den Augen nach Minu, doch er fand sie nirgends; auch sie war vom Sog der Menschen mitgerissen worden.  
  
Nach und nach löste sich die Menge jedoch auf. Kleine Grüppchen gingen begeistert über das Gesehene schwatzend und diskutierend davon, andere machten sich auf, um nach Hause zurückzukehren und ihren Lieben wild gestikulierend von dem spannenden Erlebnis zu erzählen und vermutlich Links Rolle dabei ins Unendliche aufzubauschen, während sein Gegner zum bösen Schwarzmagier gemacht wurde - oder so etwas in der Art. Lola Marita und Jork waren in dem riesigen Auflauf spurlos verschwunden, aber Link bedauerte dies nicht.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, dass sein linker Ärmel vor Blut troff. Er verdeckte die Wunde hastig mit der Hand und kam sich plötzlich sehr verloren vor. Sein Schwert war mit Blut benetzt, und er versuchte hastig, es an seiner Tunika abzuwischen, um seine Schuld zu verbergen. Um ihn herum waren nur fremde Gesichter.  
  
Plötzlich stand aus dem Nirgendwo erschienen Minu neben ihm. Sie setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf, als er in ihr blasses Gesicht sah.  
  
"Meine Lady", sagte er und verbeugte sich zum Spaß, aber sie lachte nicht. Ehrlich gesagt wusste er auch nicht, ob es wirklich ein Spaß gewesen war - angesichts seines Schwures. "Danke für das Schwert", murmelte er schließlich. "Das hat mir ... sehr geholfen."  
  
"Du - du warst echt gut", sagte sie unbeholfen. "Ich mein, natürlich hab ich so einen Zweikampf noch nie gesehen und ich hab auch gar keine Ahnung von solchen Sachen, aber - immerhin hast du gewonnen, und ..." Hilflos brach sie ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Ärmel, und sie wurde totenblass und schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen.  
  
"Oh Gott", sagte sie geschockt. "Das ist ja - das ist - iih, Blut ..."  
  
"Ist nicht so schlimm", sagte er hastig. "Ich muss nur -"  
  
"Euch verarzten lassen, das müsst Ihr", tönte plötzlich eine Stimme, von anerkennendem Klatschen begleitet. "Das war ein wahrhaft großartiger Kampf - aber das Blut macht sich nicht so gut auf Eurer Kleidung."  
  
"Ähm?", sagte Minu verwirrt und sie drehten sich um.  
  
Eine etwas feistere Frau näherte sich ihnen über den Marktplatz. Sie trug ein weißgraues Kleid, das Minu, die sie auf den ersten Blick auf irgendetwas zwischen fünfzig und sechzig schätzte, an ein Ballkleid erinnerte, vielleicht aus dem viktorianischen England oder so, oder Barock - sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber es glich den alten, historischen Festgewändern aus ihrer Welt.  
  
Die Frau schritt majestätisch und zielstrebig auf sie zu, und das erste, das den beiden auffiel, war ihre ungeheuer autoritäre Ausstrahlung. Man erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass diese Frau zweifellos eine souveräne Führernatur war. Drei Männer folgten ihr, von denen der eine aussah wie ein Butler, der andere wie ein Leibwächter, und der dritte trug eine kleine weiße Tasche bei sich - vermutlich ein Arzt.  
  
"Ähm", wiederholte Minu noch etwas verdutzter und schielte zu der großen Dame hinüber. "Ähm, was -"  
  
Sie wurde einfach übergangen. "Ihr müsst wirklich ein guter Kämpfer sein, habe ich Recht? Wer hat euch die Schwertkunst beigebracht? Ich nehme an, Ihr habt schon eine ganze Menge Erfahrung, denn was Ihr da gerade geleistet habt, war wirklich beachtenswert."  
  
Der Arzt riss Link beim Inspizieren der Wunde fast den Arm aus, und er keuchte wütend auf. "Was soll das?!"  
  
"Hemd aus! Ich muss nähen!", sagte der Heilfachmann streng. "Die Bekleidung ist mir im Weg." Ungeduldig wedelte er mit der Hand.  
  
"Aus der Nähe sieht er eher schmächtig aus", sagte der Leibwächter abschätzend. "Meint Ihr wirklich -"  
  
"Nein, nein, es stimmt schon!", entgegnete die Frau. "Das ist der Kämpfer, ganz sicher."  
  
"Sollten wir die Wunde vielleicht nicht lieber im Gasthof verbinden?", erkundigte sich der Diener höflich. "Hier vor Ort und Stelle -"  
  
"Ich muss den Blutfluss stoppen, ansonsten sieht es nicht gut aus!", beschwerte sich der Mediziner.  
  
"Wer ist die Lady?", wollte der Leibwächter wissen.  
  
"Ähm -"  
  
"Ich will meine Sachen aber ANbehalten!"  
  
"Na los! Runter mit der Tunika! Oder schämst du dich was, Jüngelchen?"  
  
"Ich - nein, aber - hier auf dem Marktplatz - und alle schauen zu - das ist -"  
  
"Ääähhhmmm -"  
  
"Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass man das Problem in Ruhe im Gasthof lösen kann."  
  
"Ich werde Euch Glauben schenken - aber dennoch halte ich daran fest, dass er ÜBERHAUPT NICHT wie ein Schwertkämpfer aussieht. Wären da nicht Scheide und Schild -"  
  
"Ääääääääähhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm -"  
  
Als der Arzt an Links Gürtel zu zerren begann und sich dieser in einem Schreikrampf erging (Link, nicht der Gürtel), hob die Frau die Hand und rief: "Jetzt ist aber Ruhe!"  
  
Und siehe da, es war Ruhe. Kaum ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken, hatten alle die Münder geschlossen, hörten auf, durcheinander zu plappern und starrten sie stattdessen an, was sie aber nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien.  
  
"Wir gehen jetzt in den Gasthof", sagte sie ruhig. "Wo wir Links Wunde verbinden und bei Speis und Trank alles klären werden. Ist das allen in Ordnung?"  
  
Der Arzt bestand noch darauf, einen provisorischen Verband zu machen, zauberte ein Verbandstuch aus seiner Tasche hervor und zerrte es etwas heftiger als nötig fest.  
  
"Dann lasst uns zur Kutsche gehen", sagte die Frau danach galant, drehte sich um und ging von dannen.  
  
Link, Minu, der Arzt - der immer noch beleidigt zum Helden hinaufstarrte - der Leibwächter, der mit der Frau vorausging, und der Diener folgten ihr.  
  
"Was soll das alles?", zischte Minu Link misstrauisch los. "Kennst du die?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete er einsilbig.  
  
"Großer Gott, weißt du, was das bedeutet? Wir werden gerade ENTFÜHRT!"  
  
Link war damit beschäftigt, sich den Gürtel zuzumachen. "Solange es dann was zu essen gibt", murmelte er. Im selben Moment verfluchte er sich für eine Unachtsamkeit. Wäre dies wirklich eine gefährliche Situation und er würde nur ans Essen denken, dann ... Immerhin hatte er jetzt die Verantwortung für Minu.  
  
Die Frau und ihr Wächter führten sie zu einer prachtvollen Kutsche, die am Rande des Marktplatzes stand. Minus Kinnlade klappte hinunter, als sie die Droschke und die davor angespannten, kräftigen weißen Hengste sah. Auch Link war überrascht, aber er konnte sich gerade noch zügeln, nicht wie Minu in diesem Moment laut loszuBOOOAAH!en. Die Kutsche selbst war nach oben hin geschlossen und weißgrau, wie das Kleid der Frau. Sie glänzte matt wie Perlmutt - er fragte sich, aus welchem Material sie gemacht war - und die grauen Details waren in Form kleiner Blumen daraufgemalt worden. Hinter den Fenstern konnte man weiße Vorhänge sehen. Das ganze Gefährt war ein Traum in Weiß und Grau.  
  
Der Diener eilte voraus und öffnete die Tür. "Lady Firrin", sagte er galant und verbeugte sich, als die Frau die Treppen hinauf und in die Karosse stieg. Sie winkte Link und Minu, die ihr hastig folgten. Der Arzt, der Leinwächter und der Diener sprangen entweder auf die Hinterbank oder neben den Kutscher nach vorne.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte die Lady und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, sobald sich die Kutsche in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. "Es ist ein wenig übertrieben, in der Stadt mein Baby", sie klopfte an die Wand, "zu benutzen, aber ein kleines bisschen angeben tun wir ja alle gern, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte.  
  
Weder Link noch Minu, die sich auf der grau gepolsterten Bank gegenüber der Frau niedergelassen hatten, wussten, was sie von der ganzen Situation halten sollten.  
  
"Ihr fragt Euch sicher, was das alles soll", sagte sie im selben Moment. "Mein Name ist Firrin. Lady Firrin."  
  
"Link - Minu", stellte er sie vor und sah sie direkt an. "Was wollt Ihr von uns?"  
  
"Das ist eigentlich eine ganz einfache Angelegenheit", sagte sie und lächelte wieder. Minu konnte das Gefühl nicht ganz loswerden, dass diese Frau alles eiskalt kalkulierte. "Am Besten, wir sprechen im Gasthaus darüber, bei einem guten Tropfen Wein und -"  
  
"Ich trink kein Alkohol", trompetete Minu.  
  
"Na gut, für Euch dann eben Wasser", lenkte Lady Firrin ein. "Ich werde Euch dort von meinem Anliegen erzählen."  
  
~  
  
Es war Abend geworden.  
  
Nachdem sie im Wirtshaus eingetroffen waren, das zwar klein, aber umso schöner war und am Rande der Stadt stand, hatten sie von Lady Firrin ein kleines Zimmer für zwei gemietet bekommen, das direkt neben ihrem eigenen lag. Danach hatte der Arzt darauf bestanden, Links Wunde zu nähen, der diesmal etwas genervt eingewilligt hatte, nachdem der kleine Mann eine geschlagene halbe Stunde lang vor der Zimmertür gestanden, penetrant gegen das Holz geschlagen und im Dreiminutentakt "Die Wunde muss genäht werden! Die Wunde muss genäääht werden!" gekräht hatte. Als auch das erledigt war, hatte sich Lady Firrin mitsamt Angehörigen zurückgezogen und die beiden allein gelassen.  
  
Das erste, was Minu tat, war, sich aufs Bett zu werfen und einzuschlafen. Link starrte sie etwas fassungslos an, wie sie da so seelenruhig lag und hingebungsvoll schnarchte, dann klappte er den Mund wieder zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er ihr noch mit ihr reden wollen. Er wusste selbst nicht, über was. Über irgendetwas eben. Er hatte sich entschuldigen wollen, für was auch immer. Hatte sie fragen wollen, was ihr geschehen war. Ihr erzählen wollen, was ihm geschehen war. Und sie schlief einfach ein. Na, super.  
  
Er stand auf und ging langsamen Schrittes zum Fenster hinüber, um einen Blick hinauszuwerfen. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet stand er dort und beobachtete, wie sich die Dunkelheit vom Himmel senkte und alles verschluckte bis auf die Kerzen, die nun unten im Biergarten angezündet wurden, der direkt hinter dem Wirtshaus lag und den man von hier oben wunderbar sehen konnte. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber es war noch immer viel zu aufgeregt um sich zu beruhigen. Er dachte an seinen Schwur. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn wirklich halten konnte - aber er konnte sein Bestes geben um das zu versuchen. Er dachte auch an den Kampf, und als er sich an die Aufregung, die Kampfeslust erinnerte, blitzte sie in seinen Adern wieder auf, und er konnte nicht anders als seine Hände ineinander zu verkrampfen, so dass sich die Fingernägel ins Fleisch gruben, und die Zähne aufeinander zu beißen, dass es fast weh tat.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück, und er ging hin und öffnete sie. Draußen stand Lady Firrin.  
  
Sie blickten sich eine Weile an, dann trat er wortlos beiseite.  
  
Die Frau entdeckte sogleich, dass Minu schlief, und verhielt sich dementsprechend. Sie schlich herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich geräuschlos, bevor sie sich zu Link umdrehte.  
  
"Warum seid Ihr hier?", flüsterte er.  
  
"Ich hatte einen guten Grund, Euch beide heute auf dem Marktplatz aufzugabeln", sagte sie genauso leise. "Sehr selten tue ich etwas iohne/i einen guten Grund. Ich habe Euch ein Angebot zu machen."  
  
Er ließ sich Zeit, ehe er antwortete. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es annehmen kann", sagte er scharf, aber gedämpft. "Ich habe selbst eine Aufgabe, die ich erfüllen muss."  
  
"Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, was selten geschieht, habt Ihr sogar zwei", sagte sie süffisant. "Was immer Eure Aufgabe zuvor war iund/i das Mädchen zu beschützen.  
  
Er starrte sie wortlos an, und sie fuhr fort.  
  
"Ich biete Euch an, für eine Weile in mein Herrenhaus zu kommen. Es liegt ein oder zwei Tagesreisen nördlich von hier in Mandira - wo ich im Bürgerrat tätig bin - und Ihr könntet dort einige Tage verbringen."  
  
"Wozu soll das gut sein?", fragte er schlicht. "Es stiehlt mir nur Zeit."  
  
Sie lächelte eiskalt. "Schaut Euch das Mädchen an", sagte sie.  
  
Er wandte den Blick und betrachtete Minu. "Na und?", fragte er verständnislos. "Was soll mit Ihr sein?"  
  
"Ihre Haare zum Beispiel."  
  
Er musterte Minus Mähne. Na gut, sie waren ein wenig ungekämmt, schmutzig, und ein paar Kletten hingen darin - Überbleibsel aus dem Dschungel - aber was hatte das zu tun mit ...  
  
"Ihre Kleidung."  
  
Hmm. Seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewechselt, wie seine eigene. Aus demselben Grund dreckig - unten an den Hosenbeinen (er hatte immer noch nicht begriffen, wieso ein Mädchen Hosen trug) Schlammspritzer, im Hemd ein paar Risse, vermutlich hatte sie sich einmal in irgendeinem Dornenbusch oder so verfangen. Die ursprüngliche Farbe war fast nicht mehr zu erkennen.  
  
Er begriff noch immer nicht.  
  
"Ihre Haut."  
  
Blaue Flecken, Kratzer, Schmutz. Langsam dämmerte es ihm.  
  
"Versteht Ihr?", fragte Lady Firrin leise, ohne den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen. "Ihr könnt jetzt nicht mehr nur an iEuch selbst/i und iEure Aufgabe/i denken. Mit dem, was Ihr heute auf dem Marktplatz getan habt, habt Ihr einen Schwur für Minu abgelegt." Sie zitierte. "'Ich gelobe hiermit, alles dafür zu tun, ihre Ehre, Schönheit und Reinheit zu erhalten.' Und jetzt schaut mal genau hin - ist sie vielleicht schön in diesem Moment? Oder rein? Und so schmutzig wie sie ist, hat sie da noch Ehre? Und werft vielleicht mal einen Blick in den Spiegel, Ihr seht auch nicht besser aus! Der Drecksritter und sein Drecksfräulein, so seht ihr beide aus!"  
  
Link wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.  
  
"Ihr müsst für sie sorgen. Es ist Eure Pflicht. Und irgendwo müsst Ihr ja anfangen. Außerdem", fügte sie zum ersten Mal warm lächelnd hinzu, "ist sie auch nur ein junges Mädchen. Und die haben eine natürliche Eitelkeit. Wenn sie morgen früh aufsteht und in den Spiegel schaut und ihr eine getrocknete Schlammpfütze mit ungekämmten Haaren entgegenstarrt, wird ihr das wahrscheinlich gar nicht gefallen. In meinem Haus kann sie sich waschen und schönmachen und kann sich neue Kleider anziehen - und Ihr auch -"  
  
"Ich ... verstehe." Er räusperte sich, und es schien ihm plötzlich gar nicht so unpraktisch, einige Tage bei Lady Firrin zu verbringen. "Und im Gegenzug? Was muss ich im Gegenzug tun?"  
  
"Das ist eine andere Geschichte", sagte sie und er bereute gleich gefragt zu haben. "Eine iganz/i andere Geschichte. Ich möchte, dass Ihr meinem Enkelsohn den Schwertkampf beibringt."  
  
"Was?" Er fing an zu lachen, kriegte sich aber gleich wieder ein, als er sich an Minu erinnerte, die ja immer noch am Schlafen war. "Das ist alles? Nur Schwertkampf? Das ist doch nicht Euer -" Plötzlich wurde seine Stimme dumpf, als ihm etwas einfiel. "Oh nein. Nein. Nein, das KANN nicht Euer Ernst sein."  
  
"Doch." Lady Firrin nickte siegessicher. "Eine lange Angelegenheit, nicht wahr? Jemandem das Kämpfen beizubringen lässt sich wohl kaum in drei Tagen schaffen."  
  
"Aber das bedeutete ja - das bedeutet - dass wir ihn auf unsere Reise mitnehmen sollen?!"  
  
"Exakt."  
  
"NEIN!", schrie er ohne Rücksicht auf Minu zu nehmen. "NEIN! Das geht nicht! Absolut nicht! Das will ich nicht und kann ich nicht und werde ich nicht verantworten!"  
  
Sie räusperte sich lieblich. "Nein? Und Euren Schwur könnt Ihr wohl auch nicht verantworten? Außerdem -"  
  
"Sie kann sich hier im Wirtshaus waschen", tobte er. "Das macht keinen Unterschied! Wasser ist Wasser und Seife ist Seife!"  
  
"Danach schlüpft sie wieder in ihre abgetragene Schmutzkleidung, und außerdem -"  
  
"DIE DUMMEN SACHEN KÖNNEN HIER AUCH GEWASCHEN WERDEN!!"  
  
"Ja, gut, meinetwegen, aber -"  
  
"UND MEINE AUCH!!! HAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Ihr seid ja völlig hysterisch", stellte Lady Firrin fest. "Jetzt lasst doch das Mädchen schlafen und MICH UM GOTTES WILLEN AUSREDEN!"  
  
"Oh. Natürlich." Er räusperte sich verlegen.  
  
"Also! Erstens könnt Ihr von eurem Verantwortungstrip runterkommen! Die einzige, für die ihr die Verantwortung übernehmen müsst, ist Minu! Mein Enkelsohn wird die Verantwortung für sich selbst übernehmen und damit basta! Genug Verantwortung jetzt. Und Punkt zwei: Tut ihr doch einfach mal was gutes! Habt Ihr hier schon mal die Waschräume gesehen? Da fühlt man sich nicht wirklich wohl drin!"  
  
Link starrte sie entgeistert an. In seinem Kopf flog alles durcheinander. Kälte. Komfort. Meerwasser und Schlammpfützen. Ein heißes Bad. Seine Dschungelhütte. Lady Firrins Herrenhaus. Früchte mit Würmern drin. Ein Gänsebraten. Ein verlaustes Lager aus Decken und Fellen. Ein warmes großes weiches Bett. Eng. Viel Platz. Dreckige Kleidung. Saubere, neue Kleidung.  
  
Minu.  
  
Schließlich seufzte er. Resignierend hob er die Hände. "Na gut, ich ergebe mich", sagte er widerwillig. "Aber nur dass Ihr es wisst, ich machs nicht, weil ich gerade lustig danach bin."  
  
"Das ist mir klar", sagte die Lady lächelnd und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Ich danke Euch trotzdem. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ Link nachdenklich zurück, ohne zu wissen, dass Minu gar nicht geschlafen, sondern nur vorgegeben hatte zu schlaffen, und dass sie alles mit angehört hatte.  
  
~  
  
Nachdem er den Kampfplatz verlassen hatte, war Lumien eiligst davon gehechtet, um so schnell wie möglich das "Räuberschloss" zu erreichen.  
  
Was konnte Larien von ihm wollen? Der Mann hatte gesagt, einen Zweikampf. Aber was war das für eine Sinneswandlung; jahrelang hatte er versucht Lumien alles zunichte zu machen, und jetzt wollte er ganz ehrenhaft ein Duell austragen? Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, während er den Weg so rasch er konnte zurücklegte.  
  
Als er an der verabredeten Stelle eintraf, musste er eine herbe Enttäuschung erleben. Niemand war dort. Die hohen kahlen Hausmauern, die den kleinen Platz eingrenzten, warfen ihre langen Schatten auf den Boden, nicht auf einen Menschen, geschweige denn seinen Bruder. Das zerfallene Häuschen, in dem sich die Falltür befand, lag verlassen und einsam dort. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille, ja, es war so ruhig, dass es ihn unweigerlich an die Geräuschlosigkeit auf einem Schlachtfeld nach einem blutigen Kampf zweier Heere erinnerte. Oder an die Stille vor dem Sturm. Ihm schauderte.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er die Hand um seinen Schwertgriff, ohne die Augen von der Umgebung zu lassen. Zögernd trat er einen Schritt nach vorne. Seine Schritte hallten in der grauen Häuserschlucht wieder. Er schluckte. Die Situation hatte etwas beunruhigendes. Erneut sah er sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, niemanden übersehen zu haben, aber es befand sich außer ihm tatsächlich niemand hier.  
  
"Hallo?", rief er leise. "Ist da wer?"  
  
Es kam keine Antwort. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, und er fuhr heftig zusammen. Dies konnte eine Falle sein. Sicher, dies imusste/i eine Falle sein! Ein Zweikampf? Nein, das passte nicht zu Larien - aber eine Falle, das war genau das, was er sich ausgedacht haben konnte, um ihn ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen. Sein scharfer Blick wanderte über den Platz. Irgendwo musste hier jemand stehen, der sich auf ihn stürzte, sobald er sich umdrehte.  
  
"Verdammt", zischte er sich selbst zu.  
  
Plötzlich nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln über ihm eine Bewegung wahr. Er schoss herum, fixierte das Dach des Hauses, vor dem er stand. Er war sich ganz sicher, dort oben etwas gesehen zu haben.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes polterte es. Jemand hatte von den Dächern einen Stein losgetreten. Er drehte sich um, zu spät, wer immer sich dort oben aufhielt, war wieder in Deckung gegangen. Man spielte Katz und Maus mit ihm.  
  
"Komm raus und kämpfe wie ein Mann, du Bastard!", brüllte er zornerfüllt. "Was bist du, ein Feigling, der sich auf den Dächern versteckt, statt einen ehrlichen Kampf auszutragen?!"  
  
Schritte von irgendeinem der Dächer. Er spürte sein Herz klopfen. Das war kein Spiel mehr. Das war bitterer Ernst.  
  
Etwas traf ihn im Rücken. Er fuhr zusammen. Jemand warf Steine nach ihm. In seiner Nähe schlug ein weiterer Stein ein. Er drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand, um zu verhindern, dass er von hinten angegriffen werden konnte.  
  
Zwei weitere Steine. Ihm ging ein Licht auf. Wer immer dort war, er versuchte nur ihn zu verunsichern, nicht ihn wirklich zu treffen. Fehlschlag.  
  
"So nicht!", schrie er und sprang nach vorne. "Nicht mit mir!"  
  
Und dann geschah alles auf einmal.  
  
Von oben flog ein Schatten auf ihn zu, er riss ohne zu überlegen das Schwert aus der Scheide und stieß es in der gleichen Bewegung in die Luft, um sich zu verteidigen - dann das plötzliche Gewicht auf seiner Klinge - ein fast überraschtes Aufächzen, und alles war rot, rot und nass - er hatte nie gewusst, das Blut so heiß sein konnte, es verbrannte ihn fast - für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte er in sein völlig perplexes Gesicht, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es nicht seins war, sondern das seines Bruders, das dort über ihm in der Luft hing, und dann gaben seine Knie nach und er und Larien fielen gemeinsam zu Boden.  
  
iFalsch. Etwas war fürchterlich falsch./i  
  
Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine, taumelte zurück, als er seine Hände sah, seine blutgebadeten Hände. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich ihn ihm so fürchterlich, dass er meinte sterben zu müssen, und noch immer begriff er nicht, was geschehen war - oder wollte es nicht begreifen. Er starrte ohne einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen auf Larien, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag in seinem eigenen Blut, und er verstand immer noch nicht, als Larien hustete und Blut spuckte.  
  
Dann warf er sich mit einem Aufschrei auf die Knie.  
  
Rasend schnell breitete sich ein fürchterlich hässlicher Blutfleck auf Lariens Hemd aus, und gleichzeitig überrascht und schockiert starrte er auf die Wunde in einem Bauch, die sich von seiner Brust zu seinem Becken zog. Seine Finger krampften sich darüber, und er keuchte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite und spie Blut. Noch mehr Blut. Alles rot.  
  
Das alles geschah nur von fern. Lumien war nicht wirklich hier, war nicht wirklich er selbst. Er stand neben sich und sah zu, was diese Person machte, die er einmal gewesen war. Alles zog rasend schnell an ihm vorbei, immer noch erfasste sein schockgelähmter Verstand nicht, was hier geschah oder geschehen war. Er wehrte sich dagegen, denn dies konnte nicht wahr sein, das war einfach unmöglich! Ungläubig starrte er auf das Schwert, das mit blutiger Klinge neben Larien lag. Plötzlich weinte er, ohne es zu merken, und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und senkte den Kopf über dem Körper seines Bruders.  
  
Larien hustete erneut. Seinen halbgeöffneten Lippen entwich ein Stöhnen. "Gottverdammter Hurensohn", keuchte er und bäumte sich unter einem Hustenfall auf. "Verfluchter ... gott...verdammter Hurensohn ..."  
  
"Larien?", flüsterte Lumien. "Larien? Das ist kein Blut, oder? Das passiert doch alles gar nicht, oder? Oder?"  
  
"Siehst du das?" Larien krächzte, versuchte seinen Bruder anzuschreien. "Das?" Unter enormer Anstrengung hob er zitternd seine Hand und hielt sie ihm vors Gesicht. "Blut, du Scheißkerl! Du hast mich umgebracht!" Seine Stimme erstarb zu einem Flüstern, und Lumien begann am ganzen Körper so stark zu zittern, dass aussah, als schüttle ihn eine unsichtbare Person. "Einmal ... in deinem verdammten ... verdammten Leben machst du was ... was ... richtig", sagte Larien so leise, dass er fast nicht zu hören war. Ein Blutrinnsal lief von seinen Lippen hinab.  
  
"Was redest du da?!"  
  
Langsam dämmerte es Lumien. Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen die Gewissheit an, doch als sie den schützenden Damm des Schocks durchdrang, brach sie mit einer solchen Macht über ihn herein, dass er schrie. "LARIEN!!"  
  
"Siehst du's?", murmelte Larien und alle Anspannung wich von ihm. Er schloss die Augen halb und zog die Mundwinkel in die Höhle, als lächle er. Seine Brust hob sich unter rasselnden, unregelmäßigen Atemzügen, doch er schien weit, weit fort von diesem Platz. Vielleicht war er schon längst gegangen, und dies war nur der Überrest seiner Selbst. Der eigentliche Larien war schon dort, wo man hingelangt, wenn man dieses Leben zuende gelebt hat.  
  
Lumien weinte. "Was? Was soll ich sehen?"  
  
"Das Licht ...", flüsterte Larien. "Schau doch hin ... es ist da ... und ... sie ist da ... sie ist ... gekommen ... für mich ..."  
  
"Wer?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme, doch er wusste die Antwort, bevor er die Frage gestellt hatte.  
  
Sie waren nicht mehr alleine. Da war etwas in der Luft um sie herum, warm, zart, etwas, das sie liebkoste, das sie in die Arme schloss und ihnen gut zuredete, etwas, das sie kannten und das sie kannte. Es tröstete sie und machte ihnen Mut - Larien weiterzugehen, sich nicht an das Leben zu klammern, es enden zu lassen, und auch Lumien weiterzugehen - aber dennoch hier zu bleiben, die Kraft zu finden, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Und dennoch sah er nichts, der Hof war derselbe, die grauen Hauswände waren dieselben, all das Blut war immer noch da.  
  
"Narsilla", hauchte Larien und schloss die Augen, und so schrecklich er sich auch fühlte, Lumien lächelte.  
  
"Narsilla", wiederholte er leise.  
  
Ein leichter Windstoß zerzauste sein Haar, fuhr über Lariens Gesicht und trocknete den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Und mit einem Schlag spürte Lumien, dass Larien einverstanden war. Einverstanden zu gehen. Nichts hielt ihn mehr im Leben. Narsilla holte ihn ab, geleitete ihn zu sich. Die beiden waren wieder vereint, vergessen war der Hass und die Qualen und das viele Streiten, vergessen die düstren Zeiten. Sie blickten nach vorne ins Licht. Der Wind strich an ihm vorbei, spielte mit seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung, und für eine Sekunde hatte er das Gefühl, ein leises Flüstern darin zu hören, fast zu leise, um es überhaupt wahrzunehmen, aber er vernahm es tief ihn sich drin -  
  
iDanke./i  
  
Er spürte ein Lächeln. Narsilla lächelte.  
  
Dann seufzte Larien auf. Und ganz leise erlosch sein Leben, um gemeinsam mit Narsilla an einem anderen Ort erneut zu erglühen - dort, wo niemand ihn erreichen konnte.  
  
~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~  
  
############################################### endloses Nachwort (Na ja, war ja auch ein endloses Kapitel. Ihr müsst das Nachwort aber nicht lesen, müsst ihr eigentlich nie - da brenn ich nur den Gedankensaft ins Papier, der mir während dem Schreiben aus den Hirnwindungen tropft *ggg* Aber wichtig für die Story ist es nicht ... OK?)  
  
Holla, sind das viele neue Charaktere auf einmal. Na ja, ein paar treten ja nur in diesem Teil auf, also macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr werdet euch nicht dauerhaft mit ihnen rumschlagen müssen *ggg* Bei Lumien und Larien bin ich immer mit den Namen durcheinander gekommen ^^;; Mal war Lumien der "Böse" und Larien der "Gute" und dann wieder umgekehrt, teilweise gabs plötzlichen Luriens und Lamiens. Ich hoffe, ich habe alle Fehler behoben ... *tüdeltütü* Persönlich kann ich Larien nicht ausstehen. Die Teile mit ihm waren bescheuert zu schreiben, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich ihn jetzt als Möchtegern-Brutalo oder echten Brutalo darstellen sollte ... na ja ... ihr seht ja, es ist irgend so ein untauglicher Mix draus geworden _ _" Lumien mag ich dafür ganz gerne. Er gibt sich als Tausendsassa, dem man nichts anhaben kann und der immer gut drauf ist. Außerdem tut er nur, was er will. In Wahrheit steckt aber noch viel mehr dahinter. Der Typ hat nämlich irgendwie voll die Dark Mind. Lumien zu verstehen, fällt selbst mir nicht ganz leicht, aber ich wünsche mir dennoch, dass es mir irgendwann geling ( ... und euch auch ... ) Seltsamerweise fasziniert mich dieser Charakter, außerdem wird er im späteren Story-Verlauf wichtig sein, also werde ich ihn ausbauen ^^ Er hat eine tragische Vergangenheit (die übrigens noch nicht ganz ausgeleuchtet ist, auch wenn es so scheint ... !) und muss damit fertig werden, trotzdem lässt er keinen _richtig_ an sich ran. Ich mag den Typen, der gefällt mir echt. Aus dem mache ich was *sich das ganz fest vornehm* Ach ja ... Ich wette, von euch hat keiner mein "Untitled Shôjo Ai Story" gelesen, aber da gibt es diesen einen Charakter namens Aoi und die grinst oder lächelt auch immer ... Boh! Lumien erinnert mich mit seiner ständigen Strahlerei voll an sie ^^; [EDIT] Na gut, jetzt am Ende lächelt er gar nicht mehr so viel ^^"" [/EDIT]  
  
Lalala ... ist der Teil mit der Entführung und den Räubern zu "schmutzig"? Ich meine, dass Larien und seine Leutz andauernd diese Androhungen machen ... das ist so gar nicht mein Stil, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es reingepasst hat in die Geschichte. *soifz* Ich hatte auch keinen großen Spaß an diesem Teil der Story, also die Entführung und so, hat man das gemerkt? Beim Schreiben hatte ich nicht das übliche Gefühl, den Drang, da so viel raussaugen zu müssen wie möglich, ich wollte es einfach nur hinter mich bringen. Deswegen ist der Part auch nicht so großartig geworden. Ich hätte viel mehr rausholen können ^^;; Aber das war wichtig, weil sich daraus alle folgenden Ereignisse ergeben haben. Als dann allerdings der Schatten auftauchte, war ich wieder mit Feuer und Flamme dabei *löl* Ich liiiebe es einfach, diese Parts zu schreiben ... die mit dem Schatten ... *ggg* Leider wird mir das wegen der "Medizin" der Schamanin ja nicht mehr sooo oft vergönnt werden ... aber wartet ab, was ich vorhabe *eg*  
  
LOL. Dass Link mit seinen Ohren einen Wasserkessel nachahmen kann, wird langsam zu seiner herausstechendsten Charaktereigenschaft.  
  
Falls ihr die Geschichte mit Narsilla zu kitschig findet oder die Szene auf dem Marktplatz, wo Minu heult, oder nachher als Larien abkackt, sagt mir das bitte. Eines der vielen Dinge, die ganz oben auf meiner "WENN DU DAS TUST, BIST DU TOT" Liste stehen, ist KITSCH SCHREIBEN. Ich möchte mich wirklich so weit wie möglich davon fern halten, aber manchmal passiert es eben doch ^^; Also bitte, Kritik ^^;;; Wie gesagt habe ich mit solchen Dingen auch noch keine Erfahrung ... (Oärrh *das gerade noch mal gelesen hat* Ich weiß ja nüscht wieso, aber mir kommt das sooo kitschig vor . Alle drei Szenen ...)  
  
Oh Gott, an alle, die Kenshin lesen. NEIN! Ich wollte Enishis Blutrache NICHT nachmachen! Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, ich hatte die Idee dieses Brüderzwistes auch schon, !!bevor!! ich die Bände mit Enishi gelesen habe. Bitte glaubt mir. Mir war es schon ultrapeinlich, als ich Fushigi Yuugi und Ayashi no Ceres nachgemacht habe, da würde ich NIEMALS extra noch mal was übernehmen! (LOOOOL, das ist nicht ganz ernst gemeint (meistens passiert so was eher unbewusst OO;; - aber Enishis Blutrache ist !nicht! aus Kenshin geklaut.)  
  
Uff. War versucht, Jork Jörg zu nennen, meiner Meinung nach der schlimmste Name der Welt, sorry an alle, die so heißen. Habs aber gelassen. Jörg, der tapfere Ritter - nah, hat einfach nicht genug Aussagungskraft XD  
  
Was mir aufgefallen ist, ist, dass Minu ein sehr oberflächlicher Charakter ist. Ich meine, sie ist verrückt, ein bisschen trottelig, aber sie hat eigentlich ein gutes Herz. Und mehr? NIX. Ehrlich mal, schaut sie euch doch mal an! Auf seine ganz persönliche Art und Weise ist meiner Meinung nach niemand oberflächlich, aber Minu - MINU!! - wirkt eben so! Ich werde daher versuchen, in den nächsten Teilen ihren Chara etwas zu vertiefen. Es stecken eigentlich so viele verschiedene Seiten in ihr, aber die sind bis jetzt nicht zum Vorschein gekommen. Wie auch? Wenn man in einer fremdem Welt rumrennt, ist man eben mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt als mit Tiefsinnigsein. Und man kann ja nun wirklich nicht sagen, dass Minu irgendwie ein ruhiges Leben hat oder so OO;; Na, ich werd mich auf alle Fälle mal drum bemühen, dass auch Minu ein paar Facetten bekommt. Nayru hat welche, Din hat welche, Farore hat (glaub ich ... XD) auch welche, Ralph hat welche, und Link auch (jupp! Der auch!). Lumien ist ganz neu, also hat er noch keine (na ja, eigentlich doch - meistens strahlt er, aber darunter ist er unglaublich ... düster ...) Larien hat nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, welche zu haben. (HARHARHAR MWAAHAHAHAHAAAAA ... Nein, OK, fies ... MWAHA ...)  
  
Meine herzallerliebste MadCatkin ^o^ hat gemeint, die Orakel gingen im Kapitel mit der Goronentollheit völlig unter, außer natürlich Farore. Das will mir auch in den Kopf, aber es musste einfach Farore sein, die dieses abgefackelte Dorf und den Jungen (dessen Name im übernächsten Kapitel genannt wird) findet - es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, aber nur so haut es hin. Es musste ein Orakel sein, das alleine ist, und deshalb kamen nur Din oder Farore in Frage; Din war aber erstens nicht in der Nähe und zweitens kriegt sie bald ihren großen Auftritt und Farore nicht, deswegen musste ich das etwas aufbessern - außerdem hat es mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun. Bitte verzeih mir, MC ^^" Man merkt wahnsinnig dolle, dass Farore mein Lieblingsorakel ist, nicht wahr?  
  
Hmmmm. Dieser Junge. Er verwirrt selbst mich, dabei habe ich ihn doch sozusagen "erschaffen" ... ich meine, er sagt immer diese unzusammenhängenden Dinge, als würde er gar nicht zuhören, aber er ist trotzdem immer bei der Sache, auch wenn es gar nicht so scheint. Und irgendwie kann er in die Zukunft sehen, oder zumindest hat er so "Vorahnungen". Für sein Alter ist er viel zu erwachsen, aber das liegt an seiner Kindheit. Und seit er seine Family begraben hat, hat er einen kleinen Schuss in der Waffel XD ... Haha ... ihr wollt sicher seinen Namen wissen, stimmts? Stimmts? Stimmmmmts??? Haha, haha *eg* No way! Den verrate ich erst im übernächsten Kapitel. [PREVIEW] Das nächste Kapitel ist ganz allein den Vergangenheiten der Orakeln gewidmet, weil ich mich damit seit geraumer Zeit auseinandersetze. Ich meine: Wieso sind sie so, wie sie sind? Was haben sie erlebt? Hatten sie einmal ein "normales" Leben, in der Familie und mit Freunden? Wie war ihre Kindheit? Und wie wird man eigentlich zum Orakel? Wollten sie Orakel werden oder nicht? Wird man in dieser Stellung geboren? Fragen über Fragen, und ich hoffe teilweise auch, mir darauf im nächsten Kapitel selbst Antworten zu geben. Ihr dürft gespannt sein ^^ [/PREVIEW]  
  
Ach du meine Scheiße. Da hab ich doch glatt eine Kampfszene eingebaut, dabei sind diese Teile wohl das, was ich am allerwenigsten kann - wie hier wohl jetzt alle gemerkt haben =.= Ich entschuldige mich hiermit offiziell, dass ich damit das 6. Kapitel voll und ganz versaut habe. °(-`.´-)° Ich bin absolut nicht mit mir zufrieden. Vielleicht überarbeite ich die Szene noch mal, wenn ich Zeit und mehr Übung habe. Aber hallo, WAS bitte ist eine Zelda Fic OHNE Kampfszenen?! ¬¬ Ahhh, der Szene fehlt einfach der Pep ... Und was Link da am Ende macht, das ist technisch gar nicht möglich glaub ich ... hab ich ne Ahnung ... hahaha ... ich weiß gar nichts ^^"  
  
HEY. Ist euch aufgefallen, wie oft ich das Wort Zeitblase verwende? Insgesamt in allen meinen Geschichten ... also ich glaub, ich hab noch nichts geschrieben, wo das nicht drin vorkam ... aber hey ... das ist ja so was von unwichtig ... weiß auch gar nicht, wieso ich das hier hinschreibe ... vermutlich will ich mich bloß davor drücken, die bescheuerte Kampfszene fertig zu schreiben ... da arbeite ich im Moment dran ... (ich schreib die Nachworte immer während des Schreibens) aber ... das geht einfach nicht ... außerdem ... HAB ICH DA GRAD ZEITBLASE HINGESCHRIEBEN! mwaha  
  
*froi wie so n Schnitzel* Aya hat gesagt, sie findet meine Nachworte lustig. Dieses drei Word-Seiten lange Nachwort ist Aya gewidmet ^o^ 


End file.
